La voix de mon coeur
by slythebi
Summary: UA. Harry, jeune adolescent, entre au lycée pour y réaliser son rêve. Il fait la rencontre de Draco et ses sentiments sont troublés. Mais Harry a un problème, il est muet et a de gros complexes. DMHP, SBRL, BZTN…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** La voix de mon coeur

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de J.K.Rowling ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec…hi hi hi.

**Couples:** Draco/Harry, Sirius/Remus…

**Rating:** R, pour scènes de sexes explicites, propos vulgaires et déplacés…

**Résumé:** Cette fic est un UA (univers alternatif). Harry, jeune adolescent, entre au lycée pour y réaliser son rêve. Il fait la rencontre de Draco et ses sentiments sont troublés. Mais Harry a un problème, il est muet et a de gros complexes. DMHP, SBRL, BZTN…

**Bêta : **Lyciaa, merci beaucoup pour la patience dont tu fait preuve de corriger mes ATTROCES fautes. Lol

**Nda 1**: Harry **est muet dans cette fic donc quand il s'exprimera ses paroles seront écrites en gras**. Pour ne pas avoir à écrire «signa Harry» ou «écrivit Harry» à chaque fin de phrase. Ça ferait pas beau, et j'ai surtout la flegme… hi hi hi…

**Nda2:** Dans un moment de délire intense, l'idée d'un Remus papa poule et complètement déjanté a germé dans mon esprit tordu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire. Veuillez excuser mon débordement intempestif. Mais comme cette fic est un UA, je fais ce que je veux, nananereuuuh…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cher journal :

On m'a offert ce journal pour mon anniversaire, alors pour faire plaisir à la personne qui me l'a offert, je vais me présenter :

Je m'appelle Harry Black, de mon vrai nom Harry Potter, j'ai 16 ans depuis hier. Je suis brun aux yeux verts et je ne suis pas bien grand, environ 1 m 60.

J'habite avec Sirius et Remus, les meilleurs amis de mes parents, ils m'ont adopté depuis leur mort. Ils sont décédés dans un accident de la route, moi aussi j'étais dans la voiture, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, j'avais 5 ans.

Une vitre a explosé à coté de moi et des éclats de verres m'ont coupé à la gorge. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang mais j'ai survécu, le problème c'est que mes cordes vocales ont été abîmées, donc je suis muet.

Je parle le langage des signes avec Remus et Sirius, mais au collège j'ai un grand calepin où j'écris dessus pour m'exprimer.

J'ai deux passions dans la vie, la première c'est la course, je cours comme ci ma vie en dépendait, je me sens libre et bien, cette sensation merveilleuse qui vous prend aux trippes quand le vent vous fouette le visage, de toujours aller plus loin, toujours plus vite, de dépasser ses limites. Je suis le champion de toutes les courses de mon bled.

Ma deuxième passion c'est le violon, c'est un peu comme ci c'était ma voix, alors je parle avec mon instrument. J'ai commencé grâce a Remus, c'est lui qui m'a appris, il est prof de musique.

La première fois que je l'ai vu jouer, je devais avoir sept ans, je l'ai trouvé tellement beau, une aura de bien être se dégageait de lui. Mais j'étais petit, maintenant je sais ce qui se dégageait de lui: de la sensualité. Remus n'est pas que beau, comme je le croyais, il est sexy. Comme si la luxure le traversait de part en part.

Au début je trouvais bizarre, quand il finissait de jouer, que Sirius l'enlève pour aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Maintenant je comprend très bien sa réaction. Il ne faudrait jamais que Sirius tombe sur ce journal, car comme tu l'as compris Remus est le mari de mon parrain, et il est très jaloux. Enfin je le comprends, tout le monde lorgne Remus dans tous les sens.

Un jour Sirius a cassé le bras d'un gars qui avait malencontreusement frôlé les fesses de Remus. Le problème c'est que Rem, malgré son air angélique, c'est lui qui porte la culotte à la maison, ce jour là Sirius a prit la trempe de sa vie.

Sirius, lui il est prof de sport dans mon bahut, enfin ancien collège. Nous sommes pendant les grandes vacances et je vais rentrer au lycée, j'ai posé ma candidature au lycée/collège Poudlard, où il y a toutes les options que l'on désire, j'ai pris la course. J'ai été accepté, je vais devoir aller en internat, je ne reverrai plus Remus et Sirius que pendant les vacances. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le supporter, c'est le seul inconvénient.

Enfin, moi surtout ce que je veux faire c'est de la course. Bon j'ai résumé un peu ma vie qui est normal, à part mon handicap. Remus dit que c'est mignon, que je devais avoir une belle voix, mais que tant pis je suis son bébé quand même. Bon, je sais, c'est pas très viril comme surnom mais il m'appelle toujours comme ça, alors j'ai l'habitude.

Sirius lui c'est nounours, vachement viril aussi. J'adore les imaginer au lit, et Remus crier un truc du genre : «oh ! Nounours, prends moi plus fort !» Hum… je prie pour que Sirius ne trouve jamais ce journal…

Enfin bon… quand il nous appelle par nos prénoms c'est qu'on a fait une bêtise, alors là on rase le sol, pire quand c'est par nos noms de familles. La dernière fois que l'ont a entendu «SIRIUS BLACK!» retentir de la cuisine, il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre pendant une semaine, j'ai jamais su ce qu'il avait fait.

La seule et unique fois où l'on a entendu hurler « HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK !» c'est que j'avais fait brûlé la moitié de la cuisine en faisant du pop corn. Sirius m'avait souhaité bonne chance et était parti ce cacher comme le lâche qu'il est.

Ne jamais chercher Remus Black, né Lupin, l'homme le plus redoutable de cette planète, mais aussi le plus doux et le plus gentil jamais existé.

Sirius lui c'est le beau gosse, dragueur, égocentrique… sauf avec Remus, il lui décrocherait la lune s'il le pouvait. Il adore faire des blagues pourries, perso moi je les trouve drôle.

Sirius, Remus et mes parents se sont rencontrés à Poudlard, Rem travaillait en musique avec ma mère, et Sirius et mon père en sport. C'est à Poudlard qu'ils se sont rencontrés, mes parents sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, tout comme Siri et Rem.

Hier c'était mon anniversaire, tous mes amis ont été invités. Il y avait mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, et tous mes autres copains du collège, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Fred, George et Ginny Weasley, les frères et sœur de Ron.

Les jumeaux avaient eu la bonne idée de nous ramener une grosse dose d'alcool, au détriment de Remus et au ravissement de Sirius. En gros ce matin je me suis réveillé avec une jolie gueule de bois. Le pire doit être Sirius, si moi j'ai mal au crâne, lui doit souffrir mille et une douleurs.

Je dois y aller Remus m'appelle pour manger.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Bébé vient manger ! Cria Remus depuis la cuisine.

On entendit les marches de l'escalier grincées, signalant que quelqu'un descendait. Harry entra dans la cuisine.

- Bonjours bébé ! Bien dormi ?

**- Oui mais pas assez.** signa Harry.

Remus s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 16 ans ?

- **Mal à la tête ! **Grimaça Harry.

- Bah, fallait pas faire l'idiot et boire comme un trou.

Ils avaient vraiment abusés sur la bouteille, puis tous le monde était rentré chez eux très tard et pas totalement frais.

**- Sirius dort toujours ?**

- Oui, tu devrais aller le réveiller, je lui prépare une aspirine, il doit avoir une bonne gueule de bois.

**- D'accord, j'y vais**.

Harry monta dans la chambre des deux amoureux. Il sauta sur le lit pour réveiller Sirius, il le secoua un bon petit moment avant de le voir papillonner des yeux.

- Hummm… bobo la tête… Harry pas si vite j'ai pas suivi.

Harry qui faisait des gestes très rapides avec ses mains, dû recommencer depuis le début.

- Y a un mec qui drague Remus dans la cuisine.

- Quoi !

Sirius se leva d'un bond, faisant fit de sa quasi nudité, exposant son beau boxer noir aux yeux de tous. Il descendit les escaliers à vitesse maximal, suivit de Harry. Il entra dans la cuisine pour voir Remus occupé à… préparer le déjeuner de midi. Sirius regarda partout autour de Remus, passa sa tête par la porte du salon. Personne.

- On peut savoir se que tu fait ? demanda Remus.

- Harry m'a dit que… Sirius tourna son regard vers Harry, celui-ci était prit d'un fou rire silencieux.

- Oh toi ! Tu vas voir…

Sirius se jeta sur lui pour lui emmêler les cheveux encore plus que d'habitude, sous les yeux amusés de Remus.

- nounours, tu vas me l'abîmer !

- Désolé Mumus, mais il m'a cherché… Aie ma tête.

Il s'assit sur une chaise autour de la table. Harry s'assit en face de lui, les cheveux en pétards. Remus donna son aspirine à Sirius.

- Et qu'est-ce que mon bébé a fait pour s'attirer tes foudres ?

**- Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait un mec qui te draguait dans la cuisine.**

Remus eu un sourire amusé. Il se mit derrière Harry et entreprit de lui démêler les cheveux avec ses doigts. Quand il eu fini, il l'enlaça et lui claqua un bisou sur la joue, pour ensuite aller s'assoire à sa place.

Ils commencèrent à manger quand Harry attira l'attention sur lui.

**- Sirius, tu veux aller courir aujourd'hui ?**

- Hmmm… je crois que je vais rester ici, j'ai trop mal a la tête.

- Bien fait ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant, même bébé a bu moins que toi et pourtant c'était son anniversaire.

Seul un grognement lui répondit, Remus fit sont plus beau sourire à Sirius, qui sourit niaisement et rêveusement à son mari. Comment adoucir un mari ronchon en dix leçons, par Remus Black.

Apres avoir mangé Harry se prépara à aller courir, Remus revint avec le courrier. Il alla trouver Sirius au salon, Harry les regardant du couloir où il enfilait ses chaussures.

Chacun ouvrit une lettre, au fur à mesure qu'il la lisait leur sourire grandissait. Puis ils échangèrent de lettre, qu'ils lurent aussi. Ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Harry les observait les sourcils froncés.

- Harry, viens voir.

Il approcha doucement.

- On a un dernier cadeau pour toi. Dit Remus

- Nous savions que ça serait dur pour toi d'aller en internat à Poudlard, alors nous avons décidé de te suivre là- bas.

**- Je ne comprends pas**. Signa Harry complètement à coté de la plaque.

- Nous avons postulé pour le poste de professeur dans ton lycée, et nous avons été acceptés. Fini Sirius.

Une fois la surprise passée, Harry se jeta dans leurs bras pour les serrer contre lui.

- Tu vas encore devoir nous supporter comme prof. Blagua Sirius.

- Allez, va courir maintenant ! S'exclama joyeusement Remus.

Harry hocha de la tête et partit courir le cœur léger. Il traversa le village en faisant des grands signes de mains aux gens qui disait :

- Bonjour Harry ! Ou alors :

- Entraîne toi bien ! Ou encore :

- Vas y champion, t'es le meilleur !

Ces paroles lui donnaient du baume au cœur, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de dépasser ses limites.

Apres s'être échauffé pendant une demi heure, il accéléra le mouvement, parcourant les chemins de campagnes magnifique. Il se dit que Londres ne devait pas être la même chose, que cet endroit lui manquerait, alors autant en profiter un maximum.

Il s'arrêta, respira un bon coup, il prit place comme dans un starting block, un genou au sol, s'appuya sur ses mains. Dans sa tête une voix hurlait.

- Harry black ! Le plus grand sprinteur d'Angleterre va essayer de battre le record de vitesse.

- À vos marques !

Harry s'appuya sur ses mains, levant les fesses. (Nda : hum… belle vue)

- Prêt, PARTEZ !

Harry s'élança à grande vitesse, les paroles résonnant toujours en lui :

- Quelle vitesse ! Il file plus vite que son ombre, il approche de l'arrivée ! Oui, il va dépasser le record, oui ! HARRY BLACK ! Madame et messieurs, souvenez vous du nom du nouveau recordman du monde !

Harry s'arrêta essoufflé. Quand ce jour viendra, il sera le plus beau de sa vie. Il alla s'allonger dans un champ et s'endormit la tête pleine de rêves.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Voila le premier chapitre !

Le premier chapitre est juste une présentation de la vie de harry. Les choses intéressantes arriveront à partir chapitre deux.

J'espère que le fait que j'ai changé de nom de famille de Harry ne va froisser personne, mais je l'ai fait pour faire comprendre que Harry est né dans un milieu familial soudé, c'est comme pour le mariage de Remus et Sirius, je ne sais pas si les mariages homosexuels sont accepter dans ce pays, mais on vas faire comme si ça l'était. lol

Laissé vous aller sur les review ! lol. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

kisu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Londres. Pour Harry c'était immense, lui qui n'était jamais sorti de sa jolie campagne. La voiture s'arrêta devant un énorme château.

- Harry je te présente Poudlard. S'exclama joyeusement Sirius, pendant que tout le monde sortait de la voiture.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps. Ajouta Remus avec un soupir nostalgique.

- Ouais ! Tellement de souvenir ! Je me rappelle quand on allait se bécoter dans les placards. Fit dramatiquement Sirius. Bizarrement, il se prit une taloche derrière la tête.

- Aïe ! Rem tu es méchant ! C'est la vérité, avoue que tu adorais ça toi aussi !

Remus lui marcha sur le pied.

- Aïe ! Je devrais appeler S.O.S mari maltraité pour ça ! dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le visage de Remus. Celui-ci piqua un bisou sur le doigt de Sirius, puis il dit :

- Moi aussi je me souviens quand je t'avais enfermé dans les toilettes pour avoir dit que j'étais sado maso et que c'était pour ça que je te frappais.

Sirius pâlit d'un coup, il se tourna vers Harry qui rigolait de leur dispute puérile.

- C'est le concierge qui m'avait retrouvé le matin endormi sur la cuvette. J'ai eu mal au dos pendant une semaine. Il fit une grimace. Mais c'est pas le pire, je te raconterai un jour.

- Bon et si on y allait ! dit Remus enjoué.

Ils sortirent leurs valises du coffre de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le grand portail. Le parc était entouré de grandes murailles, de façon à ne pas voir se qui se passait a l'intérieur. Ils passèrent le portail et aperçurent le plus grand terrain d'athlétisme que Harry n'est jamais vu. Celui-ci resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je me rappelle avoir eu la même réaction que lui. Dit Sirius

- Aaah, ces sportifs… soupira Remus avec un sourire.

Les autres élèves commençaient par arriver petit à petit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée, il entra dans la classe, où quelques élèves s'installaient déjà, et alla s'asseoir au fond.

Le prof arriva enfin, tout habillé de noir, un genre de veste noire et longue, qui semblait tourner autour de lui à chaque mouvement. Le teint blafard, comme si il ne s'était jamais exposer au soleil, des cheveux qu'il n'avait dû laver qu'une ou deux fois durant sa vie. Cependant il possédait un charisme que beaucoup pourrait lui envier. Le prof fit penser à Harry à un vampire.

Le professeur commença l'appel d'une voix sèche et autoritaire. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, aux cheveux blond ou d'un blanc argenté. D'une haute carrure, tout en restant mince. La prestance d'un prince et habillé d'une simple chemise noir et un pantalon de même couleur, tout de même un peu débraillé.

Harry le trouva absolument magnifique. Il était comme un ange descendu sur terre.

- M. Malfoy, vous êtes en retard dès le premier jour !

- Excusez moi professeur Snape.

- Allez vous asseoir !

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, la seule place libre était celle à coté de Harry.

- Salut, je peux me mettre là ? T'es un nouveau ?

Harry hocha de la tête et rougit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la présence du jeune homme le troublait beaucoup.

- Harry Black ! Appela le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry leva la main.

- Black ? Comme Sirius black.

Harry hocha encore de la tête.

- c'est votre père ?

Il fit non de la tête.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous parliez ? demanda de le prof assez agressivement en s'approchant de Harry et se posta devant le bureau.

Le petit brun sorti son calepin et écrit dessus :

**- Je suis muet, monsieur.**

La classe le regarda bizarrement.

- Excusez moi, personne ne m'a mis au courant. (Nda : Sev qui s'excuse. Mdr)

**- Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'arrive tous les jours.** Ecrivit Harry en souriant, peu impressionné par les regards noirs du professeur.

- Alors qui est Black pour vous ?

**- C'est mon parrain et mon père adoptif, mon vrai nom c'est Potter.**

- Potter !

Le professeur eu un mouvement de recul.

- Professeur Snape ? Pourriez vous continuer l'appel ? dit Draco à coté de lui, en voyant Harry mal à l'aise.

Snape se retourna derrière son bureau, toujours sous le choc, où il finit de faire l'appel.

- Tu peux pas parler ? Questionna Draco gentiment.

Harry fit non de la tête, en rougissant sous le regard de braise de Draco.

- Merde, c'est con ça ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Enfin si c'est pas indiscret.

**- J'ai eu un accident de voiture, ça m'a coupé les cordes vocales.**

Draco fit une grimace.

- Aïe, ça a du te faire mal.

Harry était étonné de la façon dont le blond lui parlait, tout le monde était gêné de sa condition, et lui, lui parlait comme a une personne normal, cherchant a savoir d'où lui venait son handicap. Alors que les autres se braquaient, et n'osaient plus lui parler, jusqu'à qu'ils découvrent sa personnalité. Il lui parlait comme à n'importe qui, et ça, ça lui faisait plaisir.

**- Je me souviens plus, j'avais 5 ans.**

- Au fait, je m'appelle Draco !

Harry allait écrire, mais Draco le coupa

- Et toi c'est Harry !

Ils se sourirent.

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? Je connais le château comme ma poche.

**- Ok !**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco fit visiter le château à Harry en lui racontant deux ou trois anecdotes marrantes sur certains lieux.

- Là c'est les toilettes, y parait qu'un jour y un gars qui a enfermé quelqu'un dedans toute la nuit pour l'avoir traité de sado-maso.

Harry éclata de rire, cependant silencieusement, et se demanda si toutes les autres histoires que Draco lui avait raconté n'étaient pas en rapports avec Sirius, Remus ou ses parents.

La matinée passa vite, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. A peine arrivé, un boulet de canon aux cheveux châtains dorés lui sauta dessus et lui fit un big calin.

- Oh ! Mon bébé ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Chéri, tu vas l'étouffer. Dit Sirius.

- Oups, pardon mon cœur.

Harry essaya de rassembler ses idées, sous le regard amusé de Draco. Remus regarda Draco avec un sourire.

- Tu t'es trouvé un copain ? Whoua, c'est qu'il est mignon !

- Hum hum ! Je te signale que tu es marié ! A moi qui plus est !

- C'est pas parce ce qu'on est mariés que j'ai pas le droit de le trouver mignon. Dit Remus avec une moue contrariée. En plus c'est Harry qui l'a trouvé le premier.

Harry rougit des pieds à la tête :

**- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est juste un garçon de ma classe, il m'a fait la visite du lycée. **Signa Harry à toute vitesse.

- Mais oui, mais oui, allez viens on va manger, vous venez avec nous ? demanda Remus à Draco.

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui haussa les épaules d'impuissance. Alors ils allèrent acheter un repas à la cafétéria, et s'asseoir à une table.

- Puis-je savoir le nom de ce charmant jeune homme ?

- Draco Malfoy, monsieur.

- Monsieur c'est que en cours, en dehors appelle moi Remus. Dit-il avec un sourire hyper craquant. (Nda : normal, c'est Remus !)

- Bien mons… Remus.

- Alors Harry, où est-ce que tu as péché un aussi beau garçon ?

- Remus.tu.es.marié.à.moi !

- Et alors, c'est pas ma faute si il est mignon !

- Alors arrête de flirter avec !

Remus lui tira la langue.

- Au fait lui c'est Sirius Black, l'idiot qui me sert de mari.

- Hey !

- Black ? Comme Narcissa Black ? Demanda Draco.

- Euh… ouai, c'est ma cousine. Pourquoi ?

- C'est ma mère !

- Ha bon ? Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, mais tu ressembles plus à ton père, c'est bien Lucius ? N'est-ce pas ? La ressemblance est vraiment troublante. Dit Remus

Draco acquiesça.

- Le bon vieux Lucius, j'adorais lui faire des crasses a celui là. Dit Sirius partit dans ses souvenirs. Mais je préférais quand même emmerder Snape.

A cet instant le professeur Snape entra dans la salle. Sirius sauta de sa chaise sous le coup de la surprise, puis il cria :

- SNIVELLUS !

Snape se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sont visage se tordit d'une grimace de terreur.

- TOI !

- Salut Snivel, ça va depuis le temps ?

- Éloigne toi de moi ! dit il en pointant un doigt vers lui, se reculant au maximum.

- Salut Sev, tu nous as manqué ! s'exclama joyeusement Remus légèrement hystérique.

- Black ? Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que vous fouttez là ?

- On pourrait te demander la même chose ! Rétorqua Remus.

- Je travaille ici !

- Eh ben, nous aussi !

- Mais… mais… c'est un cauchemar ?

- Non ! Tu es bien réveillé et au milieu de la cafete de Poudlard. Ajouta Remus.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes profs !

- Eh ben, siiiiiiiiii ! Le nargua Sirius, en lui faisant akanbe **(1)**

- Malheur ! Il parti en traînant des pieds.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Apres avoir mangé, Sirius et Remus allèrent préparer leur cours et Harry et Draco décidèrent d'aller dans la cours.

- Tu veux que je te présente mes potes ?

**- Si tu veux ?**

- Alors on y va.

Draco attrapa Harry par le bras et se dirigea dans un coin de la cours. Sous un arbre un groupe de jeune était assis en rond.

Il y avait une fille aux cheveux noirs et long, avec une tonne de maquillage, une mini jupe et un décolleté hyper plongeant. Deux colosses massifs étaient assis à coté d'elle, vu leur tête ils ne devaient pas être des lumières, et allongé l'un sur l'autre se tenaient, un brun au teint pale, très beau et en dessous de lui, un petit blond avec des mèches tyran sur le roux, qu'on aurais pu qualifier de très mignon. Une fille blonde de forte carrure se tenait de l'autre coté d'eux.

- Alors je te présente Pansy, Crabb, Goyle, Blaise, Théodore et Millicente.

- Salut. Dire t-il tous ensemble, sauf Blaise et Theo qui continuaient de s'embrasser, Harry leur répondit par un signe de la main.

- Blaise est ce que tu pourrais arrêter deux secondes d'essayer d'enfoncer ta langue dans la gorge de Theo pour dire bonjour à Harry ? Lui demanda Draco comme s'il parlait à un gosse.

- Mpfff… quoi ? Oh ! Salut ! répondit Blaise.

- Euh… salut. Dit aussi Theo, un peu éméché, en rougissant.

- T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis ! Et Blaise asspira de nouveau la bouche de son petit ami.

Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un regard amusé.

- Et voila ! Tu as eu droit à la minute de lucidité de nos deux amoureux.

Harry pouffa.

- Vas y installe toi.

Il s'assit entre Draco et Millicente.

- T'es spécialisé dans un sport ou t'es en général ?

Harry sorti son calepin.

**- Dans la course.**

- Pourquoi t'écris sur un calepin ?

Harry voulut écrire mais Draco lui attrapa doucement la main, si doucement que Harry eu un frisson, les mains de Draco étaient tellement douces.

- Il peut pas parler, il est muet.

- Ah bon ? S'exclamèrent ils, même Blaise lâcha la bouche de Theo pour le regarder.

Harry hocha de la tête pour affirmer que oui, un peu gêné du regard des autres.

- et c'est dérangeant ?

**- Je suis habitué maintenant. Je parle aussi le langage des signes.**

- C'est vrai ? Tu peux nous montrer ? dit Pansy avec impatience.

Harry signa quelque chose.

- Ça voulais dire quoi ? demanda Draco.

**- D'accord, mais je sais pas quoi dire.**

- Je trouve ça tellement sexy ! s'exclama Pansy, des étoiles brillants dans ses yeux.

Harry rougit sous le compliment. Draco pensa que lui aussi trouvait ça sexy, surtout quand c'était Harry qui le faisait et qu'il était vachement mignon quand il rougissait. Non, en fait il était mignon tout le temps. Il avait un coté fragile qui lui donnait envie de le protéger.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir toutes les idées plus ou moins perverses qu'il imaginait lui faire subir, aussi sexy soit il. Bizarrement Draco ne voulait pas que Harry finisse comme un de ses amants d'un soir ou histoires foireuses qu'il avait vécu.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**(1)** : akanbe : ceux qui regardent les manga doivent savoir ce que c'est. C'est quand on tire sous ça paupière en tirant la langue, c'est vraiment un geste pas mature du tout, en générale se sont les gamins qui le font au japon. J'ai pas pus m'empêcher de le faire faire par sirius. Lol.

Tadam ! La rencontre de Harry et Draco ! Un joli coup de foudre, c'est ti pas trop mignon ? Mdr.

Draco commence déjà à avoir des pensées déplacées pour Harry, faut dire qu'il est sexyyy le ryry cheri. Et ca va aller de mal en pis…

Merci a toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi.

Un énorme bisous a Patdrue qui m'a laissé ma première review !

kisu kisu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Plus tard dans les couloir, à la sorti du cour :

- Vous avez entendu parler de ce gars ? On en parle dans tous les journaux, ils le surnomment Lucky. Il a battu tous les prochains plus grands champions, tout le monde voudrait avoir une interview de lui, mais il est imprenable. Dit Blaise le dos appuyé sur un mur, Theo appuyé contre son torse.

- Ouais ! Pourquoi personne n'a réussi à avoir une interview ?

- Ils disent tous qu'il a deux gardes du corps complètement barge. Un grand assez baraqué et bien foutu, aux yeux perçant, et un plus petit, très sexy, mais hystérique qui apparemment fais du jujitsu.

Lucky ? Harry avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais il ne lisait pas les journaux.

- Pourquoi il l'appellent Lucky ? demanda Millicente.

- Parce qu'on ne sais pas s'il est aussi rapide que Lucky Luke ou alors un énorme chanceux. Il parait même qu'il est plus rapide que Draco. Le taquina Blaise.

Draco lui lança le papier de son chewing-gum au visage, Blaise l'esquiva en se cachant derrière Theo.

- C'est ça ! Cache toi derrière ton petit copain, il est bien trop beau pour que je l'abîme.

- Pose ne serait ce que tes yeux sur lui et je jure que tu n'auras jamais aucune descendance.

- De toute façon je risque pas d'en avoir, et sache que personne n'est plus rapide que moi ! dit il avec un air hautain.

- Harry je te présente le coté narcissique de Draco… Dit Theo en riant.

Il se prit un regard noir de la part du concerné.

- …Qui parfois est beaucoup mieux que le coté tueur de sa personnalité. Ajoutât il rapidement, faisant glousser les autres.

Draco fit comme ci rien n'avait été dit et reprit la conversation.

- Il faudrait que je coure contre lui, pour savoir s'il est vraiment aussi fort qu'on le dit.

- Il a battu Olivier Wood ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Quoi ! Moi j'ai gagné contre lui 6 mois avant qu'il ai fini ses étude. Il parait qu'il concourt dans les meilleures courses !

- Les journaux disent qu'il a voulu se mesurer au grand Lucky ! Enfin ils disent qu'il est petit, mais avec de longues jambes fuselées.

Blaise se prit une taloche derrière la tête par Theo.

- Y a pas de photo de lui dans la press ?

- Non, ça doit être ses deux gardes du corps qui empêchent les journalistes d'approcher.

Il eu un moment de silence.

- Au fait où va dormir Harry ? On lui a déjà apposé un dortoir ? N'est ce pas Draco ? demanda Pansy en battant des paupières.

Beuurkk ! Fut la première pensée de Harry, puis autre chose de plus bizarre, comme le fait que cette pimbêche puisse approcher Draco à moins d'un mètre le dégoûtait. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ben, y a une place dans ma chambre, comme je voulais pas être avec quelqu'un que je connais pas j'ai demandé a mon père de s'arranger pour que j'ai une chambre seul. Mais si tu veux tu peux t'y installer. Dit Draco en lui lançant un regard à faire fondre la glace, ce qui fit voler des papillons dans son ventre et rosir les joues de Harry.

- Oula ! Un conseil Harry reste éloigné de Draco si tu veux pas finir dans son assiette !

Harry rougit de la tête aux pieds et Draco tua Blaise du regard.

- C'est bon ! Je rigole ! Expliqua t il, le regard de Draco ne changea pas, mais un sourire vient se rajouter sur ses lèvres.

- Tout le monde n'a pas ton humour pourri. Railla le blond

- Mes blagues font rire tout le monde ! Puis Blaise regarda autours de lui les personnes qui si trouvait, leur regard avait l'air de dire le contraire.

Alors il se tourna vers Theo.

- Toi tu l'aime mon humour ? demanda t-il avec une moue, Theo le regarda septique. L'expression de Blaise changea.

- Non, toi tu préfères autre chose que mon humour. Dit il de façon perverse. Il se prit une petite claque sur le front de la part de la personne concerné.

- Personne ne m'aime. J'ai besoins de réconfort.

Il attrapa Theo par la taille et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser et se frotter lascivement contre lui. Il prit une des jambes de Theo et la posa sur sa hanche, pour augmenter le plaisir, Theo commença à gémir dans la bouche de Blaise.

- y a des lits pour ça ! s'exclama Draco.

Blaise lâcha les lèvres de son petit ami, passa l'autre jambe de Theo sur son autre hanche et le souleva du sol, pour le porter dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai ! T'as raison !

Il se mit à marcher dans le couloir. Theo, les bras attacher autours du cou du brun, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Blaise. Puis soudain il se figea et cria :

- Putain de bordel de merde !

Et il se mit à courir en quête d'un endroit tranquille, et hurla un : «A plus !»Aux autres.

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui était un peu gêné.

- t'inquiète pas, ça fini toujours comme ça. Dit il avec un sourire. Le pire c'est que ma chambre est juste à coté de la leur et Theo cri vraiment fort.

Tout le monde pouffait, et Harry portait une jolie couleur rouge.

- Franchement, je me demande comment un type aussi mignon, innocent et de bonne famille peut hurler des truc comme : « Oh ! Baise moi comme une pute ! Elle est tellement grosse ! Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Oh ! Fais moi mal !» Draco avait prit une voix aiguë qui ressemblait plus ou moins a celle de Theo.

Toutes les personnes autours étaient pliées de rire, même Harry, qui malgré sa gêne, la blague avec fait rire.

- Ça te dérange pas au moins, si tu viens dormir dans ma chambre ?

Harry rougit encore, mais secoua la tête pour dire qu'il s'en moquait.

- Bien ! De toute manières je t'aurais enlevé !

Il attrapa Harry par la main et le tira dans les couloirs du château. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, Draco se tourna vers harry, qui remontait ses lunettes sur son nez, un peu tournebouler de leur folle course. Celui-ci, prit conscience de sa main toujours dans celle de Draco, la retira comme s'il s'était brûlé et rougissant plus que jamais. Draco sourit simplement.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?**

- Ben, pour que tu puisses installer tes affaires maintenant.

**- Je sais pas où elles sont**.

- Merde, c'est qui qui les avaient ?

**- C'est Remus.**

- Bon ben, elles doivent être en salle de profs.

Après avoir récupérés les affaires de Harry, et s'être fait sauter dessus par un Remus hystérique, ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs.

- Voila ! C'est là !

La pièce était assez spacieuse pour deux personnes, il y avait deux lits de chaque cotés, contre les murs, une fenêtre pile en face de la porte. La pièce était d'une couleur blanche, simple. Une porte sur la droite devait être la salle de bain. Deux petites commodes pour ranger leurs affaires, étaient placées à coté de chaque lit.

- Vas y, installe toi.

Harry rentra dans la pièce, indécis, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Je dors toujours dans le lit de gauche. Lui dit Draco avec un sourire. Harry lui rendit.

Harry installa ses affaires dans sa commode, alors que Draco enlevait le bordel qu'il avait entassé sur le lit inoccupé. (Nda : les garçons ont tendance a avoir des chambre en bordel, je ne fait pas exception a la règle. Mdr)

- Faudra prévenir l'administration ou Dumby, que tu t'es installé ici.

La cloche sonna les prévenant de la reprise des cours.

**- On a quoi cette après midi ?**

- Sport, tu vas voir, on va s'éclater ! dit Draco enjoué.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sirius Black, je vais remplacer votre professeur, qui vient de prendre sa retraite. Cette bonne vieille Hooch, j'avais espéré qu'elle prendrais sa retraite toute ma scolarité, et c'est moi qui la remplace maintenant.

Plusieurs élèves rigolèrent, et d'autres pouffèrent.

- Bon, je serai sympa avec vous, si vous êtes sympa avec moi !

- Pas de problèmes, monsieur. Dit un élève.

- Heurk ! M'appelez pas monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux, appeler moi Sirius !

La classe acquiesça. Sirius leur avait tapé dans l'œil, il faut dire qu'il savait si prendre.

- Vous aurez quatre heures de sport tous les jours de la semaine. Comme vous, je suis spécialisé dans la course. J'ai appris tous ce que je sais dans cette école. Dit il sur un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Voila, vous pouvez allez vous changer. Rendez vous sur le stade dans 15 min.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Vestiaire du stade :

POV Draco

Le prof est super sympa, mieux que l'autre vieille bique qu'on avait les années précédentes. En plus c'est le père adoptif de Harry.

En parlant de Harry, il est tellement mignon, avec ses jolis sourires et ses joues rouges. Et ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques, on a l'impression qu'ils brillent d'innocence, ça donne l'envi de le dévergonder. Je me demande ce que peu bien cacher ses habits, beaucoup trop larges a mon goût, et les col roulés c'est pas mon truc.

Attendez ! On est dans les vestiaires ! Yataaaa ! Un streap tease ! Je veux être aux premières loges !

- Euh… Draco… tu me fais peur, y a comme une aura d'excitation autours de toi. Intervint Blaise.

Un peu que je suis excité ! Y a un canon qui va se dépoiler devant moi et lui y le demande ce qui m'arrive ? L'es cave ou quoi ?

Fin POV

- Harry. Souffla doucement Draco.

- Ah, toi aussi t'as hâte de voir se qui se cache sous ses fringues ?

- Hey ! Je te signale que tu as déjà un petit copain !

- Et alors ! J'ai le droit d'apprécier ce que je vois !

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais, sinon je le dis à Theo.

- Quoi ? Non ! Pitié ! Tu peux pas imaginer ce qu'il m'a fait subir la dernière fois que tu m'as pourri ! Se plaignit il.

- Si ! Je le sais ! C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé l'abstinence pendant deux mois !

- Quoi ! Salaud !

Un combat tout à fait mature débuta, ce tenant tout les deux par la gorge et se secouant comme des pruniers. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment essoufflé.

- Attend ! Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'a fais cette scène ?

- Parce que…

- Oui ? Dis moi !

- Parce que…

- T'es jaloux ! Puis il se mis a hurler dans le vestiaire : Messieurs et Messieurs, aujourd'hui la chose la plus improbable et impensable vient de se produire ! Draco Malfoy est Jaloux ! La nouvelle question que nous devons nous poser c'est : es ce que Draco Malfoy est amoureux ? Voila un nouveau problème à résoudre dans les enceintes de Poudlard ! mmppff…

Blaise se retrouva avec deux mains collé sur la bouche et se prit un regard criant : Vengeance !

Draco regarda sa main, et fit une grimace.

- Beurk ! Tu m'as bavé sur la main.

- Et tu peux pas savoir où ma bouche a traîné ses dernières heures. Dit Blaise avec un sourire grogniard.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et s'essuya la main sur le tee shirt du brun à la vitesse de l'éclair, alors que celui-ci partait dans un grand rire.

Les yeux de Draco tombèrent sur un petit brun qui faisait descendre son pantalon.

POV Draco

Par les couilles de Dumbledore ! Comment est-ce possible des jambes si… hum… et cette peau qui a l'air si douce que ça me donne envie d'y goutter. Je ne pensais pas que je ne serais aussi excité qu'il enlève son pantalon. Il de longues jambes fines et merveilleusement sculptées, et ses fesses… hum… ses fesses moulées dans son boxer ! Elles n'appellent que moi ! Elles me hurlent : Draco, viens et prend nous avec force et bestialité !

Euh… je m'égare là !

Tient ? Pourquoi il n'enlève pas sont haut ? Je veux qu'il l'enlève !

Est-ce que c'est possible de s'approcher de lui et de lui arracher ? Non ? Merde !

Mais ses jambes ! Quel délice…

Fin POV

- Euh… Draco…. Tu baves ! Lui indiqua Blaise en lui mettant un coup de coude qui eu pour effet de le réveiller de ses pensées «spéciales». Alors il commença « enfin » à se changer, sous le regard amusé de Blaise, qui se foutait clairement de sa gueule.

Une fois changé, ils se dirigèrent vers le stade. Harry trottinait presque de bonheur juste devant Draco, qui lui avait d'autres pensées du genre : ce qu'il est sexy dans ce petit short de course, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il garde son col roulé ?

Arrivé au stade, Harry se retourna vers Draco, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il n'en revenais pas de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoirs s'entraîner sur un tel terrain.

- Venez tous ici ! Cria Sirius

Toute la classe s'approcha de lui, attendant les ordres du professeur.

- Bon vous allez commencer par vous échauffer, ensuite vous ferez un tour de terrain et vous reviendrez ici. Ok ?

- Oui. Répondirent les élèves.

Apres l'échauffement chacun s'approcha à nouveau de Sirius.

- Bon on va faire simple : qui est le plus rapide ?

Tous les doigts se pointèrent sur Draco, qui prit un air fier de lui avec un sourire sarcastique.

- tu peux me montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

- Ok !

Draco prit place dans les starting blocks, Sirius et les élèves se tenant a l'arrivé. Il prépara le chronomètre et lança le départ. Draco fusa à une vitesse extraordinaire, ce qui épatait pratiquement tous les élèves. Mais Sirius et Harry, bizarrement ne furent pas aussi impressionnés. Il fini par ralentir, après avoir franchit l'arrivé, et repris son souffle.

- C'est le meilleur que tu puisses faire ?

- Non, j'ai du me rouiller pendant les vacances.

- Tu es vraiment le plus rapide ? demanda suspicieusement Sirius.

- Bien sur ! répondit Draco vexé.

- Ok ! Harry, montre leur ce que c'est de courir !

Harry acquiesça, et alla se placer dans les starting blocks.

- Attendez ! Il est nouveau ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il peut être plus rapide que moi ?

- C'est moi qui l'entraîne depuis qu'il porte des couches, je sais de quoi il est capable. Assied toi et regarde.

Sirius donna le départ et Harry couru si vite que l'on aurait cru qu'il était poussé par le vent ou que ses pieds ne touchait pas le sol, si Draco était rapide, Harry lui était supersonique. Il franchit la ligne d'arriver en un temps record. Tous les élèves avaient la bouche béante.

Sirius donna le résultat à Harry, celui-ci fit une moue déçue, Sirius dit haut et fort :

- C'est bon Harry tu feras mieux la prochaine fois !

Alors là la plupart des élèves faillirent s'évanouirent, dont Draco.

- Tu veux recommencer ? demanda Sirius.

Harry acquiesça, et reparti vers les starting blocs avec un air décidé.

Draco s'exclama :

- Putain ! Il court pas ! Il vole !

- On ne l'appelle pas Lucky pour rien ! Dit Sirius en regardant Harry avec fierté.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Toute vos review mon fait super plaisir ! Je pensais pas que j'en aurais autant ! Content ! J'ai essayé de prendre en compte tout les conseils que l'ont m'a donnés, j'espère avoir été a la hauteur de vos attentes. Si non, laissé moi une review pour me pourrir ! Mdr.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez un aperçu du rating R de ma fic… lol

kisu


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Draco resta sur le cul. La révélation l'avait choqué à mort. Blaise s'approcha de lui et le secoua par l'épaule pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Le blond tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami et cria :

- Putain de bordel de merde (Nda : je crie toujours ça quand je sors de léthargie, ou qu'une info arrive à atteindre mon cerveau. Mdr)

- Quoi ? demanda Blaise alerté par le comportement du blond, qui d'habitude avait des nerfs d'aciers.

- C'est lui !

- Qui ?

- Lucky !

- Lucky ?

- Harry ! Le petit brun sexy qui vient de passer devant nous aussi rapidement qu'un avion a réaction, c'est Lucky !

- Quoi ? Demanda Blaise aussi choqué par la nouvelle que Draco.

Toute la classe avait entendu la conversation, ainsi que Sirius, qui pouffait, alors que Draco et Blaise regardaient Harry passer en trombe devant eux. Toute la classe avait les yeux qui sortaient pratiquement de la tête.

- Mais… et ses garde du corps ? Y sont où ? demanda le brun.

- Euh…

Puis ils tournèrent la tête vers Sirius. Celui-ci leurs fit un petit coucou de la main et un sourire qui voulait dire : dans le mille !

Ils pâlirent tous les deux, mieux valait ne pas trop chercher le prof, vu les rumeurs qui circulait sur les deux gardes corps dans les journaux.

Draco se demanda qui pouvait bien être l'autre. Il avait tout de suite pensé à Remus, mais il le trouvait beaucoup trop gentil pour faire du mal à qui que se soit ou être un professionnel du jujitsu.

La rumeur fusa dans tout le lycée.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Apres le cour, ils allèrent tous manger à la cafeteria, extenué par l'entraînement intensif de Sirius.

Harry ne remarqua même pas le regard se tourner sur lui sur son passage.

Installé autour d'une grande table dans la cafeteria, tous discutaient de tout et de rien.

**- Vous avez de la chance, Sirius me faisait lever à 5 h du matin pour m'entraîner.**

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds, alors que lui rigolait de leurs expressions.

Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec toute la classe, chacun l'aimant beaucoup, et maintenant faisait fi de sa différence et qu'il soit Lucky, lui-même n'en savait rien. Bizarrement Draco était jaloux qu'ils veuillent rester avec lui, comme s'il le voulait rien que pour lui.

A la fin du repas chacun du retourner dans leur dortoir, le repas ayant duré longtemps. Draco et Harry entrèrent dans leur chambre commune.

Harry alla l'affaler sur son lit, les bras en croix et regardant le plafond, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il poussa un soupir, ce qui fit tourner la tête de Draco vers lui.

POV Draco

Dieu, qu'il est beau, il a l'air tellement heureux que ça me gonfle le cœur de bonheur. Et cet air rêveur, ses cheveux indisciplinés éparpillés autour de son visage. Il est magnifique.

Ca ne fait qu'un seul jour que je le connais et je ressens des choses que je n'avais jamais ressentis avec des petits amis que je connaissais depuis longtemps. Si ça continue je vais finir par tomber amoureux, enfin si c'est de lui ça ne me dérangerait pas trop en fait.

Fin POV

Draco secoua la tête pour se sortir les idées dérangeantes auxquelles il pensait.

- Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier ?

Harry fit signe que non, et qu'il pouvait y aller d'abord.

Harry resta allongé sur le lit pendant un bon moment à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il pourrais apprendre ici. La porte de la salle de bain s'actionna et un Draco, habillé en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain, en sorti.

Son corps était d'une beauté époustouflante, sa peau pale, perlée de goutte d'eau, brillait à la lumière de la lampe. Il avait un torse fin mais musclé, des jambes longues et sculptées par la course, un visage magnifique sans aucunes imperfections, des cheveux blond, presque blanc,encore humide de sa douche, des yeux gris comme l'orage… Draco Malfoy était parfait.

- Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Dit Draco avec un sourire d'excuse et se retourner vers sa commode pour chercher des habits.

Harry en profita pour essuyer la bave qui commençait à se faire la malle de sa bouche.

Draco sorti finalement un boxer et un tee shirt noir, et retourna dans la salle de bain.

Harry prit conscience que la simple vision de Draco l'avait excité, il fut très embarrassé, il courut vers sa commode et sortit un bras de pyjama et un tee shirt à col montant. Au moment où Draco franchit la porte de la salle de bain, Harry se jeta dedans et ferma la porte d'un geste vif. Le blond fut d'abord surpris, puis alla tranquillement sur son lit et prit un livre.

Harry se déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclaire et alluma l'eau froide d'un coup, au dessus de sa tête. S'il avait eu une voix, le cri qu'il aurait poussé, aurait pu réveiller tout l'internat.

Malheureusement l'eau froide n'agissait en rien sur son «problème», l'image de Draco en serviette de bain étant bien trop présente dans son esprit. Cette serviette qui ne cachait pratiquement rien, mais qui, pourtant, en cachait beaucoup trop.

Son érection commença à le faire souffrir, alors il tourna le bouton d'eau chaude, presque bouillante, et apprécia son contact sur sa peau. Il se dit que le contact de sa peau avec celle de Draco devait être beaucoup plus agréable. Sa virilité redoubla de vigueur par ses pensées excitantes.

Harry, ne tenant plus, commença par caresser son torse, frôlant ses bouts de chaire rose, et descendit le long de son ventre pour enfin arriver sur sa hampe tendu. Il la prit en mains, appuya avec son pouce sur le gland rougi de plaisir, il laissa échapper un halètement, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Son autre alla taquiner doucement ses bourses. Il commença un mouvement d'aller et venue sur son sexe, qui le fit haleter beaucoup plus rapidement. De son autre main, il alla titiller son anus, puis rentra un doigt en lui. Le rythme de ses va et viens accéléra, tout comme ses halètement.

Les deux mains bougèrent au même rythme. Ses jambes commencèrent à se faire lourdes. Il rajouta un doigt dans son orifice, et poussa un râle de plaisir quand il rencontra sa prostate. Ses genoux, devenus comme du coton, lâchèrent sous lui et il se retrouva agenouillé dans le bac de douche.

Dans son esprit, Harry imagina la bouche de Draco à la place de sa main et les doigts de Draco en lui. Cette simple idée lui fut fatale et il déversa dans sa main, dans un râle de jouissance.

Quand il repris, plus ou moins, ses esprits il se sentit honteux, il n'avait jamais eu de tels pensées pour qui que se soit. Mais pourquoi s'imaginait il dans les bras de Draco ? Sa peau contre la sienne, lui murmurant de douces paroles dans le creux de son oreille.

Il commença à se laver, en frottant fort, comme pour faire partir la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, laissant des traces rouges sur son corps.

Il ne le connaissait que depuis un jour, mais il était le premier à être venu vers lui, le premier à avoir fait fi de sa différence, à lui parler gentiment et à lui sourire, alors qu'il ne souriait pas aux autre. Harry se rappela de sa réaction quand Draco était rentré en trombe dans la classe, il avait cru voir un ange, un ange tomber du ciel pour lui.

Il fini par sortir de la douche, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

POV Harry

Non.

Personne ne voudrait d'un monstre tel que moi, et surtout pas Draco.

Je suis immonde, je suis moche.

Je suis un poids pour tout le monde.

La simple vue de mon corps dégoûterait n'importe quelle personne.

Je suis un fardeau pour tout le monde. Tout ça à cause d'un accident qui a pourri ma vie, parfois j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de survivre avec ces marques incrustées si profondément sur ma peau.

Je sais que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui, mais je n'ai pas le droit, il mérite quelqu'un de beau et qu'il aime, quelqu'un pour le rendre heureux.

Pas moi.

Pas un monstre.

Fin POV

Il finit par s'habiller et retourner dans la chambre. Il trouva Draco allongé sur le ventre, les pieds en l'air se balançant doucement, et un livre dans les mains. Cette position était affreusement sexy, surtout quand la personne ne portait en tout qu'un tee shirt, un boxer et de petites lunettes tenues sur le bout de son nez fin.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui. Et se dit que ça n'était pas normal qu'il porte aussi un col roulé pour dormir et qu'il devait cacher quelque chose.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers son lit et se coucha en se blottissant dans les couettes. Draco ferma son livre.

- Tu veux dormir ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- D'accord, bonne nuit.

Le brun signa quelque chose.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire bonne nuit ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Il va falloir que j'apprenne à lire le langage des signes, ça serait plus simple pour te comprendre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain ils descendirent pour petit déjeuner. Une foule se pressait dans le hall du lycée. Tous avaient des appareils autour du cou ou des petits calepin pour écrire. Des journalistes se pressaient tous à la recherche de quelque chose. Le professeur MacGonagall essayait de les repousser mais en vint. Quelques journalistes questionnaient des élèves.

Dumbledore fini par arriver avec Remus à ses cotés.

Un des élèves s'exclama :

- C'est lui ! Puis il pointa Harry du doigt.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, des flashs fusèrent, et ils se bousculèrent pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

Mais avant d'avoir pus l'atteindre il se heurtèrent a un mur nommé : Remus.

Celui-ci faisait peur à voir. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage, un tel sérieux et une telle haine.

Dumbledore arriva prêt de Harry.

- Laissons M. Black s'occuper de leurs cas. Dit-il avec son habituel sourire et ses yeux brillants de malices.

- Ce n'est pas le champion d'arts martiaux de lycée pour rien.

Remus prit position de combat.

- Tout journaliste voulant approcher mon bébé à moins d'un kilomètre devra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

Il fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts, et son cou.

Plusieurs personnes, le reconnaissant, reculèrent. Les plus courageux essayèrent d'approcher.

Remus stoppait plusieurs personnes en même temps, enchaînant des figures compliquées, faisant preuve d'une force peu commune pour un homme de sa taille et sa carrure, et d'une souplesse éblouissante, le tout formant une danse magnifique.

Harry le regardait de façon incompréhensible, puis regardait Draco qui le regardait presque effrayé, puis Dumbledore qui se marrait tout seul.

Remus faisait reculer les journalistes vers les portes de sorti. Une fois tous dehors il hurla de manière hystérique :

- Personne ne touchera à mon bébé !

Puis il claqua la porte au nez des fouineurs. Il souffla un bon coup, puis se retourna avec son sourire habituel et s'approcha d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu as bien dormi mon bébé ?

La mâchoire de Harry faillit se fracasser sur le sol ainsi que celle de Draco.

Sirius arriva en courant.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passée ?

- Des journalistes. Remus cracha sa phrase, en reprenant son air sérieux.

- Rem, j'aime pas quand t'es comme ça.

Il prit Remus dans ses bras et celui-ci se blottit dedans avec un air triste.

Sirius regarda Harry. Celui le regardait aussi, attendant une réponse à sa question muette.

Le plus vieux murmura du bout des lèvres :

- Plus tard.

Harry acquiesça.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

J'espere que ce chapitre vous auras plus ! Lol. Si non, laisser moi un message, et si oui, laisser moi un message aussi. En gros laisser moi un message. Mdr

Je trouve la réaction de Harry un peu précipité, mais on peu avoir du désir pour une personne sans forcement avoir des sentiments. Mais venant de lui, on ne le penserait pas trop comme ça, ben si ! Harry est un pervers innocent ! Mdr !

J'en revient pas de toutes les review que j'ai reçu ! Plus de cent ! yataaaaa ! Content ! Lol

Kisu a tous !


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5

En fin de journée, Harry et Sirius se retrouvèrent pour parler, dans les appartements des deux professeurs.

**- Pourquoi il a eu cette réaction devant les journalistes, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air de les détester ?**

- C'est une longue histoire.

**- Et depuis quand es ce qu'il fais du kung-fu ?**

- Ça fait aussi parti de l'histoire.

Harry l'invita à la raconter.

- Remus a toujours été petit, de carrure fragile et un garçon bourré d'innocence. A l'age de neuf ans son père l'inscrivit à un cour de karaté, pour soi disant, le renforcer physiquement.

Tout de suite il se senti à l'aise sur un tatami et devint rapidement très fort. A l'age de onze ans, il demanda à rentrer à Poudlard où ou il fut accueillit vivement et sur recommandations. Aillant apprit le violon et la musique avec sa mère, il prit musique en deuxième option, comme toi.

Pendant sept ans, Remus devint le plus redoutable karateka de toute sa promotion. Il gagnait chaque coupe haut la main. Son apparence trompeuse sur la force qu'il avait acquis.

Les journalistes se battaient pour avoir une interview de lui. Un jour, aux demi-finales de la coupe d'Angleterre, plusieurs journalistes se jetèrent sur lui pour l'interviewé. Il essaya de les repousser comme il pu, mais en vain.

Il venait de descendre de voiture, et se trouvait à coté de la route, au bord du trottoir. Les journalistes complètement déchaînés finir par le faire tomber du trottoir, au moment où une voiture passait.

Il fut heurté de plein fouet.

Je n'étais pas avec lui ce jour là, je l'attendais dans les tribunes avec tes parents, si j'avais été là j'aurais pu éviter l'accident.

Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains, grimaçant de tristesse et de regrets, en serrant les dents.

- Son adversaire gagna par forfait, et lui gagna trois ans dans un fauteuil roulant, et quatre ans de rééducation. Il ne put jamais reprendre les concours, les médecins lui interdisant. Tous ça à cause des journalistes, ils lui ont gâché son chemin déjà tout tracé vers la gloire.

Il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive là même chose, c'est pourquoi il te défendra au péril de sa vie pour que tu réalises ton rêve et le sien par la même occasion.

Deviens le meilleur, et continue à le rendre fier de toi et le faire sourire.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Remus avait tellement de courage. Son rêve avait été brisé. Harry se dit que s'il lui arrivait la même chose il ne pourrait pas le supporter et de regarder son futur, tracé d'avance vers la postérité, se détruire d'un coup, pour lui serait fatale.

Les larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues, et se mordit la lèvre de colère. Sirius essayait lui aussi de garder son sang froid, raconter l'histoire avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

- Alors il préféra continuer ses études de la musique, pour ensuite devenir professeur.

Sirius fit une pause dans son récit, il reprit un peu de courage et continua.

- Puis il y a eu l'accident de tes parents. Cette nouvelle nous avait achevé, puis tu nous as été confié et chaque jour tu nous as rendu heureux par tes sourires. Tu étais le fils que nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir. Et je le voyais sourire de plus en plus, retrouver sa forme d'autre fois, encore grâce à toi. Je retrouvais l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aimerais toujours, alors qu'avant ton arrivé il ne faisait que survivre, ne parlait pratiquement jamais, et mangeait que très peu.

Merci de m'avoir ramené l'homme toujours heureux et adorable que j'aime.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, puis il essuya quelques larmes, qui continuaient de couler sur le visage de Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra.

- Tiens ? Bébé tu es là ?

Il vit les larmes de Harry et commença à s'inquiéter. Harry se leva d'un bond et alla se loger dans les bras du châtain.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ?

Remus lança un regard à Sirius, celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre le sujet de la conversation.

Il comprit immédiatement, puis Harry releva la tête vers lui et le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts, remplis de larmes et de tristesse. Il fut touché au plus profond de lui par cette vision, et ressentit le besoin de déverser son sac, d'extérioriser cette peine qu'il avait gardé pour lui durant des années. Il éclata en sanglots et Harry le serra plus fort contre lui. Sirius rejoignit sa famille pour les soutenir et les entourer de ses bras.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry fini par retournera son dortoir, sur le chemin il croisa Theo.

- Harry ! Cria t-il avant de se rapprocher.

- Je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure. Draco et Blaise sont allés chercher deux ou trois trucs à la cuisine. Le blondinet m'a envoyé te chercher.

**- Ok**.

Alors ils partirent dans le couloir, Théodore entama la conversation.

- Alors ? Tu te plais ici ?

**- Oui, beaucoup.**

- tu le connais depuis longtemps Draco ?

**- Non, depuis le jour de la rentrer.**

- Bizarre, d'habitude il met beaucoup de temps pour faire confiance à quelqu'un.

- Ah bon ?

- Il est plutôt réservé avec les gens qu'il ne connais pas, il peut même être froid et méchant.

**- Pourtant il a toujours été gentil avec moi, dès le début.**

- tu as du lui taper dans l'œil, c'est vrai que tu es mignon.

Harry rougit et Theo rigola de sa réaction.

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Blaise ?**

- Hum… un an bientôt. Avant il passait de mec en mec, un peu comme Draco, et moi j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Mais je voulais pas finir comme ses amants, je voulais qu'il m'aime.

**- Et comment ça a fini ?**

- Ben… un jour il s'était mis dans un état pas possible, il avait bu et je suis certain qu'il avait prit de la drogue. Il a confessé tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal, qu'il voulait changer sa vie qui n'en était pas une. Il m'a dit être amoureux de quelqu'un, mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, parce qu'il allait lui faire du mal.

**- Et ça ne t'a rien fais qu'il te dise ça ?**

- Au début j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait et que cette personne devait être la plus heureuse du monde. Et je lui ai dit que la personne qu'il aimait avait beaucoup de chance, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, parce qu'il était gentil, beau, intelligent, qu'il méritait quelqu'un qui lui donne beaucoup d'amour.

**- Ça a dû être très dur pour toi de dire tout ça ?**

- Oui, mais je ne voulais que son bonheur.

**- Je comprends, continu…**

- ensuite il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il a vu ma tristesse, puis il a dit : «je commence déjà à te faire du mal alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aime». Et j'ai pleuré de bonheur, j'ai pleuré mon amour pour lui et il m'a embrassé.

**- Pourquoi il croyait qu'il allait te faire du mal ?**

- Il a un père violent qui les battait, lui, sa mère et sa sœur. Il avait peur de devenir comme lui.

Harry se dit que Theo était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, qu'il se sentait bien avec lui, et qu'il avait beaucoup de courage et aussi énormément d'amour pour Blaise.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du dortoir de Harry et Draco, et entrèrent.

Dans la pièce, sur un tapis étaient assis Draco et Blaise, entourés de nourriture, paquets de chips, bonbons et autres cochonneries dans le genre.

Harry regarda la montagne de nourriture d'un air impressionné. Où avaient t-ils trouvé autant de nourriture ?

- Draco a fait son numéro de charme aux cuisinières, et j'en ai profité pour piquer «ça» dans la réserve des profs.

Le «ça» en question était deux packs de bières, deux bouteilles de vin et de la liqueur. (Nda : pas sur que les profs aient tout ça dans leur réserve, mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de la fic. Lol)

- Et le must du must !

Il sorti une bouteille de champagne du sac dans lequel il avait bourré les différents alcools.

- c'est pour fêter l'arrivée de Harry dans notre groupe ! Aller petit, viens becqueter t'es tout maigre, faut te remplumer !

- Hey ! Il est très bien comme il est !

- Ben, il est tout maigrichon.

- Et le tien, il est peut être pas maigrichon ?

- Non, le mien il est parfait ! Avec toutes les formes qu'il faut là où il faut !

- Harry aussi a ce qu'il faut là où il faut !

- Ça vous dirait d'arrêter de parler de notre anatomie comme ci on était pas là ? Questionna Theo.

Harry était très gêné que Draco prenne sa défense, surtout pour ce genre de conversation.

Leur petite soirée débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Blaise bourra Harry de petits gâteaux au chocolat et de bière. En milieu de soirée tous étaient grisés par l'alcool et légèrement saouls.

- Et si on se faisait un action ou vérité ? Proposa Théo. Comme ça Harry pourra mieux nous connaître et vis versa.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Mais pour que se soit amusant, si on prend vérité on doit boire un verre entier d'alcool cul sec.

- Bien, qui commence ? demanda Blaise.

- Moi ! s'écria Theo. Harry, action ou vérité ?

**- Vérité.**

On lui servit un grand verre de bière, il le but cul sec et s'étouffa en grimacent, faisant glousser les autres.

- Est-ce que tu aimes les femmes ou les hommes ?

Harry piqua un big rougissement.

**- Les hommes.**

Dans l'esprit de Draco, un mini Draco se mit a danser la lambada en criant : «YES !»

**- Blaise, action ou vérité ?**

- Vérité.

Il s'enquilla un verre de bière.

**- Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Theo ?**

- Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et chaque minute sans lui me fait souffrir. J'ai envie de le garder pour moi toute ma vie.

Theo fut très content de la réponse et Blaise eu le droit à un baiser très chaud et pleins de promesses.

- Draco, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

Il bu un grand verre de liqueur.

- Si tu devais coucher avec une personne qu'il y a dans cette pièce, qui est-ce que ça serait ?

Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier et Blaise lui rendit un sourire sarcastique.

- Eh bien, Theo est très sexy… le regard de Blaise se fit dur… mais les nymphomanes très peu pour moi. Blaise, t'es beau, mais c'est pas mon truc de coucher avec quelqu'un que je considèrent comme mon frère, l'inceste très peu pour moi. Et comme Harry est un canon et que j'ai une préférence pour les bruns, ce serais lui, ou il me reste encore ma main droite en dernière position.

Blaise et Theo rigolèrent, et Harry était entièrement rouge et se faisait des idées déplacées dans sa tête.

- Théo, action ou vérité ?

- Action !

- Ok. Il lança un regard de vengeance à Blaise. Tu vas devoir rouler une pelle à une personne de cette pièce, sauf Blaise.

Blaise faillit se précipiter sur Draco pour l'étrangler. Theo se renfrogna et se dirigea vers Harry à quatre pattes de façon féline.

- Les blondinets égocentriques, très peu pour moi. (Nda : dommage, je tenterais ma chance avec quelqu'un d'autre. (A savoir je suis un blondinet égocentrique) Lol)

Harry rougit et Theo l'attrapa par la nuque et approcha son visage de celui du brun. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry et demanda le passage en caressant ses lèvres avec sa langue. Harry entrouvrit la bouche et Theo glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pour taquiner celle du petit brun. Le baiser s'accentua et Harry répondit à la caresse de Theo. Ils se séparent, essoufflés et le visage rouge.

Theo retourna à sa place de la même façon dont il était venu.

A coté deux personnes regardaient la scène, jaloux. Theo rigolait de leurs expressions alors que Harry était complètement paummé. Theo en rajouta une couche.

- Délicieux, il a un goût de pomme.

Le mini Draco se réveilla à nouveau pour hurler : «moi aussi j'adore la pomme !»

Theo continua le jeu.

- Harry, action ou vérité ?

**- Vérité.**

Blaise lui servit un grand verre de vin, qu'il avala en tout bien, tout honneur.

- Avec qui as-tu couché la première fois ?

Le visage de Harry dû atteindre les 1000 c° et hésita à répondre.

- Alors ?

**- J'ai jamais couché avec personne.**

Mini Draco fit son comeback : «IL EST VIERGE ! Seigneur achevez moi !»

Tous le regardaient de façon différente, Theo pensait qu'il se réservait pour l'amour, Blaise qu'il devait être fou pour passer à coté de ça, et Draco s'imaginait déjà en train de le déniaiser. Harry lui regardait le sol de façon gêné, puis fini par se reprendre.

- Theo, action ou vérité ?

- Euh… vérité.

On lui donna un verre d'alcool.

**- Avec qui as-tu toi aussi couché la première fois ?**

- Grrr, c'est ça venge toi. Et Theo bouda.

- Allez chéri, on attend la réponse. Dit Blaise

Theo marmonna quelque chose.

- Quoi ? On a rien entendu.

- Toi.

- QUOI !

- Tu es la seule et unique personne avec laquelle j'ai couché, c'est clair comme réponse quand même. Et Theo se remit à bouder.

- Putain, et dire que je t'ai fait l'amour comme un malade cette nuit là ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, que je ne te saute pas dessus comme une bête.

- Ouais, je l'ai senti passer le lendemain.

- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de parler de votre vie sexuelle loin de mes oreilles sensibles à vos propos déplacés ? demanda Draco.

- Désolé.

Le jeu continua jusqu'au bout de la nuit où on apprit par exemple que le fantasme de Harry était de faire l'amour sous la douche, que la position préférée de Blaise était le 69, que Theo était d'une souplesse vraiment étonnante, et que Draco avait un penchant pour le sado-masochisme…

Bien sur tous ça fut dit grâce à une forte dose d'alcool.

Ils s'endormirent tous sur le tapis pêle mêle les uns sur les autres.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Je suis désolé ! Ce chapitre aurais du arriver vendredi matin, malheureusement le site ne m'a pas permis de poster de toute la journée. Toutes mes excuses.

Hey hey ! Une bonne buverie pour apprendre a se connaître, rien de mieux ! L'alcool délit la langue. Lol

Voila enfin le secret de notre pauvre Remus, ne me demandez pas pourquoi y faut toujours qu'il arrive des malheurs a notre Mumus chéri, mais ça doit être plus fort que moi. A croire que j'aime faire souffrir les pauvres persos de J.K.Rowling. Non non, je ne suis pas sadique, bon d'accord un tout petit peu. Mouahahahahahahaha.

MERCI pour toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, je les adore ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondus a toutes, mais j'ai des problèmes de réseau en se moment, ça dur depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et sa commence a me gonfler un peu. Pauvre de moi. Je vais mettre tous vos gentil pseudo pour vous remercier !

**Patdrue **(ma chérie a moi !) _miss _**lolodie **_SamaraXX_ **Lanya **_Nemesis.drake _**Bliblou** _Egwene Al' Vere_ **Drudrue **_yume-chan05_ **anya **_cococinelle_ **Lunita Jedusor P-M** _lo hana ni _**Essa **_Darky Obscure _**tit'cerise **_tama _**crystal d'avalon **_lily2507_ **mini pouce06** _JessyMP_ **yohina** _zouzou _**Polarisn7 **_lapetiteallemande _**tchaye **_Wand _**slydawn **_zaika _**djamila-snape** _virginie malfoy_ **Ichy-chan** _cristalsky_ **winks **_eliwan_ **Ariane Malfoy-shinigami** _Elentari Elbereth _**lyly black **_Miss feltonMalfoy_ **Estelle01Potter **_Serda_ **Fegnass** _Nith-Haiah Adaluria_ **octo** _adenoide _**athalie **_kotaru87 _**sykora** (salut beau gosse !) _Lotis et lola _**Severia ROGUE **_blueyeshot3 _**Caelicola7 **_slydawn _**ayuluna **_Polaris _**yué** _lilly.malefoy _**Marry-black **_petite grenouille_ **ange34** _chocolil's _**kiarablack **_LightofMoon_ **gally84 **_Gryffondor_ **macatou** _lolie_ **Jully reed** _harryjedusor_ **neverland** _rowane _**Nastumi Kido **_stef_ **Sam Redwolf **_lilu malfoy-potter _**rime999 **_lyzabeth _**lapatate **_EvIl-aNGel666 _**lilou **_la-shinegami _**Raziel** _Lunicorne _**Itsukiclai** _kleios _**Yume-Crystal.**

Je remercie toutes ces personne pour m'avoir laissé une review ! MERCI ! si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ou écorché un pseudo signalé le moi ! (honte a moi si c'est arrivé)

Kisu a tous !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Au petit matin Harry se réveilla contre une présence chaude et apaisante. Il se sentait bien malgré sont léger mal de tête, il n'aurait voulu bouger pour rien au monde. Cette présence avait une délicieuse odeur de muguet, ou de chèvrefeuille, et était allongé sur son torse.

Harry émergea de ses rêves, pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever, car Draco était allongé contre lui, la tête dans son cou et les bras attachés à sa taille. Il fut d'abord gêné mais il se sentait tellement bien. Il essaya de se dégager mais en vain. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'en profiter.

Il regarda le visage de Draco. Il était si beau, en plus de cet air presque juvénile sur son visage quand il dormait. Harry passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ils étaient tellement fins, doux et absolument magnifiques.

Sont doigt dériva sur la joue pâle, sa peau était si douce et parfaite.

Draco remua et gémit du contact des doigts de Harry. Celui-ci retira rapidement sa main. Draco se reblottit contre lui, et le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et des papillons volèrent dans son estomac.

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rendormir et attendre le réveil de Draco.

Un peu plus tard se fut Draco qui se réveilla, entouré d'un doux parfum de pomme. Il releva la tête pour remarquer qu'il était couché sur Harry. Une jolie couleur rose vint naître sur ses joues.

Il n'avait jamais rougi pour quoi que ce soit et c'était la présence de Harry qui lui faisait cet effet, il le regarda, presque effrayé par ses réactions. Il avait un visage enfantin, mais les traits de l'adolescence, des cils longs qui frôlaient ses joues, qui prenaient une adorable couleur rouge quand il était gêné, un nez fin et petit, et des lèvres rouges et appelantes aux baisers.

Draco se sentit attiré par ses fruits rouges, entrouverts qui laissaient passer un petit souffle. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et approcha son visage.

- TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT!

Draco se redressa si vivement, qu'il tomba sur les fesses, alors que Harry se redressait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais m'aider a enlever le gros sac, qui présentement, est en train de me broyer sur le sol? demanda Theo le souffle court.

Celui-ci était au dessous de Blaise, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Le cri n'avait même pas réveillé le concerné.

- Blaise la marmotte est de retour. Dit Draco qui avait retrouvé tous ses esprits après avoir faillit commettre un sacrilège.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à l'enlever cette marmotte de plus de 80 kg de sur moi, s'il te plaît ? demanda Theo à bout de souffle, à force d'être écrasé.

Harry rigola de la scène. Au début Draco avait tenté de réveiller Blaise mais celui semblait toujours profondément endormi, alors il essaya de le porter, mais il s'accrocha à Theo de toutes ses forces, l'étouffant un peu plus.

- Au secours, je vais mourir ! Commença à crier theo.

Harry était mort de rire devant la scène.

- Bon aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit avec une grande bassine d'eau.

- Draco si tu fais ça… HAAAAAAAA!

Blaise commença doucement à se réveiller.

- Tiens, c'est humide ici. Puis il regarda Theo qui était aussi trempé que lui. On a encore fais l'amour dans la douche ?

Il se prit un claque derrière la tête de la part de son petit copain. Puis les deux se retournèrent vers Harry et Draco qui se tenaient le ventre tellement ils rigolaient, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

- Tu t'es encore endormi sur moi.

- Merde, je suis désolé. Ca va ?

- Ouais, j'ai frôlé la crise d'asthme, mais ça peut aller.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, et s'embrassèrent.

- Draco est-ce que tu aurais une serviette pour moi et mon chéri ? On va finir par choper la crève comme ça ! dit Blaise. Et j'ai pas envie de le voir coupé de tous ses moyens.

Draco alla chercher deux serviettes dans la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre où il les balança dans la tête des deux trempés.

- séchez vous avant de tremper ma chambre plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Les semaines passèrent et Harry continua à évoluer dans cet univers de joie, bonheur et bêtises. Harry se sentait extrêmement bien, et avait lié une forte amitié avec Theo. Tout deux avaient le même comportement, les mêmes idées, et une très forte complicité entre eux. Ils étaient aussi tellement gamins que ça en faisait peur parfois.

Une fois de plus ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Theo. Ils étaient affalés sur le sol à rêvasser.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, il était dans se lycée depuis plus d'un mois et il n'arrivait pas a oublié Draco. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était incontestablement tombé amoureux de lui, et il se posait plusieurs questions.

**- Theo, comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Blaise ?**

- Pourquoi ? T'es amoureux ? demanda Theo en se moquant gentiment de lui.

Les joues d'Harry rosirent alors qu'il se relevait.

- Est-ce que ça ne serait pas un blondinet égocentrique ?

Harry rougit encore plus et secoua la tête dans l'espoir de faire croire le contraire, puis fini par baisser la tête devant le regard moqueur de Theo, et de la secouer, à nouveau, pour affirmer que oui.

- Ben t'as pas choisit le plus simple.

**- Ouais je sais.**

Il se mit à bouder.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Harry poussa un soupir.

**- Oui, plus que tout.**

- Pourquoi tu lui dit pas ?

**- Parce que je suis un poids pour tout le monde et que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer.**

- je t'interdis de dire de telles bêtises ! Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, et surtout lui. Ce qu'il a besoin avant tout c'est d'un amour sincère. Il a besoin de ton amour !

**- Tu crois qu'il pourrait m'aimer ?** demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Je me demande qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer ?

Il eu un moment de silence.

**- Theo, quel est ta plus grande peur ?**

- Euh… que Blaise m'abandonne… mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

**- Parce que ma plus grande peur c'est de me déshabiller devant quelqu'un.**

- tu es si pudique que ça ?

**- Non, mais si je te le montrais je te dégoûterais.**

- Pourquoi…? Harry tu commences à me faire flipper…

**- Si je te le montre tu me promettras de toujours être mon amis ?**

- Bien sur !

**- Jure moi que tu continuera a me voir comme une personne normale ?**

- Oui…

Harry se leva et tourna le dos à Théo. Il enleva son tee shirt, sous les yeux étonnés de Theo.

Alors il se retourna en baissant la tête de honte. Theo écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche, choqué par les nombreuses cicatrices, blanchies par le temps.

Harry se détourna du regard de Theo, honteux d'être si horrible à ses yeux, comme à ceux des autres.

- Seigneur… Harry… Comment…

Le tilt se fit dans l'esprit du blond.

- c'est… pour ça que tu es muet ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et que tu portes des cols roulés ?

Il acquiesça encore.

- Pourquoi te caches tu ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu portes simplement les marques de ton passé. Crois tu vraiment que quelqu'un puisse traiter de monstre une personne qui est passé par bien plus d'épreuves que lui ? Crois tu que je pourrais te détester pour une chose dont tu n'est pas coupable ? Et personnellement je trouve qu'elles te font un peu plus viril.

Theo le regarda avec de la tendresse dans les yeux et un joli sourire, alors que lui le regardait avec les yeux remplis de tristesse et remerciement.

Harry s'agenouilla devant lui, comme ci lui avouer sa douleur avait été épuisant.

- Je t'aime comme tu es Harry, n'oublie jamais ça !

Theo le prit dans ses bras, et le corps de Harry commença à être prit de spasmes, le petit blond remarqua que celui-ci était en train de pleurer. Il le serra plus fort contre lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui murmurent de douces paroles au oreilles, dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

Quand Harry fut calmé, il reprit son calepin.

**- Merci.**

- Merci pour quoi ? Tu es mon ami et c'est pas deux trois cicatrices qui vont y changer quelque chose.

Harry lui sourit gentiment et le regarda moqueusement.

**- Deux trois ?**

- Bon d'accord, y en a beaucoup plus.

Reregard moqueur de Harry.

- Ok, t'en a une bonnes centaines, mais c'est pas là le problème.

Theo passa ses doigts sur les cicatrice en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Harry était déjà gêné qu'une personne les voit alors, pour lui, les toucher était assez dérangeant.

- Ça a du te faire très mal ?

**- J'avais que 5 ans, j'ai plus aucun souvenirs de l'accident. A vrai dire j'ai plus aucuns souvenirs de ma vie avant l'accident.**

- Quoi ? Tu ne te rappelles même plus de tes parents ?

**- Non, mais j'ai des photo que Sirius et Remus m'ont donnés. **

Harry remit son tee shirt et sortit son portefeuille de la poche de son jean, l'ouvrit et on aperçu la photo de quatre personne qui leur faisait signe de la main.

Sur la photo un homme aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux marron tenait dans ses bras une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude, qui faisait tout les deux de grands coucous au photographe. A coté d'eux se tenait Sirius qui, comme à son habitude, faisait le con et portait dans ses bras un Remus mort de rire.

Tous avaient l'air heureux et l'air de s'amuser.

**- Là, c'est ma maman, Lily Potter, né Evans.**

Il pointa la femme du doigt.

- Whaaa, comme elle est belle !

Harry sourit fièrement.

**- Et lui c'est mon papa, James Potter.**

Il pointa le jeune homme brun de la photo.

- C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles, mais tu as…

**- …Les yeux de ma mère, je sais.**

- Et prit son coté androgyne.

Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes et ils partirent dans un rire.

**- Les deux autres personnes c'est Sirius et Remus.**

- Quoi ? Puis Theo examina la photo de plus prêt. C'est vrai, mais ils ont pas changé ! Ils ont quel age ?

**- 34 ans.**

- Whaaa, ils en font même pas 25… et tes parents t'ont eu vachement tôt…

**- A leur sortie de Poudlard, à 18 ans.**

Il se rallongèrent sur le sol et se remirent à contempler le plafond.

- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de le conquérir ? Ou alors de faire en sorte qu'il t'aime ?

**- On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer !**

- Oui, mais pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas t'attirer son regard sur toi ?

**- Je sais pas…**

- Si ça se trouve il te regarde déjà avec désir et amour, tu n'y as jamais fais attention ?

**- Non.**

- Attend, j'ai une idée…

Il se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, avec un air de réflexion collé à son joli minois.

- J'ai trouvé ! Harry soit dans ta chambre avec Draco dans deux heures.

Et il partit en courrant dans le couloir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

et voila ! harry se confit enfin a quelqu'un.

je ne pourrais peu etre pas editer la semaine prochaine et peux etre celle d'apres, parce que je part en vacances! et je ne sais pas d'en combiens de temps je serais de retour. si jamais je rentre dans deux semaines je mettrais mes deux autres chapitres d'un coup, promis!

merci encore pour toutes vos review ! continuez de m'en laissé ! je les adores !

kisu


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre, avec Draco, qu'il avait cherché dans tout le lycée.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il nous fait attendre dans la chambre ?

Harry haussa des épaules, avec un moue disant : Je-sais-pas-mais-je-suis-trop-mignon pour Draco, et Je-sais-pas-et-j'ai-l'air-d'un-con-comme-ca-devant-toi pour Harry.

Soudain la porte vola en éclata et Théo, tout excité, et Blaise entrèrent.

- Ce soir on sort !

- Quoi ? demanda Draco.

- Ce soir on va en boîte, ok ?

Harry était sous le choc de la nouvelle, il n'était jamais allé en boîte.

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on y est pas allez ! dit Draco.

- Allez du vent vous deux ! s'exclama Theo.

- Quoi !

Avant que Draco ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Blaise le tirait en dehors de la chambre en disant :

- Théo va en faire une merveille !

Le concerné se tourna vers Harry avec un regard presque sadique et amusé.

- À nous deux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Je peut savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire ? demanda Draco légèrement angoissé de ce que pourrait faire subir l'espèce de gnome nymphomane à son Harry.

Oui, son Harry. Draco Malfoy a toujours été quelqu'un de possessif. Mais il n'avait jamais prôné haut et fort son amour pour le petit brun, car au fond de lui il savait que ses relations foiraient toujours et il voulait le garderpourlui le plus longtemps possible.

Et pour le garder près de lui il devait faire un trait sur ses sentiments, bien trop présents parfois.

- Mon cher amour est en train de retaper entièrement notre cher Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Clairement : Theo va nous rendre un Harry plus sexy que jamais !

Draco regardait à présent la porte en face de lui encore plus anxieux qu'auparavant, alors que Blaise commençait à le tirer vers sa propre chambre.

- Allez viens, je vais te prêter de quoi te faire beau comme un cœur se soir.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans la chambre de Blaise et Theo, Draco attendait patiemment que Blaise sorte de la salle de bain, où ça faisait bien 20 min qu'il squattait.

Il finit enfin par sortir et regarder moqueusement Draco, qui était assis sur le lit, bras et jambes croisées, semblant énervé et carrément frustré.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda-t-il rageur.

On entendit une porte du couloir s'ouvrir à la volée et deux secondes plus tard, la leur s'ouvrit sur Harry visiblement horrifié, qui tenait son calepin où il était écrit en gros:

- **AU SECOURS!**

Celui-ci était poursuivit par Theo, et le brun leur lançait des regards désespérés en sautant dans toute la pièce essayant de fuir le petit blond à ses trousses.

Il se cacha derrière Draco et pointa du doigt Theo en bougeant les lèvres très vite, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Draco le trouva absolument mignon comme ça.

- Allez sort de derrière Draco que l'on puisse t'admirer ! dit Theo les poings sur les hanches et une moue contrarié.

Harry secoua la tête à une vitesse inimaginable en faisant une grimace trop mignonne, puis il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Theo alla tambouriner à la porte.

- Harry si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite et que tu ramènes pas ta paire de petites fesses sexy ici dans une seconde, je défonce cette putain de porte et je viens te chercher par la peau du cul !

Deux coups retentir sur la porte.

- Non ? Tu l'auras voulus ! Tu veux que je leur dise ton secret ?

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Harry sauta sur Theo pour lui écraser ses mains sur la bouche et le faire tomber par terre, avec un regard disant : tu tiens vraiment à mourir ce soir ?

Theo se marra comme un fou.

- Au moins tu es sorti de la salle de bain !

Harry se redressa et rougit fortement, il reprit son calepin au sol.

**- Je vais quand même pas allez dehors habillé comme ça !**

Harry portait un tee shirt noir, col montant, très serré et affreusement sexy, qui laissait voir son nombril. En bas il portait un jean taille basse, qui laissait dépasser un boxer blanc, qui lui moulait les fesses et ses jambes d'une façon presque dégradante pour un être aussi innocent. Sur chacun des bras il portait deux gros bracelets noirs sur les poignets. Et un collier noir autour du cou.

Il avait toujours les cheveux en bataille mais coiffé d'une manière de dire : je viens d'avoir la plus belle partie de baise de toute ma vie.

**- Je ressemble à une chienne !**

Draco lui bavait pratiquement devant Harry, et le regardait d'un air rêveur la bouche entrouverte où un souffle saccadé s'échappait. Harry le secoua en s'accrochant à sa chemise et le regarda avec des yeux suppliant, sur le point de pleurer, ses yeux criant : ne les laisse pas me faire ça !

- Harry, ne commence pas à chialer, ton rimmel va couler !

Draco trouvait que le trait de noir sous les yeux de Harry faisait magnifiquement bien ressortir la couleur émeraude de ses jolis yeux.

- Je te trouve très beau… euh très bien… mais… euh… enfin tu fais comme tu veux….

**- Tu aimes ?**

- Oui… ça change de d'habitude… enfin… c'est… hum… sexy…

POV Harry :

Achevez moi ! Draco vient de dire que je suis sexy ! Es ce que je rêve ? Attendez ! AIE ! Non ! Je rêve pas !

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Whaaa, il a presque des flammes dans les yeux… putain… ce qu'il est beau… et cette chemise trop transparente et trop douce… je ne vous parle pas de se pantalon en cuir atrocement moulant…

Ses cheveux tombent doucement devant ses yeux, il est magnifique. Un ange tombé du ciel et totalement dévergondé.

C'est un supplice !

Une question me taraude. Es ce que les anges porte du cuir ? (Nda : moi aussi je me pose cette question… ben quoi ? on peu même plus fantasmer tranquille ? non mais ! mdr)

Fin POV

**- Bon d'accord.** Harry se mit à bouder

- Au fait c'est quoi le secret de Harry ? demanda Blaise.

Harry tourna un regard implorant vers Theo. Puis celui-ci sourit sadiquement, Harry commença à avoir peur.

- Le secret de Harry ? demanda Theo. Vous voulez le savoir ?

Harry se mit à secouer la tête dans les tout les sens et si Draco ne l'avait pas retenu il se serait jeté sur lui.

- Eh bien, le secret de Harry c'est qu'il…

Harry arriva à se défaire de la poigne de Draco et commença à sauter sur Theo…

- … Ne porte que des boxer Calvin Klein.

… Mais retomba au sol dans un grand bruit, sous le poids de la bêtise de Theo.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Blaise et Draco complètement perdu.

- La peau douce de ses petites fesses ne supporte pas les autres matières.

Harry se releva d'un bond et frappa du plat de sa main sur la tête de theo.

- Harryyyyy ! Tu es méchaaaaaant ! Se plaignit-il comme un gosse, en se tenant la tête.

- Bon on y va ? demanda Blaise.

- Ouiiiii ! Allons-y ! s'exclama Theo avec enthousiasme.

Harry regarda à nouveau sa tenue puis soupira.

**- Et comment est ce qu'on va sortir du château sans se faire prendre par l'espèce de rapace de Flich ?**

- Grâce à notre bien le plus précieux… dit Theo toujours aussi excité.

- …Ce trésor se passe de génération en génération… ajouta fièrement Blaise.

- …Et nous avons eu le grand honneur, il y a 5 ans, que les anciens élèves nous trouve assez dangereux pour nous la confier… continua Draco en souriant.

- …Harry nous te présentons… dit Theo avec un air joyeux.

- …La carte du Maraudeur ! Dirent il tous ensemble.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Harry ils répondirent d'un ton solennel.

- Prongs…

- …Moony…

- …Et Padfoot…

- … Sont les dieux de Poudlard…

- …Plus rien n'a de secret pour eux dans ce lycée…

- …Ce sont les pires fouteurs de troubles que Poudlard est connu !

Harry reconnut immédiatement les surnoms, il voulut leur en faire part mais Theo le tirait déjà par la manche dans le couloir, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Une fois sorti, ils avancèrent dans les rues de Londres pour arriver devant un bâtiment avec une grande enseigne où il était écrit : «La rose noire».

Il y avait une longue file d'attente devant les portes de la boite.

Harry désespéra : il serait impossible de rentrer avant la fin de la nuit, mais Theo le tira par la main pour passer devant toute la file. Arrivé devant la porte, se tenait un homme tellement grand que Harry du presque se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir son visage.

Draco prit sa plus belle expression hautaine, et dit d'un ton dégagé :

- Bonsoir Hagrid.

- M. Malfoy ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama le colosse d'un ton pompeux.

Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était un géant, et le regardait de façon impressionné, alors que Blaise et Theo se fouttaient clairement de sa gueule.

- Entrez M. Malfoy !

Harry fut surpris qu'on les laisse entrer comme ça. La file qui attendait pour entrer émit des cris de protestation.

Une fois à l'intérieur Harry regarda Draco perplexe.

- Voila l'avantage d'avoir un père riche et influant. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir déposé leur vestes aux vestiaires (Nda : ça coûte vachement cher ! faudrait se plaindre !), ils entrèrent dans une pièce où la musique faisait presque trembler les murs.

Dans la grande pièce, de nombreux couples dansaient. Harry regarda de plus prêt, en face de lui deux hommes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, à gauche deux femmes s'embrassaient goulûment, à droite deux hommes enlaçaient une femme, tout en s'embrassant. (Nda : ce genre de chose se voit souvent dans la boite où je vais, alors si vous êtes choqués… tant pis ! lol)

Harry se retourna vers ses amis, le regard septique, un sourcil levé, les bras croisés.

- Toi tu restes trop avec Draco ! C'est mauvais pour toi ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Harryyyy ! T'as pas le droit de me piquer mes expressions ! C'est moi qui les a inventé ! C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Ajouta Draco théâtralement.

- bon allez Calimero ! J'ai envie de danser moi, alors bouge tes jolies miches et vas nous chercher de quoi nous saouler ! Et emmène bébé Harry avec toi, j'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse violer. Dit Theo.

Le surnom de «bébé» donné par Remus avait déjà fait le tour du lycée, et tout le monde l'appelait déjà comme ça, a son grand déséspoire.

Draco pensa que si Harry ne voulait pas se faire violer, il ferait mieux de ne pas le suivre, puis finalement il se dit qu'il serait beaucoup trop dangereux de laisser un tel canon aux mains de bêtes affamées de sexe.

Draco tira la langue à Theo et prit Harry par le poignet pour le tirer vers le bar.

- Deux bières, une tequila… il se tourna vers Harry. Tu veux quoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Bon… deux tequilas ! Et une bouteille de vodka !

Une fois servis, ils allèrent trouver une table dans un coin tranquille. Assis confortablement sur sa banquette, Harry parcourut des yeux la salle, il trouva Theo en train de se déhancher tout contre Blaise qui prenait un malin plaisir à laisser traîner ses mains sur ses fesses comme pour dire: «Pas touche! Territoire de Blaise Zabani !».

Il commença à siroter sa boissons, puis tourna le regard vers Draco, celui-ci était assis nonchalamment mais avec classe, jambes croisées, le dos appuyés contre le dossier de la banquette rouge confortable où il avait laissé ses bras par-dessus le haut du dossier.

Ses yeux parcouraient la salle puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, prit en plein flagrant délit de matage intensif. Il lui fit un sourire séducteur et Harry rougit entièrement, alors que des papillons volaient dans son ventre.

Draco se baffa mentalement pourquoi fallait il qu'il lui sourit comme ça ? C'était plus fort que lui. Et puis il était tellement beau dans cette tenue. Il essaya de se changer les idées en buvant cul sec le reste de sa boisson, avec laquelle il faillit s'étouffer.

Theo arriva un peu essoufflé, mais aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Il s'assit à coté de Harry et prit sa bière pour en boire une grande gorgée.

- Où est Blaise ? demanda Draco. Il t'a laissé traverser cette salle remplie de pervers tout seul ? Ajouta t il d'un air moqueur.

- Il a croisé Matt, il est en train de taper la converse.

- Quand on parle du loup !

Un grand brun aux yeux bleu, très beau, venait d'arriver avec Blaise.

- Salut Matt. Dit Draco.

- salut blondinette !

- Matt, si tu veux pouvoir te servir de ce qui te sert de couilles ce soir je te déconseille fortement de m'appeler comme ça. Tiens ! C'est qui derrière toi ? Ta nouvelle conquête ?

- Crétin ! C'est mon cousin, Mickaël.

Derrière lui se trouvait un petit châtain aux yeux vert tout à fait charmant.

- Asseyez vous !

Chacun s'assit autours de la table et commandèrent à boire, puis Matt fit les présentations.

- Mickaël vient de rentrer en seconde année. Mick, je te présente Theo, propriété privée de Blaise, puis blondinette…euh… Draco et… tiens ? Toi tu serais pas «bébé Harry», le petit sexe symbole qui peut pas parler ?

Celui-ci piqua un fard monstrueux sous le regard appréciateur de Matt.

- Bordel ! C'est qu'il est sexy le bébé dans son p'tit haut moulant !

Draco écrasa consciencieusement le pied de Matt sous la table en lui jetant un regard voulant dire : Pas toucher !

Celui-ci lui répondit par un regard de défit.

- Fais attention Harry, Matt a tendance à tout faire pour arriver à ses fins. Le prévint Blaise qui avait suivit l'échange de Draco et Matt.

Harry lui était perdu et ne savait pas pourquoi Blaise lui disait ça.

- J'ai envie de danser !

- Theo ! Tu as toujours envie de danser ! Je suis fatigué moi ! Se plaignit Blaise.

- Ben tant pis pour toi ! Moi je vais danser avec Harry !

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa Harry pour le tirer jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Une fois sur la piste Harry resta figé, et Theo le regarda en riant. Harry lui lança un regard désespéré puis Theo l'attrapa par la taille et se serra contre lui.

- Allez ! Lâches toi ! Cria t-il pour couvrir le son de la musique.

Theo se mit à se déhancher, entraînant Harry avec lui. Le brun fini par se détendre et danser aussi. Finalement ils finirent par carrément se lâcher et danser comme des fous l'un contre l'autre en riant.

Draco les observaient de loin en pouffant, ces deux la était vraiment les deux merdeux du lycée.

- Allez moi aussi je veux danser ! s'exclama Matt.

Ils se leva et choppa Draco de la même façon que Theo avec Harry.

- Zabounet ! Embarque le p'tio ! dit-il a nouveau en pointant son cousin du doigt.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embarqué ? demanda Draco en se dirigeant vers la piste.

- Parce que je veux danser avec toi, chéri. Dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Draco eu un mouvement de recul avec une grimace.

- Beurk, plutôt mourir que de danser avec toi !

- Je déconne ! Y faut quelqu'un pour faire bouger le petit.

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes danser avec qui ?

Puis Draco capta immédiatement le regard de Matt vers Harry, pendant que Blaise se mettait à courir vers Theo pour l'enlacer, le séparant ainsi de Harry. Matt se saisit de l'opportunité pour l'accoster avant que Draco ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Légèrement énervé, il se tourna vers Mickaël et lui fit un sourire charmeur, le châtain ne pu que rougir, le blond lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser, celui-ci accepta.

Chacun dansa avec son partenaire. Au début Harry était gêné de danser avec Matt, mais il oublia vite sa gêne, car Theo et lui était déjà bien chaud grâce à leurs trémoussements et aussi a cause des effluves de l'alcool.

Draco dansait avec Mickaël, mais ne se collait pas autant à lui que Matt à Harry. Il trouvait le châtain très mignon, mais il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour lui plaire, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Draco ne regardait même pas son partenaire mais au dessus de sa tête pour voir Matt se frotter contre Harry de façon très osé. Le blond avait faillit se jeter sur lui quand il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches du petit brun.

Se fut quand il posa ses mains sur ses fesses que Draco réagit, il attrapa Matt pour le tirer en arrière, le séparant ainsi de Harry. Celui-ci allait protester quand Draco le coupa :

- Harry a envie de danser avec moi. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry était surprit, mais il haussa des épaules avec un sourire pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

Draco lança un regard effrayant à Matt.

Apres s'être fait balancer en beauté par Draco, il alla s'asseoir avec son cousin.

Draco avait attiré Harry contre lui, le brun était très gêné de la proximité de son corps avec celui de Draco. Malgré tout il était heureux d'être tout contre lui. Alors ils se laissèrent aller sous le rythme de la musique, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Les mains de Draco allèrent se posèrent sur les hanches de Harry, alors que les siennes prenaient naturellement leur place sur les épaules du blond.

Soudain la musique s'arrêta et on entendit la voix du DJ s'élever dans la salle :

- À la demande de notre Theo national…

Theo se tenait prêt du DJ, il fit un coucou de la main et un grand sourire à tout le monde.

- … Étant trop sexy pour refuser sa requête –je sens que Blaise va me frapper- nous allons vous passer… un slow !

La moitié de la salle fut abasourdie par la demande.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva alors, Theo descendit rapidement de l'estrade du DJ pour aller vers Blaise en tendant les bras comme pour recevoir une étreinte. Celui-ci le regardait moqueusement, tendrement et amusée en même temps.

Plus loin Harry venait de réaliser qu'il était toujours collé contre Draco, il leva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Harry rougit fortement et essaya de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte de Draco. Celui-ci, ne résistant pas à la vue d'un petit brun sexy aux joues rouges, l'attira à nouveau contre lui.

Le cœur des deux garçons s'accélèrent alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Draco rougit sous le regard perçant et innocent de Harry, il détourna le regard puis finalement il déposa son visage dans le cou de Harry.

Harry fut très troublé de voir Draco rougir puis il sursauta quand il sentit son souffle dans son cou. Alors il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond, il ferma les eux pour apprécier son contact et son odeur.

Ils se mouvaient doucement l'un contre l'autre, suivant le rythme de la musique, pendant un petit moment. Ils auraient voulu rester toute leur vie ainsi, mais soudain une musique débuta, les faisant sursauter tout les deux, les sortant ainsi de leurs bulle de plénitude.

Ils se séparent rapidement de retournèrent s'assoire à leur table.

Harry et Draco passèrent leur soirée à éviter leur regard, pendant que Blaise et Theo se bourraient d'alcool. Harry s'était fait coller par Matt toute la soirée, et il commençait à lui courir sur le haricot férocement. Il essayait d'attirer son attention et de le toucher, Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup les contacts physiques avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Harry et Draco finirent par rentrer en portant Blaise et Theo qui n'arrivaient plus à marcher à cause de l'alcool.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

j'ai trouvé le moyen de pouvoir envoyer ce chapitre alors que je suis en vacances! heureusement qu'il y avait un cyber café pret du campigne.

une sortie en boite! je sais que c'est pas trop original mais il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent un peu quand meme! et en cadeau un slow de harry et draco!

le dit Matt vas faire des degats dans les chapitres suivants!

Wormtail a été «oublié» délibérément dans cette fic, parce je peux pas le sentir, voila tout. Clairement, ça me les briserait de devoir le mettre dans cette histoire, puis comme c'est un UA je peux supprimer tout les personnages que je veux, nanana nanereuuuuhhh. Je pense que personne ne m'en voudra ? Non ?

merci encore a tous pour vos review! et je suis desolé si je n'ai pas pu vous repondre! un gros bisous a ma Patdrue! et une bise sur le front a sykora (si il passe dans le coin)! vous me manquer tous les deux!

kisu!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Harry soutenait Theo pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, celui-ci traînait toujours avec lui une bouteille de vodka.

Draco lui était légèrement en arrière, soutenant Blaise. Il avançait beaucoup moins vite que Harry sous le poids de Blaise, beaucoup plus important que celui de Theo.

Harry trébucha contre une marche, ils faillirent tomber mais Harry se rattrapa à temps au mur, la bouteille de vodka, par contre, s'était renversé sur eux. Le brun jura intérieurement et reprit sa route vers la chambre de Theo.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la chambre de Harry et Draco, Theo s'accrocha fortement à Harry et posa une main sur sa bouche. La seule chose que Harry arriva à penser était : «oh non… pas ça !»

Harry sortit les clefs de sa chambre à une vitesse record et l'ouvrit pour les faire entrer, il poussa Theo en direction de la salle de bain, plus précisément en direction de la cuvette des toilettes. Il fut à peine arrivé au niveau de la cuvette que Theo vomit de tout son saoul.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, Harry ne préférait pas savoir qu'elle aurait été la réaction de Flich en découvrant une flaque de vomi pile devant leur porte.

Harry regarda l'état de son tee-shirt et soupira de fatigue. Draco devait toujours être en train de porter Blaise dans sa chambre, Theo, lui, vomissait toujours dans la salle de bain. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour se changer.

Il fit passer son tee shirt par-dessus sa tête et se dirigea vers sa commode. Harry fouilla dans son tiroir, il n'y avait plus aucun tee shirt propre. Il jura intérieurement.

Malheureusement la prote s'ouvrit et Draco rentra en portant toujours Blaise, qu'il jeta pêle mêle sur son lit. Harry lui était figé, il n'arrivait plus à faire aucun mouvement.

- C'est Theo qui a les clefs de leur chambre…

Draco se retourna, il vit Harry qui ne bougeait plus et la peur qui se lisait sur son visage, mais se qui le choqua le plus était les trop nombreuses cicatrices sur le torse et la gorge du brun. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

Harry revint sur terre par cette réaction, il se mit à reculer contre le mur, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Une fois contre le mur il se laissa glisser le long, replia ses genoux contre lui et posa sa tête dessus, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Son souffle était erratique, sa mâchoire crispé, et ses yeux écarquillés regardant un point fixe, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Draco fut encore plus choqué par cette réaction, il accourut vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui, il releva son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry pleurer autant, son cœur parut se briser en mille morceaux.

- Ne te cache pas, elle ne te font que plus beau à mes yeux.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, sans lui faire mal tout de même. Harry fut si soulagé de la réaction de Draco qu'il en pleura encore. Il aurait voulu lui crier son amour, mais il ne le put pas, et il se dit qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. Ses pleurent redoublèrent, jusqu'à qu'il se calme et s'endorme dans les bras du blond.

Draco le porta jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea, il enleva le jean de Harry, pour plus de confort, (Nda : pas pour ce que vous pensez, bande de pervers ! lol) le laissant en boxer. Il alla chercher un grand tee shirt à lui dans son armoire et revint près de Harry. Il lui enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de nuit.

Il observa la silhouette fine du brun, puis ses cicatrices. Elles n'étaient pas belles, mais n'étaient pas moches non plus. Il passa ses doigts dessus pour sentir le relief de celles-ci, en s'asseyant sur le lit. Puis finalement il déposa un baiser sur l'une d'elles avec un sourire.

Il mit le tee shirt à Harry et rabattit la couette sur lui. Il passa sa main sur son visage, effaçant quelques larmes restées sur ses joues. Ses doigts passèrent rêveusement sur les contours de son visage, ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres.

Il les caressa du bout du doigt, presque automatiquement, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des fruits défendus. Quand il sentit le souffle de Harry sur ses lèvres, il se rendit compte de se qu'il était en train de faire.

Il se redressa d'un coup et détourna le regard, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, jurant intérieurement contre lui-même.

Il savait qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de Harry, mais se connaissant il savait qu'il allait tout faire foirer un jour ou l'autre. Alors pour pouvoir le garder prêt de lui le plus longtemps possible il devait faire comme ci de rien n'était, et il en souffrait horriblement.

Chaque sourire du brun le remplissait de bonheur, mais lui brisait aussi le cœur de la pire façon. Il ressentait le besoin de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Le moindre contact physique avec lui, lui donnait des ailes. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il ressemblait à un ange, aux cotés de Harry il en devenait un. Un ange pour en protéger un autre. Il se leva et regarda à nouveau son amour.

- Dors bien, bel ange.

Il enleva quelques mèches du front de Harry et déposa un bref baiser dessus.

Apres avoir récupéré les clefs dans la poche d'un Theo endormi sur la cuvette des toilettes, il les ramena dans leur chambre, tour à tour.

Finalement il alla prendre une bonne douche, malgré l'heure tardive, heureusement le lendemain était dimanche.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête affreusement douloureux. Il grogna et fronça les sourcils sous le coup de la douleur. Il se mit en position assise et se frotta les yeux, il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur sa table de chevet. Quand il les mit au bout de son nez, il réalisa qu'il ne portait qu'un tee shirt et un boxer.

Le tee shirt était trois fois trop grand pour lui, mais surtout qu'il était à col plongeant, laissant ainsi voir toutes ses cicatrices. Sa première réaction fut d'avoir peur, puis il se souvint des paroles de Draco la nuit dernière.

Il se saisit d'un pant du tee shirt et l'approcha de son visage pour en respirer l'odeur, cette odeur si particulière que dégageait Draco, une odeur de chèvrefeuille et de muguet, à la fois douce et prenante.

Le propriétaire du dit tee shirt entra dans la pièce avec un verre, une aspirine en effervescence à l'intérieur. Harry le regarda comme s'il était le bon dieu lui-même, des étoiles dans les yeux et la lèvre inférieure tremblotante, en tendant les bras vers le verre.

Draco rigola de son comportement puérile et enfantin, et déposa le verre dans les mains du brun. Celui-ci le but d'une traite, grimaçant à cause des bulles et du goût pas forcement délicieux, puis il souffla pour reprendre son souffle.

- C'est bien, t'es un grand garçon. Dit Draco en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry.

Celui-ci fit une moue puis signa :

- Merci.

- De rien.

Draco commençait à bien reconnaître les divers signes de Harry, ainsi que Blaise et Theo. Ils s'amusaient même en classe à se faire des signes pour se moquer des profs. Parfois ils rigolaient tellement qu'ils finissaient collés ou avec des devoirs en plus.

Un jour ils avaient traité Snape de vieux babouin constipé en manque de sexe devant Sirius et Remus à la cafète, ceux-ci étaient partit dans un fou rire, au point de tomber de leur chaise et se rouler par terre.

Harry se leva et s'étira de façon féline. Draco ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de haut an bas, il était tellement mignon avec son tee shirt qui lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses. Draco se gifla mentalement et détourna le regard.

Il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche, il baissa le regard pour voir Harry qui le regardait avec son air innocent. Il faillit craquer devant cette vision et l'embrasser de tout son saoul, mais Harry porta une main à son cou, plus précisément sur ses cicatrices.

Draco comprit ou il voulais en venir, alors il l'empêcha de dire des bêtises et répondit à sa question muette (Nda : le comble du comble pour un muet… non ?)

- Avec ou sans cicatrices tu seras toujours notre bébé. Tu n'as vraiment pas à être complexé. Moi je les trouve belles parce qu'elles font partie de toi.

Puis Draco s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, alors que Harry était troublé par ses paroles.

Harry voulu trouver le moyen de le remercier. Mais il avait ce fichu mal de tête qui lui bombardait le crâne, puis il eu la soudaine envie de retrouver son violon et de jouer pour ce détendre. Il tomba alors à genoux à coté de son lit et passa les mains dessous pour farfouiller. Il eut un sourire de victoire quand il tomba sur son étui qu'il sortit prestement.

Draco sortit de la salle de bain avec une brosse à dents dans la bouche.

- Qu'esf que f'est? demande t-il la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

Harry brandit fièrement son étui, puis fit une grimace et agita son doigt devant la bouche de Draco pour montrer que c'était particulièrement… dégoûtant. Celui-ci s'excusa et partit dans la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche.

Il revint dans la chambre avec un sourire d'excuse et un air légèrement con collé au visage, l'air de dire : ouais, je sais, chuis un gros dégueulasse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis sortit son violon de son étui.

- Whaaa! Tu fais du violon ?

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire

- Je suis certain que tu as envie de jouer quelque chose à ton Draco préféré, non ?

Harry prit un air exaspéré, mais souriant toujours.

- Tu veux vraiment ? Signa Harry.

- Bien sur !

Draco alla s'asseoir et regarda Harry avec impatience. Celui-ci rigola et se leva, prit son violon et le cala contre son cou. Il regarda Draco dans les yeux, puis les ferma.

Il fit glisser son archet sur les cordes et une douce mélodie s'éleva alors dans la pièce, un genre de musique envoûtante à vous en faire perdre la tête.

Draco était subjugué par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, Harry avec un air à la fois paisible et concentré, mais surtout de la sensualité qui semblait parcourir, tout son être.

Ses mouvements gracieux l'émerveillaient, il n'arrivait même plus à penser normalement. Harry tout entier était un appel au sexe et à la luxure, la moindre molécule faisant partie de lui lui criait de le faire sien et ce pour toujours.

Draco se rendit compte que la musique était arrêtée et que Harry le regardait en attente d'un commentaire.

- Waouh. Fut la seul chose que Draco réussi a dire.

Harry paru ravi.

Le seul problème de Draco était que maintenant, il était carrément excité, et qu'il ressentait le besoin de soulager au plus vite son érection plus que proéminente. Il avait deux solutions, soit il se jetait sur Harry, et bouleversait tout le déroulement de la fic, soit il se jetait dans la salle de bain, et contribuait au bon déroulement de la fic et à faire languir les lecteurs…

Pour le bien-être de Harry (Nda : et au malheur de l'auteur qui va sûrement se faire taper…), il s'élança dans la salle de bain a grande vitesse en espérant que son «problème» ne s'était pas vu.

Heureusement, Harry, tout aussi innocent que d'habitude, n'avait rien capté de se qui se passait, bien qu'il s'interrogeait sur le comportement bizarre du blond.

Draco hésita quand même, alors il cria d'une voix légèrement aiguë :

- J'prends ma douche et je reviens !

Draco se déshabilla et ouvrit l'eau chaude de la douche à une température maximale, sous le coup de l'excitation. Il se jeta sous le jet qui lui brûla la peau, son cri se répercuta dans tout la pièce puis hurla :

- Putain de bordel de merde de chier de con de putain de connard de merde ! (Nda : si c'est pas de l'insulte ça!…)

Avec rapidité il baissa la température de l'eau. Il souffla de soulagement en sentant l'eau tiède couler sur son dos.

On entendit frapper à la porte.

- T'inquiète pas bébé ! Tout vas bien ! Je me suis juste cramé !

On frappa encore un simple coup signifiant : ok.

Le fait que Harry s'inquiète pour lui lui rappela dans quel position désagréable il se trouvait, enfin désagréable… il baissa son regard sur son bas ventre et grogna de frustration.

- C'que tu peux être chiante toi parfois. Souffla t-il a son érection.

Il s'appuya sur le mur en face de lui et posa son front sur le carrelage froid, il descendit sa main jusqu'à son bas ventre pour se saisir de son sexe, et le masser lentement. Son souffle se fit saccadé.

Une image de Harry s'imposa derrière ses paupières closes, il le vit nu, une expression de pure débauche sur le visage. Puis il vit Harry le parcourir de ses mains, ensuite agenouillé devant lui, sortant une langue mutine, et s'amusant avec son érection.

Il gémit à la fois de plaisir et de détresse. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et accéléra le mouvement de sa main.

Les gémissement étouffé par sa main augmentèrent, alors qu'il s'imaginait le brun dans les plus aguichantes et provocantes positions. Bientôt il ne fut que râles et respiration haletante. Il jouit dans sa main dans un sanglot où l'on entendit seulement le prénom de Harry.

Il se maudit une fois de plus pour être si faible, de ne pas arriver à contrôler ses émotions concernant le brun.

Draco sortit finalement de la salle de bain, habillé s'un jean moulant et d'un simple tee shirt blanc.

Harry releva la tête en l'entendant sortir et se dirigea vers lui, il le scruta de façon pénétrante et innocente.

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait. Me regarde pas avec tes yeux tout mouillés de naïveté. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il avança pour aller près de son lit. Harry le suivit du regard et remarqua une tache rouge sur la nuque du blond qui descendait sur ses épaules. Harry s'élança vers lui et lui attrapa le tee shirt pour ensuite le soulever pour voir une grande tache rouge qui avait l'air de faire super mal, comme un coup de soleil.

- Hey ! C'est bon ! Ça va ! Ça fait même pas mal !

Harry appuya son doigt sur son dos.

- Aie ! Bon ok ! Ça fait un petit peu mal.

Harry le regarda avec un air exaspéré et le poussa sur son lit. Il retira le tee shirt de Draco pour le jeter négligemment dans un coin du lit, puis il se retourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- C'est pas la peine de …

Draco fut coupé dans sa phrase par un regard de la part de Harry, qui lui promettait mille et une tortures s'il osait dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le blond déglutit difficilement.

Harry revint de la salle de bain avec un petit pot vert qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Il se posta devant Draco, qui présentement était assis sur le lit, il le toisa de haut en bas, les poings sur les hanches avec une moue de mécontentement.

Il fit signe à Draco de s'allonger sur le ventre, celui ci obtempéra avec rapidité de peur d'attiser la colère du brun.

Harry s'assis sur le bord du lit et se saisit du petit pot vert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda prudemment Draco.

Harry sortit son calepin et écrivit la réponse, pour ensuite le faire passer à Draco. Sur le papier il était écrit :

- C'est du gel que je mets sur mes cicatrices quand elles me font mal. Ca devrait te soulager.

- Elles te font mal ?

- Elles me tiraillent de temps en temps, rien de bien grave.

Harry trempa ses doigts dans le gel transparent d'une couleur verte et l'étala sur ses mains pour réchauffer le produit. Il les passa ensuite sur le dos rougi de Draco, celui-ci frissonna au contact des doigts de Harry sur sa peau.

- Miam ! De la pomme ! s'exclama Draco.

Il sentit presque le sourire de Harry, il se tourna pour vérifier.

- Ouf ! Je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule. Je préfère quand tu souris.

Il se prit une petite claque sur le front et un regard septique. Il se remit dans sa position et Harry continua là où il fut obligé d'arrêter.

- Bon ! Si monsieur fait la tête, je vais être obligé de te faire rire. Hum… c'est deux citrons qui traversent la route en courant, le premier dit à l'autre «dépêche toi ! On est pressés !»

Harry continuait son massage, Draco ne trouvant aucun signe de rigolade continua sur sa lancé.

- C'est deux sardines qui s'ennuient, y en a une qui s'exclame : «et si on allait en boite !»

Toujours aucun signes de la part de Harry.

- C'est trois steaks qui jouent à cache-cache… bon ok ! Je sais que c'est pas drôle ! Normal c'est les blagues préférées de Blaise. (Nda : Patdrue! cette conversation ne te rappelle rien? lol)

Draco se retourna pour voir Harry aussi rouge qu'une tomate et les yeux pétillants d'un fou rire contenu, il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, son corps était parfois secoué d'un ou deux soubresauts et il menaçait d'exploser de rire à la moindre parole du blond.

Celui-ci eu un sourire amusé et lui tira la langue avec un grimace toute mignonne. Le geste acheva Harry qui s'écroula sur le sol et se roula par terre tellement il riait. Il finit par se calmer, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Draco se pencha par-dessus le lit pour regarder Harry et dire :

- J'ai enfin retrouvé le Harry que j'aime.

Draco prit conscience de sa phrase et rougit alors que Harry le regardait étonné et encore plus rouge qu'après son fou rire.

Harry se leva d'un coup et fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir la tenue qu'il porterait aujourd'hui, puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à son tour.

Draco souffla et se rallongea sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux, puis il grogna. Il avait un besoin vital de déballer son sac.

Il se retourna sur le ventre et mit sa tête dans son oreiller et cria de frustration.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte claqua et Theo et Blaise entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Coucou Draco ! s'exclama Theo en entrant dans la pièce. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Draco sortit la tête de son oreiller et se retourna en lançant un regard meurtrier.

- Oula ! Toi tu t'es levé du mauvais pied !

- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que t'étais complètement pété hier.

- Ben quoi ?

- Non, rien, laisse tomber.

Draco se leva du lit, les cheveux tous emmêlés, alors que Harry sortait de la salle de bain.

- Bon on va manger ? dit Theo tout joyeux.

Harry le regarda comme s'il était fou. Il se demanda s'il était possible de pouvoir être aussi en forme alors que la veille il gerbait le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Blaise lui ressemblait à un zombi, avec les yeux rouges et ne semblait pas très conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Theo avait du le tirer jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Allez bande de loirs ! Je vous signale qu'il est midi et j'ai la dalle !

- Normale avec tous ce que t'a gerbé hier. Répliqua Draco.

Theo lui fit un sourire Colegate et les entraîna avec lui dans les couloirs, jusqu'au réfectoire.

Ils mangèrent tous, enfin…. Theo se goinfrait, jamais personne n'avait jamais découvert comment un être aussi mince et petit pouvait absorber autant de nourriture sans grossir ni être malade, Blaise avait sa théorie: le sport de chambre! Harry et Draco mangeaient modérément, tout de même dégoûtés, comme toute personne normale, par Theo. Blaise lui piquait du nez dans sa purée.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait !

Dumbledor se tenait au milieu du réfectoire et se préparait à faire un de ses longs discourt, et surtout à sortir des conneries de son crû.

- Comme vous le savez, Halloween approche, ce qui veut dire que notre concours annuel des dortoirs va bientôt avoir lieu…

Des exclamations de joies retentir dans toute la cafeteria.

- Je vous souhaite un bon Halloween, une bonne compétition, et j'espère que cette année ça ne dégénèrera pas.

Il s'en fut de la pièce après ce court discourt.

Draco, Theo et Blaise, clairement réveillé par la nouvelle, se regardait avec un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de cruel. Harry, lui, ne savait pas se dont il s'agissait. Il attira l'attention sur lui et signa :

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

- Eh bien… le lycée est composé de quatre dortoirs différents, la compétition se déroule durant trois jours, on doit passer des épreuves et gagner des points pour faire gagner notre dortoir. Dit Theo.

- Ce sont des épreuves sportives, musicales, théâtrales ou de dessins. Depuis longtemps nous sommes en compétition avec le dortoir Griffindor, chaque année ils nous raflent le titre à nous, pauvre Slytherins. Continua Blaise sur une note dramatique.

- Il y a aussi Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff mais notre véritable ennemi c'est Gryffindor. Dit Draco avec conviction.

- Cette année on compte les écraser ! Pour faire honneur aux Maraudeurs !

Harry se rappela de leur discussion avant d'aller en boite.

**- Vous savez, je connais les Maraudeurs.**

Chacun le regarda avec de grands yeux, la cuillère de la bouche de Theo tomba sur la table brisant le silence.

**- Vous aussi d'ailleurs. **

Cette fois Blaise faillit tourner de l'œil et Theo eut un début de crise d'asthme, Draco lui regardait le fond de son assiette avec des yeux écarquillés et complètement dans un autre monde.

**- D'ailleurs ils arrivent.**

Les trois pommés regardèrent tout autour d'eux dans l'espoir de les trouver, mais il y avait seulement Sirius et Remus qui s'approchait d'eux. Ils s'assirent à coté d'eux, comme ils le faisaient souvent.

- Harry ! Je les vois pas ! Se plaignit Theo qui cherchait encore dans la pièce.

Le brun pouffa.

- Theo, ils sont assis à coté de toi.

- À coté ? Mais…

Il tourna la tête pour voir Remus et Sirius qui les regardaient, se demandant pourquoi ils faisaient tout ce cirque.

Theo lâcha un cri aigu et tomba au sol sur les fesses, alors que Blaise se levait d'un coup pour se prosterner devant eux, Draco lui les regardaient de la même façon dont il regardait son assiette un peu plus tôt.

Theo, toujours au sol, prenait de grandes bouffées d'air à l'aide de son inhalateur.

Sirius et Remus ne comprenant toujours pas se qui se passait

- Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils de concert.

- Vous… vous…vous êtes… les… les Maraudeurs ? Bégaya Draco.

Les deux époux sourirent immédiatement.

- Je vois que notre réputation n'est plus à refaire Moony.

- Même dix sept ans après que nous ayons quitté le lycée nous sommes toujours dans les mémoires Padfoot.

Le nez de Blaise touchait presque, faisant toujours la révérence, Theo avait les yeux brillants et les lèvres tremblantes, et Draco semblait prit de spasmes et de tremblements.

- Hey petit ! Chialle pas ! On est humain, comme tout le monde ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il attrapa Theo et le releva, comme de rien, sur ses pieds.

- Non ! Vous êtes des dieux !

Les maraudeurs rigolèrent en secouant la tête.

- Nous étions juste de sales mômes qui aimaient faire des bêtises. Dit Sirius.

- Qui en a hérité cette fois ? demanda Remus avec un grand sourire.

- Nous ! dit Blaise très fier, toujours à genoux au sol.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire une blague pourrie, il se leva, prit une petite cuillère et se plaça devant Blaise, qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Frère Blaise, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te nomme Chevalier des Maraudeurs.

Il donna un petit coup de cuillère sur le front de blaise, et il partit dans un rire avant de faire de même au deux autres groupies des Maraudeurs.

- On… on vous pensait plus vieux. Dit Draco.

- Et moins sexy ! s'exclama Theo, qui se prit un regard étonné de la part de Blaise.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai. Dit Theo en se tournant vers lui. Blaise jeta un regard aux maraudeurs, ou plus précisément sur Remus et acquiesça vivement. Il se prit un regard noir de la part de Sirius.

- Et Prongs ? demanda Draco.

Sirius, Remus et Harry eurent un regard triste, puis Remus eu un sourire mélancolique.

- Prongs n'est plus, mais il nous a laissé le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse rêver, un Prongsy junior.

Son regard se tourna vers Harry pour le regarder avec amour.

- QUO I!

- Harry est le descendant légitime des maraudeurs, le fils de Prongs, le fils de James Potter.

Harry était à la fois fier et gêné du regard des autres sur lui.

- Waouh…

- Allez les mômes ! Asseyez vous !

Theo et Blaise reprirent leurs places.

- Vous avez une chance de battre les gryffys cette année ? demanda Sirius.

- Nounours !

- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que monsieur avait été un p'tit lion pendant un temps.

- Ah bon ? Demandèrent ils tous.

- Ouais ! Mais j'ai ramené ce bel ange du coté obscur de la force grâce à mes atouts personnels. Notre joli lionceau a finalement rejoint les serpents.

**- Et comment tu l'as ramené ? **

- En utilisant mon corps et mon lit. Dit-il en souriant et en haussant les épaules comme si c'était naturel.

Bizarrement sa chaise bascula en arrière et il s'écroula au sol.

- Aie ! Moony chéri tu es méchant !

Il se leva et lança un regard faussement déçu et énervé à Remus. Celui-ci fit un magnifique sourire et Sirius succomba comme à son habitude, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'embrasser son mari. Remus passa ses mains sur la nuque de Sirius puis en fit glisser une dans ses cheveux, approfondissant ainsi le baiser et faisant gémir Sirius dans sa bouche.

Harry, Draco, Blaise et Theo regardaient la scène sans aucune pudeur, la bouche ouverte, la bave se préparant à couler.

Leur baiser s'acheva, Sirius souriant béatement alors que Remus le regardait les yeux remplit d'amour. (Nda : dsl si cette scène vous parait cucu, mais j'ai les même réactions quand mon petit copain m'embrasse… alors…lol)

Theo lâcha un souffle ressemblant a :

- Trop sensuel…

Sirius continua finalement son histoire.

- Donc je lui ai proposé de dormir dans ma chambre, puis dans mon lit… et ce jour là j'ai découvert que sous ses airs d'ange sexy se cachait un pure slytherin…

Tous pouffaient alors que Remus le regardait les bras croisés, son regard perçant rivé sur son visage et une moue hautaine.

- Je te signale, au rappel, qu'il t'a fallut deux ans pour me séduire monsieur Sirius-tout-le-monde-tombe-à-mes-pieds Black.

- Bon ! Qui sont vos directeurs de dortoirs ? demanda Sirius pour changer de sujet.

Remus soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains alors que les autres les regardait entre l'exaspération et le fatalisme.

- Je te signale, nounours, que ces personnes se trouvent être nous, ainsi que Severus.

- Beuark… Snivel. Il fit une grosse grimace et genre de vomir dans son assiette sous le regard amusé des autres.

- Qui est-ce que vous allez présenter pour le concours de miss ?

**- Concours de miss ?**

Chacun eu un regard amusé, avec de grand sourirent.

- C'est un concours où les garçons sont habillés en filles, noté, jugé… il y a aussi le concours des Messieurs pour les filles. Expliqua Draco.

Harry les regardait comme s'ils étaient fous.

- T'inquiète pas, tu finiras par t'habituer à la folie de notre cher directeur…

- Qui est-ce qui a gagné l'année dernière ? demanda Remus.

Theo se mit à rougir, et baissa la tête alors que Blaise s'exclamait :

- Theo, bien sur !

Celui-ci piqua un fard dément et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

- J'ai même des photos ! Vous voulez les voir ?

Theo le regarda comme s'il venait d'être trahi, alors que tout le monde se ruait sur le porte feuille que Blaise venait de sortir.

Sur la photo se trouvait un Theo avec ses cheveux longs détachés, une jupe courte avec un haut large qui tombait sur ses épaules, du rouge a lèvres rouge vif, les yeux maquillés de noir et des hauts talons. Le tout, avec son visage fin, donnait un résultat splendide.

- Ne me dit pas que tu te balades avec cette photo sur toi tout le temps !

- Ben si.

Theo s'écroula sur la table pour pleurer de frustration.

- Dans notre temps c'était toujours Moony qui gagnait ! dit Sirius avec un grand sourire fier.

Remus lui jeta un regard le mettant en garde contre ce qu'il allait faire, Sirius lui fit un sourire et sortit à son tour son porte feuille.

- Là, on avait dix sept ans et Moony venait encore de gagner le concours.

Le Remus de le photo portait une grande robe blanche, une couronne blanche sur la tête, ses cheveux mi-long tombaient autours de son visage, des paillettes au dessus des yeux et un simple gloss. sur les lèvres, n'entachant rien à sa beauté naturelle. Ses yeux dorés brillaient, se qui donnait un air encore plus androgyne à l'homme.

**- Je pensais que c'était votre photo de mariage.**

Remus lui jeta un regard indigné.

- Bébé ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'aurais pu mettre une robe pour mon mariage ! Je suis un homme quand même !

Harry le regarda désolé, alors que les autres pouffait ou se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Avec Theo on est sur de gagner ! s'exclama Blaise et de toute façon il nous reste aussi Draco…

Un silence pesa sur la table. Harry regarda Draco avec de grands yeux, alors que celui-ci détournait le regard en rougissant.

- Blaise dit moi que tu as une photo de lui. Signa Harry avec un regard suppliant et amusé.

- Malheureusement notre photographe a eu un accident un peu suspect et des menaces de mort si une seule photo de Princesse Draco sortait de la chambre noire. Les photos ont été détruites, ainsi que les négatifs, tout ça mystérieusement.

- Moi j'ai hâte de voir Harry déguisé ! s'exclama Theo.

Celui-ci rougit à mort et secoua la tête pour dire non.

- Oui ! Et on pourra lui coiffer les cheveux et le maquiller ! s'exclama Remus à son tour.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Sirius fit pareil en regardant son mari.

- Ose me dire que tu n'es pas efféminé après.

- Ben quoi ? demanda Remus en le regardant avec des yeux innocents et une moue trop mignonne.

Apres un autre bisou enflammé et une séance de bavage intensif de la part des autres, Theo s'exclama :

- Harry, t'as pas le choix de toute manière !

Le brun le regarda en boudant et croisant les bras.

- Et fait pas la gueule, comme ça on pourra gagner les trois premières place sur le podium avec ta belle bouille, vu que Draco est toujours deuxième.

Celui-ci aurait voulu cacher dans un trou de souris.

- Faudra trouver un bon atelier cette année. Dit Blaise pensif. Ca compte aussi pour les points, les visiteurs du lycée qui les notent, ainsi que pour les Miss et Messieurs. Ajouta-t- il en voyant le regard interrogatif de Harry.

- En tout cas avec Millicent on est sur de gagner les Messieurs. Dit Theo avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai que même elle est plus virile que Theo. Se moqua Draco qui se prit un méchant regard de la part du concerné.

**- Et quand est ce que ça commence ?**

- Dans une semaine.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Encore une idée complètement tordue me direz vous… et je serais d'accord !

Les chapitre son de plus en plus longs ! ça devient très dure pour moi… lol

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos review, mais je suis rentré de vacances et ma connection a des problèmes, d'ailleurs j'ai mis une heure pour le poster !

Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir poster vendredi prochain, mais je mettrais la suite plus tard quand je rentrerais et je continuerais à poster le vendredi.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je les adore !

kisu


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

C'était l'effervescence dans le lycée, tous les dortoirs préparaient leurs attractions pour appâter les clients. La semaine avait passé vite, Harry s'était fait gentiment harcelé par Matt comme si celui-ci le cherchait en permanence. Ils avaient eu tout le temps de préparer leur stand, mais il y avait encore deux ou trois choses à revoir.

Harry et Draco finissait de préparer la salle de classe qu'ils avaient choisit. Il en avait fait un salon de thé, ils serviraient aux clients, des pâtisseries et autres choses.

Sirius et Remus avaient sélectionnés Harry, Draco et Theo pour être serveur.

Soudain on entendit :

- Harryyyyyyy!

Theo se tenait dans l'enchevêtrement de la porte avec un sourire sadique et les yeux à l'affût du moindre mouvement de sa «proie». Quand Harry vit Theo porter son magnifique sourire, il devient blême et regarda Theo d'une façon suppliante.

- Ta robe t'attend bébé.

Sans prendre la peine de demander quoi que ce soit, Theo choppa Harry par le bras et le tira dans le couloir. Avant de partir le brun jeta un autre regarde suppliant, mais à Draco. Celui-ci sourit simplement et moqueusement. Harry se dégagea de la poigne de Theo et signa :

**- Traître.**

Puis il partit en direction de vestiaire pour se changer, le nez levé et la tête haute.

Arrivé devant la porte du vestiaire il déglutit, puis Theo le tira à l'intérieur. Plusieurs garçons étaient déjà en train de se changer, alors que Harry regardait autour de lui se qu'il se passait ou le déguisement des autre, Theo revint avec une robe.

Mais pas n'importe qu'elle robe, une robe du XVIe siècle avec cerceaux, elle était d'une couleur verte identique à ses yeux, et avec buste serré et col montant. Theo avait bien prit soin de ce détail.

- Elle t'ira à merveille, c'est pile ta taille.

Et sans lui demander son avis, il lui fourra la robe dans les bras. Harry regarda la robe puis Theo qui le regardait avec un sourire et les poings sur les hanches. (Nda : géant vert ! oula j'en peux plus moi…) il souffla et entra dans une cabine pour passer sa robe.

- Préviens moi si tu as besoins d'aide bébé ! Lui cria Theo qui avait prit place dans une autre cabine avec son déguisement.

Un coup contre le bois de la cabine lui répondit par l'affirmative.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Blaise força gentiment Draco à se diriger, lui aussi, vers les vestiaires pour passer son déguisement, il prit tout sont courage et ouvrit la porte.

Son attention fut tout de suite attirée par une cabine ou apparemment la troisième guerre mondiale avait débutée depuis un bon moment, on entendait :

- Laisse moi faire ! Non, ne touche pas ça ! Roh tu m'énerves ! Allez fait pas le gamin ! Je m'en fous que ça te plaise pas ! Harryyyyyyy! Enfile cette putain de robe correctement !

Il eut un silence puis quelqu'un souffla fortement.

- Oui je sais où je peux me la mettre ! Mais regarde je porte bien la mienne et je fais pas chier le peuple pour autant.

Un autre silence lui répondit.

- Ben voila ! Attends je t'aide.

Il eut juste des bruissements de tissu. Apres un moment on entendit à nouveau :

- Ce que ça peu être chiant ces robes pourries.

Puis la cabine s'ouvrit et deux personnes en sortirent, une portant une robe verte à dentelles et bustier serré. Une autre avec un costume noir et blanc de servante et une collerette au dessus de la tête.

Draco était subjugué par la tenue de Harry, elle allait vraiment bien, il ressemblait vraiment à une fille. Il semblait briller, et cette robe faisait ressortir magnifiquement bien les yeux.

Theo lui aussi était vraiment beau et attirait tout les regards de Blaise, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de baver devant son petit copain.

Harry qui venait de repérer les deux garçons en face de lui, ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Theo se jeta sur Blaise pour lui montrer son costume.

- Ça te plait ? demanda t-il

Blaise semblait aussi lobotomisé que l'était Draco.

Theo enlaça le cou de Blaise pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Tu veux l'essayer ? Il le regarda de façon lubrique.

Blaise blêmit et hocha de la tête, finalement il l'embrassa férocement. Apres ce bisou, Theo dit :

- Bon ! Dray tu vas foutre ton costume, je l'ai mis dans la cabine là-bas.

- Tu m'as mis celui que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui oui! Bon moi je vais maquillé bébé !

Il embarqua Harry avec lui pour le pomponner. Draco alla, bon gré mal gré, se changer alors que Blaise retournait à leur stand.

Quand il sortit, Theo achevait le maquillage de Harry. Celui-ci se tourna vers Draco et le regarda bouche bée.

Le blond portait un genre de robe indienne de plusieurs couleur vive, ainsi de des voiles un peu partout, autour de la taille qui descendaient jusqu'au sol et d'autres autour des épaules où était accroché des clochettes ou des pièces qui faisaient du bruit quand il bougeait. Son visage était recouvert de plusieurs voiles comme les femmes du désert, ne laissant apercevoir que ses yeux argentés. Plusieurs bracelets autours des poignets et des clochettes.

- Draco ! Comme tu es …caché. Dit Theo en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ça te va super bien ! Tu es superbe ! Jolie technique pour ne pas avoir de cliché de ton visage dans les anales de l'école et ne pas avoir à te maquiller.

Draco lui fit un sourire en décrochant un coté, de son voile qui cachait sa bouche et son nez.

- Ça m'évitera de casser quelque chose à Creevey cette année et de salir ma peau sublime.

- Il est devenu encore plus parano des photos maintenant que son frère vient de rentrer au lycée.

- Beuârk !

- Bon ! On y va ? On va bientôt devoir ouvrir le stand.

Harry et Draco acquiescèrent et suivirent Theo dans le couloir jusqu'à leur stand. Draco marchant devant.

- Waouh ! Draco ! Tu es une bombe dans ce costume !

Le coup de poing partit tout seul vers le visage de Matt, qui esquiva à temps, et il remit le voile qui lui cachait le visage.

- OH MY GOD! Bébé c'est toi ?

Matt bouscula Draco, non sans se prendre un regard féroce, pour aller se poster devant Harry, lui prendre la main et déposer un baisé dessus, le faisant ainsi rougir.

- Cette robe te sied à merveille. On en mangerait.

Il lui fit un sourire séducteur, et se prit un regard méchant de la part de Draco, Puis il se tourna vers theo.

- Theo ! Tu es… incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue.

Il eu un silence.

- Ne dit jamais à Blaise que j'ai dit ça.

Il eu un deuxième silence. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Matt, le faisant ainsi se retourner. Il tomba sur Blaise, le visage neutre légèrement crispé, mais surtout ses yeux fendus en une simple fente.

- Je te laisse dix secondes pour courir. Une …

Matt se recula lentement comme pour s'échapper, et ne pas affoler Blaise.

- Deux… Trois…

Il se retourna vers Harry et lui prit à nouveau la main.

- Je ne sais pas si je survivrai, mais sachez que de vous avoir vu dans cette tenue a été pour moi une immense joie.

- Quatre… cinq…

Il fit le baise main à Harry.

- Six… sept…

- Sur ses mots je vous quitte.

Matt prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit le plus vite possible, loin de la fureur de Blaise.

- Dix.

Blaise, en tant que troisième personne la plus rapide de la classe après Harry et Draco, prit son élan, alors que l'on voyait Matt disparaître au coin d'un couloir. Blaise étant deux fois plus rapide que lui l'eut vite rattrapé. Les autres ne les voyaient plus, mais continuaient a entendre les pas de course, jusqu'à que tout s'arrête et que l'on entende le cri d'horreur de Matt s'élever dans les couloirs.

C'est en rigolant qu'ils se rendirent au stand. Comme à son habitude, Remus sauta sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Comme tu es beau mon bébé ! Nounours va chercher un appareil photo !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à leur stand, tous les serveurs étaient habillés en filles et très mignon, ce qui avait appâté de nombreux clients.

Le reste de la classe préparait les plats demandés dans une salle annexe. Draco et Theo prenaient les commandes et servaient alors que Harry ne faisait que servir.

Le brun, après avoir apporté une commande, retourna dans la salle annexe.

- Bon ! Vous pouvez prendre une pause. Les autres vont vous remplacer pendant un moment. Dit Sirius.

Harry, Theo et Draco soufflèrent de soulagement.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez aussi nous débarrasser de Blaise en même temps ? Ça serait sympa. C'est pas que sa bouffe est dégueulasse mais… en fait si, elle est dégueulasse ! Ajouta Sirius.

Blaise, vexé, fit la moue et se laissa entraîner pas Theo qui rigolait. Avant de sortir il cria :

- De toute façon c'est Theo qui cuisinera à la maison !

Theo eu un grand sourire, Blaise venait de crier tout haut que plus tard il fonderaient un foyer ensemble. Pour lui c'était une des plus belle chose que Blaise ait dit.

Ils finirent par aller dans la cour, où beaucoup de monde s'entassait, allant de stand en stand qui avaient prit place dehors.

Ils se baladaient aussi dans chaque stand, ils étaient toujours habillés en filles, se qui attirait beaucoup l'attention.

Theo se pavanait tranquillement, main dans la main avec Blaise, Harry rougissait dès qu'on posait les yeux sur lui, et Draco était toujours emmitouflé sous ses foulards.

Soudain un cri s'éleva de la foule :

- HARRY !

Une masse de cheveux bouclés brune fut la seule chose que Harry put apercevoir. La touffe de cheveux s'éloigna enfin de lui et on put voir le visage de la personne.

Quand Harry reconnu Hermione il lui sauta dans les bras et ils partirent dans un big câlin.

- HARRY !

Cette fois on entendit une voix beaucoup plus grave, mais aussi très étonnée.

- C'est quoi cette robe ! S'indigna la voix de Ron.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami et rougit de honte en essayant de se cacher le visage derrière ses mains.

- Moi je trouve Harry très mignon dans cette tenue. Dit Hermione. Le fard à paupières te va à ravir. Ajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

Harry fit la moue.

**- C'est pour le concours des Miss du lycée. Et j'ai pas eu le choix.** Signa t-il.

Il regarda à nouveau ses amis, Ron avait encore grandit et Hermione était de plus en plus jolie. Il était content de les revoir.

- Et on est pas venu tout seul ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Nev ! On l'a trouvé ! Cria Ron.

Celui-ci approcha, suivit de Dean, Seamus, Fred, George et une fille à qui il tenait la main.

- HARRY !

Ce fut le cri des cinq garçons à la vue de sa robe. Mais les expressions étaient différentes, Seamus et Dean étaient amusés, Neville avait eu la même réaction que Ron, et les jumeaux bavaient allégrement devant le spectacle.

- Harry ! T'es trop sexy ! S'écrièrent ils en même temps.

Harry rougit doucement, aillant l'habitude de se comportement de la part de Fred et George envers lui. Puis son regard se tourna sur la fille qui accompagnait Neville.

- Harry je te présente Luna Lovegreat ! Luna je te présente Harry Black ! dit Neville avec un grand sourire.

- C'est la p'tite copine de notre Nev ! s'exclama Seamus.

**- Et vous vous en avez toujours pas trouvé je suppose ? **Harry portait un joli sourire moqueur.

- Ben on comptait profiter de la fête ! dit Dean enjoué.

- Dean mate là bas ! C'est qui ces deux filles ? demanda Seamus.

- Euh… c'est Parvati Patil et Lavander Brown. Dit Theo.

Ses paroles attirèrent l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

**- Les gars je vous présente…**

Harry fut coupé dans ses signes par Ron qui avait posé sa main sur les siennes.

- Moi c'est Ron. Hermione, ma p'tite copine, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville, Fred et George. Me demandez pas lequel c'est, j'en sais rien.

- Qui est cette jeune fille ? demanda Seamus en désignant Theo avec un sourire dragueur.

Celui-ci piqua un fard alors que Blaise rigolait.

- Cette «jeune fille» est mon petit copain, Theo. Dit Blaise

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en regardant Theo.

- Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'un garçon soit plus mignon qu'une fille ? demanda Dean légèrement choqué.

- À croire que oui, on en a deux spécimens devant nos yeux. Dit George en montrant Harry et Theo du doigt.

- Moi c'est Blaise et …

- Moi c'est Draco. Dit il de sa voix grave sous son voile.

Seamus, Dean, Nev et Ron reculèrent sous le choc, croyant que lui aussi était une fille.

- Mais pourquoi tous les mecs sont déguisés en fille ? C'est un lycée de fou ! Harry tu rentre à la maison tout de suite ! s'exclama Seamus.

Tout le monde rigola de la bêtise de l'Irlandais.

- ALERTE ! Cria un des jumeaux. Grand brun ténébreux a l'horizon !

- Où ça ? demanda son frère en regardant autour de lui. Kyaaaaaaa! Sexy ! Qui c'est ?

Harry chercha un grand brun ténébreux, mais personne ne correspondait à ce profil sauf…

- SNAPE ! S'écrièrent Blaise, Theo et Draco.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés.

- mais c'est Snape ! Comment pouvez vous le trouver sexy ! Ce mec est asexué !

Les jumeaux haussèrent un sourcil avec un sourire.

- Asexué ?

Ils partirent dans un rire.

- Ok, regardez-le !

- Grand…

- …Fort…

- …Bien monté…

- …Bon il tire un peu la gueule…

- …Il a un grand nez…

- …Et il a les cheveux gras…

- …Mais je suis sur que dans l'extase son visage sera moins colérique…

- …Ne dit-on pas que tout est proportionnel chez un homme, si son nez est grand le reste aussi…

- …Et on pourra toujours lui laver les cheveux…

- … Et je suis sur qu'il doit assurer au pieu…

- …C'est ce que nous allons voir mon cher frère.

Ils sourirent devant la perplexité des élèves de Poudlard.

- Bon on a un grand brun à se faire !

- Salut la marmaille !

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers Snape.

- Je rêve ou j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont se le taper tout les deux ? demanda Blaise assez craintivement, tout comme l'était Draco et Theo.

Les autres se mordaient la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Tu connais le twinceste ? demanda Dean.

Blaise le regarda choqué.

- Ben si ça avait pas existé, ils l'auraient sûrement inventé ! s'exclama Seamus.

Ils partirent dans un rire alors que Theo, Draco et Blaise regardaient en direction des jumeaux et de Snape.

Fred et George se tenaient de chaque coté de Snape et lui caressaient le bras comme tentative de séduction. Leur jeu avait l'air de marcher car Snape n'était pas aussi renfrogné que d'habitude. Il répondait à chacune de leur question avec une voix grave et sexy, et répondait aux oeillades par des regards brûlants.

Ils commencèrent à l'attirer vers…

- Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont en train de l'emmener là où je pense ! S'exclama Theo.

- Euh… si Theo… ils sont bel et bien en train de l'emmener vers les toilettes… dit Draco un peu bouleversé.

Blaise à coté semblait s'étouffer tout seul.

Un grand silence plana, où les Slytherin essayaient de reprendre leur esprit et de ne pas s'imaginer se qui pouvait être en train de se passer dans les toilette en ce moment. Puis Seamus s'exclama :

- Bon ! Où sont passer les deux filles de tout à l'heure ?

- Vient Seam ! Elles sont là-bas ! dit Dean en pointant Parvati et Lavander du doigt.

Ils se mirent à courir vers elles pour les aborder.

- Bon ben, Luna et moi on va continuer à visiter. Dit Neville et il s'éloigna avec sa petite amie.

Il ne resta plus que Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Ron et Hermione.

Harry regarda à son poignet et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus sa montre. Il jura contre lui intérieurement. Elle devait être à leur stand.

**- J'ai oublié ma montre, je vais la chercher.**

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Draco.

**- Non, je peux y aller tous seul. Je reviens vite.**

- T'es sur ?

**- Oui oui.** (Nda : dans sa jolie voiture jaune et rouge… je suis minable…)

Il fit un beau sourire à Draco, et celui-ci lui rendit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Le petit brun fit une moue agacée en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, et lui tira la langue.

- Te perds pas bébé. J'ai pas envie de te chercher toute la journée. Dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry exaspéré se retourna et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Il faisait juste l'aller retour, il ne pourrait pas avoir de problème.

- Bon ben je vais aller faire un tour au stand de Matt. Dit Draco.

- Attend ! Euh… enfin… es ce que je pourrais te parler ? Seul ? demanda Ron au blond.

- Ok.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise et Theo et ceux-ci acquiescèrent, puis ils partirent vers l'école.

- Euh… c'est pas facile à dire… mais… est-ce que tu sors avec Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Euh… non… je sors pas avec lui. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Et ben… j'ai vu les regards que tu lui lançais et… est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Je…

- Parce que si c'est le cas, sache que Harry est fragile, il est sensible et il a besoin d'être protégé tout le temps.

- C'est pour ça que je ne tente rien. Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un poids de plus sur les épaules.

Ron vit la sincérité dans les yeux argent.

- T'es un type bien. Mais jure moi que jamais tu ne le blesseras ou lui feras du mal.

- Plutôt mourir que de lui faire le moindre mal.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry alla chercher sa montre au stand. Même après avoir cherché pendant un moment, et s'être fait sauté dessus par Remus, il ne la trouva pas. Il se dit qu'il avait du l'oublier dans les vestiaire, et se dirigea alors vers ceux-ci.

Il rentra dans la pièce, elle semblait déserte, il fouilla alors dans ses affaires mais il ne la trouva pas. Il chercha un peu partout, puis finalement il se dirigea vers les douches, dans une salle en communication avec les vestiaires. La salle comportait plusieurs douches du coté gauche et un simple banc sur le coté droit.

Harry trouva sa montre sur le petit banc et se prépara à repartir et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit, mais il se retourna. Il avait faillit oublier le gant, qu'il avait enlevé pour passer sa montre, sur le banc. Mais au moment de se retourner la porte se referma sur un pan de la robe, laissant la porte entrouverte. Harry ne voulait pas tirer dessus de peur d'arracher le tissu fragile de la robe. Il essaya en vain de se dégager.

Soudain la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit. Deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, Harry voulu les appeler, il jura encore contre son handicap et se prépara à frapper contre la porte. Il stoppa son geste quand il entendit un gémissement.

- Hum… j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien la voix de… Blaise !

- Hum… chéri… on peu pas le faire là… dit la voix de Theo.

Harry regarda à nouveau, Blaise venait de passer une de ses mains sous la robe de Theo et s'appliquait à lui faire un suçon dans le cou, de son autre main il le retenait par la taille, serré contre lui. Theo avait passé ses mains autour du cou de son amant. Son visage était rougi et ses yeux brillant d'un plaisir inassouvis.

Harry détourna le regard et rougit comme une tomate, devait-il signaler ou non sa présence ?

- Theo, j'en peux plus ! Cette putain de robe m'excite trop ! T'as tortillé ton petit cul devant moi toute la journée, et j'ai même pas pu te toucher ! Faut que je te prenne ! Maintenant !

La phrase attira l'attention de Harry, qui vit Blaise pousser Theo contre le mur et passer une de ses jambes sur sa hanche, puis l'embrasser avec ardeur. Les gémissement de Theo parvinrent jusqu'à Harry qui essayait en vint de détourner les yeux de la scène.

- Bl… Blaise… on va la salir… dit Theo en haletant alors que Blaise se frottait contre lui.

- Chut… t'inquiète pas… attend…

Il prit son portefeuille et sortit deux préservatifs. Theo fronça les sourcils et fit une petite moue contrariée.

- Je sais que t'aime pas ça… mais pour cette fois je crois que ça va être impératif. Lui dit Blaise avec un sourire désolé.

- T'es sur ? Je pourrais pas enlever la robe simplement ? demanda le petit blond.

- Hum… nan ! Tu m'excites trop avec !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et fit passer ses mains sous la robe pour faire descendre son boxer (Nda : ben ouais ! c'est un mec, même si il a une robe il va pas porter une culotte… qui a crié : UN STRING ?)

Harry était de plus en plus rouge derrière la porte, il essayait de tirer doucement sur la robe pour la décoincer, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Un petit cri attira son attention.

Blaise avait relevé la robe de Theo et massait son sexe recouvert d'un des préservatifs, Theo gémissait dans le cou de blaise et détachait les boutons de sa chemise pour lui mordre l'épaule, faisant ainsi grogner Blaise.

Celui-ci attrapa les cuisses de Theo pour le soulever et le caler sur ses hanches et le serré plus contre le mur. La main qui venait sur la hampe douloureuse de dirigea vers ses fesses. Un doigt, lubrifié par les aller et venu sur le préservatif, s'insinua en Theo, qui lâcha un long râle de plaisir.

- Dé… dépêche toi… j'en peux plus ! Blaise ! Prend moi !

Il tira sur le bouton du jean de Blaise et fit descendre sa braguette. Il se saisit de l'autre préservatif et l'ouvrit prestement. Il dégagea le sexe dur de Blaise de son boxer.

Au moment où il allait passer la membrane plastique, Blaise entra un autre doigt en lui, lui faisant ainsi perdre tous ses moyens et pousser un cri de plaisir quand il toucha sa prostate. Il réussi au bout d'un moment a lui mettre le préservatif correctement.

- Blaise, j't'en supplie. Prend moi. Supplia t-il, des larmes de frustration au coin des yeux.

- Je veux pas te faire mal.

- Tu sais que ça me fera rien.

- Je sais. Souffla t-il doucement en le regardant avec amour.

Il enleva ses doigts, accueillant un grognement de la part de Theo. Il se repositionna contre le mur et se plaça de façon à être contre l'intimité du blond. Ils se regardèrent, tous les deux haletants et Blaise s'enfonça en lui avec un grognement de plaisir.

Theo plaqua une main sur sa bouche, répriment un cri d'extase. Blaise le laissa s'habituer à sa présence et enleva la main de Theo de sa bouche et lui dit :

- Cries pour moi.

Et il donna un coup de rein, faisant crier Theo fortement. Il resserra sa prise sur le cou de Blaise et cala sa tête contre son épaule alors que le brun accélérait les coups de reins, de plus en plus passionnels.

Theo criait à chaque fois que Blaise percutait sa prostate et des larmes de jouissances coulaient sur ses joues rougies. De la part de Blaise on entendait que des grognement et borborygmes ineptes :

- Hum… mppff… si chaud… haaah… si étroit… hum… je t'aime… haaah…. Theo… c'est si bon…

- Blaise, je… je viens… haaah… Blaise… je t'aime !

Theo jouit, resserrant ses chaires sur le sexe de Blaise, qui après encore quelques allées et venues presque bestiales, se déversa à son tour.

Les jambes de Blaise lâchèrent et ils glissèrent au sol, haletant. Front contre front, ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

- Je crois que je devrais porter des robes plus souvent.

- C'est vrai ! Demanda Blaise avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Non.

Blaise fit une moue toute mignonne et Theo l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils se séparèrent finalement et chacun retira son préservatif souillé pour le jeter dans une poubelle proche d'eux. Ils se r'habillèrent convenablement, s'embrassant de temps en temps.

Quand ils eurent fini, Blaise attrapa la main de Theo et ils se dirigèrent dans le couloir.

Harry lui était légèrement choqué, pas par l'acte en lui-même, mais surtout d'avoir joué les voyeurs, enfin… contre son gré. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se dégager, il se mit à faire du bruit contre la porte. Il fit ça pendant au moins dix minutes sans que personne ne vienne a son aide. Il commença a désespérer quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement.

Il se remit à frapper contre la porte. La personne qui était entré se dirigea vers le son.

Harry regarda par l'entrebâillement pour voir Matt de l'autre coté. Matt, lui, le reconnu tout de suite les yeux émeraudes et la bouille de Harry.

- Bébé ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Harry essaya de lui faire comprendre que sa robe était coincée dans la porte en tirant sur le pant du tissu et le pointant du doigt.

- T'es bloqué ?

Harry acquiesça vivement.

Matt examina la situation.

- Si je pousse ça devrait être bon. Tire un peu de ton coté aussi.

Matt poussa la robe et Harry tira doucement aussi. Finalement ils réussirent par la décoincer et Harry tomba en arrière sur le sol. Matt passa par la porte et tendit la main à Harry pour le relever.

- Cette délivrance vaut bien une récompense, non ?

Il tira Harry à lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, il reprit vite ses esprits et essaya de repousser doucement le garçon. Mais Matt avait beaucoup plus de force, celui-ci l'attira plus prêt et prit ses lèvres des siennes.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et repoussa Matt beaucoup plus fortement, il approfondit quand même le baiser essayant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Harry.

Il réussit quand même à le repousser et le regarda de façon incompréhensive et colérique.

- Hey bébé ! Fais pas ta prude.

Il le retira à nouveau contre lui et recolla ses lèvres au siennes. Cette fois il fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses du petit brun. Celui-ci se détacha encore de lui, mais cette fois une claque partit, de la part de Harry, sur le visage de Matt. Son regard changea immédiatement, il devint méchant, apeurant et cruel.

- Saches que personne, tu entends bien, personne ne m'a jamais rien refusé ! Et c'est pas un sale merdeux comme toi qui va m'empêcher d'avoir ce que je veux.

Harry le regarda choqué et effrayé par ce changement de personnalité. Une question flottant dans ses yeux émeraudes craintif : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux ?

Il poussa Harry, sur le mur et sa tête se fracassa dessus. Harry glissa contre le mur et essaya de se relever, Matt s'approcha de lui l'attrapant par les cheveux et le tirant par les cheveux pour le mettre debout. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Ton petit cul vierge.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Je suis méééééchant ! Horriblement cruel ! Pardon ! Je sens les ondes néfastes emmenant de vous qui disent : a mort ! Tu vas subir notre courroux !

Une scène bien chaude entre Theo et Blaise pour vous faire patienter en attendant LA scène tant attendu (ouai c'est ça…) de Harry et Draco.

Je suis certain que vous l'aimer pas Matt ? Non ? Ben moi non plus je l'aime pas… hihihi

Bon, ben… je reviens juste de vacances et j'ai eu la chance que cette fois ci ma connection ne foire pas… enfin pas trop.

J'ai reçu pleins de reviews me disant que j'avais prit l'idée du concours de dortoir dans « hana kimi ». Oui effectivement, mais je croyais l'avoir déjà précisé dans les autres chapitres. Je suis aller vérifier et j'ai constaté que non. Pourtant je me souviens l'avoir écrit, mais vu mes problèmes d'ordi le fichier que j'avait écrit a du être annulé ou pas enregistré (ouai je sais je suis pas doué). Donc : l'idée du concours entre les dortoirs ne m'appartient pas ! Mais je trouvais l'idée trop géniale et j'ai voulut la mettre dans une de mes fics. Voila qui est fait. Lol

Je voulais aussi préciser que je ne suis pas une fille ! Je suis un G.A.R.C.O.N ! Un H.O.M.M.E ! (Si on peux dire ça comme ça, je suis pas très viril… même pas du tout… a mon plus grand malheur…) parce que c'est assez gênant qu'on vous parle au féminin lol mais ça me dérange pas… enfin pas trop… je voulais juste prévenir les personne qui ne vont pas voir les profils. Mdr

J'ai lut toute vos reviews, mais comme je viens de rentrer ben j'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre. Je suis encore, et toujours, désolé ! Slythebi est un naze ! (Même l'expression est naze…) continuer de m'en envoyer ! Elles me font super plaisir ! Ou ne continuer pas parce que je suis naze… lol

Kisu !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Harry essaya de se débattre et de faire lâcher la prise de Matt dans ses cheveux, mais le coup contre le mur lui avait fait perdre un peu de ses esprits et aussi en force. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient sur ses joues.

D'instinct, il se mit à frapper tout ce qui bougeait, il atteint finalement le visage de Matt avec son poing. Celui-ci reçu le coup à la lèvre, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Matt fulmina et donna une grande baffe à Harry qui s'effondra sur le sol.

- Bien, je vois que tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je vais être obligé d'user de moyens Slytherin, moi pauvre Griffindor.

Il attrapa son portable dans sa poche.

- Steve ? J'ai besoins de ton aide, j'ai un bébé à mater. Je suis dans les vestiaires du troisième étage.

Il raccrocha et lança un sourire cruel et moqueur à Harry. Il s'humecta la lèvre où coulait son sang.

Harry, toujours au sol, le regardait dégoûté. Il essaya de se relever mais la force des coups lui donnait l'impression que la pièce tournait.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur trois autres garçons aux visages goguenards. Ceux-ci approchèrent de Matt qui continuait à regarder Harry avec des yeux perçants.

- Tu as enfin réussi à le coincer dans un coin, bravo.

- Ouais, maintenant il va falloir s'occuper de lui, Steve.

- T'inquiète pas, on va faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas participer à la course de demain. Dit le dénommé Steve en se léchant les lèvres, comme devant un festin de roi, le regard rivé sur Harry.

- Ok, mais je veux lui passer dessus le premier, je veux être le premier à m'enfoncer dans son cul étroit.

Harry était terrifié par les paroles des deux garçons. Il reculait lentement jusqu'au mur, essayant de s'éloigner d'eux.

Des larmes de désespoir coulant encore plus vite sur ses joues, il était impuissant devant les quatre garçons qui le regardaient avec envie et perversité.

La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était Draco. Il aurait dû l'écouter et accepter qu'il l'accompagne. Il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais, il avait besoin de sa présence.

Il se mit à psalmodier son nom, le répétant dans une litanie, sans qu'aucuns sons ne de passe ses lèvres, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Matt

- Il répète sans cesse le même mot : Draco. Répondit l'un des garçons derrière lui.

Matt vit rouge.

- Ton sale petit blondinet ne viendra pas t'aider cette fois ci. Déshabillez-le !

Les deux garçons derrière lui attrapèrent Harry, mais celui-ci se débattit. Une claque de la part de Steve lui déconseilla de recommencer.

- Putain ! Comment s'enlève cette merde. Jura un des garçons en tirant sur la robe.

- Comme ça !

Matt attrapa le col de la robe et tira dessus d'un coup sec, le haut tomba en morceau dévoilant le torse de Harry. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et essaya de cacher ses cicatrices. Il fut prit de sanglots silencieux plus intenses, le corps secoué de spasme.

- Hum… des cicatrices ! Ça m'excite !

- Il est vraiment foutu comme une catin !

Le reste de la robe de Harry fut arraché, le laissant en boxer. Il se mit à nouveau à se débattre.

Une nouvelle baffe le jeta au sol, sa tête tapa à nouveau contre une surface dure, mais cette fois ci se fut le sol. On le releva par les cheveux, il était complètement perdu, sa tête lui faisait mal et du sang coulait de son arcade droite.

Quand il reprit un niveau de conscience plus ou moins normale, il se trouvait posté à genoux devant Matt et retenu par les deux gorilles. Steve s'amusait à les regarder avec délectation.

Matt détacha le bouton de son pantalon et dégagea son sexe érigé de son boxer. Harry écarquilla les yeux et le regarda de façon suppliante.

- Suce !

Matt agrippa les cheveux de Harry et le força à rapprocha son visage de son érection, mais Harry essaya de repousser les hanches de Matt avec ses mains.

- Tenez-le !

Les deux garçons l'attrapèrent et tordirent les bras de Harry dans son dos. Il lâcha un cri silencieux, ouvrant la bouche dans une plainte muette.

- Bébé ? T'es là ?

La porte des douches s'ouvrit sur Draco. Il se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, la fureur s'empara de lui. Deux autres personnes entrèrent à sa suite.

- Alors ? Est-ce qu'il est là…

Remus se figea lui aussi et écarquilla les yeux alors que Draco se jetait sur Matt pour lui assener un direct du droit, le faisant s'étaler au sol. Sirius eu le temps de rattraper Remus avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur les garçons et en tue un, alors que Draco mettait des coups de poings dans le visage des trois autres Griffindor.

Une fois leur avoir bien éclaté la gueule, il se précipita vers Harry qui était toujours au même endroit mais complètement affaissé sur lui-même et pleurait tout les larmes de son corps. Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, celui-ci s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces continuant de pleurer dans son col de chemise.

Sirius retenait toujours Remus contre lui et celui-ci s'était mis à pleurer également, essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son mari.

- Mon bébé ! Ils ont fait du mal à mon bébé !

Draco berçait tendrement Harry en lui susurrant des paroles réconfortantes et jetait parfois des coups d'œil haineux aux quatre garçons qui gémissaient sur le sol. (Nda : l'est balaise Dray !)

- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore ! Mumus essaye de ne pas les tuer tout de suite. Dit Sirius en relâchant sa prise sur Remus.

Celui-ci se précipita vers Harry et Draco, et se mit à genoux pour les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à Draco depuis un certain temps.

- Harry ? Bébé ? Est-ce qu'il t'ont fait du mal ? demanda Draco.

Harry hocha de la tête, continuant de pleurer dans son cou. Draco remarqua le corps tremblotant de Harry, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Bien que la rage coulait dans ses veines, il se calma au contact de Harry. Remus enleva sa veste et le recouvrit de celle-ci.

Harry sortit la tête du cou de Draco pour le regarder, les yeux pleins de larmes, et il put voir son arcade ouverte où du sang s'écoulait encore un peu.

Remus sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour tamponner doucement le visage de Harry, essayant de lui enlever le sang qui avait coulé de sa blessure.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Dumbledore, suivit de Sirius, Snape et MacGonagal, la directrice de Griffindor. Le vieux professeur faisait une tête à faire peur. Il analysa les quatre garçons qui tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de leur état.

- Emmenez le jeune Black à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfrey s'occupera de lui. Je me charge du cas de ces quatre garçons.

Draco se releva et demanda :

- Tu peux te lever bébé ?

Harry essaya de se mettre debout mais le sol tournait encore et il chancela, mais Draco le rattrapa et le serra contre lui pour ensuite le porter serré dans ses bras. Un pied de chaque côté du corps du blond, les bras autour de son cou, la tête enfouie dans sa nuque et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, pour Harry c'était le paradis sur terre. Plus jamais il voulait être séparé de lui.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pomfrey finit enfin de l'examiner et elle fit entrer Sirius, Remus et Draco dans la pièce.

- Il a juste reçu divers coups, la seule blessure apparente est celle de son arcade. Il a une légère commotion cérébrale, une nuit de repos et il devrait être en forme… il n'a subit aucun abus sexuel.

Remus eu un gros soupir de soulagement et s'assit sur le lit où était assis Harry, le dos calé contre un coussin, et le prit dans ses bras. Harry baissa les yeux de honte. Remus lui releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ce n'est pas ta faute mon bébé.

Harry fit un pauvre sourire, tout de même sincère.

Draco serrait les poings, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés, de ne pas avoir pu le protéger alors qu'il venait d'en faire la promesse à Ron. Il serrait fort maintenant, jamais plus on ne ferait de mal a Harry, foi de Draco Malfoy !

Sirius comprit le combat mental de Draco et posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien et lui sourit comme un père l'aurait fait pour son fils. Draco lui en fut reconnaissant, Sirius avait fait beaucoup plus pour lui en quelques temps que son propre père durant toute sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas que une jeune donzelle en furie suivit son preux chevalier… euh… non… la porte s'ouvrit sur Theo en furie suivit de Blaise. Remus eut juste le temps de faire un bond sur le côté que Theo enlaçait Harry d'une étreinte de fer.

- Ne me dit pas qu'ils ont osé faire ça !

- Je crains que si Theo. Dit Sirius.

- Je vais les émasculer et je me ferai un collier de perles avec leurs couilles puis…

- M. Nott ! Pas de ce vocabulaire dans mon infirmerie !

- Est-ce qu'ils avaient une raison de faire ça au moins ? demanda doucement Theo à Harry.

**- Ils ne voulaient pas que je participe à la course de demain et…**

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux, interrompant les signes au milieu de la phrase.

- Et quoi bébé ? demanda Remus inquiet.

**- Matt voulait ma virginité.**

Un silence pesa sur toutes les personnes de la pièce. Ce fut Mme Pomfrey qui le brisa :

- M. Black a besoin de repos, je vous prierais de bien vouloir sortir maintenant. Il sortira demain matin si tout va bien.

Chacun serra Harry dans ses bras et Draco ébouriffa ses cheveux comme à son habitude, pourtant il aurait préféré pouvoir l'embrasser, il l'aurait tellement voulut !

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, laissant Harry se reposer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce matin là Harry se réveilla tôt et Pomfrey lui redonna sa liberté, à son grand bonheur.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir, où il était certain d'être en sécurité. Ce qui s'était passé la veille avait laissé des séquelles et il redoutait de se retrouver en face de Matt ou un de ses acolytes.

Il avait toujours peur et se sentait honteux de ne pas avoir été plus fort. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Draco. Encore Draco, toujours Draco, son monde ne tournait que autour de lui, à chacun de ses sourires que lui seul arrivait à lui décrocher, les regards protecteurs qu'il posait sur lui, le son de sa voix douce, son odeur envoûtante, son intelligence, sa force, même ses défauts lui plaisaient, comme sa sale habitude de tout laisser traîner, sa façon de snober les autres ou même son égocentrisme.

Il se dépêcha pour arriver le plus vite possible pour pouvoir le voir, l'observer, vivre à ses cotés comme à leur habitude. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre et l'observa quelque secondes perdu dans ses pensées. Non, il ne se laisserait pas abattre par quelques crétins, il serait fort pour pouvoir faire sourire Draco encore et encore, et réaliser son rêve.

Il sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il aperçu la silhouette du blond emmitouflé sous ses draps. Il s'approcha en silence et observa le visage détendu par le sommeil, ce visage si doux qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui.

Il sourit tendrement et passa une main sur la joue pâle pour caresser cette peau si douce. Draco bougea dans son sommeil pour se blottir contre cette paume si chaude et pleine de tendresse.

Il ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et sourit. Harry lui fit un petit coucou de la main.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Draco.

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire sincère pour affirmer que oui. Draco fut soulagé qu'il ne se referme pas sur lui-même.

- L'est quelle heure ? demanda t-il en se frottant les yeux et en baillant.

Harry lui tendit le réveil.

- Sept heures ! Tu me réveilles à sept heures alors qu'on est en congé!

Harry lui fit un petit sourire désolé et légèrement crispé. Il avait oublié une règle fondamentale -du moins pour sa survie : on ne réveille pas le Draco qui dort !

- bébé, tu sais que cette chambre a un avantage pour moi ? dit Draco d'une voix calme… trop calme.

Harry déglutit et secoua la tête négativement.

- l'avantage est que cette chambre est trop petite pour que tu puisse courir et que tu ne risque pas de m'échapper !

Draco se leva d'un coup et attrapa son oreiller alors que Harry se ruait vers son lit pour réchapper à la menace Malfoy. Il se retrouva assaillit par les coups de coussins, allongé en travers de son lit, les mains devant le visage pour se protéger et en rigolant comme un fou.

Il se saisit d'un des coussins de son lit pour l'écraser à son tour sur la tête de son tortionnaire, le faisant reculer et s'éloigner de lui, lui permettant de se relever et de partir à l'assaut du blond.

C'est ainsi, bataillant au milieu de la pièce, que les retrouvèrent Theo et Blaise, quand le couple fit irruption dans leur chambre.

Theo ne put s'empêcher de faire l'idiot et il s'exclama :

- Mesdames et Messieurs ! Nous assistons au plus grand match du siècle ! Potter le Lutteur VS Malfoy la Destroy !

- Un match sans merci se déroule devant nos yeux ébahit ! Mais quel sera le verdict de ce combat féroce ! Continua Blaise en suivant les bêtises de son petit copain.

Draco et Harry s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et se tournèrent vers eux, puis se regardèrent et sourirent sadiquement. Ils se jetèrent sur eux, munis de leurs oreillers.

Ils se rallièrent pour punir les deux opportuns qui ne frappent pas aux portes. Un autre combat débuta et Theo et Blaise ni survirent pas.

- C'est bon les gars ! Vous avez gagné ! Laissez nous vivre par pitié !

Ils finirent vautrés sur les coussins au milieu de la chambre en riant. Theo fut prit d'une quinte toux à force de rire, il toussa de plus en plus, puis il commença à étouffer et il avait vraiment du mal à respirer.

Blaise fut plus rapide que l'éclair et fouilla dans une des poches du blond mais il ne trouva pas son inhalateur, ils chercha dans l'autre mais ne trouva rien non plus.

- Merde ! Il a oublié son inhalateur dans la chambre ! Surveillez-le le temps que je revienne !

Blaise sortit de la chambre en courant, alors que Theo continuait de tousser de plus en plus fort. Draco le prit dans ses bras et lui tapa doucement dans le dos alors que Harry, à côté, avait les larmes aux yeux de peur pour son ami.

Harry et Draco regardaient Theo effrayés et ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à part regarder et attendre, la peur au ventre.

Le visage de Theo était rouge à force de tousser et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses mains étaient crispées sur ses poumons.

Harry commença à pleurer complètement paniqué par l'état de son ami, de son confident, d'une autre partie de son âme, tout comme l'étaient Blaise, Draco, Ron, Hermione ou les autres.

Blaise revint dans la chambre essoufflé et paniqué. Il tomba à genoux à côté de Draco, qui tenait toujours Theo dans ses bras. Il posa l'inhalateur contre ses lèvres et appuya sur la cartouche, Theo l'inspira comme il put.

La toux se calma peu à peu mais Blaise lui donna encore une bouffée du produit au cas où. Blaise le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer et mis sa tête dans le cou du petit blond, pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive les gouttes d'eaux salées couler sur ses joues.

Harry était toujours en état de choc et pleurait toujours silencieusement, à part les reniflements discrets. Maintenant il était dans les bras de Draco, qui lui était soulagé que Theo aille mieux.

Theo se redressa difficilement et essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulés lors de sa crise.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda nerveusement Draco.

- Oui. Répondit-il assez sèchement, énervé d'avoir causé du soucis à ses amis.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ces temps-ci. Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Blaise d'une voix faible et inquiète.

- Oui oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

Theo lui fit un beau sourire et piqua un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il s'en voulait tellement de faire du soucis à Blaise et ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, ça lui arrivait depuis tout petit, mais ça ne prenait pas les même proportions et c'était vrai que ça lui arrivait souvent en ce moment.

Il remarqua Harry, mais surtout les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. A ce moment il se serait frappé de mettre Harry dans cet état, son si fragile Harry.

- Bébé, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. C'est rien, c'est passé. Chuchota-t-il doucement.

Harry semblait tellement fragile en cet instant, comme s'il allait se casser pour la moindre des choses. Il avait l'air tellement triste, tellement inquiet.

Il était aussi si beau, si sincère, le moindre de ses sentiments transpiraient des pores de sa peau et il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour les faire transparaître à quiconque. Il se sentit heureux d'être important dans le cœur du petit brun.

Il ouvrit les bras pour que Harry vienne se lover dedans, ce qu'il fit avec empressement, et le calma doucement.

- Et toi ? Ça va ? demanda t-il en référence avec les événement de la veille.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu vas la gagner cette course ! Au moins pour le chanteur raté que je suis. Ajouta t-il en rigolant.

Harry le regarda avec une bouille réprobatrice.

**- Tu es le meilleur chanteur que je connais ! Enfin… après Remus.**

Theo rigola encore.

- Remus a un don pour tout ce qu'il fait ! Et surtout pour chanter ! Il a une voix tellement claire, douce, mélodieuse, mais surtout, elle est tellement…

- Sexy ! Dirent les trois garçons en même temps et rêveusement, alors que Harry le pensait très fort.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- N'empêche ! C'est vrai ! Mais qui a eu l'idée de créer un être aussi parfait, aussi… bandant ! s'exclama Draco.

Tous pouffèrent. Harry ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Draco de penser ça alors que tout le monde le pensait, même lui.

- Moi qui pensais être le seul à être parfait ici bas. Dit-il pensif et faussement sérieux, sous le regard exaspéré des autres, mais pourtant amusé.

- N'empêche que c'est Harry qui va gagner cette course ! s'exclama Theo qui venait de retrouver son entrain.

- Hey ! Moi aussi je peux la gagner ! S'indigna Draco.

Theo le regardait septique alors que Harry et Blaise hochait vivement de la tête.

- J'ai vraiment progressé ! s'exclama le blond.

- C'est vrai ! On s'entraîne beaucoup avec Harry ! Affirma, à son tour, Blaise. Et les entraînements de Sirius sont de vraies tortures !

- Ok ok ! Se défendit Theo. Vous êtes tous très fort et vous pourrez tous gagné, c'est bon là ?

- On a quoi pour aujourd'hui comme tâches ?

- Hum… la course en premier, et les miss et messieurs continueront jusqu'au dernier jour, plus le chant où mon magnifique Theo d'amour va nous chanter une belle chanson avec sa voix sexy et la danse.

- Au fait! La robe de bébé a été déchirée! Comment il va faire? demanda Draco.

- Je lui en ai déjà trouvé une autre demain, je suis allé la choisir hier, quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait été déchirée. Dit Theo.

- Merci. Harry lui fit un beau sourire.

- Oooh! Bébé! T'es trop mignon!

Il serra Harry dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffement.

- Tu vas nous chanter quoi? demanda Draco.

- C'est un secret. Vous verrez tout à l'heure. Dit Theo avec un sourire amusé.

- Je me demande ce que tu as derrière la tête. Dit Blaise.

- Rien de bien méchant, mais j'ai dû beaucoup m'entraîner et monter dans les aiguë.

- J'ai hâte de t'entendre chanter comme un castra. Plaisanta Draco.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'il est loin d'être castra! s'exclama Blaise en rigolant, faisant naître une belle couleur rose sur les joues de Theo et rouge foncé pour Harry qui venait de se rappeler la scène dans les vestiaires.

- Bon j'ai la dalle! On descend déjeuner? dit Theo.

- Chéri, tu as toujours la dalle! Rétorqua Blaise.

- Ben quoi? C'est naturel de manger. Dit Theo.

- C'est naturel pour un corps comme le tien d'ingurgiter autant de nourriture! S'exclama Draco.

- Faut juste trouver le moyen de brûler les graisses. Dit-il tiens ton lubrique.

- Et je ne veux pas savoir comment tu les brûles! Cria Draco en se bouchant les oreilles.

Comme à leur habitude, c'est en riant qu'ils descendirent déjeuner.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chacun savait que le dortoir Slytherin comportait les trois meilleurs coureurs du lycée, mais eux aussi avaient de très bons coureurs et avec de la persévérance ils pouvaient y arriver. Mais vu la détermination sur le visage de Harry ils ressentaient qu'ils allaient perdre, ils en tremblaient presque. Surtout que à ses cotés, Blaise et Draco s'échauffaient aussi, la même détermination collée au visage.

Dans les tribunes Theo leur criait bonne chance et sautait sur place d'excitation.

- Blaise! Si tu nous fais gagner la troisième place tu auras le droit de faire ce que tu veux de moi! Lui hurla celui-ci alors qu'il se pavanait avec sa jolie robe de servante.

Soudain des flammes brillèrent dans les yeux de Blaise et une aura presque palpable d'excitation éclata autour de lui, un sourire sadique et presque démentiel collé aux lèvres.

Harry et Draco le regardèrent en souriant, ou plutôt en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire malgré la pression qui pesait sur eux.

Ils se placèrent dans leur starting blocks respectif et le départ fut lancé. Ils n'entendirent plus rien, même pas les cris des supporters, ils ne virent pas le pied tendu d'un griffindor devant la cheville de Draco, ils n'entendirent pas le choc de sa chute.

Harry et Blaise continuaient à courir, Harry franchit la ligne d'arrivé le premier assez facilement, donna tout ce qu'il put et réussi a rafler la deuxième place.

Harry se s'arrêta et se retourna pour chercher Blaise et Draco du regard, mais il n'y avait que Blaise qui reprenait son souffle, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

Sur la piste était amassé une troupe de personnes, semblant être étonné par quelque chose. Harry et Blaise s'approchèrent rapidement et Blaise poussa quelques personnes pour laisser passer Harry.

Au centre du cercle se tenait Draco, assis par terre, qui se tenait la cheville, le visage crispé par la douleur. Harry et Blaise accoururent dès qu'ils l'aperçurent. Theo étais déjà à coté de lui.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

ce chapitre n'est pas très long, désolé. je vous met encore une fin sadique! a croire que ça devient une habitude hihihi.

finalement Harry n'a pas eu grand chose n.n enfin, ca l'a un peu derouté mais son Dray cheri est venu le sauver. qui aurais bien vu Remus les déchiqueter? lol

en ce moment j'ai quelques problemes et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir poster vendredi prochain, alors je le posterais peut etre le vendredi d'après. je suis encore désolé!

merci pour toutes vos reviews! elles me font super plaisir! comme a chaque fois! continuez de m'en laisser!

kisu a tous


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11:

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Ce putain de griffy de merde m'a fait un croche pied et bien sur je me suis étalé ! Fait chier ! Cria t-il rageusement.

- T'as mal où ?

- A la cheville crétin !

- Hey ! C'est pas parce que t'as mal que tu dois t'énerver sur moi ! Lui cria Blaise, qui lui aussi était très susceptible.

Harry regarda Draco, un peu déçu de son comportement, avec une bouille assez triste, ce qui radoucit immédiatement Draco.

- Excuse moi bébé, je voulais pas être méchant. Lui dit-il mal à l'aise. Désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça Blaise.

- Y a pas de mal. Harry a vraiment une bonne influence sur toi, avant tu te serais bien foutu de t'excuser.

- Mouai…

- Bon ! Y a pas d'infirmière dans ce bled pourris ! Hurla Blaise. Tu peux marcher ?

- Faut voir…

Draco se leva à l'aide de Blaise et Harry, et s'appuya sur sa cheville. Il fit une grosse grimace et se rattrapa à Blaise, parce qu'il était grand et balaise alors que Harry n'arriverait pas à supporter son poids.

- Bon ok ! Je crois qu'il va falloir te porter !

Draco le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Tu veux pas me porter comme une princesse non plus !

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Y a juste mon Theo d'amour que je porte comme une princesse quand on viens de… Blaise se prit un coup de pied de la part de Theo.

- Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais tu es en train d'étaler notre vie sexuelle aux yeux de tous !

- Désolé chéri… bon ben tu vas juste monter sur mon dos. Je risque pas d'avoir du mal avec ta taille de guêpe.

Si Draco avait pu le frapper il l'aurait fait. Malgré ses 1m85 il était toujours plus petit que lui d'au moins une tête et n'avait pas la même carrure, Blaise était musclé et lui plus élancé et fin.

- Harry, tu peux lui faire une moue sexy pour qu'il fantasme à mort et qu'il se décide à monter sur mon putain de dos ?

Harry le regarda de façon complètement paumée et tourna un regard interrogateur et perplexe vers Draco, celui-ci se mit à rougir fortement alors que Harry faisait de même.

Il se décida à monter sur le dos de Blaise, qui s'était baissé pour plus de pratique, pour faire fuir le malaise dont il était victime. C'est en prenant un coup derrière la tête que Blaise commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment, où plus précisément vers l'infirmerie, suivit de Harry et Theo.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie Blaise, Theo et Harry furent jetés élégamment dehors, alors que Draco était prit en charge par Pomfrey.

- J'espère que c'est pas trop grave. Dit Theo inquiet.

- Mais non, Dray est costaud, c'est pas une petite chute qui va lui faire mal. Il serait capable de courir avec les deux jambes coupées. Rétorqua Blaise.

Harry avait vraiment une tête atterrée. Et si Draco ne pouvait plus courir après. Harry voulait être à ses cotés, il voulait toujours être à ses coté.

**- Et si il s'était cassé la cheville. Et si il pouvait plus marcher. Et si…**

- Oula bébé ! T'inquiète pas ! C'est un grand gaillard notre Dray ! S'exclama Blaise.

Un cri s'éleva de l'infirmerie.

- Mais faites attention à ce que vous faites ! Ça fait mal ! Arrachez moi la jambes pendant que vous y êtes !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes une chochotte M. Malfoy ! S'indigna Mme Pomfrey.

Le cri de Draco inquiéta vraiment Harry mais celui de l'infirmière le fit rire quand même.

- Au moins on a gagné les deux première place ! s'exclama Theo.

- Ouaip. Euh… je suis arrivé deuxième ! J'ai le droit à un bonus en plus de faire ce que je veux de toi ? demanda Blaise pleins d'espoir.

- On verra se soir.

Blaise fit la danse de la victoire. (Nda : je suis le professionnel de la danse de la victoire ! mdr)

- Il va falloir que je me prépare pour le chant… Ajouta Theo. Faut bientôt que j'y…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco, qui en plus de tirer une tête de dix pieds de long, portait une belle paire de béquilles.

- Pomfrey m'a foutu dehors parce que je suis trop chiant… Mission évasion accomplie !

- T'as quoi ? demanda Blaise.

- Bof, pas grand-chose. Juste une foulure.

- En gros t'as encore fait des caisses pour pas grand chose. Se moqua Theo.

- Oooh ! Monsieur «je me suis cassé un ongle» fait des réflexions ? Lui répondit Draco avec une voix haut perchée.

- C'est pas drôle ! Ça fait très très mal ! (Nda : c'est vrai !)

- Tu devrais pas aller échauffer ta voix de crécelle au lieu de me gueuler dans les oreilles ? demanda Draco en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

- Je t'emmerde espèce de sale blondinet peroxydé péteux et prétentieux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Theo lui fit un doigt d'honneur et partit, vexé.

- Hey ! Je déconnais ! Reviens !

Draco couru derrière Theo, bien qu'à l'aide de ses béquilles, et le rattrapa.

- Je rigolais. C'était juste une blague, je voulais pas te faire de peine. Tu sais bien que je t'adore. Je ferais jamais ça à mon petit frère. Dit il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Theo sourit doucement et essaya d'enlever les nœuds que lui avait fait Draco, dans ses beaux cheveux blond roux, légèrement ondulés et qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les épaules.

- Roooh ! Tu sais pas combien de temps je mets à les démêler après ! Ces maudites boucles ne tiennent jamais en place ! En plus je passe sur scène dans trente minutes à coté de la plus belle créature jamais existée ! Et toi tu me décoiffes !

- La plus belle créature jamais existée ? Je croyais que c'était moi pourtant… dit Draco en riant.

- Bon, laisse ses cheveux tranquilles, déjà qu'il passe vingt minutes le matin dans la salle de bain et qu'il prend au moins quinze minute pour ses cheveux ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Si tu passais moins de temps à lui ébouriffer le soir, peut être qu'il passerait moins de temps dans la salle de bain. Lui dit Draco moqueusement.

**- Et peut être qu'on pourrait dormir sans entendre les vocalises de Theo.**

- Harry ! Cria Theo. Non ! Pas toi ! Tu as été contaminé par la perversité de Draco ! Démon ! Éloigne toi de mon bébé !

Theo revint sur ses pas, agrippa Harry et l'éloigna de Draco. Il descendit les escaliers prêts de l'infirmerie, Laissant Blaise et Draco mort de rire en haut des marches. Ils le suivirent finalement.

- Tu veux toujours pas nous dire ce que tu vas chanter et avec qui ?

- Non, c'est top secret. Faudrait que bébé aille se changer, je lui ai trouvé une jolie robe hier soir, faudra la demander au gestionnaire. Je vous laisse vous occuper de bébé, moi je file me préparer pour tout à l'heure.

Après un bisou enflammé entre Blaise et Theo, il partit dans une direction opposé à eux.

**- Je suis vraiment obligé de porter cette robe ?**

- Ouaich bébé ! En plus Draco doit aussi mettre la sienne.

- Non, je peux pas. Dit Draco avec un sourire amusé. Comment veux-tu que je porte ma robe avec mes béquilles ?

- Merde ça va nous poser des problèmes pour le concours de miss.

- Tant pis ! Y a toujours Theo et bébé de toute façon.

- En tout cas je suis sur que tu l'as fais exprès pour ne plus devoir la porter !

- Ouaip !

**- Si j'avais su, je me serais cassé les deux jambes.** Bouda harry.

- Et comment tu feras pour courir après ? Se moqua Blaise.

Harry bouda encore plus, faisant une superbe moue trop mignonne, qui eut le don de faire baver Draco. Seul un coup de coude de la part de Blaise réussi à le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

- Et combien de temps ça va durer pour ta cheville ?

- Euh… une semaine environs.

Une fois dans le vestiaire Blaise demanda :

- Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre ta robe bébé ?

Draco écrasa la tête de Blaise contre le mur à coté d'eux.

- Va plutôt enlever celle de Theo ! Pervers !

- Parce que t'es pas pervers peut-être ? Je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de lui arracher sa robe à bébé ! C'est pour ça que je préfère l'aider moi plutôt que toi ! En plus tu y arriverais pas avec tes béquilles ! Je suis le protecteur de la vertue de notre bébé adoré !

Draco rougit de honte, mais secoua la tête et interrogea Harry du regard. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire.

**- T'inquiète pas. Je comptais lui montrer de toute façon.**

- Montrer quoi ? demanda Blaise.

Harry lui attrapa la main et le dirigea vers une cabine.

**- C'est laquelle ma robe ?**

- Attend, je vais la demander. Dit Draco.

Il partit réclamer la robe, que Theo lui avait réservée pour Harry au gars qui s'occupait de la gestion. Il revint avec le même style de robe médiéval que l'autre, mais d'un vert pomme beaucoup plus flashant.

**- Merci.**

- De rien bébé. Et toi si tu fais le moindre commentaires désobligeant sur ce que tu vas voir, je jure que Theo sera veuf avant d'être marié. Le menaça Draco en pointant un doigt vers son visage.

Blaise était choqué par le ton à la fois calme et menaçant de la part de son meilleur ami.

- Euh… ok.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et tira Blaise dans une cabine. Draco regarda la cabine d'un air inquiet. Il savait que Blaise ne ferait jamais de mal à Harry consciemment, mais des fois il était assez direct et pouvait blesser les gens, même sans le vouloir.

- Putain de merde ! Fut le cri de Blaise dans la cabine. Draco voulut se taper la tête contre le mur à coté de lui, il amorça le geste quand il entendit :

- Tu as des hanches du tonnerre de dieu !

Finalement, il se dit qu'il serait dommage de détruire le reste de neurones qu'il avait et ressembler à l'espèce d'homme de Cro-Magnon qu'était Blaise. Et puis, après tout, c'était toujours mieux que sa réaction a lui.

Il était sur que derrière le rideau de la cabine Harry était plié de rire, les joues rouges, ses lèvres douces étirées par un magnifique sourire, ses yeux émeraudes brillant de larmes de rire.

Ca lui faisait bizarre d'être amoureux, mais c'était tellement bon de sentir son cœur battre en sa présence, de devenir gâteux pour le moindre de ses sourires et attentif à tous ses mouvements. C'était tellement bon de l'aimer.

- Voilou ! T'es tout beau mon 'Ryry!

Harry sortit de la cabine, poussé par Blaise. Il boudait toujours de devoir porter une robe. Elle était presque pareil que l'autre, laissant dépasser quelques cicatrices, ce qui étonna beaucoup Draco.

Blaise avait l'air très fier de lui, alors que Harry semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

**- Il peut être très convainquant.**

Draco s'approcha de lui.

- C'est un bon début. Bientôt on pourra tous aller à la piscine. Dit-il joyeusement.

Harry baissa les yeux et fit une moue gêné et un peu triste.

- Tu sais, personne ne te jugera sur tes cicatrices. Lui dit Blaise. Et puis on s'en fout de se que peuvent dire les autre. Et on s'en occupera si ils osent dire quelque chose.

Harry lui fit un beau sourire. Il se dit que c'était vrai, tant que les gens qu'il aime continuent à l'aimer pour ce qu'il est. Il ferait des efforts pour ne pas gâcher les bons moments qu'ils pourraient partager ensemble. On lui avait déjà bien assez gâché sa vie.

- Bon ! Et si on y allait ? J'ai pas envie de rater le début de la chanson de mon chéri ! s'exclama Blaise.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Une grande scène avait été montée à l'extérieur. Une foule de personne était agglutinée autour de la scène, en attendant que le rideau se lève et que les différents chanteurs ou chanteuses passent. Harry, Draco et Blaise faisaient partit de ceux-ci.

Le concours de chant était des plus apprécié grâce à l'excellent niveau des élèves en musique et aussi aux professeurs talentueux qui les aidaient à progresser.

Le rideau se leva enfin et une fille commença à chanter, mais Harry, Blaise et Draco n'attendaient que de voir Theo se déhancher sur scène.

Plusieurs personnes défilèrent et les premières notes d'une chanson bien connue de tous résonnèrent dans les enceintes. Qui pouvait bien chanter une chanson si… peu appropriée dans le cadre scolaire.

Le rideau se leva de nouveau et on aperçu la silhouette de deux personnes, moulé dans du cuire. Quand le rideau fut complètement levé, on se rendit compte que les silhouettes appartenaient à Theo et, bizarrement, l'autre était celle de Remus.

Draco, Harry et Blaise écarquillèrent les yeux, puis Harry et Draco explosèrent de rire alors que Blaise regardait toujours Theo de façon ahurie. Il n'allait quand même pas chanter ça !

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Sirius qui tirait la même tête que Blaise, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Harry donna un coup de coude à Draco et lui montra Sirius du doigt. Ils éclatèrent, à nouveau, de rire jusqu'à s'en tenir le ventre.

Harry savait que Remus et Theo était excentrique et sans aucun tabous, mais de la à chanter CETTE chanson devant toute une école.

Il se demanda aussi si les directeur de dortoir avaient le droit de participer, sûrement que oui, vu que Remus et Theo se déhanchaient tous les deux dans leur jolie tenue en cuire moulante et très aguichante. Les premières paroles résonnèrent :

**I made it through the wilderness** (Je suis passée par la folie)  
**Somehow I made it through** (C'est comme ça, je suis passé par là)  
**Didn't know how lost I was** (Je ne savais pas à quel point j'étais)  
**Until I found you** (Perdu jusqu'à ce que je te trouve)

**I was beat incompleten** (J'étais bêtement incomplet)   
**I'd been had, I was sad and blue** (J'ai eu, j'étais triste et bleu)  
**But you made me feel** (Mais tu m'as fait me sentir)  
**Yeah, you made me feel** (Year, tu m'as fait me sentir)  
**Shiny and new** (Brillant et nouveau)

Blaise était dans un état second alors que Sirius bavait allégrement sur son mari. Ils bougeaient tout les deux de façon très sensuel et le mélange de leur voix douce et mélodieuse se mariait merveilleusement bien.

**Like a virgin** (comme une vierge)  
**Touched for the very first time** (touché pour la première fois)  
**Like a Virgin** (comme une vierge)  
**When your heart beats** (quand ton cœur bat)  
**Next to mine** (à coté du miens)

**Gonna give you all my love, boy** (Je t'ai donné tout mon amour, mec)  
**My fear is fading fast** (Ma crainte se fane rapidement)  
**Been saving it all for you** (J'ai tout sauvé pour toi)  
**'Cause only love can last** (Parce que les amours bidons durent)

Blaise s'était réveillé et il secouait Draco en hurlant :

- Est-ce qu'il chante pour moi ! Est-ce qu'il chante pour moi !

- A ton avis ! Qui d'autre que toi lui fait l'amour tous les soirs !

Blaise avait maintenant un immense sourire béat, alors que Draco était exaspéré et amusé.

**You're so fine and you're mine** (Tu es si bien, tu es miens)  
**Make me strong, yeah you make me bold** (Rend moi fort, year tu me rend «blod»)  
**Oh your love thawed out** (Mon amour a déglacé)  
**Yeah, your love thawed out** (Year, mon amour a déglacé)  
**What was scared and cold** (Ce qui a été effrayé et froid)

**Oooh, oooh, oooh**

You're so fine and you're mine (Tu es si bien, et tu es miens)  
**I'll be yours 'till the end of time** (Je serais a toi jusqu'à la fin des temps)  
**'Cause you made me feel** (Mais tu m'as fait me sentir)  
**Yeah, you made me feel** (Year, tu m'as fait me sentir)  
**I've nothing to hide** (Je n'ai rien à cacher)

- C'est mon homme ! C'est mon amour ! C'est l'homme que j'aime ! Hurlait sens cesse Blaise au milieu de la foule, avec sa voix grave et puissante, sous le regard amusé et fier de Theo.

Sirius, lui, tuait du regard toutes les personnes qui criaient des choses salaces ou sifflaient à l'adresse de Remus.

Remus et Theo avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser et ils se déhanchaient de plus en plus. Ils laissaient vraiment leur voix se lâcher et monter dans les aiguë. Ils lançaient des regards très explicites vers leur amoureux, faisant siffler encore plus les élèves.

**Like a virgin, ooh, ooh** (comme une vierge)  
**Like a virgin** (comme une vierge)  
**Feels so good inside** (Je me sens bien à l'intérieur)  
**When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me** (Quand tu me tiens, et tes battement de cœur, et tu m'aimes)

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat** (Es ce que tu peux entendre mes battement de cœur)  
**For the very first time?** (Pendant la toute première fois ?)

Ils finirent la chanson en portant un sourire très fier d'eux, et ils quittèrent la scène pour se rendre dans les coulisses.

Blaise était très pressé que Theo le rejoigne et le cherchait dans toute la foule. Finalement, il se dit qu'il devrait être en train de se changer. Le rideau se leva à nouveau et un garçon japonais, au long cheveu rouge sang, commença à chanter une chanson douce d'une voix sensuelle.

Blaise et Draco se regardèrent et se sourirent pour dire : «c'est un vrai canon !», alors que Harry appréciait juste la chanson. Mais il trouvait le jeune homme un peu trop provoquant.

En effet le garçon de longs cheveux qui lui arrivait un niveau des reins, teint d'une couleur rouge écarlate. Il portait un sourire sexy très hypocrite, des habits transparents et un genre de jupe qui passait au dessus de son pantalon serré.

Mais surtout c'était la façon dont Draco le regardait qui l'énervait par rapport à ce garçon. En fait, il était plutôt beau, bon ok, il était très beau. Et ça l'énervait encore plus.

Théo arriva enfin, de nouveau habillé en robe, et se jeta sur Blaise. Celui-ci le réceptionna dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa de tout son saoul.

- Et-ce que m'a chanson t'a plus ?

- Comme une vierge hein ? Demanda Blaise légèrement moqueur.

- Ben oui. Répondit Théo avec une belle couleur rouge teintant ses joues.

Après un dernier bisou de Blaise et Théo, celui-ci se retourna vers la scène.

- Tiens, c'est Ai ! Il a une magnifique voix.

- Tu le connais ?

- Ouai, c'est aussi un nouveau, il est avec moi en chant. Je crois qu'il est à Ravenclaw.

Draco lança un nouveau regard appréciateur sur le jeune homme, ce qui eut le don d'énerver un peu plus Harry.

- Il est où Remus ? Faudrait aller le féliciter. Dit Draco.

- euh… ben Sirius l'a enlevé quand il est descendu de scène, ou plutôt il l'a attrapé, mit sur son épaule et il a couru vers le château.

Blaise, Draco et Harry, à qui la vision d'un Sirius courant a la vitesse de l'éclair avec un Remus mort de rire sur son épaule avait fait oublié le japonais, rigolèrent.

- Vous voulez encore regarder ? Parce que moi j'ai super faim ! s'exclama Theo.

- …………… Seul un silence perplexe lui répondit puis finalement :

- Ok.

Alors ils se dirigèrent vers le château, mais ils tombèrent sur le japonais sexy qui était descendus de scène. Il avait revêtu une robe de Geisha et ses cheveux rouges étaient retenus avec deux piques derrière sa tête, faisant partir ses cheveux dans tout les sens a l'arrière.

- Coucou Ai ! s'exclama Theo.

- Salut Theo. Sa voix était suave avec un léger accent japonais. (Nda : pas comme le miens qui est à couper au château ! mdr)

- T'as super bien chanté !

- Toi aussi. Je vois que ta chanson a fait sensation. Ajouta t-il en regardant Blaise qui ne se décollait pas de Theo d'un centimètre, laissant un bras autour de sa taille, avec possessivité.

Les joues de Theo rosirent joliment, faisant sourire tout le monde, sauf Harry qui avait l'air devoir avaler un guidon de vélo de travers.

- Je te présente Blaise, mon chéri, Draco et Harry, mes meilleurs amis.

Chacun serra la main de Ai, la poignet de main de Harry fut brève comme s'il avait peur d'attraper un sorte de maladie contagieuse, genre la prostitution-aiguë.

Celle avec Blaise fut si déterminée qu'il lui écrasa les doigts avec la force de sa main, faisant jubiler Harry, qui venait de se trouver des moeurs inconnues.

Et celle avec Draco fut plus longue, Ai glissa ses doigts contre ceux du blond de façon aguichante. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et lui fit un sourire séducteur.

Harry aurait taper du pied tellement se play-boy minaudant lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était certain que plus de la moitié de la population de Poudlard lui étaient déjà passé dessus. Mauvaise foi ? Non, il laissait ça à Draco.

- Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? Proposa Theo, ne se souciant pas trop de son comportement envers Draco.

- oui, si vous êtes d'accord.

Pourtant il aurait du se méfier.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard ! Gomen ! Le chapitre n'est pas très long en plus…

Attention ! La traduction est de moi ! C'est possible que je me sois trompé ! (Même fort possible…) j'espère que c'est potable a lire…

Sinon, finalement Draco n'as pas grand-chose. Harry c'est trouvé un rival ! hihihi ! Qui a aimé la petite prestation de Theo et Mumus chéri ? (Qui a aimé que Sirius embarque Mumus chéri pour faire tout pleins de choses classées X ? mdr) laissez moi une review pour le dire ! Ou laissez moi une review pour dire que c'est pourris ! n.n

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me gonfle le cœur et me permettent de faire de meilleurs chapitres ! (Si c'est pas de la demande de review ça…)

Gros kisu a tous !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise et Ai tous assis autour d'une table du self.

- Ton prénom c'est vraiment Ai ? demanda Blaise.

- Ben en fait, c'est Shôtaro Aizawa, mais Shôtaro ça me va pas (1) et j'aime pas Aizawa alors j'ai raccourci en Ai (2).

Il était en face de Draco et lui jetait beaucoup d'œillade séductrice, donnant la nausée à Harry, qui était assis à coté de son amoureux secret. Blaise se trouvait en face, Theo sur les genoux, à coté de Ai.

Un silence plana, bizarrement en présence de Ai ils n'arrivaient pas à parler aussi facilement qu'ils le faisaient d'habitude. Draco brisa ce silence qui se faisait pesant.

- Vous savez où on part en voyage de fin d'année ?

- Y a un voyage ?

- Ouai ! J'espère que ça sera aussi bien que les années précédentes ! s'exclama Theo.

- Dumby nous a toujours offert de super voyages, avec des chambres pour deux supers jolis. Tu te rappelle à quel point elles étaient belles ? demanda Blaise à Theo.

- je suis étonné que tu te rappelles de la décoration. Pourtant je ne crois pas que tu aies fait autre chose que de coller ton visage au mien.

- Et moi je ne crois pas avoir fait seulement ça… mais je suis sur que tu a adoré la commode, comme l'armoire, tout comme la douche, et aussi l'évier, le lit par la même occasion, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et pareil pour la moquette.

Theo rougissait au fur à mesure que Blaise énumérait les différents meubles. Draco avait plaqué ses deux mains sur ses oreilles avec une grosse grimace.

- Arrêtez de parler de ça ! Je vais faire des cauchemars !

- C'est si horrible pour toi de les entendre parler de trucs cochons ? L'interrogea Ai.

- Ouai ! Essaye d'imaginer tes parents en pleine action et tu verras se que sa me fait ! Lui répondit Draco grimaçant toujours.

Ai fit lui aussi une grosse grimace puis rigola finalement, d'un rire cristallin doux à entendre que Harry lui jalousa. Il crevait de jalousie pour le japonais, il avait tout pour lui, la beauté, l'intelligence sûrement, puisqu'il était à Ravenclaw, une assurance sans faille et aussi l'attention de Draco. De plus il avait une très belle voix.

Jamais il ne pourrait rigoler de façon aussi dégagée. Harry senti ses yeux lui piquer mais il retient ses larmes et se força à relever la tête. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus par un idiot qui essayait de lui piquer son Draco, il avait même le culot de lui faire du pied sous la table !

Harry sentait le pied de Ai se frotter contre la jambe de Draco, car leurs jambes étaient proches. Prit d'une soudaine colère, il écrasa consciencieusement le pied de Ai, qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la victime. Il lui fit un petit sourire innocent et ils se tuèrent du regard. Draco lui n'avait rien remarqué l'échange entre eux, bien qu'il ait très bien sentit le pied du japonais.

- En tout cas les directeurs de maisons ont intérêt à nous trouvé un super endroit ! dit joyeusement Blaise.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir soudoyer Sirius et Remus. Répondit Theo.

- Ils n'ont toujours pas réapparut d'ailleurs. Fit remarquer Draco.

**- Encore deux ou trois heures et ça devrait être bon.**

Tous le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux, mais Ai n'osa pas demander ce qu'il avait signé.

**- Ouai je sais, j'ai été élevé par deux lapins.**

- Hum… tu crois qu'ils sont dans leur dortoir ou peut être qu'ils n'ont pas pu attendre d'y être arrivé et ils se sont retrouvés dans une salle de classe vide ? Parce que moi j'aimerais bien voir ça ! s'exclama Theo.

- THÉODORE NOTT! Cria Blaise.

- Avoues que toi aussi t'en crève d'envie !

- Je savais pas que le voyeurisme était un de tes fantasmes. Lui dit Blaise lubriquement.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça…

- Nous on veut rien entendre ! Cria Draco en se bouchant à nouveau les oreilles.

- Pourtant c'est bien de savoir les fantasmes des autres, ça peut donner des idées. Dit Ai en regardant Draco dans les yeux et léchant la cuillère avec laquelle il mangeait son yaourt.

Draco en fit tomber le sienne de surprise, il se pencha pour la ramasser. Harry en profita pour signer à Blaise et Theo :

**- Si il veut vraiment se faire péter le cul, qu'il le dise tout de suite.**

Ils le regardèrent étonné par tant de méchanceté et de mots crus. Harry devait vraiment être énervé ou triste pour dire de telles choses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Ai cette fois.

- Euh… que Draco est un boulet ! dit Blaise précipitamment.

Theo le regarda exaspéré et hésita à se taper la tête contre la table de dépit. Son petit ami n'avait jamais été doué pour jouer la finesse.

- Hey ! T'as pas dit ça bébé ! S'exprima le concerné.

Harry lui fit un beau sourire et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas lui, faisant jalouser Ai.

A ce moment là, une jeune fille à l'allure stricte et sérieuse les interpella.

- Tu es bien Harry Potter ? D'un ton tout aussi sérieux que son attitude.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda la fille interrogativement.

- Le conseil de discipline Matthieu Crolers et ses acolytes vient d'avoir lieu. Le verdict a été rendu et il a été décidé qu'ils soient renvoyés. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de te prévenir.

Harry était un peu mal à l'aise, et Théo, Draco et Blaise étaient légèrement en colère. La punition ne leur pas assez forte. Après un regard entendu Blaise demanda :

- Quand es ce qu'ils doivent quitter le lycée ?

- Ils doivent partir ce soir.

- Bien, merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Dit Draco avec un sourire charmeur, qui fit rougir la fille, malgré le balai proéminent qu'elle avait dans l'arrière train. Elle repartit vite, le rouge aux joues.

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher. Lui dit Théo septique.

- Pas ma faute c'est de nature. Répondit Draco en riant.

- L'heure est venue mes amis ! S'exclama Théo théâtralement.

- Oui ! En honneur à notre bébé et aux règles du parfait maraudeur nous le devons ! Cria Blaise à son tour.

- J'ai déjà une idée. Dit Draco avec un sourire sadique.

- SUPER ! Cria Théo en se levant d'un bond.

- On aura besoin de toi Théo, Blaise de tes talents de calligraphies et aussi d'un p'tit blond qui nous prend toujours la tête.

Harry ne comprenait pas rien à se qu'il se passait et commençait à stresser, normale vu les flammes de sadisme qui brillaient dans les yeux de ses amis.

- Ai, ça a été super de manger avec toi, on se revoit plus tard! Lui dit Théo.

Ils embarquèrent Harry avec eux et partirent d'un pas joyeux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Matt se déplaçait dans la foule un air morose, ce petit con de Black avait osé refuser ses avances ! A cause de lui il devait quitter le lycée ce soir.

Il se sentit tiré par la manche et plaqué contre un mur à l'abri des regards. Il sentit deux mains se faufiler sous son tee shirt et une bouche se coller à la sienne. Il se retira pour voir qui était en train de l'embrasser.

- Theo !

Ce dernier lui fit un magnifique sourire lubrique et reprit ses lèvres d'un fougueux baisé. Matt se recula précipitamment.

- …Mais… et Blaise ! Tu…

- Rien a foutre de Blaise ! Le seul que je veux c'est toi !

- Mais…

- Réfléchis une seconde. Quelle est la seule personne que tu n'as jamais pu avoir, à part ce petit bâtard de Black, hu ?

Le regard de Matt se fit séducteur et l'embrassa à son tour. Il voulu passer ses mains sous la robe du blond, mais celui-ci se recula d'un coup.

- J'ai pas envie que tu me baises ici. Lui dit-il de façon gourmande.

Theo l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à sa suite, dans les coulisses de la scène, où il avait chanté le matin même, ils montèrent un petit escalier pour atterrirent sur la scène. Personnes ne pourraient les voir, comme le rideau était tiré.

Theo plaqua Matt contre le mur opposé au rideau et se mit à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, en commençant par la veste, puis le tee shirt.

Matt voulu faire subir le même traitement a Theo mais celui-ci lui tapa sur les doigts.

- Pas touche mon beau ! Ici c'est moi qui commande !

- Hum… j'aime quand tu es fougueux.

- Je peux l'être bien plus…

Theo s'agenouilla devant lui et déboutonna le bouton de son jean et fit descendre sa braguette sensuellement en le regardant dans les yeux, avec un sourire mutin.

Matt passait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et lui caressait la tête, comme un maître l'aurait fait pour son chien. Car pour lui, tout ce qui bougeait et qui était baisable, étaient des chiennes, et Theo ne faisait pas exception. Il faisait une chienne de premier choix, Blaise l'avait bien élevé.

Une fois le jean enlevé, les chaussures ainsi que les chaussettes, Theo s'attaqua au boxer qu'il fit descendre avec lenteur. Il posa un regard appréciateur sur la chose avec laquelle Matt semblait réfléchir et il se redressa.

Il se recula jusqu'à se retrouver à distance égale du rideau et du mur.

Matt ne fut pas de cette idée et s'avança vers Theo. Ce dernier recula encore un peu. Mais Matt pour finalement reprendre ses lèvres et le coller à lui.

Theo s'extirpa une nouvelle fois des bras de Matt pour lui tourner autour et faire glisser ses mains sur son torse et son dos. Puis finalement il se posta dans son dos et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Surprise.

Matt se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés alors que Theo trottinait vers le coté où l'on ne pouvait pas le voir, si le rideau était levé. Il alla chercher les habits de Matt et agrippa la corde pour lever le rideau et lui fit un grand sourire.

Il tira d'un coup sec et le poids qui ouvrait le rideau se décrocha et le rideau le leva d'un coup.

Se fut un grand éclat de rire tonitruant qui explosa dans tout Poudlard, ainsi que des flashs d'appareils photos, tandis que des confettis lui tombait sur la tête et qu'une énorme pancarte hurlait: Matt on t'oublieras jamais!

En face de lui, Colin Creevey le bombardait avec son appareil photo hyper sophistiqué et Draco Malfoy à coté criait des choses comme :

- Vas y bouge bébé ! Oh oui ! Que tu es sensuel ! Fait la moue ! Tu es parfait ! Prend une pose sexy ! Dieu que tu es canon ! Avec les mouvements théâtraux d'un photographe professionnel avec une de ses pin-up.

Blaise à ses cotés était mort de rire et se tenait à la scène pour ne pas tomber, Harry à coté avait les yeux écarquillés mais avec un sourire extrêmement amusé. Il ne tarda pas à rire au même point que Blaise.

Theo arriva en courant, avec les habits de Matt dans les bras, et un grand sourire fier de lui.

Sirius et Remus, qui avaient réapparu, étaient aussi mort de rire et les regardaient avec un air fier. Ils étaient bien les successeurs des Maraudeurs.

Snape se trouvait un peu plus loin. La scène lui arracha un sourire et il repartit dans un tourbillon de capes.

Matt coura dans les coulisses et y chercha ses habits, mais il se rappela que Theo les avaient prit avec lui, il laissa échapper un cri de rage et c'est en partant en courant, nu, dans la foule tordu de rire, vers le château, que ce fut la dernière fois que l'ont vit Matt Crolers a Poudlard.

Blaise se tourna vers Theo et lui essuya les lèvres avec son pouce en faisant une grimace et le regarda tendrement, Theo lui sourit.

- Il t'a sali en posant ses lèvres sur toi.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire disparaître cette souillure. Lui dit Theo.

Blaise posa ses lèvres sur celles de son chéri pour un baiser enflammé.

- Tu es un superbe comédien Theo ! Lui cria Draco, tout excité par leur blague, puis Theo se mit à crier :

- Maraudeurs!

Blaise et Draco suivirent en le hurlant à leurs tours à tout bout de champs. Draco choppa le calepin de Harry et y écrivit quelque chose, le remit dans les mains du brun et lui leva les bras au dessus de la tête. Harry brandissait alors sont calepin ou il était écrit en énorme, et que tout le monde pouvait voir :

**- MARAUDEURS!**

Les élèves de Poudlard applaudissaient à tout rompre la nouvelle bêtise du groupe, et ceux-ci en bons comédiens, saluaient leur public par des révérences théâtrales.

Remus laissa échapper une larme.

- Tu crois que Prongs a vu ?

- Oui, et il est fier, très fier…

Le châtain se blottit dans les bras de son mari avec le plus merveilleux des sourires.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ils étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir, ou plutôt dans celui de Harry et Draco, celui de Blaise et Theo étaient plus comme leur nid d'amour ? Ils avaient mal au ventre tellement ils rigolaient.

- Vous avez-vous sa tête ! Criait Blaise.

- Creevey est déjà en train de faire développer les photos ! s'exclama Draco.

- Et quand il s'est mis à courir a poil dans la foule !

- J'espère que ça t'a plu, bébé ! Lui demanda Draco.

Harry sautait presque de joie, et encore, il trouvait la punition assez mince pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Alors que Blaise faisait le pitre à imiter Matt à poil sur scène, que Draco riait à pleine gorge et que Harry essayait de s'étouffer avec son coussin en se roulant sur son lit, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Theo restait silencieux et qu'il toussait de temps en temps en se massant les épaules d'une main malhabile.

Son silence inhabituel fini par intriguer ses amis et manquer au groupe. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter légèrement.

- Qu'est ce qui y a chéri ? Tu t'en veux pas quand même ?

- …Non non.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis rien ? D'habitude t'aurais sauté de joie… qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Theo s'était remit à tousser plus fort et Blaise s'était immédiatement rapproché de lui.

- Tu fais encore une crise ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

- J'ai mal… aux épaules et …aux poumons…

- Pourquoi ça fait ça ? Tu… c'est pas normal !

- J'ai du… chopper la grippe…

Blaise s'était placé derrière Theo, une jambe de chaque coté de lui, et il massait doucement ses épaules endolories.

- Tu veux pas aller voir Pomfrey ?

- Hum… non … continue, c'est bon.

Theo renversait la tête sur l'épaule de Blaise, celui-ci sourit tendrement, bien qu'il soit inquiet, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son petit ami, qui commençait à somnoler dans ses bras.

Sous le regard de Harry et Draco, Theo s'endormit finalement. Blaise l'allongea sur le lit de Draco.

- Ça dérange si il reste là ?

- Bien sur que non !

- Ça me fait flipper toute cette histoire. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent et il insiste à dire que c'est rien et qu'il veut pas voir Pomfrey. Une grippe qui dure depuis 3 mois ça existe pas…

**- Tu crois que c'est grave ?**

- J'en sais rien. J'espère de tout cœur que non, sinon je crois que je tiendrais pas.

- Dit pas de conneries Blaise ! Tu vas faire pleurer bébé !

Sous la confidence, Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et il regardait Theo et Blaise avec sa lèvre inférieure toute tremblotante.

- Bébé, je disais ça comme ça. Je te promets que tout ira bien. Allez pleure pas, t'es un mec quand même !

Blaise lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Promet moi de n'offrir cette innocence qu'à la personne que tu aimes.

Harry le regarda surprit et en rougissant.

**- Pourquoi ?**

- Parce que seule la personne que tu aimes aura de droit de te ravir cette part si pure de ton âme, parce que ça sera ton cœur innocent qui l'aura choisi.

Draco baissa la tête, jamais il ne pourrait être cette personne, Harry devait être avec quelqu'un d'aussi pure que lui. Pas avec lui, non il ne ferait que le salir avec son âme noire.

Harry hocha de la tête en regardant le sol, gêné. De toute façon, son cœur avait déjà choisi depuis longtemps.

- La prochaine fois qu'il fait une crise, je l'emmène de force ! dit Blaise en changeant de conversation.

- Pourquoi tu pourrais pas l'emmener quand il en fait pas ? demanda Draco.

- Parce qu'il est trop redoutable… il est petit mais puissant… (Nda : vive les petits ! ouaiiiii! petits-powaaaaa) et je suis faible face à lui…. Pas ma faute…

- Voyez vous cela, le grand Blaise Zabini dompté par l'adorable Theodore Nott ! Ça peut faire les gros titre ça ! dit le blond goguenard.

- C'est ça… moque toi temps que tu peux… toi aussi tu ramperas au pied de quelqu'un un jour, mon pote!

- Pour devenir une loque humaine comme toi ! Non merci, je passe mon tour…

- Pourtant c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ! Et je te souhaite la même chose !

- Mouai…

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 15h30.

- Il peut dormir encore un peu alors…

- T'aura qu'à le réveiller avant le bal de ce soir.

- Ouai… d'accord.

Il s'allongea à coté de Theo et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Il s'endormit finalement lui aussi.

Harry se leva sans bruit.

**- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser se reposer.**

Draco hocha de la tête et se leva à son tour.

**- On viendra les chercher pour le bal.**

Ils allèrent sortirent quand un mouvement dans le lit de Draco se fit entendre, Theo et Blaise s'étaient inconsciemment rapproché et se serraient l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes et leurs bras emmêlés.

- Ils sont beaux. Chuchota Draco, rêveur.

Harry hocha la tête, légèrement rêveur lui aussi.

- Ils ont de la chance.

Un nouvel hochement de tête lui répondit.

Ils sortirent finalement de la pièce, fermant la porte doucement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry et Draco réveillèrent les deux endormit vers 18h30, pour qu'ils puissent se préparer pour le bal donné ce soir, et surtout pour que Theo ait le temps d'enlever sa robe.

Le bal était donné pour le concours de danse, les différents participants devaient passer par couple, devant un jury constitué de personnes extérieurs à l'école, pour ne pas qu'il y ait de favoritisme.

- Tu es sur de vouloir participer ? demanda Blaise a Theo.

- Bien sur, de toute façon on est inscrit et puis je te répète pour la centième fois que ça va !

- N'insiste pas Blaise, tu sais qu'il est têtu, même atteint de la peste noire ou du choléra il irait danser quand même ! Lui dit Draco.

A cet instant, ils se dirigeaient tous vers le hall, en direction du gymnase qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Blaise essayait de convaincre Theo de ne pas se fatiguer alors celui-ci râlait en disant qu'il allait très bien. Draco galérait avec ses béquilles en descendant les marches, tout en maudissant les Griffindor pour toute les générations à venir, mais tout de même content que Harry l'aide à descendre l'escalier. Celui-ci souriait de ne plus avoir sa robe qui le dérangeait et euphorique d'aller à son tout premier bal.

Ils avaient revêtus des habits simple et confortable, mais leur petit groupe faisait tout de même tourner les têtes sur leur passage. Blaise et retenait de se jeter sur tout ceux qui regardaient Theo de façon lubrique, de même pour Draco avec ceux qui reluquaient Harry, ne faisait même pas attention aux regards posé sur eux.

- Heureusement que t'as pas mis le pantalon en cuir que je voulais que tu mettes. Souffla Blaise à Theo.

- C'est pas pratique de danser avec du cuir, chéri.

- C'est pas pratique de danser en essayant de tuer tous ceux qui te mâtent.

- De toute façon le cuir t'est réservé.

- Miam… lui souffla à nouveau Blaise an passant ses bras autours de sa taille et lui mordillant le cou.

- Hum… arrête ou je fais un malheur… lui susurra Theo.

- Vous avez pas fini de copuler devant tout le monde ? En plus on va être à la bourre ! Leur dit Draco.

- Mouai. Boudèrent-ils, en accélérant quand même le pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans le gymnase, des tables longeaient les murs pour laisser de la place, au centre, aux danseurs.

- Les participants n°1 sont priés d'approcher du centre de la pièce ! Résonna une voix dans les enceintes, placés à chaque coin de la pièce.

- Vous êtes le numéro combien ? demanda Draco a Blaise et Theo.

- N°4.

**- Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?**

- Non, y a jamais beaucoup de participants, ils ont trop peur de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde… lui répondit Theo.

- Nous on s'en fou, on se ridiculise au moins une fois par jour alors… ajouta Blaise.

- Même plus d'une fois…

Harry pouffa joyeusement, il aimait vraiment pouvoir se lâcher en se moquant de ce que les autres disaient, et puis personne ne se moquaient des successeurs des maraudeurs de toute façon. Sûrement la peur de devoir subir une de leur blague, comme avait subit Matt… voir pire.

- Venez on va se poser en attendant, je commence à avoir mal à la cheville à force de rester debout. Dit Draco.

- Chochotte. Souffla Theo.

- Nymphomane. Rétorqua le blond.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers une table, comme ci de rien était, sous les regards mi-amusé mi-exaspéré de Harry et Blaise.

Ils passèrent un moment à voir défiler les couples de danseurs et discuter entre eux, quand le numéro de Blaise et Theo fut appelé.

- Tu vas voir, ce sont les pros du rock acrobatique ! s'exclama Draco à l'adresse de Harry.

Des notes de rock s'élevèrent des baffes et Theo et Blaise commencèrent à danser en rythme, puis Blaise commença à faire tourner Theo autour de lui, tout en le soulevant du sol avec facilité.

Il le fit passer par dessus ses épaules, rattrapant Theo à la réception et se remettant à danser. Blaise faisait tourner Theo avec dextérité, grâce a des coups de poignets précis, menant la danse parfaitement.

La musique accéléra et les mouvements du couple se firent plus rapides, mais toujours avec panache. Theo semblait presque voler, ne posant que très rarement les pieds au sol, mais dansant tout de même.

Leur danse prit fin, en même temps que la musique, dans une pose conséquente, Theo debout sur les épaules de Blaise, les bras écartés et un joli sourire plaqué au lèvres alors que Blaise tenait les chevilles de son petit ami, avec un sourire très fier, faisant face au jury.

Tout le monde applaudissait les deux garçons. Theo descendit en glissant doucement de façon assise sur les épaules de Blaise, celui-ci le fit sauter à terre d'un petit bond.

Draco leur criait félicitation alors que Harry sifflait à l'aide de ses doigts, applaudissant tous les deux.

Apres quelques révérences Theo et Blaise rejoignirent leur table, essoufflés.

**- Vous étiez super !**

- Ouai, on est trop fort. Dit pompeusement Blaise.

- Hey ! C'est moi le narcissique ici ! s'exclama moqueusement Draco en défendant son titre.

Ils pouffèrent de la bêtise qu'était Draco à lui seul, alors que les notes d'un tango s'élevaient dans la salle.

Ils tournèrent le regard vers la piste de danse où se tenait le prochain couple de danseurs.

L'un portait une chemise espagnole noire avec des collerettes rouges au bout des manches et au niveau de la fermeture, avec un pantalon, tout aussi noire que l'était la chemise, classique, en ajoutant les chaussure allant aussi avec la tenue, une rose rouge entre les dents.

Serré contre lui, dans le même ensemble espagnol de couleur noir, mais aux collerettes dorées, se trouvait son partenaire.

L'un avait les cheveux aussi noire que les ténèbres et l'autre aussi doré que l'était le soleil, l'un aussi grand que l'autre était petit, aussi viril que l'autre était efféminé, les yeux aussi sombre que les autres étaient lumineux, formant deux antithèses, qui pourtant semblait se compléter.

- C'est mon esprit pervers qui me joue des tours ou Sirius et Remus vont vraiment nous danser un tango, que je devine endiablé et extrêmement sensuel ? demanda Theo.

- Oui, ou bien tu nous a tous contaminé avec ta perversité… répondit Draco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A suivreuh…

(1) Le suffixe «taro» est souvent ajouté à un prénom au japon, mais c'est un suffixe qui fait très viril (ce qui n'est pas le cas de Ai).

(2) Ai signifie amour en japonais, c'est un vilain jeu de mot avec le début de son nom, il ne représente pas du tout la conception de l'amour, plutôt comme le pseudonyme d'une actrice de porno amateur quoi… j'arrive pas trop à exprimer ma vision des choses, j'espère que cet exemple vous suffira…

Bonjour bonjour !

Voilou pour une belle vengeance ! Es ce qu'elle vous a plu ? Je suis sur que vous l'auriez voulus plus cruelle, spèces de sadiques ! Je me demande qui a cru que Theo trompait vraiment Blaise ?

Qui a envi de voir une scène sexy avec Sirius et Remus en plein tango extrêmement langoureux ? Je peux pas m'empêcher de faire des scènes où il se font des papouilles ou pleins d'autre trucs, ça s'appelle le syndrome SBRL ! C'est très très très grave !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je sautille presque de joie quand je vois que j'en ai autant !

Kisu !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Sur la piste, Remus et Sirius évoluaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. La danse ressemblait plus à une tentative de séduction de la part de Sirius, et Remus tentait de résister tant bien que mal aux avances et aux caresses sensuelles.

Le tout était excitant, mais aussi frustrant, à cause du refus et de l'échappatoire de Remus alors qu'il semblait sur le point de succomber aux désirs qui le tiraillaient.

Sirius était partout en même temps, comblant chaque désir de son mari, lui faisant miroiter monts et merveilles rien qu'avec ses mains ou se glissant contre son corps, le faisant se cambrer dans ses bras.

Remus sembla céder entre ses mains expertes, qui semblaient le connaître par cœur et chacun répondit aux caresses sensuelles et dansantes.

La rose, que Sirius tenait entre ses dents, passait à Remus comme s'il s'agissait d'un baiser ardant. C'était comme s'ils se faisaient l'amour, tout en dansant au milieu de la piste.

Chacun était sidéré par la sensualité qu'émanait du couple.

- Je préfère pas imaginer ce que ça doit être quand il fonts l'amour… souffla Blaise.

**- C'est bruyant.**

- Ça, j'en doute pas. Dit Theo.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement, tout comme le couple mais dans une position finale. Le corps de Remus était voûté vers l'arrière en signe de total abandon, et Sirius le retenant d'un bras, prêt du sol, l'autre bras tendu en arrière.

La foule applaudit à tout rompre, le petit groupe que formait les nouveaux maraudeurs faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Sirius releva Remus et celui-ci posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour le féliciter, puis ils saluèrent dignement avant de laisser la place aux prochains participants.

Theo fit de grands signes pour qu'ils viennent s'asseoir à leur table, alors ils s'avancèrent vers le groupe. Juste avant d'arriver devant la table, Sirius susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de Remus, celui-ci rougit délicieusement et lui fit un léger sourire en coin et un regard brûlant.

Sirius grogna de frustration et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, attirant son mari sur ses genoux.

- Où es ce que vous avez appris à danser comme ça ? demanda Draco perplexe.

- C'est Lily qui nous a appris. Dit Remus avec un sourire mélancolique.

- Lily ?

- La maman de bébé. Expliqua le châtain.

- Je me souviens encore des grimaces qu'elle faisait quand Prongs lui marchait sur les pieds ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Et moi quand il regardait si tu essayais de la plotter. Rigola son mari.

La soirée continua ainsi, par des rires, des histoires drôles, et autres choses amusantes, par des danses parfois pour Blaise, Theo, Remus et Sirius une fois le concours terminé. Harry n'osant pas aller danser et Draco obliger de rester assis, comme un con, à cause de sa cheville foulée.

Harry laissa échapper un bâillement sous l'œil attentif de Draco.

- Je vais ramener bébé, il commence à être fatigué.

Harry le regarda étonné, mais fini par secouer la tête et signer :

**- Je peux encore rester. Je suis pas si fatigué que ça et je voudrais pas t'obliger à rentrer.**

- T'inquiète pas, et puis j'en ai marre de rester assis sur cette chaise, je commence à avoir mal à la cheville.

Il se leva en attrapant ses béquilles et incita Harry à faire pareil.

- Allez dit bonne nuit, bébé ! Lui dit Draco comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Harry fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras, Draco lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme sont habitude, agaçant gentiment le brun.

Il fit un petit signe de la main à tout le monde.

- A demain tout le monde ! s'exclama joyeusement Draco en prenant direction de la sortie, au coté de Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et alla ensuite s'affaler sur son lit, Draco avait fait de même et avait balancé ses béquilles au milieu de la pièce, se rajoutant au mini-bordel de la pièce.

Le blond fini par se redresser en grognant et commença à balbutier des insultes en enlevant les bandages autour de sa cheville, qu'il jeta plus loin.

Il redressa la tête et chercha ses béquilles des yeux. Mais pourquoi avait t-il eu l'idée de les jeter aussi loin? Il n'allait quand même pas ramper pour aller les chercher…

Il grogna à nouveau et se mit à sautiller sur un pied en direction de ses béquilles, à cet instant il se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air con et il tourna son regarda vers Harry qui le regardait, l'air d'approuver les pensées qu'il avait eu.

**- Je peux savoir ce que t'essayes de faire ?**

- Récupérer mes béquilles, il faut que je me passe la pommade que Pomfrey m'a filé, elle est dans la salle de bain.

**- Tu pouvais pas me demander ? **

- je voulais pas te déranger…

Harry le regarda de façon exaspéré et se leva, il s'approcha de Draco l'incita à s'appuyer sur lui pour le ramener à son lit. Il alla ensuite récupérer les béquilles et les posa à coté du lit du blond, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il revint avec le tube de pommade pour la cheville de Draco.

- Pourquoi t'es toujours aux petits soins pour moi ? Lui demanda t-il.

Harry le regarda en penchant la tête sur le coté et en haussant les épaules, le tout avec un sourire mignon.

Draco se demandait comment est-ce qu'il avait fait tout ce temps pour ne pas se jeter sur lui? Il se demandait aussi comment il faisait à cet instant pour rester assis sur le lit alors que l'incarnation de la luxure était en face de lui.

Le blond se saisit du tube, que Harry lui tendait, en le remerciant. Il s'assit dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre son oreiller et remonta sa cheville vers lui et la considéra avec une grimace de mécontentement. Il la reposa devant lui et déboucha le tube avant d'en verser sur sa main, puis de l'étaler sur sa cheville douloureuse maladroitement.

- Bah ! Ça pue ce truc ! Yeurk ! Dégeu ! Je suis sur que Pomfrey essaye de m'assassiner avec cette pommade qui pique les yeux !

Harry rigola à coté de lui en secouant la tête.

**- Tu t'en sors ?**

- Ben… pas trop mal pour un débutant…

**- Laisse moi faire.**

Harry prit place sur le lit, en face de Draco et lui prit doucement la jambe pour la rapprocher de lui, sans lui faire mal.

- Non… c'est pas la peine de…

**- C'est Sirius qui m'a appris, fou comme il est, il se casse une jambe au moins une fois par ans, alors je te parle même pas des foulures…**

- Mouai… j'imagine…

Draco venait de partir dans un autre monde, avec un Harry, décidément très doué avec ses mains, qui lui massait sa cheville avec dextérité et douceur. Le massage dura le temps que la peau ait fini d'absorber le produit, bien qu'il dura sur la fin, Harry caressant plus la peau douce qu'il ne la massait, et Draco qui n'avait pas envie que ces mains qu'il aimait tant ne se sépare de lui.

Pourtant c'est ce qui finit par arriver.

- Merci bébé.

**- De rien, et puis comme ça tu pourras peut être reprendre l'entraînement plus vite. **

- Tu ne pense qu'à la course ou quoi ? demanda Draco amusé.

Harry pensa, qu'il avait autre chose dans la tête toute la journée… comme un blond sulfureux et sexy.

Il rougit de ses penser et haussa les épaules en partant vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains, il ne voulais pas rester avec cette crème qui, effectivement, sentait tout sauf la rose.

Ils finirent tout les deux par aller dormir, ce rapprochant un peu plus chaque jour, mais restant éloigné quand même…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se déplaçait, tant bien que mal à cause de sa robe, entre les tables pour servir le plus rapidement les clients de leur stand.

C'était la dernière journée du concours et toutes les maisons faisaient leur mieux pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles.

- Raaaaah !

Ce fut un cri, a la fois, de dépit et d'exaspération qui se fit entendre des de la cuisine annexe, où les pâtisseries et autres étaient préparées.

- Sortez les moi de là ! C'est un vrai massacre ! Cria a nouveau la voix haut perché de Remus.

- Maieuh ! C'est pas notre faute si on est nul en cuisine ! fit Draco piteusement !

- Alors balayez nous le plancher ! Ça fait la troisième fois que vous faites brûler votre gâteau ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Bah… si on gratte le brûlé, comme ça –il gratta le brûlé du gâteau-, ça peut se manger. Leur dit Blaise.

- oui, je suis sur que ça doit être super bon !

Ils prirent tout les deux une part de gâteau et croquèrent dedans. Leurs visages se décomposèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la poubelle la plus proche, pour cracher le contenu de leur bouche.

- C'est immonde !

- On dirais un mélange des chaussette sales de Blaise et du poison de la cafete, le tout brûlé au 1000° degrés. Dit Draco d'un air dégoûté en se frottant la langue comme ci ça allait faire partir le goût.

- Même pire ! Geignit Blaise.

- Vous voyez bien que vous êtes des dangers publics ! Vous auriez pu tuer quelqu'un en lui faisant avaler ça! Leur dit Sirius en rigolant a moitié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Theo, alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce suivit de Harry.

- Bébé ! Protége moi de ces tortionnaires !

Draco alla se cacher derrière Harry, se baissant pour être complètement caché par lui. Il en profita pour respirer son odeur et être en contact avec lui.

- Ils nous accusent de vouloir empoisonner tout le monde !

- Et de vouloir faire brûler le lycée. Ajouta Remus moqueusement.

- Theo protége mooooaaaa!

Blaise se glissa aussi derrière Theo, mais celui-ci se retourna vers lui et dit simplement :

- Non, parce que je suis sur que c'est un prétexte pour me plotter.

- Alléeuh ! Draco il le fait bien avec bébé !

- Oui mais bébé est assez grand pour décider si Draco a le droit de la plotter ou pas.

Les deux concernés rougirent brusquement, leur regard se croisèrent et ils détournèrent vite les yeux en s'éloignant légèrement l'un de l'autre, sous les yeux exaspéré des autres. Il était indéniable que ces deux là s'aimaient et qu'ils devaient finirent ensemble.

- Tu veux du gâteau, Theo ? Lui demanda innocemment Blaise.

- Tu veux essayer de l'assassiner pour te venger ! S'exclama Draco.

- Super sympa… je retiens… dit le concerné.

- Roooh, je rigole mon amour.

- Même avec la nuit que je t'ai fait passer t'essaye de m'assassiner ? Lui susurra t-il.

- Gloups… euh… qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour y avoir droit encore ?

- En ne me proposant pas de gâteau empoisonné ?

- Mmppfff…

- C'est ça, boude.

- Grrrrr…

- Encore mieux, tu nous fais la bête sauvage.

-Tu veux vraiment que je fasse la bête sauvage ? dit Blaise d'un ton lubrique.

- Ici ?

- Hum... non, je préfère pas… ça pourrais choquer bébé…

- Ouai, t'as raison… plus tard alors….

- C'est une promesse ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Nous voila repartit pour une séance de copulation en direct… dit Draco.

- Y a encore beaucoup de clients ? demanda Sirius en changeant de conversation.

**- Non, plus que deux tables. Je crois qu'ils ont bientôt fini.**

- Ok.

- Faudra vous faire tout beau pour la remise des prix du concours de miss ! dit Remus enjoué alors que Harry faisait une grimace et que Theo haussait les épaules, comme ci s'était normal.

- Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux chéri, mais tu ne peux pas nier que t'as des tendances féminine ! dit Sirius à Remus, alors que les autre pouffaient de la moue contrarié du châtain.

- Goujat !

Et il tourna les talons et fit mine de partir de la pièce, Sirius le suivant en lui suppliant de ne pas lui faire la tête.

- Mais mon amour, je rigole !

- Mon amour ? Y a deux secondes j'était un gars a tendance féminine.

- Bon… comment es ce que je peux me faire pardonner ?

- Réfléchit, toi qui a l'esprit si vif !

- Tu l'auras voulu !

Il attrapa son mari pour l'embrasser furieusement et avec passion.

- Hum… excuses acceptés…

Sirius souffla de soulagement, un sourire niais collé sur leurs visages.

- On dirait deux adolescentes bourrées d'hormones et complètement mielleuses. Dit Blaise.

Il se prit deux regards noirs de la part des dits adolescentes.

**- De toute façon, ça a toujours été comme ça.**

- Et ben… comme quoi on peux toujours s'aimer comme au premier jour, même après longtemps ! s'exclama Draco.

- Ça fais combien de temps que vous êtes mariés ? demanda Theo.

- Bientôt… 18 ans qu'on s'est marié… leur dit Sirius.

- Whaou… fit Theo avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- … A las Vegas pendant un voyage crapuleux.

L'effervescence de Theo retomba d'un coup.

- Pas très romantique tous ça…

- C'est vrai que c'est pas top de ce marier en jean… fit Remus, qui souriait pourtant.

- Mais je regrette vraiment pas la nuit de noce ! s'exclama Sirius.

SPAF!

- Aieeuuh ! T'es méchant Remy chéri !

Une poêle à frire avait malencontreusement heurté la tête de Sirius, qui se frottait la bosse qu'il avait, avec une grimace de douleur, accroupi dans un coin comme un gosse punit.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont fini ? Faudrait vraiment qu'on y aille ! Leur dit Remus, la poêle toujours en main brandie comme une massue en direction de Sirius.

**- Oui, je vais aller nettoyer !**

- Je viens t'aider, bébé ! s'exclama Draco.

Apres avoir nettoyé les tables et ranger le matériel que la classe n'utiliserait plus, comme c'était leur dernier jour du concours, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires où ils pourraient se préparer pour le concours des miss.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs en contemplant les affiches faites par eux même, ou plutôt par Blaise, où l'ont voyait Matt à poil sur scène, tirant une tête à faire mourire de rire quiconque la voyait. Une petite phrase avait été joliment rajoutée : ' il devait vraiment faire froid ce jour là !'

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Remus s'amusa à pomponner Harry dans tout les sens, alors que Draco faisait de même avec Theo. Eux boudaient, sous les yeux amusé de Sirius et Blaise, qui faisaient de superbes réflexions a propos de leur déguisement –bien qu'ils aient arrêté quand Theo et Harry commencèrent à leur jeter des produits de beauté au visage après une énième blague.

- Voila ! Vous êtes tout beau ! s'exclama Remus toujours aussi enjoué, pour ne pas dire aussi hystérique que d'habitude.

- J'ai l'horrible impression d'être un mauvais mélange entre Britney Spears et Pamela Anderson. Dit Theo avec un pauvre regard pour son reflet.

- C'est vrai que je te préfère au naturel ! Lui dit Blaise d'un ton cajoleur.

- Encore heureux ! Jamais plus personne ne me reverra avec cette tonne de truc barbouillé sur le visage.

Harry continua à fixer son regard sur son reflet avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Bah…fait pas cette tête bébé. Lui dit gentiment Remus en lui déposant un bisou sur le front.

**- Le rouge a lèvre à vraiment un mauvais goût.**

- Il te va très bien, ça fait ressortir tes belles lèvres. Rajouta Remus.

**- Tu trouves pas que c'est trop rouge ?**

- La couleur est parfaite ! N'est ce pas Draco ? demanda Remus avec un sourire explicite qu'il avait du mal à cacher.

Mais Draco ne fit pas attention au sourire, ses yeux étaient plutôt rivé sur les lèvres de Harry, le souffle coupé, retenant un gémissement en déglutissant avec difficulté. Rien que l'idée de se que ces lèvres pourrais faire, réussirent à le faire réagir et il détourna les yeux en rougissant, sous les regards exaspéré des autre et celui interrogateur de Harry.

- Oui oui, ça te va très bien…

Harry ne fut quand même pas convaincu, mais il acquiesça quand même.

- En route mauvaise troupe ! On vas être à la bourre ! s'exclama Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivit des autres, Harry et Théo traînant le pas.

Ils attendaient tous les deux dans les coulisses de la scène, les résultats des votes du concours.

Si Harry avait bien suivi, ils commenceraient par désigner le 3éme vainqueur, puis le second, pour finir le1er.

Beaucoup de garçons, déguisés eux aussi, attendaient les résultats, certains étaient gênés, d'autre nerveux et quelques uns enjoués.

Harry vit Ai se pavaner un peu plus loin, dans sa robe de geisha et avec ses sales cheveux rouges moches, le visage peinturluré d'une tonne de maquillage. Si Theo ressemblait à Pamela Anderson et Britney Spears, il se demandait bien à quoi Ai ressemblait.

Le présentateur du concours se mit à parler avec animation dans le micro.

- Mesdames et Messieurs ! Bienvenue au célèbre concours des Miss et Messieurs ! Vous avez pu voter tout le long de ses trois jours ! Mais les votes s'achèveront après avoir présenté nos jeune fille et jeune homme !

Il se mit à appeler les prénoms des participant, commençant par des prénoms de filles.

- On va quand même pas devoir monter sur scène ?

- Ben si, et t'as intérêt à faire un grand smile, parce qu'y faut qu'on gagne !

Harry commença à stresser sérieusement, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Les élèves appelés montaient à tour de rôle.

- Nous allons maintenant appeler les jeunes hommes déguisés en de belles créatures ! Le premier dans la liste est : Aizawa Shôtaro !

Chouette ! L'autre poupée Barbie y allait en premier !

Il entendit la foule pousser de grands cris d'exclamation et d'appréciation. Il se dit que ça devait être tous ceux qui lui était passé dessus… puis il redescendit de la scène avec un air très fier et arrogant, passant devant Harry et le regardant de haut.

- Notre prochain élève se nomme : Black Harry !

Haaaaa! Quelle idée avait Sirius de porter un nom commençant par ' B ' ! Théo le poussa vers les escaliers avec un sourire encourageant, pour qu'il monte sur scène. Il déglutit et avança d'un pas mal assuré, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe.

Quand il fut sur scène i fut presque assaillit par le présentateur, Lee Jordan s'il se souvenait bien. Il tira Harry par la main au milieu de la scène.

- Voila la nouvelle coqueluche du lycée ! Je suppose que tous les élèves le connaissent le surnom affectueux qui lui est donné !

Des 'bébé !' furent hurlé par la foule, faisant rougir Harry comme une belle tomate mure.

- Il est pas trop mignon quand il rougit !

Il lui pinça la joue, comme une grand-mère l'aurait fait pour son petit fils, faisant grimacer Harry.

- Touche-le pas Jordan ! Fut crié dans la foule.

Le présentateur se mit à rire, tout comme les élèves et autres personnes présentes.

- Mes amis, Draco Malfoy a parlé ! Rendons lui son amoureux !

Harry fut aussi écarlate que l'était Draco, et Lee le ramena à la rampe d'escalier. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de crier ça, mais les mots avaient franchit ses lèvres avant même de réfléchir. Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, comme un con, au milieu d'une foule qui se foutait de sa gueule.

Harry, lui, était descendu dans un état second et Theo le regardait avec un grand sourire moqueur. Ai, par contre, le regardait d'un air méchant, semblant très en colère, faisant se tordre son beau visage dans une grimace, l'enlaidissant par tant de haine.

A son tour, Theo du monter sur scène. Il y eu plusieurs cris d'appréciation, mais surtout, on entendit par-dessus la voix de tous :

- C'est le mien ! C'est mon homme ! Je t'aime mon amour !

Puis il redescendit de scène avec un sourire très amusé.

- Il me fait le même coup a chaque fois ! s'exclama t-il a l'adresse de Harry.

Ils attendirent encore un petit moment, puis les résultats furent donnés.

- Nous allons enfin ouvrir les bulletins ! Le grand moment que vous attendez tous ! Honneur aux dames ! Euh… au vrai dames !

La foule rigola à l'allusion de Lee.

- La troisième gagnante est : Padma Patil de Ravenclaw !

Les élèves applaudirent et Padma monta sur scène pour recevoir un bouquet de fleur et une petite écharpe où il était écrit qu'elle était troisième.

- La seconde gagnante est : Katie Bell de Griffindor !

Elle reçu les même présents, mais sur son écharpe était écrit qu'elle était deuxième.

- Et notre gagnante de cette année est : Millicente Bulstrode de Slytherin ! Pour une nouvelle année, elle décroche à nouveau le titre ! Félicitation !

Millicente reçu une belle couronne doré et aussi l'écharpe du vainqueur, sous les applaudissements des Slytherin.

- Nous allons procéder aux votes des garçons !

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait le nom du troisième élu.

- le troisième gagnant est : Shôtaro Aizawa !

Harry vit la tête de Ai se décomposer, comme s'il s'attendait à être premier, puis il colla un sourire hypocrite sur son visage peinturluré et monta sur scène.

Si Ai était troisième, il n'avait pas de soucis a se faire, il ne devait pas être sélectionné. Il sembla alors se décrisper.

- Notre second gagnant est : Theodore Nott ! Toute mes félicitation à l'ancien gagnant des années précédentes !

Harry fut très content pour Theo et il lui fit un grand sourire, celui-ci répondit par un signe de la main, en disant :

- Je t'attends là-haut !

Il se demanda pourquoi Theo avait dit ça…

- Et le gagnant du premier prix des Miss de cette année est : Harry Black ! Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudirent notre bébé national ! Je me demande si Poudlard va finir par en faire notre mascotte !

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. Sans s'en rendre comte, on l'avait déjà fait monter sur scène, mis un bouquet dans les bras, une couronne sur la tête et une banderole où il était écrit qu'il avait gagné le concours des Miss.

Tous les Slytherin hurlaient leur joie à l'adresse de Harry et Theo, et ceux-ci finir par faire des coucou de la mains et rigoler bêtement de la situation tout à fait ridicule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Les points gagnés par les vainqueurs vont être ajoutés au décompte des points ! Les résultats seront donnés dans quelques minutes !

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne si on est premier ?**

- La coupe des quatre maisons déjà, et aussi autre chose… mais c'est jamais pareil et c'est toujours quelque chose de bien !

Ils purent enfin descendre de scène et ils rejoignirent Blaise et Draco, se faisant féliciter, quelques fois, par des Slytherin.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Leur cria Draco.

Blaise avait sauté sur Theo pour l'embrasser en guise de félicitation.

- Non, c'est les plus sexy ! s'exclama Blaise en rigolant.

Theo sourit, amusé et Harry rougit.

- Pas trop déçu de pas être premier, chéri ?

- Non, ça va. Et puis c'est bébé le preums, je suis pas vexé. Ça sera pas moi qui me fera agresser dans les couloirs pour avoir des autographes. Ria Theo.

Harry regarda Theo avec les yeux écarquillés.

- T'inquiète pas bébé, t'as les meilleurs gardes du corps qu'on puisse avoir. Dit-il en pointant Draco et Blaise du doigt.

- On laissera personne toucher à notre bébé ! dit Blaise.

Il parut quelque peu rassuré, bien qu'il regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet et en se rapprochant de ses amis, les faisant rigoler.

- Le décompte des points est fini ! s'exclama le présentateur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la scène, attendant les résultats de pieds fermes.

- Je vais laisser la parole à notre grand directeur !

Il passa le micro à Dumbledore.

-Je voulais tous vous féliciter pour avoir participé de façon unie et avec persévérance. Nous n'allons pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, alors commençons l'ouverture des bulletins !

La foule hurla pour acquiescer et le professeur Dumbledore rendit le micro à Lee. Celui-ci avait une lettre entre les mains, contenant le résultat des votes.

- Pour la maison Hufflepuff : 75 points !

Les Hufflepuffs applaudirent simplement.

- Pour la maison Ravenclaw : 85 points !

Cette fois, les Ravenclaw éclatèrent de joie dans la foule.

- Pour la maison Griffindor : 83 points !

Les Griffindors parurent surpris. Es ce qu'ils étaient deuxièmes ? Ou pire… troisièmes ?

- Et pour la maison Slytherin : 91 points !

Tous les Slytherin hurlèrent de joie. Harry, Draco, Theo et Blaise sautillaient de contentement. En plus d'avoir gagné, les Griffindors s'étaient retrouvé troisièmes.

- Les directeurs de dortoirs de la maison Slytherin son priés de venir chercher le premier prix ! La coupe des quatre maisons !

On put voir Sirius, Remus et Severus monter sur scène. Sirius se saisit de la coupe et la brandit bien haut, faisant le mariolle comme à son habitude, sous le regard amusé de Remus et celui exaspéré de Snape, les bras croisé sur son torse, l'air boudeur.

- Elle va être magnifique, affichée dans l'entrée des dortoirs de Slytherin ! Cria t-il dans le micro qu'il avait piqué des mains de Lee.

Ses paroles furent accueillies par tous les Slytherin qui crièrent à leur tour.

- Le prochain prix est pour les deux maisons ! Vous avez gagné un voyage sur une île tropical d'une semaine !

Les deux maisons éclatèrent de joie à nouveau.

- Félicitation à tous et bonne soirée !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Voilou ! fini le chapitre 13 ! n.n

J'aurais voulut que le tango de Sirius et Remus soit beaucoup plus loin, mais j'avait pas trop d'inspiration… ouiiiiin ! Lol

Qui a envi d'un beau voyage dans une île tropicale pour nos chéris ?

Malheureusement pour moi, et je pense aussi pour beaucoup d'autre personne, c'est bientôt la rentrée… snif… donc je ne pourrais pas écrire autant que d'habitude, bien que je vais essayer, alors **je posterais mes chapitres toutes les deux semaines **! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aussi poster le vendredi, je pense que ça sera plutôt le samedi ou le dimanche. Merci de votre compréhension ! n.n

Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours aussi plaisirs ! Beaucoup beaucoup !

Kisu !


	14. Chapter 14

chapitre 14

Harry était en train de faire son sac, tout comme Draco. Enfin… ils couraient plus dans tous les sens, passant de la salle de bain à la chambre sans arrêt, allant chercher telle ou telle chose dans leur commode et les bourrant dans leur sac. Pour le moment des habits volaient dans tous les sens et on entendait des grognements et des insultes de la part de la personne qui les lançait un peu n'importe où.

- Bébé! T'aurais pas vu ma chemise noire avec des coutures argentées? Cria Draco en se retournant.

Harry, légèrement éméché, sortit de la salle de bain.

**- Elle est sur ton dos.** Signa Harry en le regardant moqueusement.

Draco regarda sa chemise et écarquilla les yeux.

- Ah ouais… mais je me souviens pas quand j'ai pu la mettre…

Sa chemise n'était même pas boutonnée et laissait à quiconque le droit d'observer son torse si bien sculpté et pâle, ce qui ravissait Harry.

Lui aussi était dans le même cas, mais il portait juste un tee-shirt blanc et un boxer noir, sans parler de ses cheveux plus qu'emmêlés, qui prouvait bien qu'il venait de se réveiller.

En effet, ils avaient prévu de préparer leurs affaires le soir même, mais Blaise et Theo étaient arrivés dans leur chambre et ils avaient complètement oublié de les faire. Harry s'était réveillé et avait regardé l'heure, puis s'était rappelé qu'ils avaient oublié de faire leur valise.

Il avait réveillé Draco en le secouant, lui faisant signe qu'ils n'avaient plus que 30 minutes pour faire leur sac et descendre dans le hall. Il s'était lui aussi précipité sur ses affaires.

Ils devaient se dépêcher parce qu'aujourd'hui il partait pour un voyage d'une semaine sur une île tropicale. Ils étaient très pressés d'y être, mais à cet instant ils étaient plutôt pressés de finir leurs bagages.

Deux semaines de cours avaient passé, Harry s'était fait abordé très souvent dans les couloirs par des tas d'élèves, en particulier par Creevey qui le poursuivait partout avec son appareil photo. Draco avait retrouvé la mobilité de sa cheville très rapidement grâces aux bons soins et aux massages de Harry tous les soirs, bien que Blaise ait fait remarqué à Draco qu'il n'avait plus besoin de béquilles parce qu'il était guérit mais qu'il continuait à les porter pour faire croire qu'il avait encore mal… pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter des mains de son chéri…

Les Ravenclaws et les Slytherins partaient par classes, donc environ une trentaine d'élèves de chaque maison, avec trois professeurs pour les surveiller.

- Bébé, c'est toi qui as prit mon gel?

**- Pour quoi faire? Même le peigne s'enfuit en voyant mes cheveux!**

- J'le trouve plus!

**- T'en auras pas besoin là bas! Et puis, sincèrement, je te préfère sans.**

- C'est vrai? Bon… ben je laisse tomber alors… T'as bientôt fini?

**- Presque, et toi?**

- Ouaip!

Harry s'assis violement sur sa valise pour pouvoir la fermer, alors qu'il galérait comme pas possible. Draco l'aida finalement et ils s'habillèrent décemment avant de courir le plus vite possible, ce qui n'était pas simple, même pour des coureurs comme eux, avec une valise, vers le hall d'entrée.

A peine arrivés, la tempête du nom de Remus leur fondit dessus pour un bisou du matin et un câlin à les étouffer.

- J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais! Encore une minute et je montais vous chercher! s'écria t-il complètement paniqué.

- Faites pas attention c'est l'effervescence du voyage qui le rend comme ça. Leur dit Sirius à mi-voix en se penchant vers Harry et Draco pour ne pas qu'il l'entende.

- On verra bien la tête que tu feras quand tu seras dans l'avion, Nounours. Rétorqua Remus en le fixant avec un sourire moqueur.

Sirius avait quelques peu blanchit, mais il continua quand même en rajoutant:

- Et en plus ca fait développer ses sens!

- Je vais t'en faire développer des sens moi, si tu bouges pas ton derrière au plus vite!

- Oui chef!

Sirius s'éloignât et de sa voix puissante il demanda aux élèves de se rassembler autour de lui pour faire l'appel.

Harry et Draco allèrent retrouver Theo et Blaise.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir vous expliquer le parcours du voyage! s'écria Sirius. On va commencer par prendre un bus pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport. J'aimerais que vous restiez tous groupés, sinon ça va vite nous casser les couilles et ça va gueuler sec. Une fois dans l'avion, pitié, ne touchez à rien… merci. Ensuite, une fois arrivés, nous prendrons un autre bus qui nous mènera jusqu'à un bateau, qui doit nous conduire à notre destination. Je ne veux pas de catastrophes, ni de problèmes, alors vous resterez calme et obéirez sans poser de questions! Compris?!

Les élèves ne purent que hocher la tête au ton sans appel de Sirius.

Harry, Draco, Theo et Blaise, qui étaient prêt de Remus et Sirius purent entendre:

- J'aime quand t'es autoritaire. Sussuré lubriquement par le châtain.

Les faisant se retourner à la vitesse de l'éclair vers Remus qui avait l'air toujours aussi content et légèrement excité, un air presque enfantin jouant sur les traits de son visage, alors que Sirius se léchait les lèvres et regardant son mari se dandiner devant lui.

- J'aurais jamais cru entendre Remus dire ça un jour… dit Draco en sortant Theo et Blaise de leur léthargie.

**- J'ai entendu Remus crier de trucs bien pires en passant à coté de leur chambre pendant la nuit, quand j'allais pisser. **Signa Harry le visage septique.

- Ah ouais? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- SUIVEZ-MOI! Et ne vous paumez pas! Cria Sirius, coupant Theo dans sa phrase.

- Aller! Vous venez? Leur dit Remus enjoué, en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne, dans un geste naturel dont personne n'eut l'idée de se moquer, sauf peut être Ai qui les avaient souvent regardé.

Une fois arrivé devant le bus, ils purent voir Snape qui semblait les attendre d'un air ennuyé.

- T'en as mit du temps, Black!

- Ho! Pauvre petite princesse Snape qui n'aime pas attendre, veuillez m'excuser votre mÂÂÂjesté! Se moqua Sirius en lui faisant une petite révérence ridicule.

Snape renifla en le dédaignant du regard.

- Fais pas la moue, Sevy! Ça va être chouette! Tu veux te mettre à coté de moi dans le bus? demanda Remus comme un enfant l'aurait fait avec un de ses camarades de classe.

Snape le regarda comme s'il était fou, puis son regard se fit hautain.

- Je suppose que ton fou de mari ne voudrait pas que tu t'éloignes de lui…

- Effectivement! Aller les nains! Posez vos affaires dans la soute et montez dans le bus! dit le 'fou' en question.

Les élèves firent comme Sirius leur avait dit puis ils se ruèrent pour être les premiers à être au fond. Harry et les autres ne se pressèrent pas, il y avait bien de la place pour ne pas se jeter comme des animaux dans le bus.

Une fois installés, Theo à coté de Blaise et Draco à coté d'Harry, ils se mirent à parler avec entrain pour deviner à quoi pouvait ressembler leur destination. Au bout de quinze minutes ils finirent par s'ennuyer à parler de la même chose alors Draco se leva et commença a chanter une chanson, bien que grossière, et tout le monde le suivit de bon cœur, même Sirius et Remus, au malheur de Severus qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, à chanter des chansons de plus en plus grossières - voir obscènes-les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'aéroport.

Sous les ordres de Sirius, chacun récupéra son sac et du se mettre en file devant lui pour distribuer leurs billets - en jurant de les écorcher vifs si ils les perdaient. Ils allèrent ensuite déposer les bagages sur le tapis en direction de la soute de leur avion, après que Remus se soit informé duquel ils devaient prendre.

Puis ils passèrent sous les détecteurs, qui sonnaient quelques fois, faisant vider les poches des élèves, sous le regard perçant de Sirius.

Une fois arrivé devant la rampe d'embarquement, les élèves commencèrent à monter dans l'avion, mais la file fut stoppée au moment où Sirius allait entrer.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, continuez bien sans moi!

Il se retourna pour partir, mais il tomba sur Remus, les bras croisé et le regard qui aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui en criant: 'MAMAAAAAAAAAAN!!!'

- 'Sirius'… il appuya bien sur le prénom. Tu vas monter immédiatement dans cet avion…

Son ton était calme, mais trop calme, effrayant au possible, ne laissant aucune possibilité de refuser son ordre.

- Mais…

Il ne reçu qu'un autre regard à faire tremper le fond de son slip. Réfléchissons… avion ou Remus….? Avion… Remus… Avion… Remus… Avion… Remus… Avion… Remus… Avion… Remus… Avion terrifiant… Remus terrifiant… il se dit que s'il avait épousé un avion il n'aurait peut être pas, sans cesse, la corde au cou… puis il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment être con pour épouser un avion… et finalement il se dit que s'il montait dans cet avion (terrifiant) il aurait peut être un câlin de la part de son Remus (terrifiant). Il réfléchit à nouveau et se rendit compte que son raisonnement était tous se qu'il y avait de plus débile (et terrifiant dans un certain sens…).

Il entra finalement dans l'avion, déglutissant avec difficulté, sous le regard amusé des élèves et celui très fier de Remus. Fier d'avoir réussit à faire monter son mari dans l'avion.

Harry hésita à monter, mais juste quelques secondes, avant que Draco pose une main sur son épaule et lui fasse un sourire encourageant. Alors il se décida à monter et tendre son billet à l'hôtesse à l'entrée de l'appareil. Une fois à l'intérieur, il put admirer l'endroit qui semblait être très spacieux et luxueux.

- Et ben! Y se fait pas chier le Dumby! En première classe en plus! s'exclama Draco.

Tous les élèves s'asseyaient en fonction du numéro sur leur billet. On pouvait voir Sirius prostré dans son siège, les doigts agrippés aux accoudoirs, le regard fixe devant lui et le visage très pâle. A ses côtés, Remus sautillait sur son siège, comme pour tester sa souplesse, avec un grand sourire.

Harry vit Theo lui faire signe de venir vers lui.

- Viens bébé! Nos places sont ici!

Il montrait quatre sièges qui se faisaient face, et entre se trouvait une table assez grande.

- C'est le grand luxe! dit Theo avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est pas comme si t'avais pas l'habitude. Lui dit Draco moqueusement.

- Ben plus maintenant! répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

- Le pauvre petit bourgeois qui n'a plus les mêmes privilèges, c'est triste. Fit Draco en s'enlevant une larme inexistante.

- De toute façon, je suis mieux comme ça! s'exclama t-il en regardant Blaise avec un sourire heureux.

Celui-ci répondit par le même sourire et en lui prenant la main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

En voyant le regard interrogateur de Harry, Theo expliqua.

- En fait, je suis l'héritier de la famille Nott et de l'entreprise de mon père, mais comme je leur ai avoué être gay, donc dans l'impossibilité de perpétuer le nom des Nott avec notre sang aristocrate «pur» et que c'est une honte pour la famille, j'ai été déshérité et foutu dehors de chez moi.

**- Ah bon? Et tu habites où maintenant?**

- Blaise et moi, on habite dans un petit appart pendant les vacances! dit-il, toujours enjoué.

- Je plains les voisins… ajouta Draco, l'air de rien.

- Roooh! Parce que Mossieur ne fait pas de bruit pendant l'acte peut être? demanda Blaise goguenard.

- J'ai une certaine retenue, moi au moins. Répondit-il.

- C'est certain que si tu fais des trucs cochons avec bébé, qu'on ne puisse entendre que toi! dit Theo moqueusement.

Draco rougit au même titre que Harry. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, se leva d'un bond en signant:

**- je vais demander quelques choses à Remus.**

Et il s'en fut d'un pas rapide vers ses deux parents adoptifs, un toujours accroché aux accoudoirs et l'autre toujours aussi joyeux, qui parlait avec animation à son mari.

- J'aime bien le faire réagir comme ça! s'exclama Theo.

- Je me demande quand est-ce que vous aller vous mettre ensem…

Avant que Blaise ait pu finir sa phrase, Ai s'était assis à la place de Harry et s'était immédiatement collé à Draco, qui s'était reculé sous l'apparition empressé et gênante de Ai.

- Je peux me mettre ici, Dray? dit-il de son habituel ton minaudant.

- Euh… ben… c'est la place a bé…

- S'teu plaaaais. Se mit-il à supplier en caressant la cuisse de Draco et se rapprochant plus de lui -si cela était possible.

Draco enleva immédiatement la main qui lui caressait la cuisse et dit:

- Non, c'est la place de bébé!

Ai fit une moue, qui se voulait mignonne mais qui le rendit encore plus ridicule. Le professionnel de la moue sexy était Harry de toutes façon!

- Mais je m'ennuis la bas. Dit Ai a nouveau avec une voix suppliante.

- Désolé, mais c'est sa place.

- On pourrait échanger nos billet! s'exclama t-il comme si s'était l'idée du siècle.

- Oui, mais j'ai envie d'être à coté de lui! Finit par dire Draco d'un ton sec et sans appel.

S'en fut trop pour Ai, qui se leva, vexé, les poings serrés.

- Très bien! Si je ne suis pas désiré ici…!

Il partit d'un pas hâtif, sous les gloussements moqueurs de Blaise et Theo.

- Mais il se prend pour qui à vouloir squatter la place à bébé? demanda Draco hargneusement.

- Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il veut que tu lui casses le cul. Dit moqueusement Blaise.

- Ben qu'il aille se le faire casser ailleurs! C'est pas écrit 'casseur de cul professionnel' sur mon front? répondit le blond vexé lui aussi.

- Notre Dray serait-il devenu chaste?! S'exclama Theo.

Draco le regarda septique.

- Non, sûrement pas. Dit-il.

- Youhoooooouuuu! Je plains le gars qui passera entre tes draps! Surtout si c'est bébé! s'écria à nouveau Theo.

- Il y passera pas de toute façon…

- Mais pourquoi tu t'obstines! C'est la meilleur chose qui te soit arrivé de toute ta vie! Pourquoi t'en profites pas?! Tu vas finir par le perdre!

- Justement! C'est trop beau pour moi! A tous les coups je vais faire foirer et…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Harry revenait les bras chargé de paquets de bonbons et de chocolats, avec un grand sourire, apparemment remis de son malaise.

- Où est-ce que t'as trouvé autant de bonbons? demanda Theo impressionné.

**- C'est une petite partie de la réserve de Remus. Lui il croule sous le chocolat! **

Un peu devant, à quelques sièges d'eux, on voyait Remus fourrer sensuellement des chocolats dans la bouche de son mari, qui 'bizarrement' avait oublié sa peur de l'avion en contact avec les doigts aux goûts chocolatés. Autours d'eux on voyait des tonnes de chocolat et de paquets déjà ouvert.

- Bon, c'est quand qu'on décolle? S'impatienta Theo.

**- Quand Sirius se met à pleurer.**

La blague de Harry fit pouffer le petit groupe alors que la voix d'une hôtesse s'élevait dans l'avion.

- Veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité, nous allons procéder au décollage.

- C'est pas trop tôt! Se plaignit Theo, alors qu'ils attachaient leur ceinture.

- On dirait un gosse quand tu te plains. Lui dit Draco.

- Gna gna gna…

- Pas que quand tu te plains en faite…

L'avion se mit en branle et Harry s'agrippa au siège de toutes ses forces. Plus loin, Sirius s'agrippa lui aussi a quelque chose, mais en faite il s'agissait de Remus, qui rigolait gentiment de la peur de son mari.

- Ça va, bébé? demanda Draco, pas effrayé pour deux sous.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête en fermant très fort les yeux.

- Je crois qu'il a hérité de la peur de Sirius… dit Theo.

- Faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est pas dangereux. Et puis tu crains rien tant que super Draco est là pour te sauver. Lui dit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux.

Harry semblât se décontracter un peu, restant crispé tout de même. L'avion eu comme un sursaut, et la main de Harry attrapa la première chose qui était à portée, en d'autres termes: la main de Draco. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris, puis gêné. Mais le visage légèrement crispé de Harry le convint à ne pas lâcher la paume chaude en contact avec la sienne, lui qui avait toujours eu les mains froides, il trouvait son bonheur entre les doigts de Harry.

Pour aider le brun à se calmer, il se mit à caresser doucement le dessus de sa main avec son pouce et la presser doucement.

Quand l'avion se stabilisa enfin, Harry se calma. Il se rendit compte que sa main était dans celle de Draco et que celui-ci continuait les mouvements de son pouce. Il rougit et voulu retirer sa main, mais le contact était vraiment délicieux, alors il laissa Draco continuer son traitement. Celui-ci ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de se qu'il faisait, en regardant le visage de Harry, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- Ça va mieux? Je trouve que t'as une petite mine. Lui souffla t-il doucement.

Le brun hocha de la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Tu devrais dormir, le voyage risque d'être long et t'en as sûrement besoins.

Harry acquiesça à nouveau. Draco détourna le regard vers et se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il tira sur sa main mais Harry la resserra doucement, alors qu'il posait la tête sur son siège et qu'il fermait, commençant a somnoler.

En face d'eux, Blaise et Theo se mordaient la langue pour ne pas rire, ou faire un commentaire moqueur. Draco leur lança un regard noir et ils détournèrent la tête, faisant style de parler ensemble.

Alors que Draco grognait et marmonnait contre eux dans sa barbe inexistante, il sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule et quelques chose de doux lui frôler la joue. Ce qui était en faite la tête de Harry appuyé contre son bras et ses cheveux lui caressant la joue.

Comme par réflexe, Draco passa son doigt dans les mèches noires et doucement et de rapprocher son nez prêt de sa chevelure pour sentir la bonne odeur de son shampooing à la pomme.

Il cala sa tête contre celle de Harry, faisant glisser ses doigt entre ceux du brun et il partit lui aussi au royaume des songes, sous le regard à la fois tendre et triste de Theo et Blaise.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se sentit secoué doucement et il entendit une voix douce l'appeler, la même voix qui le réveillait le matin pour aller a l'école, aussi une main gentille qui passait dans ses cheveux rebelles.

- Mon bébé… réveille toi… chuchotait cette voix.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage souriant de Remus, bien qu'il le trouve un peu moqueur. Il sentit une autre présence et surtout un poids sur sa tête et ses doigts entrelacer à d'autre.

- Je crois que ton prince a piqué aussi un roupillon. Tu dois faire un super oreiller mon cœur.

Il rougit et il vit Blaise donner des petites claques sur le visage du blond, celui-ci grognai tête se débattait, tant bien que mal, contre les baffes qu'il recevait.

- Allons, Blaise. C'est pas une façon de réveiller les gens. Est-ce que tu fais pareil avec Theo? Lui dit Remus.

- Euh… non. Mais je suis pas sur que Dray ait envie que je le réveille de la même façon que je le fais avec Theo…

- C'est certain… dit Remus.

- Plutôt mourir! Grogna Draco a moitié réveillé.

Il remarqua dans quelle position il se trouvait et pour se séparer de Harry sans avoir à être gêné, il fit genre de s'étirer, lui lâchant ainsi la main.

- On est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Y va falloir que vous attachiez votre ceinture, on va bientôt atterrir. Comme vous dormiez tous, je suis venu vous réveiller.

**- Merci.**

- Bon, je vais rejoindre Sirius avant qu'il n'arrache les accoudoirs! dit-il en partant d'un pas enjoué et très amusé.

L'atterrissage se passa sans dommage et tous les élèves descendirent de l'avion.

- Whaou! c'qui fait chaud! Se plaignit Theo.

Tout le monde commença à enlever leur pull, mit à cause du début de mois de novembre en angleterre. Alors que Draco faisait passer son pull a dessus de sa tête, il remarqua Harry qui semblait hésiter.

- Enleve ton pull bébé, tu vas mourir de chaud! Lui dit-il.

**- Tu crois que je peux?**

- Bien sur! Aller enlève moi ça! Comment est-ce que tu feras pour te baigner sinon? Draco fit lui-même passer le pull de Harry par-dessus sa tête, il se retrouva en tee shirt qui laissait ses cicatrices dévoilées aux yeux de tous.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Harry attendait la réaction des autres élèves. Leurs regards se firent surpris mais compréhensifs. Le seul que Harry vit faire la grimace fut Ai qui le regardait comme s'il était un monstre ou du genre: 'comment un balafré tel que lui a pu gagner le concours alors que moi je suis que troisième?' ou encore: 'comment Draco peut-il préférer ce gars à moi?'.

Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, mais il eut la soudaine envie de lui coller son poing sur son nez parfaitement refait, vive la chirurgie esthétique.

Soulagé, Harry fit un beau sourire à Draco, qui se sentit fondre.

- Mon bébéééééééééééééééééé!!!

Harry fut, une fois de plus, broyé par les bras de Remus, prit d'une nouvelle crise de gagatisation.

- C'est pas souvent qu'on peut te voir en tee-shirt! Enfin… dehors, parce qu'à la maison y se trimbale toujours en boxer! Nounours! Viens voir!

Harry rougissait alors que Sirius approchait, très pale, le regard comme vide et semblant traumatisé.

- Keskiya?

- Regarde! Bébé est tout beau avec son tee-shirt!

- Moui moui…

- Sirius, ça va? demanda Draco alerté par son état.

- Mouiiiiii…

- Vous inquiétez pas! Il est toujours comme ça après un voyage en avion! dit-il toujours aussi content et en frottant le bras de Sirius en le regardant.

- Moonyyyyy… t'aime.

Et il plongea la tête dans le cou de Remus, comme un gosse et le châtain le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin.

- Encore quelques minutes et il sera sur pattes et recommencera à faire peur aux élèves. Quand je dis que j'ai élevé deux enfants, personne ne me croit!

Puis Remus prit une inspiration et cria:

- Sevy! Tu t'occupes de les ramener?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Lupin ! Et démerde toi!

- Je m'appelle Black! Et tu pourrais t'en occuper quand même! Moi j'ai déjà Sirius à trimballer!

- Ben t'avais qu'à pas l'épouser!

- Pourquoi? Tu voulais le faire?

Snape blêmit et prit un visage dégoûté.

- Plutôt mourir! Suivez moi les chieurs! Et fermez-la!

Les élèves grognèrent mais le suivirent quand même, pour les mener jusqu'au tapis où défilaient leur valises, où chacun récupéra la sienne. Puis Snape les conduits jusqu'à un bus où ils posèrent leurs affaires et montèrent.

Blaise et Theo s'assirent à coté et Harry voulut s'asseoir à coté de Draco, mais il fut éjecté plus loin, le faisant tomber au sol.

- Est-ce que je peux me mettre ici? demanda Ai avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Harry! Tu t'es fait mal? s'exclama Draco en se levant et en bousculant Ai, pour atteindre Harry et le relever.

- T'as mal quelque part? demanda Theo, qui s'était levé lui aussi, et en piétinant Ai pour aller voir Harry, alors que Blaise regardait par-dessus son siège.

**- Ça va, un peu sonné.**

Draco le ramena a leur siège et le fit s'assoire en premier, puis se posa a coté de lui, se foutant complètement de Ai, qui partit à nouveau vexé.

- T'es sur?

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Quelle peste celui là! Il mériterait que je lui lâche mon chien aux trousses! dit Theo en boudant.

- Chéri, t'as pas de chien. Ajouta Blaise.

- Ben, toi alors!

Blaise resta septique et lâcha un 'wouf' qui les fit tous rire.

- Je peux remuer la queue si tu veux?

- Garde tes sous entendus quand on est tout seul, amour. Lui susurra Theo d'un ton lubrique.

Draco fit semblant de vomir derrière son siège, faisant éclater Harry de rire.

Le voyage passa assez vite et ils descendirent du bus. Face à eux s'étendait la mer, une plage de sable blanc et de palmier l'ornant. Un bateau les attendait au quai d'un vieux ponton, pourtant en état malgré le bois ancien.

- Whaaa! C'est le paradis ici! Cria Remus tout excité, et sautillant sur place, faisant pouffer tous les élèves.

- Pour toi c'est le paradis tant qu'il y a la mer. Dit Sirius, qui s'était remis de son choc pendant le voyage en bus.

- Oui, mais pas sans tes grands bras musclés. Fit Remus avec un moue, en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Quelques papouilles plus loin, Harry, Theo, Blaise et Draco jouaient comme des gamins à faire des châteaux de sable en rigolant.

- Comme mon château est le plus beau! -regard septique des autres- c'est là où le prince vivra, donc moi! Niark niark! dit Draco.

- Et la princesse c'est bébé! Et il vit dans le château à coté!

Harry regarda Theo de façon complètement dépassé.

**- Hey! Pourquoi ça serait moi la princesse? Et puis je veux pas être une princesse moi!**

- Parce que t'es le plus mignon! Et que je veux plus faire la princesse. Ajouta t-il en parlant doucement pour la fin de sa phrase.

- Pourtant t'aime bien que je fasse le prince, non ? Lui demanda Blaise lubriquement.

- Peut être… mais ras le bol d'être la demoiselle en détresse. Nous on fait les parents de la princesse! et c'est tout!

- Ok ok… monsieur le ronchon…

Theo lui tira maturément la langue. Enfin on ne peut pas dire non plus que ce soit mature de faire des pâtés de sable à 16 ans. (Nda: ah bon? pourtant c'est drôle! X3)

- Bon! Sexy baby est aussi un prince! Et il est très ami avec le prince Dray! Tellement ami que le prince Dray aimerait bien lui faire subir quelques… Mppff!

Une main ensablée venait d'atterrir contre la bouche de Theo.

- Mais t'es dégeu! J't'en ferais bouffer moi du sable!

Il voulut se jeter sur Draco mais Blaise retient sa furie autant qu'il put, jusqu'à qu'il puisse le lâcher, et qu'il nettoie le sable collé à sa bouche.

- Alors, ils sont très amsi et partent souvent à l'aventure ensemble. Dit Blaise pour détourner l'attention.

- Ouaip! Avec des aventures pleines de beau paysage, de romances et de sueurs! s'exclama Theo à nouveau.

- Beaucoup de sueurs! Cria Blaise à son tour.

Draco eut envie de se fracasser la tête contre un palmier alors que Harry semblait tout excité et tapais des mains en attendant la suite.

- Vous avez pas fini vos gamineries? Leur hurla Sirius de loin, semblant amusé.

- Venez on va embarquer! Cria Remus à coté de Sirius, toujours très, mais très très, heureux.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et époussetèrent le sable de leurs habits et de leurs mains, pour courir jusqu'à eux. Ils approchèrent tous du bateau. Il semblait luxueux et amarré rien que pour eux.

Quand Harry monta sur le bateau il fut émerveillé, tout le pont était fait de bois clair, couleur châtain. Il était neuf mais semblait rustique, l'odeur de la mer mélangé a celui du bois était délicieux.

Les élèves s'extasiaient sur les matelas confortable, mis a disposition pour eux sur le pont, et du magnifique coucher de soleil faisant rougir le ciel.

- Nous allons rester toute une nuit sur le bateau! Cria Sirius à l'attention des étudiants. Nous arriverons à bon port à l'aube! Vous avez tous compris ce que je vous ai expliqué tout à l'heure! Pas de bordel! Compris?!

Un grand silence plana.

- Qui ne dit rien consent! Ajouta t-il.

- Les cabines sont par deux et a votre disposition. Bien sur, elles ne sont pas mixtes, il y aura une partie fille et une autre pour les garçons. Expliqua Remus.

- Le repas sera servit à 19h30! Il sera donné sur le pont en raison de la chaleur! Des questions?!

Un autre silence plana.

- Vous avez quartier libre! s'exclama Remus.

Cette fois se fut des s'exclamation de joie qui leur répondirent.

Nos quatre lurons allèrent se poser contre la proue du bateau, qui se mettait en route, et regardèrent l'horizon, où le soleil avait disparu, laissant le ciel légèrement rougeâtre et au loin quelques étoiles s'allumèrent.

- C'est beau! S'extasia Theo.

- Ben tu sais où l'emmener pour votre voyage de noce! S'exclama Draco à l'attention de Blaise en lui donnant une forte claque dans le dos.

Theo rougit et dit:

- Rooh! dit pas des trucs comme ça…

- Ca te plairait de venir ici pour notre voyage de noce? Lui demanda Blaise dans le creux de l'oreille.

Theo se tourna vers lui et le regarda intensément, cherchant le moindre trace d'amusement sur le visage de Blaise, qui lui restait sérieux.

- Vraiment ? demanda Theo avec une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sur. Lui dit-il avec un sourire, heureux de la réaction de son petit ami.

- On a 16 ans et tu veux déjà qu'on soit fiancés?

- Pourquoi? On n'a pas le droit? Moi je t'aime et j'ai pas besoins d'attendre d'avoir 18, 19 ou 20 ans pour le savoir.

Theo se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, monsieur mon fiancé. C'est trop grisant de dire ça! s'exclama t-il tout excité alors qu'il recommençaient à s'embrasser comme des perdus.

- Laissons les deux tourtereaux. Souffla Draco à Harry.

Celui-ci acquiesça et commencèrent a se diriger vers l'entré du bateau, pour accéder aux chambres. Quand Draco vit Ai se précipiter vers lui, il dit haut et fort:

- viens bébé! On va se choisir une cabine!

Se qui coupa l'élan de Ai, se figeant et feintant de ne pas être vexé, ce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à faire. Draco tendit son bras a Harry, celui-ci s'en saisit, jouant le jeu du blond et ils partirent en rigolant.

19h30 venu, ils se dirigèrent à la table placé sur le pont, où plusieurs élèves prenait déjà place en parlant vivement. Ils virent Theo et Blaise leur faire signe d'approcher.

- On vous a gardé des places! s'exclama Theo.

**- Merci, c'est gentil! **

- Mais je suis gentil!

Un regard septique de Harry lui répondit.

- Bon…un peu barge! Mais gentil!

**- Oui oui. Je te crois.**

- Essaye pas de faire croire des choses fausses à ce pauvre bébé qui serait prêt à croire n'importe quoi. Je sais que tu es le fils du diable! s'exclama Draco en le pointant du doigt.

- Si je suis le fils du diable, t'es le fils de qui toi?

- Un fils de riche? Proposa Draco en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.

- C'est peut être pire… souffla Blaise.

- Comment ça, pire? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Non, mais vous vous êtes vu avec vos manières de nobles?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit Theo feintant de ne pas comprendre, prenant son verre et se mettant à boire.

- Tiens! Tu vois! Là tu le fais! Avec ton petit doigt en tenant ton verre! Ou en mangeant tes frites avec ta fourchette! Ou encore cet accent noble que vous prenez pour être sarcastique.

Theo et Draco se regardèrent, semblant penser la même chose.

- C'est l'habitude, des sales tics qu'on nous a bourré dans le crâne depuis qu'on est tout petits. Alors on a du mal à l'oublier. Expliqua Draco.

**- Moi j'aime bien, je trouve ça mignon.**

- C'est vrai que j'aime bien aussi, et puis ça fait partie de toi et vu que j'aime tout chez toi, ça te rend plus beau mes yeux. Et puis si nos enfants chope aussi ce tic ça sera sûrement très drôle et mignon! dit Blaise.

- Nos enfants?

- Ouaip! Je veux deux filles et un garçon!

- Tu viens juste de me demander d'être ton fiancé et tu sais déjà combien tu veux d'enfant! Je t'adore! Je crois que je pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un autant que toi!

- J'espère bien!

Et ils partirent pour une séance de bisous mouillés.

- Comme je viens de le dire, on a du mal à changer les habitudes. Dit Draco en montrant Theo et Blaise.

Ce qui fit pouffer Harry.

Ils finirent de dîner, Theo et Blaise roucoulant toujours.

- Vous voulez venir faire un tour avec nous à la proue du bateau? demanda Draco a Harry, Theo et Blaise.

- Euh… nous on va aller faire un tour dans notre cabine. Dit Blaise l'air de rien.

- Ouais… sûrement des fiançailles à fêter. Rétorqua Draco sarcastiquement avec un sourire.

De fut deux garçons, le rouge aux joue qui se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du cœur du navire.

- Tu veux venir? demanda Draco a Harry.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et acquiesça alors ils prirent le chemin de l'avant du bateau. Ils se posèrent contre la rambarde et regardèrent le ciel où des millions d'étoiles brillaient et se reflétait sur la mer calme. Soudain ils aperçurent quelques chose bouger sous l'eau et quelques secondes plus tard la chose bondit hors de l'eau en les aspergeant.

- Regarde! s'exclama Draco en montrant l'eau du doigt. Des dauphins!

Harry les regarda, l'air émerveillés, il tendit la main vers l'eau pour essayer de les faire approcher. Un des dauphins s'approcha de lui et Harry se pencha un peu plus, se mettant en déséquilibre sur la pointe des pieds et le corps penché en avant par-dessus la rambarde du bateau.

Draco s'inquiéta de sa position maladroite et s'intéressa plus a lui qu'aux dauphins. Heureusement qu'il le fit car Harry glissa sur le sol mouillé et faillit se retrouver à l'eau, si Draco ne l'avait pas rattrapé a temps, serrant son dos contre son torse, les bras passé autour de sa taille.

- Ça va? demanda t-il, un pli inquiet barrant son front, le retournant vers lui. Harry hocha de la tête, se remettant de sa peur de tomber à l'eau, toujours serré dans les bras de Draco.

- Tu voulais aller nager avec eux? demanda Draco en riant.

Harry lui fit un sourire en haussant les épaules.

**- Je sais pas nager, je me serais noyé.**

- Tu sais pas nager?

Harry secoua la tête, en la baissant, un peu honteux.

- Je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

**- C'est vrai? **

- Bien sur!

Le brun se dit qu'il avait une raison de plus pour aller se baigner avec les autres.

- On est trempé à cause d'eux. Dit Draco en regardant ses habits et passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, le rendant un peu plus sauvage.

Tout les deux étaient gêné de leur proximité, mais en profitait un maximum. Soudain le bateau tangua brusquement et Harry se retrouva coincé entre la barrière et le corps de Draco pressé et accroché à lui.

- Dé… désolé… je…

Leur visage était proche et ils n'avaient que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et leur yeux étaient braqués dans ceux de l'autre. Ils n'avaient qu'à baisser la tête -pour Draco- ou la lever -pour Harry- et leurs lèvres pourraient se toucher et enfin goûter au fruit défendu. Draco ne tint plus et avança son visage et…

- DRACOOOOOO!

Le cri les fit se séparer brutalement et rougir. Draco chercha rageusement qui était la maudite personne qui l'avait empêché de réaliser son désir le plus cher. Il tomba sur la silhouette de Ai, qui vint se coller a lui en regardant Harry de haut. Draco allai lui dire de le regarder autrement et qu'il valait beaucoup plus que lui, mais Harry signa:

**- Je vous laisse. Je vais me coucher.**

Et il partit en direction du ventre du bateau, en courant presque. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, le japonais trouvait toujours le moyen de lui gâcher la vie et de lui enlever Draco dans les meilleur moment, surtout que ce moment là il l'attendait depuis longtemps, trop timide pour faire le premier pas, depuis que Draco lui avait redonné confiance en lui.

Il se mis rageusement sous la couette et maudit cent fois Ai des pires tourments possible avant de s'endormir.

Draco, lui, essayait de ne pas pousser Ai par-dessus bord et de se calmer. Il s'était laissé aller et n'avait pas pu empêcher son corps d'aller contre sa volonté. Lui aussi maudissait Ai, mais se disait que s'il n'était pas intervenu il aurait sombré et emporté Harry avec lui.

Il s'excusa, le moins froidement possible, auprès de Ai et descendit dans le bateau, où plutôt dans la cabine qu'il partageaient avec Harry.

Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas rentrer, endormit depuis un petit moment. Draco s'assis sur son lit a coté de lui.

- Quoi qu'il serait arrivé… je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. C'est mieux pour toi.

Il caressa les cheveux ébène de Harry et alla se coucher lui aussi, avec un poids de plus sur son cœur.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Je suis désoléééééééééééé! Je me prosterne devant vous! j'ai eu quelques problemes qui m'ont empeché de publié, dont un déménagement totalement improvisé... Alors je m'excuse le mieux que je peux. Je n'abandonne pas cette fic et je la continuerais jusqu'a la fin contre vent et marrées!

Je sais, Harry et Draco ne sont toujours pas ensemble mais ne dit ton pas que 'plus c'est long, plus c'est bon'? Ils finirons ensemble au bout de quelques chapitres encore (je ne sais pas combien).

j'ai ecris se chapitre en ecoutant 'beichte' de Tokio Hotel et c'est cette chanson qui m'a insipré pour se chapitre, ou du moins la phrase 'dann lass es eben Kannst ja mal überlegen' qui veux dire 'ou laissez-moi au moins etre le seul ange en enfer' si ma traduction n'est pas éronnée. si vous ne connaissez pas encore se groupe, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en entendrez bientot parler!

merci a toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je m'excuse encore une fois a tout mes lecteurs que j'ai fais patienté si longtemps!

kisu!


	15. Chapter 15

chapitre 15

Harry se réveilla doucement, la lueur de l'aube entrant dans la pièce derrière les rideaux jaune orangés, l'illuminant et la rendant chaleureuse. Il se rappela où il était et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était sur un bateau, en voyage pour une île tropicale, avec la mer, des étoiles, des dauphins, Draco qui allait l'embrasser… minute!

Il rougit furieusement au souvenir de la veille et tourna son regard vers le lit de Draco, apparemment vide. Mais où pouvait-il bien être?

Draco, de son coté, avait mal dormi, en se réveillant toutes les heures. Alors vers 6h00 du matin il avait décidé de se lever. C'est en regardant un magnifique lever de soleil qu'il réfléchit à toute cette histoire. Il se dit qu'à partir de maintenant il ne céderait plus et qu'il essayerait de s'éloigner le plus possible, bien qu'il en souffrirait beaucoup et peut être aussi Harry.

- Alors, on déprime? demanda une voix légèrement endormis derrière lui.

- Mmh…

- C'est que c'est une grosse déprime, là. Tu veux pas en parler à ton petit frère préféré?

- Mmh… Theo, je sais plus quoi faire, ni comment agir. J'en peux plus… dit-il d'une voix faible.

Troublé par sa voix, Theo s'approcha de lui pour l'enserrer dans ses bras, pour lui donner espoir et lui prouver qu'il avait du soutient.

- Qu'est-ce que ton cœur te dit?

- Pleins de choses… je suis totalement indécis. Il me dit de me lancer, puis me dit que ça serait dangereux. J'avance… je recule… je tombe. Je sais plus quoi faire.

- Et si, pour une fois, tu le laissais faire ce qu'il souhaite vraiment?

- Je n'ai pas le droit.

- Bien sur que si! Tout ce que tu fais c'est refouler des choses qui finirons par exploser un jour en toi, au point que tu deviennes l'homme le plus triste du monde et renfermé. Pour moi ça serait perdre le grand frère rigoleur que j'aime tant.

- Peut être… mais lui sera heureux…

- Et s'il en était triste?

Le visage de Draco prit un air pensif, puis un sourire.

- Alors je ferais tout pour qu'il soit le plus heureux du monde.

- Et je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour ça…

Theo se dit, que de toutes les façons, ils devaient finir ensemble et qu'ils le finiraient tôt où tard. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco aussi amoureux… en fait, il ne l'avait jamais vu amoureux…

- Tu me piques mon amoureux alors qu'on viens juste de se fiancer? dit une autre voix amusée derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Blaise, appuyé contre l'entré du bateau, un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre étirant ses lèvres.

- Apparemment, Theo est porté sur la polygamie et il voulait que je rejoigne votre nid d'amour. Dit Draco avec un grand sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir

Theo hésitait entre s'exclamer et rigoler, contre lui, et Blaise faisait une très belle grimace.

- Ce que je viens de dire me donne la nausée… mais ça valait le coup, juste pour vous voir faire ces têtes! s'exclama Draco.

- C'que t'es bête! Lui dit Theo.

- Ouais, je sais. Vas rejoindre ton chéri, je crois qu'il va m'en vouloir si je te garde plus longtemps… et profite de lui un maximum. Dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Theo le regarda tristement et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, avant de s'éloigner doucement en direction de Blaise, qui lui prit la main et le poussa vers la porte, avant de la franchir lui-même. En fermant la porte il dit:

- Un jour tu seras heureux…

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Draco… un jour tu seras heureux… il aurait aimé être heureux, mais son bonheur était celui de harry. Avec lui, il serait triste il en était certain. Même si cela lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer ouvertement, ça le ferait moins souffrir que de le voir triste à ses cotés.

_Un jour tu seras heureux_… son bonheur était Harry…

Les élèves commencèrent à monter, seul ou par groupe, sur le pont, sortant Draco de ses pensées. Il regarda à nouveau l'horizon et il aperçu, au loin, un bout de terre, qui devait certainement être l'île où il allaient débarquer.

Il sentit une présence à coté de lui et se retourna vers elle.

- On devrait pouvoir débarquer dans 2 ou 3 heures… dit Sirius qui se trouvait a coté de lui.

- T'as perdu ton mari? demanda moqueusement Draco.

- Non… y m'a foutu dehors parce qu'il voulait prendre une douche 'tranquille'. Dit-il avec un regard sceptique.

- Pas de chance… répondit Draco.

- Ouais…

Ils soufflèrent tous les deux et rigolèrent. Soudain quelqu'un s'accrocha à la taille de Sirius et s'exclama.

- Bonjour Draco! Bien dormi? demanda Remus, ses cheveux encore mouillés de la douche.

- Bien et toi?

- Comme toujours, avec mon nounours attitré! dit-il en posant un bisou sur la joue de son mari.

- Un nounours très amoureux. Répondit celui-ci en l'embrassant.

- On arrive bientôt? demanda Remus.

- Ouaip! Regarde.

Sirius pointât du doigt l'île qui se rapprochait petit à petit.

- Personne n'a vomi encore? demanda t-il avec un grimace.

- Heureusement, non. Mais j'ai peur que bébé chope le mal de mer. Il est sensible le pauvre chéri.

- Tu t'en fais toujours trop, Mumus.

- Peut être, mais souvient toi du voyage à Venise, sur le bateau mouche….

- Ce jour là, on s'était gavé de spaghettis et on avait mal au ventre. Comme d'hab, t'as été le seul à être raisonnable…

- Et qui vous a traîné jusqu'à l'hôtel, oui je m'en souviens. Encore que pour bébé c'était simple vu qu'il avait 10 ans, mais toi tu fais le double de mon poids, sans parler de la taille.

Draco écoutait la conversation, aimant savoir un peu la jeunesse de Harry.

- Faudra que je te raconte la fois où ces deux idiots ont voulu faire eux même mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Dit Remus à Draco en rigolant.

- Ça a l'air très drôle, je suis sur qu'on a tout notre temps.

- Ok, alors…

Remus se mit à parler dans le creux de l'oreille de Draco, alors que celui-ci éclatait de rire à chaque phrase. Sirius, lui s'était caché le visage derrière les mains de honte.

- Et c'est donc comme ça que je les ai retrouvé en caleçon, au milieu de la cuisine saccagé et couvert de gâteau et de nappage rose bonbon.

Draco devait se tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait. Il aurait adoré voir la scène, mais surtout il aurait adoré voir Harry couvert de nappage rose bonbon et pouvoir lécher tous son corps svelte et… stop! Mauvaise image mentale! Ou trop bonne, d'un certain point de vue…

Il avala sa salive qui menaçait de couler et regarda Remus qui se pavanait sous les yeux de Sirius en lui tirant la langue et jouant les gamins comme personne. Son mari ne semblait pas aussi vexé qu'il le devait et semblait jouer le jeu pour voir Remus faire le merdeux, le regardant d'un œil tendre. Tout cela finissant, bien sur, par un câlin en bonne et due forme.

Il décida de les laisser tranquille et il partit faire le tour du navire, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu dans le vague. La seul chose qu'il fut en état d'apercevoir fut l'arrivé de Harry sur le pont, il le suivit immédiatement des yeux et le vit se diriger vers Sirius et Remus qui le prirent en sandwich entre eux, pour un câlin familiale du matin, jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Draco les regarda amusé et attendrit. Puis il vit Blaise et Theo se rapprocher, où plutôt Theo courir jusqu'à Harry et lui sauter dessus pour lui faire des papouilles et Blaise rigoler, l'air un peu ailleurs et sur un nuage.

Finalement il fut repéré et invité a venir, ce qu'il fit en reprenant son air habituel, heureux et conquérant. Il vit Harry rougir et baisser les yeux mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, sa torture reprenant à nouveau, augmentant de jour en jour.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ils avaient réunis leurs affaires et étaient descendu du bateau, sur le sol d'une île semblant déserte.

- Y a personne sur cette île? demanda Theo a Sirius.

- Non, c'est une propriété privée, plus exactement celle de Dumbledore.

- Eh ben! Y se fais pas chier le pépé! s'exclama Blaise en regardant le décor fleuri et tropical.

**- Elle est grande l'île?**

- A peu prêt aussi grande que Londres, et peut être plus. Répondit Remus.

- Mieux vaut pas se perdre alors… Dit Draco.

- C'est pour ça que je vais garder mon bébé tout prêt de moi! s'exclama Remus en enserra Harry et frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

- Et moi alors? demanda Sirius avec une moue larmoyante et des yeux de chien battut.

- C'est toi qui a la carte, alors je vais devoir te surveiller si tu te trompes pas de chemin ou essayer de perdre Severus, donc je vais rester collé à toi.

Sirius ne sut plus s'il devait être vexé ou heureux. Finalement il sortit la carte et l'examina.

- Elle est loin la baraque où on vas? Demanda Theo.

- Qui te dit que c'est une baraque? Lui demanda Sirius à son tour.

- Tu veux dire que...?

- TOUT LE MONDE ME SUIS! Cria Sirius en partant vers la végétation et s'y engouffrant, les élèves le suivant.

- On reste pas prêt de la plage? demanda Draco a Remus.

- Non, on va dans un endroit beaucoup mieux. Lui répondit-il.

- C'est moi ou ils veulent rien nous dire? Râla Theo.

- Je le sens mal sur ce coup là… souffla Draco.

Après un long chemin à zigzaguer entre les plantes tropicales, fuir les moustiques mangeurs d'hommes sous la chaleur étouffante, et que Theo atterri d'un bond, comme une princesse entre les bras de Blaise et en poussant un cri suraiguë pour avoir vu une araignée qui faisait la taille d'une main d'homme, Sirius s'arrêta et dit:

- Bon! On devrait y être!

Il poussa quelques branches feuillus et un paysage paradisiaque s'afficha devant leur yeux, tous le contemplèrent, bouche béante et yeux écarquillé ou en sifflant. Une cascade à la couleur bleu clair et vive s'écoulait dans ce qui semblait être un petit lac de même couleur, avec une plage, fait non de sable mais d'herbe grasse et qui devait être très douce si on y glissait ses pieds nus dedans.

En faite, tout était beau et doux ici.

- Whaaa… lâcha Blaise, semblant être le seul a pouvoir réagir.

Tous les élèves commencèrent alors à s'exciter et à choisir ce qu'il allait faire en premier: aller se baigner dans l'eau clair, se prélasser dans l'herbe ou encore se faire dorer la pilule sur les rochers.

- Trop génial ici! Il est où l'hôtel? Demanda Theo en cherchant dans tout les coins pour apercevoir un bout de l'hôtel ou un pancarte écrit: 'coucou! C'est moi l'hôtel!'

- Y a pas d'hôtel! s'exclama Sirius.

- Y a pas d'ho…? QUOI?! S'écria Theo au bord de la syncope.

- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que Snape tire ces sacs depuis tout à l'heure?

- C'est pas tes affaires personnels?

- Si, juste le sac bleu. Alors à votre avis, qu'est ce que c'est?

- Sais pas…

- Ce sont nos futures maisons pour la semaine! Vive le camping sauvage!

La mâchoire de Draco alla se fracasser sur le sol et pour Theo ce ne fut pas sa mâchoire mais tout sont corps qui alla en rencontre avec le sol.

- Jésus, Marie, Joseph… dites moi que c'est un cauchemar.

- Theo, c'est pas le moment de te reconvertir au catholicisme… surtout que t'es mal placé pour ça… lui Dit Blaise.

- … Bouddha alors… il est cool lui… chuis sur qu'il s'en fou que je t'aime tant que ses moinillons lui sont fidèle… Blaaaaaaaiiiiiiiise achèèèèèèèève- mooooooooiiiiiiiii par piiiiitiiiiéééé… je veeeeeeuuuuu reeeeentrer cheeeeez moooooiiii…

- Mais non chéri, je suis sur que ça va être génial! T'aurais pas de la fièvre, toi? T'es tout rouge et tu transpires… en plus tu racontes des conneries…

- Mouiiiii… Dit Theo, se remettant du choc qu'était la nouvelle pour lui, dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Je crois que tu devrais lui passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Dit Remus inquiet en lui passant une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Et aussi le mettre à l'ombre.

Draco lui ne bougeait plus et son regard semblait horrifié, porté sur le sac où les tentes reposaient.

**- Draco, ça va?**

Harry ne vit aucune réaction, alors il le secoua par la manche pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Draco tourna son regard vers lui pour tomber sur deux joyaux vert émeraude qu'il aimait tant.

- On va dormir dans des tentes?

Harry hocha de la tête.

- Avec des sacs de couchages?

Un nouveau hochement de tête lui répondit.

- Avec les moustiques et les bestioles qui vont nous sucer le sang jusqu'à la moelle?

Cette fois il reçu un regard horrifié de la part de Harry et celui-ci attrapa un bouteille d'anti-moustique dans son sac et se mit a en flytoxer un peu partout comme un paranoïaque.

- Euh… bébé… C'est pas la peine d'user tout ton produit…

Harry fit un bon d'un mètre quand il fut attaqué sauvagement par un papillon, faisant exploser Draco de rire.

**- J'aime pas les bêtes!**

- J'avais cru comprendre…

Pendant que Theo reprenait ses esprits sous un arbre sous le regard de Blaise qui tentait de lui faire dire des choses sensés ou arrêter de dire des choses débiles et dénuées de sens, Harry et Draco allèrent faire le tour du lac.

Dans un coin Remus expliquait des choses aux élèves.

- Pourquoi l'eau est aussi chaude? Normalement elle devrait être gelé à cause de la fonte des glaces, non?

- Oui, mais cette île était un volcan sous-marin il y a longtemps, ce qui a formé l'île plusieurs millénaires plus tard. Il n'y a plus d'éruption mais le volcan est toujours en activité et les sources de la cascade passe prêt du magma, ce qui réchauffe l'eau et qui lui donne aussi des propriétés médicinales, pour les problème de dos par exemple. C'est une source thermale en faite, mais naturelle et non exploité, enfin elle va l'être par nous. Dit Remus en rigolant.

Harry, qui avait entendu, se dit que Sirius avait sûrement demandé ce voyage à Dumbledor pour les problèmes de dos de Remus. Il en avait toujours eu et maintenant il savait que c'était à cause de son accident.

- Whaaa! Vous savez pleins de choses pour un prof de musique!

- Mus, c'est un intello! Cria Sirius.

- Mieux vaut être un intello qu'un sportif sans cervelle! Lui rétorqua son mari.

Harry les vit débuter une bataille d'herbe et se rouler dedans, comme des gamins qu'ils étaient.

Apres avoir avalé quelques mottes d'herbes, Sirius cria:

- On va monter les tentes et après on déjeunera!

Des grognements lui répondirent.

- Allez bande de flemmards! Un peu de nerfs!

- Vous vous mettrez deux par tentes, venez on va vous les distribuer. Expliqua Remus plus calmement que son mari.

Les élèves commencèrent à choisir leur partenaire et Draco se précipita de demander à Harry s'il voulait être avec lui quand il vit Ai arriver, tout pimpant vers lui. Il se dit qu'il avait réchapper une nouvelle fois, avec soulagement, à Ai, quand Harry accepta.

Ils allèrent chercher leur tente ensemble. Avant eux se trouvaient Theo, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, et Blaise.

- Oh non! Vous deux vous prenez un autre partenaire! Je vous veux pas dans la même tente! s'exclama Sirius a l'adresse de Theo et Blaise.

- Pourquoi ça?!

- Parce que je veux pouvoir dormir cette nuit! Et je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi! Lui dit-il.

- Mais comment…?

- Je suis chargé des rondes entre minuit et une heure du matin! Et je me demande comment vos voisins font pour dormir?

- Et si on fait pas de bruit? demanda Theo.

- Vous en seriez incapable, quand on avait votre age on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher! dit Sirius

- Parle pour toi… souffla Remus, en signant '**insatiable**' à Harry, Draco, Theo et Blaise dans le dos de Sirius, les faisant se mordre la lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais!

- Tu dors bien avec ton mari toi?

- Justement, parce que je suis marié avec lui depuis plus de 18 ans. C'est quand même un bon prétexte, non?

- Ben moi je suis fiancé depuis hier! s'écria Theo.

- Blaise tu te mettras avec Draco et Theo avec bébé! Dit Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit Theo.

- Mais!

- Exécution! Aboya Sirius.

Theo attrapa une tente et Harry par le tee-shirt, et partit d'un pas vexé, avec une moue de colère. Blaise souffla et attrapa aussi une tente.

- Bah, fais pas la tête. Au pire, tu l'emmèneras faire un tour au fond des bois et tu joueras au grand méchant loup.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Blaise.

- C'est une bonne idée ça! Je crois que je vais la mettre en pratique!

Il courut vers Theo et l'attrapa par la taille pour le poser sur son épaule pour disparaître dans la forêt.

- Hey! Espèce de lâcheur! Nous laissez pas en plans avec les tentes! Enfoirés!

Draco regarda les sacs qui contenait la tente puis Harry, qui était resté planté là avec le sac a ses pieds.

- On a pas l'air con maintenant… tu sais comment monter ça?

Harry haussa les épaules.

**- Faut voir.**

Ils se mirent alors monter la tente de Harry et Theo. Apres avoir galéré pour trouver les bonnes dimensions de perches et de savoir où elles allaient, ils se mirent à les passer dans les anneaux, tout les deux en équilibre.

- C'est bon bébé? Tu y arrives? demanda Draco de l'autre coté de la tente.

Harry leva la main, étant plus petit que la tente, se qui le fit lâcher la perche, qu'il tenait le plus haut sur la pointe des pieds, et perdre son équilibre, s'écroulant sur la tente, entraînant Draco avec lui.

- Désolé, je t'ai fait mal? Lui demanda Draco en se levant un peu de sur lui.

Il tomba sur la plus belle vision qu'il lui fut donné de voir de toute sa vie. Un Harry allongé sous lui, ses cheveux autour de son visage, ses lunettes étant tombées avec la chute, ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, le souffle haletant, ses joues rouges, les jambes légèrement écartées, soumis en dessous de lui, à la merci de son corps.

Il se releva d'un geste souple et s'assit à coté de lui alors que Harry hochait la tête pour dire qu'il allait bien, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je crois qu'on va dormir à la belle étoile ce soir.

Harry eut un fridson d'horreur.

**- Y a trop de bête… ça fait peur… veux pas dormir dehors.**

- Faudrait demander a Sirius ou Remus…

A ce moment Remus s'approcha, suivit de Sirius.

- Vous y arrivez pas? demanda le châtain.

- Non… trop dur…

- Où sont Blaise et Theo? Interrogea Sirius.

- En train de s'envoyer en l'air contre un palmier…

- Les jeunes de nos jours… souffla Remus, secouant la tête amusé.

- Parce qu'on s'est jamais envoyé en l'air contre un palmier, peut être? demanda Sirius, moqueur.

Il ne rit pas bien longtemps avant de se faire écrasé le pied par son mari.

- Muuuuuuuus… tu es…

- Mechaaaaaaaaant… finit Draco moqueusement en prenant une voix de fillette haute perchée.

Il se prit un regard noir de la part du concerné et il déglutit. Les journaux n'avaient pas mentit quand ils disaient qu'il avait des yeux perçants.

- Au moins il nous évite les décibels en s'éloignant… souffla Sirius.

- Si vous vous leviez, qu'on puisse monter cette tente? demanda Remus avec un sourire.

**- Tu veux pas venir? C'est confortable. **

- Je suis sur que tu seras plus confortable dans une tente close ce soir, que par terre offert en petit déjeuner aux insectes.

Harry le regarda effrayé et se leva en tirant sur le bras de Draco pour qu'il se leve aussi, le faisant rigoler par son empressement soudain à vouloir monter la tente.

Remus alla aider Draco, alors que Sirius aidait Harry. Ils finirent au moment où Theo et Blaise revenaient, l'air très échevelés.

- Alors? C'est confortable un palmier? demanda moqueusement Draco.

- Non.

La réponse vint de Remus au lieu des interrogés.

- Bah, il était très confortable notre palmier. Dit Sirius en faisant une moue.

- Peut être pour toi, mais pas pour mon pauvre dos et en plus ça pique.

- C'est moi ou on a le droit à un referendum sur les palmiers? demanda Draco a Harry.

Celui ci haussa les épaules et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Oh! Vous avez déjà monté la tente? C'est chouette! s'exclama Theo

- Ouais, ben ça sera pas grâce à toi. Railla Draco.

- et si on allait préparer la bouffe?! Cria Theo, soudain très déterminé.

Il ne reçu que des regards exaspéré.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Après avoir mangé et digéré, ou en se baladant ou en se faisant dorer au soleil, les élèves commencèrent par être attiré par l'eau et plusieurs y étaient déjà. Theo, Draco, Blaise et Harry étaient étendus dans un coin d'ombre, sur l'herbe fraîche.

- Vous avez pas envie de vous baigner? demanda Blaise.

- Si! Hop! Allez tout le monde à la flotte! s'écria Theo en se levant d'un bond.

Draco se leva aussi et regarda en arrière, Harry était assis et regardait l'eau avec inquiétude et semblait mal à l'aise. Le blond s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis lui tendit la main.

- Tu viens bébé? demanda t-il doucement.

Harry le regarda intensément et sourit en lui attrapant la main. Draco ne la lâcha pas et tira Harry avec lui pour s'approcher de leur tentes, où ils mirent leur maillots de bain.

Apres un moment à attendre Harry devant la tente, Theo, Draco et Blaise commencèrent a s'impatienter.

- Bon! Bébé! Ça fait trois piges que t'es là dedans! Maintenant sort! Tu t'es pas étouffé avec ton maillot j'espère! Cria Theo.

Harry passa la tête par l'ouverture de la tente, laissant son corps à l'intérieur, et leur lança un regarda suppliant.

- Fais pas tes yeux de merlan frit et ramènes tes fesses ici! s'exclama Blaise.

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Bébé, si tu viens pas avec nous ça sera pas pareil et pas drôle. Je te promet que personne ne dira rien et si y en a, on les éclate. Ok? Lui dit Draco avec un sourire rassurant.

Harry reconsidéra la question quelques secondes et fini par sortir, une serviette enroulée autour de son torse, posée sur ses épaules, comme s'il avait froid.

- Tu veux pas une polaire aussi? demanda Blaise en souriant moqueusement.

Il baissa la tête et rougit. Draco se plaça juste devant lui et le regarda avec un sourire. Le brun comprit qu'il attendait qu'il enlève sa serviette et qu'il serait là pour le soutenir, alors il fit lentement glisser sa serviette, dévoilant un corps svelte et fin, aux hanches étroites, au torse superbement sculpté mais criblé de cicatrices, aux jambes longues et fines, et un caleçon de bain un peu trop grand pour lui, accentuant l'effet de fragilité qui se dégageait de lui.

Draco se moquait bien des marques sur son corps, ça faisait partit de lui et il les aimait, à cet instant il se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur lui et le faire sien sur l'herbe verte et devant tout le monde.

- Super! On peut y aller! Cria Theo en attrapant Draco par le bras et en le tirant avec lui pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur Harry, pendant sa première sortit en maillot de bain devant tout le monde.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'eau, Harry perçu quelques regard impressionné sur lui mais n'y fit pas attention, préférant aller s'amuser avec les autres qui commençaient à s'éclabousser d'eau, ou plutôt que Draco essayait de mettre le visage de Theo sous l'eau alors que celui-ci se débattait comme un diable, sous le regard amusé de Blaise. Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry en lui tendant la main.

- Tu viens mini baby? Elle est super bonne!

Il se dit qu'il avait les meilleurs amis du monde en prenant la main tendue et rentrant dans l'eau, ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Il plongea la tête dedans et ressortit, les cheveux plaqués sur sa tête.

- Le seul moment où l'ont peut voir bébé avec les cheveux lisses! s'exclama Theo.

- Non, regarde. Y a déjà quelques épis qui reviennent! dit Draco en montrant trois ou quatre épis rebelles qui se dressaient tout seul, moins alourdies par l'eau. Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa tête en faisant une moue.

- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

PLOUF!

Harry venait de recevoir un poids habituel et d'entendre un cri habituel, ne se demandant même pas qui ça pourrait être, il l'avait déjà reconnu à son odeur de chocolat, bien qu'ils soient tombés dans l'eau.

- Mon bébé est en maillot de bain! Qui est le génie qui a réussi à t'y emmener, que je l'embrasse?! S'exclamait-il tout excité.

- C'est Draco! s'écria Theo.

Il eut le droit à un bisous bien appuyé et bruyant sur la joue, le faisant rougir doucement. Faites que Sirius ne les aient pas vu!

- C'est un de mes maillots, non? demanda Remus.

**- Je t'en ai prit un, au cas où…**

- T'as bien fais, bien qu'il soit encore un peu grand. Je suis petit mais toi tu l'es encore plus et t'es le plus mignon aussi!

Harry rougit en secouant la tête. D'un coté, il aimait qu'on lui dise qu'il était beau ou mignon, mais d'un autre il savait que c'était faux parce qu'il se trouvait hideux. Pourtant personne ne le regardait avec dégoût, sauf peut être Ai. Normalement, les gens devraient le fuir, mais personne ne le faisait. Et tout cela c'était grace à Draco, qui le regardait toujours avec le sourire, sans jamais détourner les yeux.

Harry l'aimait plus que tout, c'était indéniable.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

je suis désolé, apparement j'ai des problèmes avec ma messagerie et je n'ai pas pu repondre aux reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. mais je les ai toutes lut, elle m'ont tout fait enormement plaisir! notament celle de Mo qui, je l'avoue, m'a beaucoup ému avec sa jolie petite histoire!

effectivement, j'ai bien piqué la replique a Gad Elmaleh pour la scene avec Sirius. mais en tant que grand fan de ce fantastique humoriste, je ne pouvais pas passer a coté de ça! je pense bien que quelques personnes me comprendrons! lol!

je vois que tout le monde veut que Ai passe a la zigouilleuse-bateuse! mais il n'a pas encore fini d'embetter notre petits persos préféré! hihihi.

pour toutes les personnes en manque de SB/RL (car ils sont beaucoup demandé!) le chapitre 17 leurs est entièrement dédié! il racontera comment ils sont tombés amoureux et en prime leur toute permiere nuit d'amour qui dure presque tout le chapitre!

je remercie tout mes adorables lecteurs acidus! et je ne quémande plus de reviews car je pense en avoir deja beaucoup trop!

kisu ultime!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

- Au fait, vous avez assez de nourriture pour toute la semaine ? demanda Theo à Sirius alors que les autres était occupés à autre choses.

Celui-ci sourit et dit :

- Non.

- Quoi ?! Mais comment on va faire pour manger ?!

- Faudra se débrouiller pour trouver de la nourriture.

- Mais c'est quoi ce voyage ?!

- Vous avez gagné une épreuve de survie.

- Malheur… et si quelqu'un se fait mordre par un serpent, ou piquer par une araignée ou se blesse ?!

- On a tous les vaccins qu'il faut et Remus et moi sommes spécialisés en sauvetage, que ce soit en mer, sur terre ou en montagne… peut être Snape aussi…

- On va vivre comme des sauvages pendant une semaine… je crois que je me sens mal…

- En fait, il y a une vraie raison à ce voyage, sur cette île précisément… c'est parce qu'elle a des propriétés médicinales très élevées… comme la source pour le dos de Remus. Et aussi de plantes pour Harry…

- Ah bon ?!

- Oui, en fait, les cordes vocales de Harry sont juste abîmées, pas sectionnées et il est possible de les soigner. J'ai fait des recherches pendant longtemps pour retrouver cette plante très rare depuis des années, et au cours d'une conversation avec Dumbledore il m'a révélé posséder cette île.

- C'est vrai ?! Mais c'est génial ! Est-ce qu'il pourra reparler ?

- Je pense que si ça marche… oui. Mais il faudra attendre un moment et qu'il réapprenne doucement. Ça ne se fera pas un jour, peut être des années…

- Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ?

- En fait… je n'ai pas très envie qu'il espère pour rien. Imagine que je lui dise et que ça ne marche pas… ça pourrait briser son cœur…

- Oui je comprends… et où est-ce qu'on peut la trouver cette plante ?

- Dans un endroit humide et chaud… comme la cascades par exemple.

- Et y en a ?!

- Oui, je suis allé voir toute à l'heure.

- Génial ! Super ! Comment est-ce qu'il faut lui donner ?

- En infusion, en pommade ça marche aussi et ça pourrait effacer ses cicatrices. Je pense que je vais inventer un prétexte pour qu'il prenne les deux.

- Ça serait le mieux…

- Il y a aussi une autre raison pour laquelle nous somme là… toi.

Theo le regarda étrangement et porta une main à son épaule douloureuse.

- Ça te fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ne mens pas, je sais reconnaître les symptômes de quelqu'un de malade… en particulier quand c'est grave et Remus a remarqué que ta voix baissait ou s'enraillait.

- Oui, c'est vrai… ça fait mal… parfois même juste de respirer…

- Pourquoi t'en as pas parlé à quelqu'un ou être aller voir Pomfrey ?

- Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Blaise.

- En faisant ça tu l'as inquiété encore plus… il ne te lâche pas des yeux une seule seconde… dit Sirius en pointant Blaise du doigt, qui les regardaient.

- Il y a des plantes pour soigner ça ?

- Je peux pas te le dire, si on ne t'a pas examiné.

- Vous pourriez le faire sans que Blaise le sache?

- C'est pour ça que je vous ai changé de tente, je suppose que tu devras te passer de la crème, prendre tes tisanes comme Harry ou de la vapeur d'eau mélangée à la plante, si c'est ce que je pense…

- Quand est-ce que vous pourriez m'examiner ?

- Quand tu veux… du moins, le plus vite possible serait le mieux.

- Maintenant ?

- Tu ne penses pas que Blaise va trouver ça bizarre ?

- Tant pis, j'ai envie de savoir si je peux déjà me pendre au bout d'une corde…

- Te décourage pas petit. Je suis sur que ça ira. T'es un maraudeur quand même !

- C'est vrai. Merci.

- Allez viens… REMUS ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de son mari en lui faisant signe de venir.

- Oui ? demanda celui là en se rapprochant.

- Tu pourrais faire diversion avec Blaise, s'il te plaît mon chéri d'amour ?

- Pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi tout ces surnoms ridicules ?

- Le petit veut que je l'examine.

- Ah… ok. Dit-il en regardant Theo qui paraissait mal à l'aise. Tout va bien se passer, et puis tu as Blaise, bébé et Draco pour te soutenir et nous aussi.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front en lui caressant les cheveux. Theo aimait toutes les attentions de Remus envers lui et les autres. Il était toujours d'une tendresse sans égale. Jamais sa mère, et encore moins son père, ne lui avait donné autant d'attention.

- Moui… dit-il avec un sourire heureux.

Même si sa maladie était grave il savait que sa vie, même si elle serait courte, serait pleine d'amour et de joie.

- Allez ! Je vais aller embêter ton petit copain moi !

- Fiancé ! Lança Theo, très fier.

- Suis-moi. Lui souffla Sirius alors qu'il voyait Remus agripper le bras de Blaise en se mettant à parler avec animation et lui montrant différentes choses, lui expliquant ce que c'était, en l'éloignant d'eux.

- Mon mari est le meilleur pour s'accaparer les gens ! dit Sirius en rigolant, rassurant un peu Theo.

Ils rentrent dans la tente spacieuse de Sirius et Remus, rangée aux petits soins, un matelas deux places au milieu, les affaires bien placées, le sol nickel.

- Mon mari est aussi un maniaque de la propreté ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Je vois ça…dit Theo impressionné.

- Assis toi.

Theo prit place sur le matelas et Sirius alla chercher une petite mallette et revint vers lui. Il regarda la mallette craintivement, quand Sirius l'ouvrit il crut voir son pire cauchemar. Des aiguilles, des bistouris, des tas de sérums, vaccins, et même des scalpels trônaient dans la boite. Il déglutit et devint très pale, ne lâchant pas la boite des yeux, comme si elle allait se jeter sur lui pour l'opérer sauvagement.

- Tu as surtout peur des médecins, non ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu te faire soigner ?

Theo releva la tête et ne put que la hocher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te faire de trous, promis !

Theo déglutit et hocha la tête à nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt ?

Il l'enleva et le posa à coté de lui.

- Où est-ce que tu as mal exactement ?

- Mhh… aux épaules et aux cotes.

- Tu tousses beaucoup ?

- Oui, souvent et ça fait mal…

Sirius sortit son stéthoscope, le mit dans ses oreilles et porta l'autre bout sur le dos de Theo, puis sur son torse frêle.

- Respire fort.

Il respira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ses poumons le brûlant un peu.

- Tu avais des problèmes de respiration quand tu étais petit ?

- Oui, je suis asthmatique.

- Ok. Est-ce que tu peux tousser ?

Il se mit à tousser de plus en plus fort, d'une toux grasse. Sirius du lui taper dans le dos pour le calmer et qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

- C'est sûrement une infection, sauf que je ne sais pas de quoi… il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Allonge-toi sur le lit.

Il alla chercher une autre mallette et vint se poser à coté de lui. Theo fut étonné, quand il l'ouvrit, de voir un appareil qui semblait sophistiqué avec un écran, beaucoup de boutons avec plusieurs couleurs et au bout d'un fil le même objet que l'on prenait pour les écographies.

- C'est une radiographie portable. Un cadeau de Dumbledore, très pratique mais très cher. Je vais devoir appuyer un peu, excuse moi si ça fait mal.

Sirius lubrifia l'objet pour qu'il glisse sur la peau de Theo, alluma l'écran et le porta jusqu'à son torse où il appuya le moins fort possible.

- Bloque ta respiration.

Il la bloqua et ferma les yeux sous la douleur de l'appareil, ne préférant pas voir l'image sur l'écran.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

A ce moment là Remus entra dans la tente.

- J'ai réussi à refiler Blaise à Harry et Draco. Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il a exactement ?

- … Pleurésie purulente…

Remus porta une main à sa bouche, courant pour regarder l'écran et s'affaisser comme s'il était las.

- Theo, tu aurais du venir nous voir plus tôt. Le réprimanda doucement Remus.

- Je vais mourir ? demanda Theo d'une voix neutre.

- Non, non, bien sur que non mon cœur… lui répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Par contre… tu… tu ne… pourras peut être plus jamais chanter comme avant…

Theo tourna la tête d'un coup vers lui en le regardant avec effarement.

- Non… non… tu mens… vous mentez tous ! Je suis d'accord pour y rester jeune mais vous avez pas le droit de me dire que je pourrai plus jamais chanter ! Cria t-il se levant et repoussant les caresses de Remus, regardant les deux hommes comme s'ils étaient fous, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Non, nous ne mentons pas, mais… dit simplement Sirius, affligé lui aussi. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Theo s'enfuyait déjà de la tente en courant, ayant besoin de la seule personne qui arriverait à lui faire oublier ses malheurs : Blaise.

Remus sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et finit par éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Sirius.

- J'a… avais promis… que plus personne… ne verrait… son rêve se briser…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sur cette île il y a toutes les plantes qu'il faut pour le soigner. Je suis sur qu'avec l'acharnement dont il fait preuve, il chantera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Ou…oui…

A cet instant, Blaise se demandait pourquoi Theo pleurait dans ses bras en s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces. Et Draco et Harry se le demandait aussi.

- Th…Theo ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures, mon amour ? disait Blaise en le serrant contre lui.

- Je… j'ai voulu… empêcher que tu t'inquiète… et je voulais pas me faire soigner… et à la place… à la place…. Je me suis foutu en l'air…

- Qu…quoi ?!

- … Je pourrai plus jamais chanter… je resterai toujours avec une voix enrouée… j'arriverai peut être même plus à respirer normalement…

- Mais… pourquoi… ?

Blaise tilta. Alors la maladie de Theo était si sérieuse que ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as exactement ?

- Pleurésie purulente. Dit la voix de Sirius derrière eux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise.

- Je suis venu l'expliquer, vu que Theo s'est enfuit…

Celui-ci prit un air honteux et se serra plus contre Blaise.

- … Mais ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Theo ait envie que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent toute la conversation. Venez.

Harry et Draco ne savaient pas s'ils devaient les suivre ou non, puis Blaise leur dit :

- Venez. Je crois qu'on aura tous besoin de vous, et ça nous évitera à devoir tous vous raconter.

Alors ils suivirent Sirius jusqu'à sa tente. A l'intérieur, tout avait été rangé et Remus était toujours dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues encore humides de larmes.

Harry détestait voir Remus pleurer, il ne l'avait pas souvent vu mais il détestait ça. Il se disait que s'il avait pleuré c'était à cause de son accident à lui et qu'il pensait qu'il arrivait la même chose à Theo.

- Remus… je suis désolé d'avoir été méchant. Dit Theo d'une voix rauque de larmes.

- Ce n'est pas grave… j'aurais sans doute réagit de la même façon…

En fait, il avait réagit beaucoup plus violemment lui-même, en insultant les médecins, les infirmières et même Sirius, James et Lily, leur lançant même des objets au visage tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps quand on lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire des arts martiaux comme avant.

- Asseyez-vous. Leur dit-il avec une petite voix.

Chacun prit place sur le matelas, Theo entre les bras de Blaise et 'bizarrement' Harry serré tout prêt de Draco.

Sirius poussa un soupir et débuta l'explication.

- Il y a, entre le thorax et les poumons, deux feuillets qui sont lubrifiés par un liquide qui permet une friction, donc de respirer sans douleur. Le problème de Theo c'est que ce liquide est infecté, ou plus exactement s'est transformé en pus, une sorte de pâte visqueuse et épaisse jaune.

- Il n'y a que quelques solutions à ça. Continua Remus. Il faut extraire le pus des feuillets… ça peut se faire avec un simple tuyau passé entre les feuillets, à l'intérieur du corps entre les côtes ou… procéder à une traco…

Remus se tut, une boule formée dans la gorge. Theo était très pale a la limite du vert, tout comme Blaise. Harry tremblait presque et les poings de Draco se serraient convulsivement.

- Il y a aussi des plantes, sur cette île, qui peuvent faciliter tout ça en diminuant le taux de pus… mais pas totalement. Une fois le liquide extrait, des massages kinésithérapeute seront le mieux, accompagné de la crème faite à base des plantes. Leur dit Sirius.

- Grâce à des pommades, tisanes et autres traitements tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre après l'opération. Continua Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pendant l'opération ? demanda Blaise, anxieux.

- Eh bien… au stade où en est Theo je pense que les médecins choisiront… la traco… expliqua Sirius de nouveau.

Theo déglutit et haleta de peur en se tenant les poumons.

- Comment ça a pu arriver ?

- Une simple crise d'asthme plus forte qu'une autre…

Theo se tourna vers Blaise en le regardant dans les yeux et dit d'une voix cassée :

- On va m'ouvrir en deux…

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de haleter à la perspective de l'opération et par la phrase horrible qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Ou…oui… mais tu seras guérit… Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai… tu veux toujours te marier avec moi… ? Gémit-il dans le cou de Blaise.

- Bien sur ! Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ? répondit-il effaré.

- … Tu n'as peut être plus envie d'être avec un malade qui te cause du souci…

- Je… non ! C'est avec toi que je veux vivre ! Avec toi que je veux me marier ! Avec toi que je veux des enfants ! Et avec toi que je veux vieillir ! Avec toi… ou personne d'autre… j'en mourrai…

- Ne dit pas ça… je te promets de vivre le plus longtemps possible… juste pour que tu aies à me supporter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie…

- Je t'aime tellement…

- Je t'aime aussi.

Soudain quelqu'un éclata en sanglot et tous se tournèrent vers Remus pour le voir pleurer contre l'épaule de Sirius, qui lui-même avait un drôle de sourire mélancolique.

- J'ai… J'ai l'impression… de… de nous… revoir il y a… quelques années… pleurnicha Remus.

- …Moi aussi… ça ma rappelé les grandes déclarations que je t'avais faites.

- Et tu… les as toutes tenues…

- Et je les tiendrai toujours.

Remus pleura encore un peu et se rapprocha de Blaise et Theo pour les prendre dans ses bras.

- Tout se… passera bien. Dit-il en reniflant.

- …Remus… on vous a jamais dit que vous aviez un comportement de femme enceinte ?

Tout le monde regarda Blaise incrédule.

- Ma mère était toujours comme ça quand elle attendait ma sœur… et ça me fait un peu penser a elle…

- Femme… femme enceinte… ?

Remus n'en revenait pas, quelle idée lui passait par la tête de dire ça ?

- En plus… vous remplacez un peu les parents que je n'ai plus… alors…

- Tu n'as plus de parents ?

- Non, ma mère est morte et mon père est en prison, pour perpette.

- Vous aussi… vous êtes un peu tous mes bébés…

- J'aurais aimé que vous soyez mes parents tout les deux, parfois je suis jaloux de bébé… il est si heureux avec vous… dit Theo.

Harry hocha de la tête avec un sourire.

- Jamais mes parents n'ont eu autant d'attention envers moi que vous. Affirma Draco à son tour.

**- Si vous voulez, je vous les prête. Je suis sur qu'ils ont toujours voulu avoir beaucoup d'enfants.**

- Nous voilà avec trois enfants en plus. Dit Remus avec un merveilleux sourire vers Sirius.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on vient 'd'adopter' les pires enfants du monde… des maraudeurs qui plus est !

Remus pouffa.

- Ça ne sera jamais pire de vous supporter toi et James… j'en suis certain.

- … Mouai, c'est vrai qu'on t'en as fait baver !

- M'en parle pas…

Il y eut un silence et tous se rappelèrent pourquoi ils étaient là. Theo se mit à trembler et à serrer la main de Blaise.

- Tout se passera bien, Theo. Je te le promets. Lui souffla gentiment Remus. Je te promets que tu pourras encore chanter.

Theo hocha de la tête, le visage encore un peu triste.

- Je te ferai les séances de kiné si tu veux ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?

- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu vas voir, il est super doué avec ses mains ! Surtout pour les massages ! s'exclama Remus.

Un silence perplexe plana dans la tente.

- Ce n'était pas un sous-entendu…. Ajoutât-il septique. C'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal tourné !

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Voilou pour le chapitre 16 !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ! J'espère toutes les avoir reçu et avoir pu y répondre car j'ai quelques problèmes avec ma session MSN et Hotmail…

Maintenant vous savez ce que ce pauvre Theo a comme maladie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussis à vous faire ressentir ce qu'il subit, mais il se trouve que c'est extrêmement douloureux, le moindre mouvement crée de très fortes congestions.

Ce chapitre ne fait pas évoluer la relation d'Harry et Draco mais dans le prochain chapitre (consacré à Sirius et Remus) il y aura une importante conversation qui fera bouger un peu les choses, si je puis dire !

Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de ma gentille beta et donc du chapitre 17 aussi malheureusement… je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des problèmes de ma session ou qu'elle est dans l'impossibilité de me l'envoyer.

Un immense bisou a ma Patdrue qui me manque énormément !

Merci pour tous vos encouragements !

Kisu.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Harry et Theo étaient aller se coucher et discutait et tout et de rien.

- Bébé, est-ce que tu serais heureux de retrouver ta voix ? demanda Theo d'une petite voix.

Harry le regarda, surpris par la question.

**- Eh ben… oui, très heureux. Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?**

- Non… comme ça… pour savoir.

Theo détourna le regard, ne voulant pas lui avouer que Sirius avait trouvé un remède pour ses cordes vocales, car il avait fait la promesse de ne pas le dire, mais ça lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

Ils entendirent une voix chuchoter en dehors de la tente.

- Les garçons ? Vous dormez ?

- Non. Fut la réponse de Theo, chuchoté aussi.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui oui.

La fermeture de la tente remonta et les pends s'écartèrent pour laisser rentrer Remus.

- Coucou. Vous allez bien ?

Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent. Il s'assit entre leur matelas.

- Je suis venu pour vous amener ça ! Et pour vous la passer !

Il sortit deux pots, sans marques et leur en tendit un chacun.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

- C'est de la pommade pour tes cicatrices, normalement elles devraient les effacer.

**- C'est vrai ?!**

Harry était ébahit. Vive les produits miracle !

Theo savait que ça n'était pas un mensonge, mais que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité non plus. Il croisa les doigts pour que ça marche pour Harry et aussi un peu pour lui.

- Je vais commencer par Theo. Ok ?

- D'accord. Dit celui-ci en enlevant le tee-shirt qu'il avait mit pour dormir.

**- Ce n'est pas Sirius qui devait venir ? **

- Il est trop fatigué. Je crois que ça la épuisé d'embêter Severus pendant qu'il faisait les crèmes.

Pendant qu'ils ricanaient, Remus ouvrit le pot et trempa les doigts dedans avant de masser ses mains pour réchauffer le produit, puis l'étaler sur le torse de Theo.

- Ça risque d'être assez désagréable au début mais ça ira mieux après.

Il commença le massage, passant des poumons aux épaules. La pression sur ses poumons douloureux lui faisait mal, comme un tiraillement a l'intérieur. Puis il s'habitua et commença a apprécier ce que faisait Remus, tellement que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

- Ne t'endors pas, je vais finir par croire que je suis soporifique. Dit Remus en rigolant.

- Hummm… non… mais c'est le pied. Faudrait que Blaise apprenne à faire ça…

Remus rigola à nouveau et dit :

- Il faudra demander à Sirius, moi je ne suis qu'un débutant par rapport a lui.

- whaaa… ça doit être cool de se faire masser par lui…

- J'ai le droit au mien tous les soirs.

Un petit silence plana dans la tente.

- au fait, je me suis toujours demandé, comment vous vous êtes rencontré avec Sirius, enfin… je sais que c'est à Poudlard, mais je sais pas comment ça c'est passé.

- Euh… c'est une assez longue histoire, vous voulez l'entendre ?

Harry et Theo approuvèrent vivement de la tête.

- Et ben… Au début je ne l'aimais pas du tout…

Il vit deux regards perplexes et ajouta :

- … En fait on ne se connaissaient pas encore, on étaient tout les deux assez connu a Poudlard. Moi, pour mon habitude à faire le fou et faire rire les autres et lui pour sa beauté, sa sportivité et son coter dragueur, enfin, avec les filles.

- Tu veux dire qu'il était hétéro ? demanda Theo.

- Ouais et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Sirius était un bourreau des cœurs, je le trouvais futile et insignifiant, mais incontestablement beau.

**- Comment ça c'est passé alors ?**

- Un jour, j'étais au dojo et je m'entraînais, il m'a accosté et il a commencé à me parler. J'ai cru que c'était juste pour mon image et non pour moi, alors je l'ai rejeté et je lui ai mal parlé, mais c'était sans compter son acharnement.

- Ça je veux bien le croire ! dit Theo en rigolant.

- Donc, chaque jour, il venait me voir et j'ai appris à le connaître. J'ai découvert son coté obstiné, passionné, drôle, moqueur et surtout il m'a ouvert son âme. Il me parlait de ses problèmes avec sa famille, et fur et a mesure il arrêtait de fréquenter n'importe quelle fille, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il faut dire que j'étais assez naïf, un peu comme bébé.

Harry rougit doucement, Theo rigola ainsi que Remus.

- A partir d'un moment, on avait tellement besoin de la présence de l'autre que l'on croyaient devenir fou, même pour une heure dans des cours différents, et le pire c'est qu'on ne savait pas pourquoi.

- L'amour c'est compliqué ! s'exclama Theo.

**- Ouais.**

- Surtout pour nous. Tout le monde le remarquait et parfois nous faisait la réflexion, et nous comme deux idiots on rigolait et on niait. Puis un jour, il y a eu le bal et on y est allé avec deux filles, que bizarrement nous avons abandonné au bout d'un moment. Je suis allé me servir du punch après avoir dansé et un grand gars m'a accosté et clairement dragué. Il était très séduisant et je me suis dit que ça ne ferait de mal a personne si j'écoutais juste ce qu'il avait a me dire.

**Flash back**

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller plus loin ? Histoire de parler tranquille. Demanda le jeune homme.

- Euh… oui, si tu veux. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire un peu naïf.

Ils sortirent de la salle et se retrouvèrent près de l'entrer du gymnase où se déroulait le bal.

- a fait longtemps que je t'observe de loin et je me demandais si…

Le garçon se rapprocha de lui pour passer une main autour de sa taille pour le coller a lui.

- Si tu voulais sortir avec moi ?

- … Je…

Le garçon colla sa bouche sur celle de Remus et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, puis apprécia finalement le baiser, pensant inconsciemment à un grand brun au regard tendre. Remus sentit le garçon tiré en arrière avec force et donc se détacher de lui.

Sirius se trouvait derrière le gars et semblait dans une colère noire. Il attrapa Remus par le bras pour se diriger vers l'entré du gymnase avec la ferme intention de le ramener dans la salle de bal.

- Sirius… arrête… tu me fais mal.

Il desserra la prise sur le bras de Remus et celui-ci se massa le bras en le regardant bizarrement.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? demanda le châtain.

- À ton avis !

- On s'en fout de mon avis, moi je veux savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça !

- Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?!

- Je fais encore ce que je veux !

Remus partit d'un pas rageur vers le stade extérieur, toujours suivit de Sirius.

- Pourquoi t'as laissé ce type te toucher ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'embrasser ?!

- Peut-être que j'en avais envie !

Remus continuait sa marche rapide vers le centre du terrain gazonneux.

- Envie de quoi ?! De te faire baiser par un inconnu ?!

La claque partie toute seule et atterrie sur le visage de Sirius.

- Retourne baiser tes salopes au lieu de faire des réflexions !

Ce fut une douche froide pour Sirius. Mais pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Est-ce que tu serais … jaloux ? demanda Remus étonné alors que des papillons volaient dans son ventre.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il disait vrai. Il détourna le regard et fixa l'herbe gravement, les sourcils froncés, le souffle saccadé et le regard perdu. Oui, il était jaloux. Jaloux de ce garçon qui avait posé ses mains et ses lèvres sur Remus. Mais pourquoi ?

Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage si beau de Remus, ses lèvres rose, son nez fin, sa mâchoire fine, ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux si dorés, si doux, si profonds, ses cheveux si soyeux qui entouraient son visage. Magnifique.

La vérité éclata dans le cœur de Sirius, cette vérité si souvent refoulé, cette vérité si dure à entendre, cette vérité qui lui faisait mal. Il était amoureux, il était amoureux d'un homme, il était amoureux de Remus.

- … Oui… je suis jaloux… je suis jaloux de la moindre personne qui pose le regard sur toi, je suis jaloux de la moindre personne qui pose les mains sur toi, je suis jaloux de ne pas être à coté de toi en classe, jaloux de ne pas être les livres qui tu tiens entre tes mains, jaloux de ne pas être le stylo que tu mâchouille quand tu révises, jaloux de ne pas être les cours que tu apprends par cœur, jaloux du chocolat que tu mange si sensuellement, jaloux de tout ce qui ce rapporte à toi. Finit-il piteusement.

- Sirius… tu…

Remus était complètement perdu par les propos de Sirius. Était-il en train de lui dire qu'il… l'aimait ? Son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine et ses jambes ne le tenaient presque plus.

Sirius se rapprochait doucement de lui.

- Tu es tellement beau, tellement doux, tellement gentil, toujours heureux, tu as toujours ce sourire si adorable, tu as une si belle voix, de si beau yeux, tu es si intelligent, si sensible, si naturel… tellement toi.

Le visage de Sirius était penché vers celui de Remus et celui-ci le regardait le souffle coupé.

- Mais… tu… je…

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, que je suis un homme et pour finir que je suis un crétin fini et sans cervelle. Mais maintenant tu as ta réponse et j'ai la mienne, je suis désolé, je vais partir et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire et se retourna pour partir.

Remus retomba sur terre à ce moment et sa main s'agrippa toute seule à la manche de Sirius, le faisant se retourner.

- Non ! Reste !

Ce rendant compte de son geste, il lâcha prestement sa manche.

- Excuse moi de t'avoir frapper, je ne voulais pas…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je le méritais. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Sirius lui sourit, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Est-ce que tu… euh… est-ce que tu… m'aimes? Lui demanda Remus qui semblait sur le point de défaillir.

Sirius rougit, baissa la tête et murmura.

- Oui…

Remus le regardait le souffle saccadé. Il s'imagina alors vivre sans lui, mais cette option lui paraissait inimaginable. Puis il s'imagina dans ses bras forts, entouré de sa chaleur, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un feu brûla dans son cœur descendant jusqu'à ses reins.

- … d'amour ?

Sirius releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le brun s'approche doucement de lui pour s'arrêter a quelques centimètres.

- Oui…

Remus avait les yeux et le visage levé vers lui et se disait que s'il avançait encore de quelques centimètres leurs lèvres se toucheraient. Il rougit fortement et Sirius posa une main sur sa joue.

- Le rouge te va si bien. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Remus baissa la tête, rougissant encore plus. Sirius lui releva doucement le menton.

- Est-ce que j'ai une chance pour que tu m'aimes ? Ou juste que tu ne me rejettes pas ?

- … Oui.

- Oui pour quoi ?

- Je me fous que tu sois un mec ! Je me fous de ce que diront les autres ! Je me fous de tout ce qui n'est pas toi ! Je voudrais… juste… que tu… m'embrasses…

Remus avait fermés les yeux et froncés les sourcils sous le coup de son audace.

- Tu… veux…

Sirius, lui, était étonné et heureux en même temps. Il se baissa vers Remus et lui caressa la joue pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit se fut pour voir le visage de Sirius à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux bleu nuit brillant d'une flamme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il ne pu se retenir et il s'agrippa à son cou et colla rudement ses lèvres aux siennes. Sirius réagit de la même manière et attrapa les hanches de Remus pour le tirer contre lui et continuer à l'embrasser avec passion.

- Re… Remus… je… j'ai envi de toi… maintenant !

Sirius passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Remus pour caresser son torse, lui soutirant un gémissement de bonheur.

- Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement… susurra Remus, dans le creux de son oreille, faisait trembler Sirius de désir.

- Je t'aime aussi…

- Montre moi à quel point… murmura Remus le yeux rivés dans ceux du brun.

Pour répondre aux exigences de son amour, Sirius reprit la bouche de Remus pour un baiser empressé et passionné. Presque par magie, et surtout avec rapidité, le tee-shirt de Remus et la chemise de Sirius tombèrent au sol, leurs mains partant à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Leurs jambes ne tenant plus sous le coup du désir et de l'affolement de leurs cœurs, Sirius allongea Remus sur l'herbe verte et humide de rosé, tout en continuant ses baisers. Après un moment, où leurs langues avaient fini par se connaître par cœur, Sirius se releva un peu, pour pouvoir regarder Remus dans les yeux.

- Tu… tu veux qu'on rentre… ? Demanda t-il.

- Non… ici… maintenant… je t'en pris… me fais plus attendre… j'en peux plus…

Remus avait les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés et le corps légèrement arqué, la tête rejeté en arrière, offrant inconsciemment son cou à Sirius.

Celui-ci ne pu y résister et alla déposer de légers baisers sur sa clavicule, remontant jusqu'à son oreille pour lui mordiller le lobes, laissant de grande traces brûlantes dans le cou du châtain, qui s'était accroché a ses épaules comme pour ne pas sombrer dans cette avalanche de sensations.

N'y tenant plus, Remus rapprocha son bassin de celui de Sirius, faisant se frotter leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir fortement et se cambrer de plaisir.

- … Encore… geignit Remus contre les lèvres de Sirius en haletant.

Pour répondre a le demande de son futur amant, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et donna un coup de hanches plus fort que le précédant, les faisant presque crier dans la bouche de l'autre.

- … Si… Sirius… je… je vais… exploser…

- … Ça ne serais… pas le… mieux. Alors il descendit son visage sur le torse de Remus et commença à sucer et lécher tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage, en particulier les mamelons, tendre et durcit par le plaisir, qui s'offraient a lui. Il continua son chemin pour atteindre le ventre et en suivre les légers muscles, qui saillaient sur cette peaux douce et sucrée, jusqu'à atteindre le nombril avec lequel il joua avec sa langue pendant un bon moment, prenant du plaisir à rendre Remus fou de désir.

Celui-ci n'était pratiquement plus conscient de rien, si ce n'est la langue de Sirius jouant avec chaque centimètre de sa peau, ses mains qui caressaient ses hanches et les siennes sauvagement fourrées dans ses longues mèches noires qui le frôlaient parfois quand Sirius bougeait la tête.

Arrivé au niveau de la ceinture du pantalon il s'arrêta et redressa légèrement la tête pour savoir apercevoir le visage de Remus, rougit et tremblant, la respiration accéléré.

- … Rem… est ce que…tu l'as déjà fait ? Enfin… avec un gars…

Remus le regarda un peu mal a l'aise, en se mordant la lèvre, ses yeux brillant inquiétude par rapport a la réaction qu'aurait a sa réponse.

- Non… et… même pas… avec une fille…

- Tu veux dire que tu es… ?

Sirius était subjugué, comment une créature aussi belle que Remus pouvait être encore vierge ?

- Co… comment c'est possible ? Tu es tellement…

Il en resta sans voix.

- Parce que… je voulais que ce sois par… amour.

Sirius en fut encore plus troublé. Alors Remus l'aimait au point de lui offrir une chose qu'il avait gardée, pour la personne qu'il aimait… A LUI ! Puis autre chose lui vint en tête, il allait être la personne qui allait lui prendre une partie de son innocence parce qu'il l'avait choisi, LUI ! Et surtout qu'il l'aimait, LUI ! A ce moment-là Sirius se dit qu'il n'avait jamais pu aimer quelqu'un autant que Remus.

- Avec moi, ça sera encore plus qu'un simple amour… je donnerais ma vie pour te voir sourire… alors que donnerai-je pour t'entendre gémir sous moi ?

Un frisson traversa Remus au ton à la fois sincère et sensuel que venait d'employer Sirius.

- Donne-moi juste ton cœur…

- C'est déjà fait…

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus tendrement, plus doucement, mais avec toujours autant d'amour.

- … Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Lui demanda Sirius a nouveau.

- … Non… je te l'ai déjà dis… ici et maintenant.

- Vos désirs son des ordres, mon prince…

Il redescendit au niveau de la ceinture du pantalon, où il frôla sadiquement la bosse bien visible qui saillait sous le pantalon du châtain, le faisait siffler à la fois de plaisir et de frustration.

- Arrête… de me torturer… siffla Remus.

Alors Sirius dégrafa le bouton du pantalon en le regardant dans les yeux, un air lubrique collé au visage, puis la fermeture éclair, pour ensuite faire glisser ses deux mains le long de ses hanches pour lui retirer, Remus se cambra légèrement pour l'aider dans sa manœuvre.

Remus se retrouvant en boxer allongé dans l'herbe verte. Il geignit quand il sentit l'herbe froide et mouillée courir sous ses jambes, contrastant avec la chaleur du corps de Sirius au dessus de lui.

Quand le brun passe ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer, Remus se sentit fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Il avait un peu peur, où était-ce de l'appréhension, mais le désir était beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quel autre sentiment pour le moment, mais peut-être pas autant que l'amour qu'ils se témoignaient.

Le boxer lui fut retiré avec délicatesse et lenteur, alors que Remus fermait les yeux. Puis rien ne se passa, Remus ne sentit plus les mains sur lui alors il rouvrit les yeux.

Au dessus de lui se tenait Sirius, le regard troublé, le souffle encore plus saccadé, les yeux presque écarquillés, qui passaient et repassaient sur le corps nu de Remus. Il le regardait comme s'il était un trésor, une merveille, il pensait que Remus méritait d'être considéré comme un prince, que disait-il… un dieu !

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça…

- Comment faire autrement… ?

- C'est juste… que ça me trouble…

- Ça te trouble que je te fasse comprendre que je t'aime par mon regard ?

- Oui… et aussi quand tu me le dit…

- Alors je te regarderais chaque jour comme ça et je te le dirais autant de fois que je le pense… je t'aime Remus…

Sirius posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec que ses mains ne recommencent à partir à la découverte du corps en dessous de lui.

- Si… Sirius… est ce que tu sais… enfin… comment ça va… se passer ? demanda Remus timidement, les joues un peu plus rouge de gène.

- Je… enfin… oui, je sais… on m'a déjà… montré… en quelques sorte.

- Montré… ? Ça veux dire que tu as déjà fait des… trucs avec un mec… ?

- Non ! Enfin… on m'a plutôt… expliqué en détail… sur une feuille… c'est trop la honte de te raconter ça, alors qu'on est sur le point de faire l'amour…

- … à vrai dire… ça me rassure un peu…

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

- Je sais.

Puis le regard de Remus parcouru le corps de Sirius, pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait toujours sont pantalon. Il eu une petit moue vexé et totalement feinte.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à mater ? dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nu.

Sirius eu un petit rire de gorge.

- Très bien, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi… répondit-il avec un sourire.

- …encore heureux… souffla Remus.

Sirius du se redresser pour retirer son pantalon et regarder Remus qui le fixait, pour tomber sur le boxer.

- C'est en prime le boxer ?

Sirius ri à nouveau et avec sensualité il fit descendre le boxer le long de ses jambes. Remus faillit gémir sous la vision du corps de celui-ci. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, puis Remus eu un frisson de froid.

Sirius se replaça automatiquement au dessus de lui.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du rentrer…

-Tant pis… au pire on chopera une grippe…

-Attraper la crève pour notre première nuit d'amour… comme c'est romantique… dit Sirius en haussant élégamment un sourcil.

- Tant que je suis dans tes bras je n'ai pas froid.

- Quémanderais-tu des câlins ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit ? demanda Remus avec son habituel sourire craquant.

- … au contraire…

La bouche de Sirius repartit à l'exploration du corps de Remus, plus précisément celle du nombril, le faisant se cabrer a nouveau.

- Oh putain ! C'que c'est bon ! Geignit-il fortement.

- Tu veux goûter à mieux ? Lui demanda Sirius lubriquement.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Sirius partit pour explorer l'intérieur de sa cuise gauche, remontant doucement sa bouche et faisant glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à la limite qui le séparait du péché le plus excitant qu'il n'est eu l'occasion de voir.

Il entreprit l'exploration de l'autre cuisse, faisant gémir Remus à la fois de plaisir et de frustration.

- Sirius… pitié… je vais mourir… si tu continue… comme ça…

Le brun se rapprocha de son érection pour y passer un coup de langue tout le long.

- JESUS, MARIE, JOSEPH ! Cria Remus ses mains allant se crisper dans les doux cheveux long de Sirius.

- Je te pensais pas catholique… surtout vu ce qu'on est en train de faire…

- Moi non plus… loin de là… bordel ! Continue !

Sirius lâcha un léger rire et entreprit de recommencer ce qu'il avait fait il y à quelques instants, Remus se cambrant pour que cette bouche arrête ses caresses torturantes et entreprennes de faire démarrer les choses sérieuses.

Ce que Sirius lui accorda en se saisissant de lui d'un coup, l'engloutissant presque entièrement, s'en pour autant s'étouffer, faisant lâcher un cri puissant a Remus… puissant mais toujours aussi peu masculin.

Sirius le faisait grimper jusqu'au septième ciel, rien qu'avec sa bouche allant et venant sur la chaire sensible de son sexe durcit au possible.

Les mains de Sirius passaient lentement sur les fesses rebondies de Remus se rapprochant un peu plus de ce qu'il appréhendait, et sûrement, il n'y avait pas que lui. Il avait tellement peur de le blesser que son habituel comportement à agir sans réfléchir était mis a l'épreuve.

Mais pour le moment, Remus le suppliait de continuer, gémissant ou criant d'une voix brisée par le plaisir. Il voyait les larmes couler sur ses joues rouges, il les aimaient tellement ces larmes qu'il se promis de ne faire couler que celles-ci.

Ses mains continuaient de se rapprocher de plus en plus, frôlant par moment la chair sensible de son orifice, regardant la réaction de Remus qui ne semblait pas vouloir le contredire, mais plutôt lui demander de continuer.

Il retira sa bouche du désir du châtain, le faisant presque crier du plaisir disparu, et il remonta jusqu'au visage de celui-ci, l'embrassant doucement en caressant son visage. Il lui présenta trois doigts devant ses lèvres, le regardant avec intensité.

Remus, comprenant où il voulait en venir, pris les doigts dans sa main les rapprochant de sa bouche, commençant a les lécher sensuellement faisant glapir Sirius à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir sur une autre zone beaucoup plus sensible. Sa langue passait doucement sur chaque phalange, les humidifiant le mieux possible.

Sirius ne supportant plus que Remus le torture ainsi, et aussi la pression qu'il ressentait dans le bas ventre, il retira ses doigts avec le moins de brusqueries possible, pour ensuite fixer son regard dans celui de Remus.

- Tu es toujours sur… de vouloir le faire ?

- Plus… plus que tout… Sirius… tu me tortures là…

- Préviens moi… si ça fait mal.

Remus hocha de la tête et Sirius pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main partant retrouver l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté il y a quelques instants, se plaçant entre les fesse du châtain qui s'accrochait a ses épaules, fermant les yeux en attendant la suite.

Remus sentit un doigt s'insinuer en lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, la sensation n'était pas désagréable mais plutôt dérangeante comme s'il sentait qu'on essayait de le forcer tout comme on l'aurait fait avec un coffre.

Sirius, qui tentait de se concentrer sur sa tache et ne pas jouir rien qu'a l'idée de l'étroitesse de Remus, bougea son doigt de façon à habituer le châtain. Celui-ci se remit à gémir doucement dans son oreille, l'insistant à accélérer de plus en plus, sans tout fois lui faire mal. Alors que Remus bougeait en même temps que son doigt et que ses suppliques s'accentuaient, Sirius décida de rajouter un autre doigt.

Remus se crispa, fermant les yeux très fort mais ne disant rien, ne bougeant pas. Sirius s'arrêta et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il arrête, Remus lui répondit en secouant la tête et lui disant que ça passerait. Sirius acquiesça et lui murmura de douces paroles dans le creux de l'oreille pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il se mit a bouger son doigt quand Remus parut aller mieux, mais il se crispa aussi en sentant les allé et venu.

Sirius redescendit alors au niveau de son entrejambe et sans prévenir il engloutit a nouveau l'érection de Remus, le faisant se cambrer et oublier toute douleur, poussant un glapissement tout a fait jouissif.

Profitant de cet état Sirius ajouta un troisième doigt, mais Remus ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, ses hanches préférant aller à la rencontre de sa bouche.

Il s'assura que Remus soit bien préparé, même plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il remonta alors jusqu'à son visage, sa plaçant entre les jambes de Remus, les faisant s'écarter un peu plus.

Le souffle de Remus s'accéléra alors qu'il fixait le visage de Sirius, il se disait qu'il a allaient enfin être uni après avoir nié effrontément la vérité. Il sourit doucement et se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas à avoir peur, aucune raison.

Se fut Remus qui l'attira a lui en l'embrassant, le suppliant de le prendre avec tous son amour. Sirius, ne résistant plus, se plaça à son entré et d'un léger coup de hanches le pénétra, lâchant un grognement sourd de pur plaisir.

Remus s'était arrêté de respirer et avait fermé a nouveau la douleur n'était pas insoutenable mais assez dérangeante, un peu plus qu'avec la préparation de Sirius.

- Je… je suis… dé… désolé… Rem… je…

Sirius n'arrivait même pas à prononcer une phrase correcte, l'étroitesse de Remus l'entourant le rendait fou et même s'il lui avait demandé de se retirer il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas pu.

- C'est… c'est rien… ça va passer… souffla Remus.

Sirius se força à ne pas bouger en attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, chose très dure en sachant que son plus grand fantasme inavoué était en train de se réaliser.

Finalement se fut Remus qui l'invita à continuer d'une pression de ses mains dans son dos, étant trop amorphe pour pouvoir bouger quoi que se soit d'autre.

Comprenant le message, Sirius s'enfonça en lui un peu plus profondément, d'une simple poussée, allant affleurer la prostate du châtain. Ils crièrent tout les deux, Remus rejetant la tête en arrière et Sirius S'affaissant un peu plus sur lui, leur corps s'emboîtant parfaitement.

- Putain ! Fais… fais-le encore ! Cria Remus.

- C'est… la première fois… que je t'entends jurer. Faire quoi ? Ça ?

Il donna un coup de rein plus puissant les faisant se cambrer tout les deux au possible, sans parler des cris qu'ils lâchèrent.

- Je t'aime tellement… Remus… tellement… susurra Sirius entre deux halètements en accélérant le mouvement.

Remus, lui ne pouvait rien dire ou faire a part gémir, crier, grogner, lui mordre l'épaule, caresser son dos, ou le supplier de le prendre plus fort. Ce que Sirius lui accordait de bonne grâce, des coups de reins rapides et puissant leurs faisait perdre la tête, criants des choses incohérentes.

Remus n'avait jamais espéré que sa première fois serait aussi puissante, il n'avait jamais espéré que se soit Sirius qui lui procure toute ces sensations, il n'avait jamais espéré ressentir tous ces sentiments pour lui.

C'était un mélange de tendresse et de sexe, autrement dit : il faisait l'amour.

Oui, Sirius lui faisait l'amour, pas comme avec ses filles qu'il avait sautées. Il l'aimait, Sirius était amoureux et pour une fois ses sentiments ne lui faisaient pas peur.

C'est dans un dernier cri que Remus se libera, le corps voûté au possible contre celui de Sirius.

Celui-ci ne pu résister a la vision du visage de Remus illuminé de plaisir, de ses lèvres rougis où il avait eu l'audace de les mordre légèrement, sa bouche ouverte par le cri qu'il avait poussé, ses cheveux emmêlés qui semblait plus doré et brillant que jamais, la couleur de ses joues rouges, son nez fin, ses longs cils qui frôlaient ses joues quand il fermait les paupières, la couleur de ses yeux… tout ça lui appartenait.

Il jouit lui aussi, serrant le corps de Remus le plus possible contre lui en poussant un cri libérateur, mêlé entre le grognement et le gémissement. Sirius se retira doucement de Remus et ils s'affaissèrent tout les deux, haletant au possible, leur corps couvert de sueur, les yeux mi-clos, pendant un petit moment.

Remus se mit a caresser le dos moite de Sirius de celui-ci releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa. Ils n'eurent la force que de souffler un petit : 'je t'aime' avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

**Fin flash back**

- Et cette nuit là j'ai perdu une partie de mon innocence. Plaisanta le châtain.

- whaaa ! Eh ben ! Si c'est pas romantique tout ça ! s'exclama Theo.

- Tu trouve ça romantique de perdre sa virginité au milieu du stade de foot de Poudlard ? demanda Remus incrédule

- Ouiii ! C'est génial ! C'est trop original !

- Pourquoi? Ça a pas été original pour toi? demanda le châtain légèrement moqueur.

Theo rougit et dit:

- ben... non, pas vraiment. C'était dans notre chambre... mais c'est vrai que si on aurait été ailleurs on l'aurait fait quand même...

- C'est des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas... continua Remus

- Je me demande où est-ce que bébé va perdre la sienne... souffla Theo en regardant Harry avec un sourire.

- Et avec qui! s'exclama Remus avec un clin d'oeil pour Theo.

- Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée... grand... blond... sexy... des fesses à en crever...

Harry se cacha sous son sac de couchage, les joues en feu.

- Te cache pas, y a pas de honte a être amoureux... au contraire, c'est génial! Lui dit Remus.

**- Peut-être... mais c'est gênant de parler de ça... **signât Harry en sortant de sous la couette.

- Gênant de parler de l'homme que tu aimes ou gênant de parler de sexe avec l'homme que tu aimes? demanda le châtain mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.

Harry rougit encore.

**- Les deux.**

Il y eu un silence, puis:

- Ta timidité te perdra un jour bébé... lui dit Theo.

Harry détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il t'aime! Ajouta le blond.

Harry releva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de Theo.

**- Non, il cherche toujours un moyen pour me fuir...**

- Mais c'est parce qu'il a peur! Commença à s'écrier Theo en se relevant, se mettant en position assise.

**- Peur de quoi? De moi? De mon corps? De ma faiblesse? Ou tout simplement que je l'approche?**

Remus eu un geste envers Harry que jamais il n'aurait pu faire de toute sa vie et pourtant...

Clac!

Harry était plus étonné que blessé dans son amour propre... Remus venait de le frapper... Remus lui avait donné une claque... et il n'avait pas modéré sa force... et maintenant il lui criait dessus.

- Peur de te perdre! Comme chacun de nous! Tellement peur que tu nous rejettes car tu es notre rayon de soleil! Celui qui rend nos vies plus heureuses juste par un sourire! C'est ça qu'il a peur de perdre! C'est toi! Il a peur de gâcher ta vie! De te rendre triste! Que plus jamais tu ne souris à cause de lui! Alors il s'éloigne! Alors il crève d'amour! Et toi tu t'éloignes encore plus au lieu de le rassurer! De lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu resteras pour toujours à ses cotés, parce que c'est lui qui te fais sourire ainsi!

Remus le prit dans ses bras, d'une forte étreinte, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Harry le repousse sous le coup de la colère. Parce qu'en lui hurlant dessus il savait qu'il pourrait le perdre... peut-être pas éternellement, mais même un jour sans lui le ferait souffrir.

Harry, lui, était choqué par la version de Remus. Il pensait qu'il dégoûtait Draco alors que Remus lui disait qu'il l'aimait au point de se sacrifier pour lui... mais ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'est qu'en se sacrifiant il le tuait lui aussi à petit feu.

- Je suis désolé... excuse-moi... je ne voulais pas te frapper... mais... je ne veux pas que tu te sous-estime... je te l'interdit... je ne veux pas que tu te dévalorise...

Harry le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Harry... Remus a raison... il a tellement peur qu'il est en train de se détruire... il ne mange presque plus rien... il a de grandes cernes sous les yeux, se qui veux dire qu'il ne dort presque pas... il perd sa verve... il est maigre comme un clou... même ses cheveux semblent ternes... il a toujours l'air ailleurs, avec un air triste sur le visage... perdu... complètement perdu... c'est la première fois qu'il est amoureux... alors il a peur... peur de perdre sa raison de vivre en te brisant...

- Il faut nous croire, bébé... lui dit Remus.

- Rassure- le, montre lui que tu l'aimes, que tu seras toujours là pour lui et je jure que vous serez le couple le plus heureux de monde.

Le rassurer? S'il n'avait peur que de ça, sa ne devrait pas être dur...

- Promets- moi bébé, que tu feras de sa vie un compte de fée... au lieu de vous détruire... il a déjà assez souffert dans sa vie... ajouta Theo.

Harry acquiesça et signa:

**- D'accord, je vais essayer...**

**- **Tu vas devoir vaincre ta timidité pour ça. Lui dit Remus avec un petit sourire, le regard toujours un peu triste.

-** Ça va être dur... je vais essayer...**

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

**- Il m'aime vraiment ?**

- Je n'ai jamais vu Draco aimer autant quelqu'un... en faite je n'ai jamais vu Draco aimer quelqu'un d'amour... je trouve ça très valorant! Lui dit Theo avec un sourire.

**- Mais comment vous pouvez le savoir?**

- T'es vraiment trop innocent bébé! T'as jamais remarqué comment il te regardait? Il te bouffe des yeux à longueur de journées!

Harry piqua un fard vertigineux, son visage atteignant les 1000°C.

- T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps et le serrant contre eux, faisant éclater Harry de rire.

- Bon! Et si on finissait de passer cette crème, hein? Leur dit Remus.

La machine était en marche, Harry allait devoir convaincre Draco que lui seul pouvait faire son bonheur.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Salut à tous ! Désolé de mon retard de publication mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion T.T !

J'espère que le lemon vous aura plu. Comme d'habitude c'est tout a fait guimauve!

Pour le prochain chapitre Harry évoluera un peu!

Kisu!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

- TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT!!!!! Hurla quelqu'un en dehors de la tente.

Qui avait le culot de les réveiller pendant leur première mâtiné de vacances?

- JE VEUX QUE VOUS RAMENIEZ VOTRE DERIERE DE PETITS BOURGEOIS PETEUX, ICI AVANT QUE J'AILLE VOUS CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU CUL!!!!!!! GROUILLEZ VOUS!!!!!

- gné... keskispasse? demanda Theo à coté de Harry, tout les deux réveillés par les hurlements.

Hurlements que Harry avait eu le 'bonheur' d'entendre toute sa jeunesse, ou plutôt quand il ne voulait pas se lever pour aller a l'école, ou encore à 5h du matin pour un entraînement intensif... la voix de Sirius...

- veeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuu paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... geignit Theo.

Harry se cacha sous son sac de couchage, étant trop fatigué pour se lever. Il avait réfléchit presque toute la nuit pour trouver des idées pour rassurer Draco et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.

- DEBOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Après ce dernier cri, qui eu le don de faire lever tout le monde d'un coup, les élèves sortirent un par un, en baillant, se frottant les yeux et se prenant les pieds dans les fils de leur tente trop fatigué pour pouvoir voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

- Pourquoi on doit se lever à cette heure là ? Il est 5h du mat ! Pleurnicha une fille de Ravenclaw.

- Parce que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en vacances que vous devez vous passez d'entraînement... et ce que je vous ai fait faire à Poudlard n'est rien à coté de ce que vous allez vivre ici! Mouahahahahahahahaha!

Sa mise en scène était vraiment fantastique, Harry le voyait presque avec des cornes sur la tête, une queue de diable et le trident rouge pour aller avec, les flammes en fond d'écran en bonus.

- Les coureurs, vous venez avec moi! Les chanteurs, musiciens, etc. Vous allez avec Remy! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus mignon que moi, qu'il est plus gentil.- Ajouta-t-il sadiquement.- Je vous laisse 5 minutes pour vous changez!

Harry ressemblait à un zombie. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, ses yeux fermaient tous seuls, il avait du mal à rester debout et baillait toutes les deux secondes. Mais si Harry avait l'air mal, à coté Draco avait l'air d'un mort. Il était plus pale que d'habitude, presque le teint verdâtre, il se tenait a un arbre semblant sur le point de tomber dans les vapes, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, le visage émacié par la maigreur, l'air complètement ailleurs, les épaules pendantes comme s'il était las.

- On va juste faire le tour de l'île en courant modérément! On s'arrêtera au passage pour chercher de quoi manger pour tous le monde, ok?!

Seuls des grognements lui répondirent, il eu pourtant l'air satisfait avec un sourire mutin collé au lèvres. Harry pense que Sirius avait toujours eu un fond sadique... un très gros fond...

**- Elle est si grande que ça l'île?**

- Elle est super grande tu veux dire!

« Malheur! » Pensèrent tous les élèves.

Sirius s'approcha de Draco et lui demanda:

- Ça va, gamin? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Oui... ça va.

- T'es sur? On dirait que tu vas nous claquer entre les doigts.

- Ça va, j'te dis. Lâcha-t-il plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulut.

- ok... ok. Préviens moi si tu te sens mal...

Et il partit sans attendre la réponse. Draco savait qu'il inquiétait tout le monde, mais il n'avait plus d'appétit, plus de sommeil, plus envie de rien, car se priver d'Harry était se priver de la vie. De plus, Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, enfin… il avait surpris plusieurs regards de sa part vers lui, mais il s'était vite détourné.

Il ne savait même pas s'il arriverait à courir, ne serais-ce que quelques minutes. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne pour ne pas inquiéter Harry… alors il se mit à courir, au même rythme que les autres, dirigés par Sirius.

Harry, de son coté, se faisait du souci pour Draco, il avait l'air vraiment mal et semblait l'éviter. Il avait sans doute peur qu'il remarque son état, mais Harry l'avait vu tout de suite. Ça faisait un petit moment que ça durait, il s'en inquiétait plus aujourd'hui. Il faisait comme s'il ne le voyait pas car Theo lui avait dit que ce qu'il ne voulait pas c'était qu'il se fasse du souci pour lui.

Draco avait du mal à avancer mais il continuait quand même. C'était la première fois qu'il ne prenait pas du plaisir à courir. Il sentait le sol sous ses pieds, mais le décor était flou et ses yeux se voilaient, son souffle était erratique et il sentait la nausée le prendre alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un bon moment.

- Stop ! -Cria Sirius.- On va s'arrêter là, il y a beaucoup d'arbre avec des fruits ! Ramassez-en le plus possible ! On verra s'ils sont comestibles quand on les triera.

Draco s'assit sur une pierre pour souffler et reprendre une vision correcte.

- Tiens, bois ! Lui dit Sirius en lui tendant une gourde.

Draco regarda la bouteille et grimaça, puis une phrase lui vint en tête. « Vivre sans lui, c'est mourir. »

- Non… non, merci.

- Tu bois. Dit Sirius d'un ton sans appel.

Il lui colla la bouteille dans les mains et le regarda sévèrement. Draco souffla et but une gorgé du contenu. Ce n'était pas de l'eau, plutôt une sorte d'infusion au goût sucré. C'était bon et ça donnait envie d'en reprendre. Il but encore un peu.

- Tu peux finir. Ajouta Sirius en s'éloignant en direction d'Harry.

Celui-ci relaçait ses chaussures, se baissant pour atteindre ses pieds, donnant une superbe vu sur ses atouts personnels.

- À ta place, je n'exhiberais pas mon popotin sexy aux yeux de tout le monde… lui souffla Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry se releva en rougissant en regardant derrière lui. Au moins une dizaine d'élèves avait, ou les yeux écarquillés ou alors la bave prête à couler, garçons et filles confondues.

- Et puis ça rend ton copain jaloux… ajouta t-il en montrant discrètement Draco du doigt.

Celui-ci tuait tous les élèves du regard en serrant les poings ou plutôt essayant de broyer la gourde que Sirius lui avait donnée. Harry était rouge brique, pour ne rien changer a ses habitudes.

- En parlant de lui, je lui ai donné un truc pour qu'il mange mais faudrait le forcer un peu. Tu peux t'en occuper ? À toi il ne refuse rien.

**- Ok. Je lui fais manger quoi ?**

- Des fruits, c'est simple et nutritif.

Harry acquiesça et partit en direction de Draco, regardant autour de lui ce qu'il cherchait, une fois trouver, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le blond.

**- Tu viens m'aider ?** Signa Harry en lui tendant ensuite la main avec un sourire.

Draco le regarda puis lui sourit. Harry lui attrapa la main et le tira avec lui devant un arbre de taille moyenne. Il lui pointa le sommet du doigt et Draco pu apercevoir des grappes de bananes. Si Draco le portait, Harry arriverait plus facilement à les attraper.

- Tu veux que je te porte ?

Harry hocha de la tête avec un sourire heureux. Draco aurait tout fait pour le rendre encore plus mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne devait pas le faire.

Draco s'agenouilla et invita Harry à monter sur son dos. Celui-ci était heureux, il pouvait serrer Draco dans ses bras sans que ça ne paraisse trop suspect, il s'accrochait à son cou et pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Le blond se sentait mieux grâce à la boisson de Sirius et pouvait facilement porter Harry. Le contact avec lui était à la fois chaux et doux, brûlant et douloureux. Douloureux de savoir qu'il avait l'homme qu'il aime, collé à son corps, ses jambes autour de lui, les bras accroché à son cou, son souffle sur la nuque… et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme il le souhaiterait.

Draco souleva Harry le plus haut qu'il pu, celui-ci se saisit des grappes et les détacha, pour ensuite les faire passer à Draco qui les déposait les plus délicatement possible dans l'herbe, tout en continuant de porter Harry. Celui-ci voulût attraper une grappe un peu plus haut alors que Draco déposait une grappe au sol, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Harry, qui tomba en arrière.

Draco lui attrapa les bras et préféra se retourner pour faire tomber Harry sur lui au lieu du sol, se retrouvant face contre terre, le brun sur son dos.

- Ça va ? demanda t-il en se retournant vers Harry, le soulevant légèrement pour voir son visage… mort de rire.

- Tu t'es cogné la tête ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

Draco était mal à l'aise, Harry était allongé sur lui et rigolait. Enfin… c'est vrai que leur chute était comique, et le pire c'est qu'ils étaient allongés dans des régimes de bananes…

Draco fut prit d'un fou rire lui aussi.

- On à pas l'air con… souffla le blond.

Harry se redressa, s'assaillant sur le ventre de l'autre, prenant un régime de banane pour en prendre une et l'ouvrir, il en coupa un petit bout et le mis dans sa bouche avec un sourire. Il en coupa un autre et le présenta à la bouche de Draco. Bizarrement, celui-ci sentait la faim lui revenir, ou était-ce le fait que se soit Harry qui lui donne ?

De toutes les manières, les désirs d'Harry étaient des ordres. Blaise avait raison, il s'était transformé en esclave au service de l'amour, dégoulinant de sentiments et de trucs visqueux comme la guimauve. Pourtant ça lui plaisait… même si ça le faisait souffrir.

Alors qu'il mangeait, il sentait parfois les doigts de Harry frôler ses lèvres, le goût sucré de la banane, il se sentait reput et reposé, il pouvait céder à se qui le dégoûtait il n'y a même pas une minute, mangé devenait une torture pour lui alors que là il aurait souhaité que ces doigts continuent de lui offrir autant de nourriture. Et puis… Harry souriait et il ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire heureux et si mignon.

Harry continuait de lui donner des morceaux et en manger lui aussi de temps en temps. Trois bananes était déjà passées et il en entamait une autre.

- Je crois que j'en ai assez mangé, bébé.

Harry le regarda avec une moue, puis fronça les sourcils à la vu des joues devenues creuses de Draco, sa moue changea en une autre plus colérique et il secoua la tété de négation et approcha un autre morceau a la bouche du blond.

Celui-ci détourna la tête et Harry, en fronçant encore plus les sourcils, enfonça la banane, déjà pelé, dans la bouche de Draco, sur un coup de tête.

Il toussa un peu, avalant quand même le fruit.

- Hey ! T'aurais pu me tuer comme ça ! Lui dit Draco en le regardant avec effarement et aussi un peu d'amusement.

Il était surprit du geste qu'avait eu Harry et aussi que s'il le forçait à manger s'était sûrement qu'il avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait.

Harry avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche et le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir faire ça… Dit Draco avec un sourire.

Harry, se remettant petit à petit de son geste, eut un sourire et signa :

**- Moi non plus… Je n'avais pas prévu ça…**

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et entreprit de nettoyer le visage de Draco.

**- Désolé…**

- C'est pas grave… à vrai dire, je crois que ça a fait rire pas mal de monde… dit-il en pointant quelques élèves et surtout Blaise et Sirius qui devaient se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber tellement ils riaient.

Harry resta sceptique, c'est vrai que ça devait être drôle de voir quelqu'un fourrer une banane dans la bouche d'un autre, assis sur son ventre.

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux, puis se regardèrent. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leurs visages redevinrent sérieux, et très troublé. Draco se souvint de sa promesse et détourna la tête. Harry attrapa doucement le visage du blond et le ramena en face de lui, en lui faisant le plus beau des sourire, puis il piqua un rapide bisou sur le bout de son nez et se leva de sur lui.

Il lui tendit ensuite la main pour l'aider à se lever, Draco l'attrapant avec lenteur, ne revenant pas que Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur son visage, qui portait d'ailleurs une couleur légèrement rouge qui lui allait à ravir.

Ils ramassèrent ensuite les régimes de bananes qu'ils avaient cueillies, pour les mettre dans un sac plastique qu'Harry avait fourré dans sa poche. Draco, lui, semblait sur un nuage.

Il ne se rendit à peine compte qu'Harry lui avait de nouveau prit la main et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Sirius et Blaise qui étaient maintenant assis par terre suffocant de rire, se moquant clairement d'eux.

Harry leur fit un sourire et leur montra le sac plein de bananes, l'air tout content, les doigts de son autre main enserrant toujours ceux de Draco, qui semblait encore dans les vapes, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Sourire qui faisait bondir le cœur d'Harry, parce qu'il était présent juste grâce a un petit bisou sur le bout du nez.

Ils rentrèrent finalement au campement en marchant, Harry ne lâchant jamais la main de Draco, lui montrant du doigt des plantes gigantesques et très belles, Draco l'observant et lui faisant lui aussi des sourires, ou encore des blagues et des constatations marantes sur la formes de certaines.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sirius et Blaise pouffaient toujours ensemble. On pu voir Theo s'approcher d'un pas rageur vers Blaise, s'arrêter devant lui et poser sa tête sur son torse.

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda celui-ci en le serrant légèrement contre lui.

- Remus… 'Veux pas que je chante… baragouina Theo dans le tee-shirt de Blaise.

- Tu sais, Theo, il a raison… commença Sirius.

- mais non ! Je ne lui en veux pas ! Mais y a Ai qui reçoit tout les honneurs maintenant ! Ça commence à me gaver qu'il se la pète !

Blaise le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu rigolais comme ça ? demanda Theo en fronçant les sourcils.

Le regard de Blaise se tourna vers Harry et Draco et il éclata de rire suivit de Sirius et des élèves présent lors de la scène.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda t-il alors à Harry et Draco.

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne en regardant ailleurs et Harry louchait sur ses chaussures, l'air de rien.

Theo remarqua leurs mains enlacées.

- Ne me dites pas qu'ils vous on surprit en train de faire des trucs cochons ! S'exclama t-il.

Les deux concernés écarquillèrent les yeux, regardant Theo comme s'il était fou, les joues rougies pas la gène qu'il venait de crée, presque fluorescente pour Harry.

- Presque ! Sauf que les trucs cochons, ils les ont faits avec des bananes ! Lui dit Sirius.

- des bananes ?! S'écria Theo en regardant Harry et Draco avec les yeux grand ouvert.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, ils s'étouffèrent tout les deux. Blaise souffla quelques choses à l'oreille de son fiancé pendant un petit instant et Theo semblât se calmer.

- Ouf ! J'ai cru que Dray avait abusé de bébé à coup de banane… me fait plus un coup comme ça Sirius…

Sur le coup, Draco s'imagina en train de faire des choses torrides avec Harry, le tout agrémenté de bananes. Une effusion de sang fut sa réaction, sauf que se fut par le nez, il plaqua sa main gauche dessus.

Harry se rendant compte de la situation sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche et l'appuya sur le nez ensanglanté du blond. A coté, Blaise, Theo et Sirius rigolaient comme des bossus.

- Tu as l'esprit bien trop fertile mon beau Draco. Ronronna moqueusement Theo.

Draco lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

- C'est qui, qui a mit sa sur le plateau, hein ? dit-il a Theo.

- moi. Mais tout le monde sais que c'est naturel chez moi ! Fit il en faisant le V de la victoire avec un clin d'œil.

Harry n'avait, comme à son habitude, pas compris le sous- entendu ou plutôt pourquoi Draco avait l'esprit fertile. Il continuait d'appuyer sur le nez du blond avec son mouchoir, devenu d'une teinte rouge écarlate par endroit.

Plus loin, Remus arrivait, l'air un peu fatigué.

- Theo promets-moi de te faire soigner dès qu'on rentre, que tu puisses chanter de nouveau, il n'y a personne de bon dans cette classe à part toi…

Theo prit soudain un air très fier de lui alors que Remus allait embrasser Sirius.

- Est-ce que ça c'est bien passé ? demanda t-il.

Mais avant que Sirius ait pu acquiescer, Remus poussa un cri suraigu en courant vers Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es tombé ? Tu as mal ? Tu es trop resté au soleil ? Raaah, je ne peux pas te les confier deux heures sans que tu me les abîmes, nounours !

- Mais…

- C'est comme la fois ou je t'avais demandé de garder bébé dans un magasin juste deux secondes et ça n'a pas manqué, tu l'avais perdu !

- il avait 5 ans Rem'… Dit Sirius septique.

- Ce n'est pas un prétexte ! Mon pauvre chéri, appuie bien que ça arrête de couler.

- Et voila, je me fais engueuler parce que môôôsieur ne sais pas contrôler ses montées d'hormones… baragouina t-il, vaincu.

- Montées d'hormones ? demanda Remus interrogateur.

- Demande- lui à quoi il pensait juste avant que t'arrive ! Enfin… je suis pas sur que t'apprécie des masse… t'es trop sensible pour ça…

- Tu veux dire… ouf ! Si ce n'est que ça ! Je croyais qu'il nous faisait une hémorragie interne ou un truc du genre !

Remus avait retrouvé son air joyeux en regardant moqueusement Draco, qui portait une magnifique couleur rouge.

Harry ne comprenait pas à quoi avait pu penser Draco et s'interrogeait furieusement depuis le début.

**- Tu pensais à quoi ?**

Il avait demandé ça en le regardant dans les yeux, une moue interrogative des plus innocentes possibles, leurs visages très proches. Draco ayant une vue des plus agréable qui sois, surtout de ses yeux qui brillaient et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Puis il se rappela ses pensées tordues et le faite d'avoir Harry à quelques centimètres de lui, lui valut… une autre effusion de sang.

Il se recolla le mouchoir sur le nez en détournant la tète, complètement rouge.

- Ouais… maintenant je vois le genre… dit Remus septique. Haaaaa, les jeunes !

- Parce que t'as jamais été jeune peux être ? demanda Blaise moqueur.

- Non ! Rem', ça a toujours été un vieux ! Aieuh !

Remus faisait sauter une pierre d'une taille assez volumineuse dans sa main, en regardant Sirius d'un œil mauvais.

- C'est qui le vieux ?

- Non ! Tu n'es pas un vieux ! T'es un mari sadique et sans cœur !

- Si j'avais pas de cœur je pourrais pas t'aimer… lui dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mince ! C'est vrai… mais… euh… tu ne m'enverrais pas des cailloux si tu m'aimais !

- Tu veux que je t'envois ma bague de fiançailles peut être ? C'est plus romantique, non ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu perdes la chose qui te lie à moi…

- C'est juste la preuve qu'on est mariés, tu sais très bien que même sans cette bague je reste à toi, corps et âme.

- C'est encore vrai… je suis très triste… j'ai le droit a un câlin ? demanda t-il comme un gosse.

- Viens là, idiot. Mais c'est quand même toi qui as dit que j'étais un vieux.

Sirius le serra dans se bras et dit :

- Je rigolais, c'est juste que tu étais plus sérieux que les autre, tout en restant un bout entrain quand même.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de dire que je suis un vieux. Bouda Remus.

- Crise de la quarantaine. Souffla Theo à Harry, Blaise et Draco.

**- Ils n'ont que 34 ans.**

- T'es le plus beau et le plus jeune d'entre tous ! s'exclama Sirius très sérieux.

- Nan ! C'est bébé ! Cria Theo en rigolant.

- Ouais! C'est vrai ! C'est l'plus beau ! Cria aussi Remus en attirant Harry dans leur étreinte.

Celui-ci était écrasé dans les bras de Remus sous le rire des autres élèves, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait quand il le prenait dans leur bras.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir amener à manger aux autres, sinon ils vont finir par nous manger nous… Dit Remus.

- Y a pas grand-chose à manger sur toi de toute façon… Répondit Sirius.

- Parce que je ne suis pas un gros sac d'1m95 moi ! s'exclama Remus en lui tirant la langue et en partant d'un pas rapide vers le campement.

- Gros sac ? J'te signale que je m'entretiens moi ! Espèce d'anorexique d'1m10 les bras levé sur un tabouret ! Cria t-il en partant à la poursuite du châtain.

- Anorexique toi-même ! Rétorqua Remus en se retournant d'un coup et sauter d'un bond pour atteindre le visage de Sirius avec son pied, le tout très rapidement.

Sirius eu juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se le prendre de pleine face, il du carrément s'accroupir. Il fit une roulade malhabile et se releva d'un bond, en position défensive.

Remus s'était déjà retourné vers lui et l'attaquait à nouveau rien qu'à l'aide de ses jambes, Sirius reculant au bon moment, les pieds du châtain le frôlèrent légèrement, assez pour faire voleter ses cheveux. Les coups s'enchaînaient, de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort. Remus ne se battait qu'avec ses pieds prenant appuis au sol avec ses mains de temps en temps. Il était tellement rapide que les spectateurs du combat ne voyaient presque pas ses mouvements.

Sirius, lui, paraissait maladroit par rapport au coup porté par Remus, il esquivait pourtant le plus possible, se prenant quelques coups par moment.

Le combat fini par stopper brusquement quand Sirius fut acculé à un arbre, le pied de Remus sous la gorge. Ses jambes étaient presque écartés au possible, étant beaucoup plus petit que Sirius, devant faire preuve d'énormément de souplesse.

- Parce que c'est la taille qui compte ? Parce que c'est le poids ? Ou encore la beauté ? demanda Remus en enlevant son pied.

- Non, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois le seul à réussir à me coller la patté. Dit Sirius en souriant.

- Idiot.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

Sirius se pencha pour embrasser son mari, le plus tendrement possible.

À coté, les élèves avaient les yeux qui leurs sortaient de la tête, ou la bouche béante, voir les deux.

- C… c'était quoi ça ? demanda Theo éberlué à Harry.

Celui-ci regardait ses ongles comme ci se qui venait de se passer était peu intéressant.

**- Ça ? Ils le font tout le temps, un genre de rituel… je ne sais pas trop en faite. Ils ne peuvent pas le faire au lycée parce que c'est interdit de se battre.**

- Note à moi même… ne jamais énerver Remus… souffla Blaise.

**- Et encore, là il se battait qu'avec ses jambes.**

- whoua ! C'est trop puissant ! Y sais faire d'autres trucs comme ça ? demanda Theo, très impressionné.

**- Y peut rester en équilibre sur son index pendant plus de dix minutes.**

- Quoi ?! C'est pas possible ça ?!

**- Si, même qui peut faire des pompes comme ça.**

Tout le monde était choqué par les performances de Remus, alors que celui-ci était en plein déploiement de ses sentiments par des baisers de plus en plus sauvages. Il c'était, bizarrement, retrouvé acculé contre l'arbre où était posé Sirius quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je vous signale, au passage, que vous avez le devoir de surveiller cette classe et non pas d'afficher vos miévreuseries répugnante, et tout à fait gerbante, aux yeux de tous, et surtout des miens. Siffla une vois grave et dédaigneuse, faisant se retourner tout le monde.

Là, se trouvait Snape, les bras croisés, expression hautaine, dans un tee-shirt noir et un jean de la même couleur, le changeant légèrement de ses longues vestes noires.

- Bah, qu'es ce qu'y a, Sevy ? T'as tes règles ? demanda Remus faussement innocent.

- Mais non ! C'est le manque de rouquins qui le fout dans cet état ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, Black ! Gueula Snape.

- Quand on veut une vie privée on va dans les toilettes privées ! Lui fit remarquer Sirius.

On ne su pas si Severus rougit de honte ou de colère, mais se fut la première fois que l'ont vit ses joues prendre une autre couleur que son teint blafard. Quoi que, sont teint devenait légèrement verdâtre quand il croisait Sirius ou Remus dans un couloir…

Il repartit en tapant des pieds vers le campement.

**- Quand vous parlez de rouquins, vous parler de Fred et George ?**

- Ouais, on les a surpris la premières fois dans les toilettes au lycée et on les a croisée, encore tout les trois, dans les rues de Londres samedi dernier. Lui dit Sirius.

- Le pire dans tous ça, c'est qu'ils avaient l'air… amoureux… lâcha Remus, qui paraissait un peu choqué.

- Quoi ?! Lâchèrent t-ils tous.

- Enfin… que Fred et George soient amoureux, d'accord. Que se soit de Snape, d'accord, ils ont toujours eu des goûts douteux. Mais que Sev soit amoureux, là c'est bizarre… continua t-il

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Snape avec des yeux en cœur et un sourire niais. Ajoura Sirius en faisant une grimace.

- C'est certain… souffla le châtain.

**- Pauvres Fred et George…**

- Ils avaient l'air très heureux tout les deux.- Lui expliqua Remus.- Ce qui me parait bizarre, c'est que les jumeaux on un tempérament très volage, je ne sais pas vraiment où ça va les mener. J'espère que ce soit le meilleur pour eux, et que ça n'inquiète pas trop Molly non plus…

**- Si ils sont heureux, ça va !**

- T'es trop mignon mon bébé d'amour ! s'exclama Remus en le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces… C'est-à-dire de façon qu'Harry soit complètement broyé.

- Fini les bisous ! Tout le monde au campement ! Cria Sirius en passant son bras sur la taille de Remus et en emmêlant les cheveux d'Harry, pour, ensuite,passer son autre bras autour de ses épaules, afin de les emmener avec lui, invitant tout le monde à les suivre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Salut à tous! Alors aujourd'hui c'est moi, Patdrue qui publie pour Slythebi car mon cher mari à des problèmes de connections. C'est moi aussi qui est servie de bêta alors si vous trouvez encore des fautes désolée! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Slythebi, perso j¡ai presque autant aimé que toi ;) Je t'embrasse mon ange.

Bisous à tous.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

La semaine s'achevait sur l'île, ils passaient leurs journées à se réveiller à 5h du matin pour courir, allaient chercher à manger, se baignaient, paressaient au soleil, découvraient les environs, poussaient des cris aiguës pour les filles lorsqu'elles croisaient une araignée ou un insecte étrange, même que Théo criait encore plus fort qu'elles.

Pour le moment, Blaise et Théo avaient disparu et Harry et Draco lobotomisaient dans l'eau en faisant la planche, chose que Harry avait parfaitement acquit. Ils regardaient le ciel et la pleine lune brillée, éclairant le paysage autour d'eux. L'eau était toujours tiède grâce à la source.

- Ils sont toujours obligés de nous lâcher au moment du couché du soleil ? Demanda Draco sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Harry souffla simplement, de dépit.

Dans le bassin du lac, de grands rochés dépassaient de l'eau et on pouvait se cacher facilement derrière sans se faire voir.

Les deux susnommés se trouvaient derrière l'un d'eux, dissimulés de toutes vues.

- Bon, y' reviennent quand les nymphos ? Grogna à nouveau Draco sans attendre de réponse non plus.

Ils entendirent Snape crier aux élèves d'aller se coucher.

- … Pas envi…

Le brun secoua la tête pour dire pareil, mais il ne réussit qu'à se mouiller un peu plus le visage.

Ils attendirent encore un moment, somnolant presque dans l'eau, restant éveillés tout de même pour ne pas se noyer.

Puis comme ils se trouvaient près de la rive, ils entendirent du bruit tout près, dans les branches des arbres,

- Pssst ! Chuuuut, les mecs, c'est nous. Chuchota la voix de Blaise dans le fourré.

- On est censé être couché depuis un bon moment, si on se fait choper par Sirius, Remus ou Snape, on est mal. Souffla Théo.

Le jeune homme et son cadet sortirent finalement de l'eau, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

- Putain, on se caille le cul dehors.

- On vous a prit des serviettes et vos fringues en passant, murmura Theo.

Ils s'emmitouflèrent de bon cœur dedans puis s'habillèrent.

Au moment même où ils allaient partir, des bruits dans l'eau attirèrent leur attention.

Derrière un roché, quelqu'un était adossé au récif de la cascade, la tête rejeté en arrière, une main sur sa bouche entrouverte en un cri qui se voulais silencieux et l'autre ma main disparaissant dans l'eau. Grâce au reflet de la lune on pu voir briller des cheveux châtain doré tout à fait reconnaissable.

Le petit groupe écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Es… est-ce que c'est Remus qui est dans l'eau et qu'il est en train de faire se que je pense qu'il est en train de faire ? Demanda Theo, blasé.

- Je… crois bien que oui… C'est pas un peu tromper son mari de se taper une petite branlette sans sa présence ? Demanda Blaise à son tour.

Harry fit la grimace. La personne qu'il considérait comme un de ses pères, en comptant Sirius, était en train de… brrr ! Il ne préférait même pas y penser. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'imaginait pas qu'il faisait ça dans le dos de Sirius.

- Oh-my-fucking-god ! Il a l'air de prendre son pied ! Criait presque le petit blond, complètement excité.

Blaise lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire, sans pour autant détourner les yeux de la scène. Ils se cachèrent un peu mieux derrière les buissons de la forêt pour ne pas être surprit en plein voyeurisme.

- Attendez… qu'es ce que…

Juste devant Remus on pu voir apercevoir quelque chose émerger de l'eau.

- BORDEL DE MPPPF… !!!!

- T'arrives pas à contrôler ta bouche ou quoi ? Lui chuchota dangereusement Draco, sa main entravant les lèvres de Théo.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard agacé et retourna à l'observation de se qu'il se passait dans le lac, en retirant la main du blond de sa bouche.

Présentement, on pouvait voir Remus se faire embrasser à pleine bouche par nul autre que son mari. La main suspecte de toute a l'heure reposait dans les cheveux mouillés de Sirius, emmêlant ses mèches autour de ses doigts.

- Finalement j'ai rien dit… Remus n'as pas l'air de vouloir échanger Sirius contre une branlette. Rigola franchement Blaise.

- Moi je me demande comment il peut rester aussi longtemps sous l'eau… Et ce qu'il y faisait dans les détails. S'exclama Theo avec un air lubrique.

- Moi j'ai ma petite idée… Continua Draco.

- Je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Lui répondit son vis-à-vis.

- Non, je ne suis pas un nymphomane moi…

Il n'eu le droit qu'a un tirage de langue très mature.

- Whaaa ! C'est un bourrin Sirius ! T'as vu comme il l'a coincé contre la paroi ! s'écria Blaise, sans trop faire de bruit.

- Mais non, ça se voit qu'il est doux avec lui. Y a pas une trace de douleur sur son visage, j'ai du mal à imaginer Sirius faire du mal à Remus.

- Ils ont plutôt l'air de prendre un sacré pied. Fit remarquer Draco.

Sirius avait en effet bloqué Remus contre la roche et s'appliquait à faire gémir son mari par des coups de reins, à la fois doux et puissants. Le brun, lui, s'accrochait désespérément à son cou et griffait parfois son dos, ce qui avait don d'exciter encore plus son mari.

De loin, on voyait Sirius murmurer des paroles aux oreilles de Remus, qui y répondait par de multiples gémissements qui se muaient peu à peu en cris qu'il s'efforçait d'étouffer.

**- Vous n'avez pas honte de regarder ça ?** Leur demanda Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de se boucher les oreilles et les yeux en même temps.

- Ben nan. Pourquoi ? Demanda Théo avec toute son innocence.

Le cadet prit un air désemparé, alors qu'il s'agenouillait derrière un bosquet pour ne plus avoir la vision de ses parents adoptifs en train de faire l'amour comme des bêtes, en plein milieu d'un lac, juste sous ses yeux.

Une fois ses oreilles bouchées, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Encore heureux qu'ils soient dans l'eau et que l'on apercevait que le haut de leurs corps.

Mais malgré ça, des cris de plus en plus bruyants lui parvenaient de la part des deux concernés.

Bien sûr, ils les avaient déjà entendus en passant devant leur chambre en pleine nuit, mais là le contexte était différent. Il y avait l'image, ils étaient dans un lac, et le pire était que ses meilleurs amis prenaient un bon plaisir à les mater. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal.

**- Est-ce qu'on peut partir ?** Signât-il avec de la détresse dans les yeux.

- Je vais ramener bébé dans sa tante, je crois qu'il est un peu choqué. Souffla Draco avec un regard inquiet pour Harry qui se tenait la tête dans les mains.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard plein de remerciement et s'agrippa à lui pour se relever. Puis pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Draco passa une main dans son dos et lui frotta, se qui redonna un peu de couleur au brun.

- Hey ! Faites pas de bêtises tous les deux ! Ajouta-il pour Blaise et Theo qui continuaient de mater tranquillement. Et il entendit le grand brun chuchoter un truc du genre :

- Ca me donne des idées…

Il décida de vite partir avant de vomir….

Sur le chemin abondant de verdure, il voyait Harry traîner les pieds semblant être dans un autre monde, complètement dans la lune.

- Bébé ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et se penchant sur lui pour apercevoir son visage.

Harry lui fit un sourire un peu perdu.

- Oula… Tu crois que tu vas t'en remettre… ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, revenant un peu sur terre.

**- C'est juste que ça fait bizarre. C'est comme si c'était mes parents, et les voir comme ça… C'est bouleversant.**

- Oui, je comprends. J'imagine se que ça doit faire de voir ses parents dans se genre de situation…

Il y pensait ; jamais Draco ne lui avait parlé de ses parents. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils étaient de familles nobles.

**- Ils sont comment tes parents à toi ?**

Draco fut surpris par la question. Puis son regard se fit à la fois triste et neutre.

- Mes parents… ? Je ne sais pas bien comment ils sont. Je n'ai jamais réussis à les comprendre. Mon père est un être froid, tyrannique et cruel, qui aime se sentir supérieur à chaque personne… surtout à moi. Ma mère… je ne l'a connaît presque pas… J'ai été élevé par mon majordome, Dobby, un homme trapu, au long nez, un peu fou, et a la voix stridente. Ma mère me semblait aussi froide et distante que moins père, elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Elle est très belle, mais sa beauté est un poison. Je crois qu'elle est aussi insensible que mon père, comme quoi, qui se ressemble s'assemble…

Harry le regardait tristement. Draco n'avait pas reçu d'amour de la part de se famille, il se demandait si c'était pour ça qu'il repoussait les marques d'affections envers lui ou qu'il n'y répondait pas. Où peut être qu'il en avait peur.

- Je ne leur ai jamais avoué que j'étais gay ou j'aurais été renié comme Théo, malgré que je sois fils unique. Et aussi j'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas la réaction qu'ils auraient. Je crois bien qu'ils seraient prêts à m'enfermer et me torturer pour que je redevienne, soi-disant, 'normal'.

Harry ne put résister et serra le bras de Draco contre lui.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave bébé. J'ai eu 16 ans pour m'y habituer… Lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ledit Bébé perçu une immense tristesse dans son regard et se jeta contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Dans sa tête, Draco pensa surtout que ce qu'il craignait le plus, était que son père s'en prenne à Harry simplement parce qu'il l'aimait. Qui sais ce que ce psychopathe pouvait lui faire.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je ferai sans toi.

Draco souriait mais on voyait rouler sur son visage une goutte argentée, brillante à la pleine lune, trahissant une émotion trop souvent refoulée.

- Je me sens si seul parfois… Souffla t-il comme si sa voix allait se casser.

Harry effaça la larme avec son pouce et se saisit du visage de Draco de ses mains pour remonter son regard à sa hauteur, en lui faisait un sourire, triste, malgré lui.

**- je suis là, moi.**

- Oui, tu es là…

Puis Harry le sentit s'affaisser sur lui et le rattrapa de toutes ses forces malgré son poids.

- Je crois… que je suis fatigué… je tiens… plus debout…

Harry était affolé, Draco semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes et tout son corps était lourd. Il ramena avec difficultés le blond dans sa tente après maints efforts. Après l'avoir allongé sur son matelas, Harry se demanda ce qui avait pu lui causer cet étourdissement quand…

Broollll !

Un joli bruit d'estomac rompit le silence de la nuit… Il était vrai que Draco ne mangeait toujours pas assez, bien que Harry le forçait.

Il sortit à toute vitesse de la tente pour aller à la sienne et ramener avec lui un sac remplit de chocolats mous par les bons soins de Remus.

Harry se frappa mentalement d'avoir pensé que le jeune homme assoupi avait une grave maladie ou encore une blessure alors qu'il manquait simplement de nourriture. Ce qui était logique vu la quantité qu'il arrivait à prendre par repas, beaucoup trop peu.

Il se mit à tapoter sur les joues de Draco pour qu'il revienne à ses esprits, ce qui eu l'air de marcher… Plus ou moins.

- Non béb'… Veux pas aller en cour…

Harry se frappa le front de désespoir. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il venait le réveiller pour aller en cours ? En plein milieu de la jungle. Il délirait totalement.

Il se mit à le secouer un peu plus.

- Quoi… ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Harry put voir ses pupilles troublées, semblant mal distinguer ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, n'arrivant pas à poser son regard fixement sur un objet. Puis sont regard s'arrêta sur Harry et son visage s'éclaira.

- Tu es un ange… ? Demanda t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Harry se demanda où il avait pu trouver une idée pareille. Il secoua la tête pour dire non, mais Draco n'eu pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

- Alors je suis enfin mort… ?

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête et pour cacher ses larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il ouvrit un des chocolats mous et l'enfourna dans la bouche de Draco. Apres que celui-ci est prit son temps pour le manger, il continua de parler.

- Tu es beau… comme lui…

Sa main alla à la rencontre du visage du brun et le rapprocha de lui en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu es venu me délivrer de son souvenir…?

Harry le regarda tristement. Parlait-il de lui ou d'un autre ? Il sentit le doute s'insinuer en lui et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Tu pleures… ? C'est ma faute… ? Je ne voulais pas… Je fais toujours tout de travers… Excuse-moi…

Draco passa sa main sur la nuque de Harry et le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il l'allonge à coté et lui fit se poser sa tête contre son torse.

Le brun sanglotait silencieusement, il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui et le faite d'imaginer qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre au point de vouloir mourir pour l'oublier lui était insupportable.

Le nez de Draco alla se caler dans ses cheveux et en respira l'odeur.

- Tu sens comme lui…

Ses bras se refermèrent sur le dos de Harry et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il continua de chuchoter des choses qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire du mal… je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire que je l'aime… il est si fragile…

Draco caressait maintenant les cheveux bruns d'Harry qui commença à somnoler.

- Je t'aime… Harry.

Malheureusement celui-ci s'était endormi contre lui, serrant sa chemise comme pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Draco ne tarda pas à le suivre, un sourire sur les lèvres et une larme salée coulant jusqu'à s'effacer dans le cheveux de son ange endormi.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

je suis encore et toujours désolé... lol

le chapitre arrive avec beaucoup de retard et je n'ai pas pu repondre au reviews de tout le monde encore une fois... Le prochain arrivera plus vite promis!

en plus je fais une fin ou tout les persos deprime... enfin peut etre pas siri, rem, theo et blaise... mdr

merci a la p'tit princesse d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre!

kisu pour tous!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

- TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT!!!!!

Harry ouvrit un oeil et se recala contre le corps qui lui tenait chaud... CORPS QUI LUI TENAIT CHAUD !?!?

Il essaya de se redresser mais deux bras le gardaient contre cette chaleur agréable. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur un visage endormit entouré de cheveux blond clair.

Harry rougit comme une belle tomate mure. Il était là, collé contre le corps de Draco qui le serrait dans ses bras. Il l'entendit grogner et le sentit bouger.

- ... veux dormir... peut pas s'la fermer...? n'est bien ici...

Puis il roula sur le coté, ou plus précisément sur Harry, qui se retrouva écrasé par son poids. Le nez de Draco se trouvait dans son cou et ses mains se baladaient sur son ventre et son torse, soutirant des halètements au brun, et s'il avait une voix sûrement quelques légers gémissement.

- BOUGEZ-VOUS LE CUL!!!

Avec un grognement, Draco leva la tête et se frotta les yeux puis les ouvrit. Il se noya dans des orbes aussi verts qu'une prairie de son compagnon de tente. Il prit conscience que son nez était collé a celui de Harry, ainsi que leurs jambes et leurs basins, que sa main reposait sur le ventre plat et dénué du brun et que celui-ci le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés et les joue totalement rouges.

- Bon! Vous vous levez ou vous continuez à faire des cochonneries? demanda la voix de Théo derrière le pan de la tente. Sirius fait que de gueuler alors levez vous...Si c'est comme ça, je rentre! Et tant pis vous êtes à poil ça sera pas de ma faute!

La fermeture éclair de la toile remonta et Théo entra, Draco se jeta en arrière pour se séparer de Harry, plus rouge que jamais.

- On a été sympa de vous laisser pieuter tous les deux. Ça vous a inspiré se qu'on a vu hier soir?

Théo portait un grand sourire moqueur.

Il se prit la main de Draco en plein visage et fut repoussé dehors avant que ce dernier ne sorte à son tour.

- Alors? Tu lui as mis la main dessus à ton bébé? Lui chuchota alors le malotru qui venait les réveiller.

- Casse toi Théo, tu me saoul.

Il avait dit cette phrase de façon neutre, mais Théo en fut très blessé. Il ne dit pourtant rien et regarda Draco passer à coté de lui avec un regard triste. Pourquoi est-ce que son grand frère lui parlait comme ça?

Il secoua la tête et rentra a nouveau dans la tente, où il retrouva Harry assit sur le matelas le regard baissé et une moue triste. Draco l'avait rejeté, comme à chaque fois. Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et avait fuit quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était contre lui.

- Hey, bébé, ça va?

Le brun hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire triste, malgré lui, à Theo pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Mais au fond de lui même il souffrait. Il se retint de pleurer en présence de son ami mais il savait qu'il craquerait au bout d'un moment.

- allez viens, Lui murmura Theo en lui tendant la main.

Harry l'attrapa et il fut tiré doucement au dehors pour le mener à la leur (de tente…). Il se changea et enfila ses vêtements de sport pendant que Théo allait rejoindre Blaise qui déjeunait.

Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers eux. Blaise lui tendit un fruit et il le refusa. Il avait plus envi de vomir qu'autre chose. Il but quand même un peu d'eau.

Il chercha discrètement Draco des yeux pour le trouver assis sur une pierre à l'écart du groupe. Une nausée plus forte lui vint quand Aï passa ses mains autours du cou du blond par derrière. Harry savait qu'il n'aimait pas quand Aï faisait ça, mais cette fois il se laissa faire.

Harry détourna le regard de la scène et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Remus, qui fut surpris de le voir si mal.

Le châtain lança un regard de détresse à son mari qui serra les poings de colère. Il n'était pas en colère contre Draco mais contre sa bêtise : il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se voiler la face.

- Allez! En route!

Tous les coureurs le suivirent. Harry n'avait pas envi de courir, ni de marcher, il avait simplement envi de pleurer et de rester dans les bras de son père adoptif.

Il suivit quand même le groupe en traînant des pieds. Ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, n'ayant aucun souvenir du décor. Ses jambes se faisaient lourdes.

Il releva les yeux et tomba sur Draco de dos, à l'avant du groupe et toutes ses pensées noires revinrent à lui.

Son corps s'arrêta tout seul et il se sentit tomber au sol. Il entendit seulement quelqu'un crier au loin son prénom…

Blaise courait tranquillement, jetant parfois des regards inquiets à Harry qu'il trouvait bien triste et pâle. Puis il le vit s'arrêter et tomber comme ça ses muscles se relâchant d'un coup. Il eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte durement le sol en criant son nom.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda fortement Sirius en poussant quelques élèves pour savoir pourquoi es ce qu'ils s'attroupaient tous comme ça.

Il aperçu Blaise, agenouillé au sol, tenant dans ses bras le corps évanouit de Harry.

- Bébé!

En une microseconde il fut à leur cotés.

- Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends? Lui demanda-il en lui prenant la main.

Le brun papillonna des yeux et hocha la tête. Sirius parut soulagé, mais il était très inquiet tout de même. Cette histoire allait bien trop loin à ses yeux.

- Blaise peux-tu le mettre sur mon dos?

- Oui, attends.

Sirius se tourna et Blaise plaça Harry avec facilité sur son dos.

- On va rentrer! On retournera chercher à manger cette aprèm', on a encore quelques réserves, ça devrait suffire!

Sirius partit d'un pas rapide mais tout de même restreint pour ne pas gêner le jeune homme sur son dos.

Draco ne bougeait plus, à vrai dire il ne respirait plus non plus, son regard fixé sur Harry, il n'arrivait plus à faire un seul mouvement, son corps s'était figé quand il avait vu son corps évanouit reposant dans les bras de Blaise. Et maintenant il le voyait s'éloigner sur le corps de Sirius, son corps ne voulant toujours pas bouger.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Ça va Dray?

Il tourna le regard vers Blaise. Celui-ci y vu de la peur, comme s'il faisait face à un de ses pires cauchemars, il y vu aussi de la résignation. Il su que Draco mourrait pour Harry.

- Tout va bien, mec. Il est robuste notre bébé.

Draco ne fit que hocher la tête et se laissa entraîner par son meilleur ami.

Arrivé au campement, Remus piqua une crise de tous les diables, en proie à la peur, la colère et la tristesse en même temps. Ses yeux étaient voilés de larmes et il criait sur Sirius qui essayait en vint de le calmer avec l'aide de Théo.

- J'ai été patient Sirius! Je les ai laissé faire comme ils le voulaient! Mais ça a assez duré! J'en ai marre de les voir me revenir mourrant ou à moitié lucide! Cette histoire n'a que trop durée!

- Très bien! Très bien! J'irai lui parler! Calme toi Remy!

Il reposait maintenant dans les bras de Sirius. On pouvait voir Harry allongé sur le grand matelas dans la tente des deux époux, un chiffon humide sur le front.

- euh... Remus? Je crois que Draco se sens mal... Dit Blaise en arrivant près d'eux.

Leurs regards se braquèrent sur ce dernier qui avait la tête baissé, fixant le sol, son souffle étant saccadé et tout son corps tremblait comme prit de spasmes.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive...? Murmura Remus d'une voix larmoyante en s'approchant de Draco et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Les mains du blond allèrent s'accrocher avec désespoir au dos de la chemise du châtain et sa tête se posa sur son épaule. Seul un gémissement de détresse passa ses lèvres et les spasmes se transformèrent en pleurs.

- il... il... il pleu... il pleur? Draco... pleur!! Bégaya Blaise comme si c'était la chose la plus choquante qu'il ait jamais vu.

- je crois que ça lui a fait un choc de voir Harry comme ça. Dit Sirius.

En entendant le prénom de Harry les sanglots de Draco redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Ils ont besoin de repos... je vais aller le coucher dans sa tente.

Remus se détacha de Draco et le prit par la main pour le conduire en direction de sa tente.

Ils dormirent toute la journée, épuisés par tous les sentiments emmagasinés en eux.

Harry se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux et regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir le proximité de la tente de ses parents adoptifs. Il vit la silhouette de Remus fouiller dans ce qui lui semblait être une valise.

-Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et passa une main sur son front pour tester sa température.

-Tout va bien bébé? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête?

Harry fit non et se redressa.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans cet état?

Il baissa le visage et regarda ses mains se tordre nerveusement. Remus n'ajouta rien, sachant que Harry était têtu et ne parlerait pas de ses soucis.

- Si au moins vous parliez tous les deux... Je crois qu'il est en train de déprimer prêt de la cascade. Tu es en forme maintenant, tu devrais y aller.

Harry acquiesça et se leva doucement, peu sûr de ses jambes. Il posa un bisou sur la joue de Remus et sortit de la tente.

Pendant ce temps là, Draco observait la cascade. Les images de Harry reposant dans les bras de Blaise venant le hanter au point de devenir fou. Des idées noires pleins la tête, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais venir au monde. Il fixait la cascade, se demandant si ce mettre dessous sans respirer abrègerait les souffrances de son esprit.

- Peut être que ça marcherait, mais sa abîmerait ton joli minois. Dit une voix grave, en s'appuyant de ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

Il avait pensé à voix haute? Tant pis... au point où il en était, il était certain qu'il finirait par devenir fou... il en voyait déjà les séquelles.

- C'est vrai... qui pourrait remplacer un apollon tel que moi? dit le blond.

- La modestie, tu connais? Dit à nouveau la voix, en s'asseyant à ses coté, sur le tronc où il était.

- Et toi?

- Bien sûr que non! Ne suis-je pas le grand Sirius Black?

- Et ça donne des leçons après...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et détournèrent leurs regards vers la cascade après un sourire moqueur l'un pour l'autre.

Il y eu un silence où la pression monta.

- Pourquoi?

Pourquoi Sirius lui demandait pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi tout ça?

- Parce que...

- Pourquoi parce que?

Draco lui lança un regard à glacer un iceberg, Sirius le fixant sans ciller, peu impressionné. Si le blond voulait jouer à ce jeu là, il était partant.

- Je me demande vraiment de quoi tu as peur... pourquoi tu fais tout ça alors que tu crèves d'amour pour lui.

Cette fois il le regarda étonné, était-il si flagrant que ça? Il baissa la tête honteusement.

- Si tu crois que ça été simple pour moi de pouvoir garder Remus à mes cotés, et bien tu te trompes! J'ai du me battre contre mes parents et contre les siens. On était seul, sans argent et sans domicile. On vivait vraiment d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

- L'amour... pff...

Sirius le regarda avec un sourire un peu triste et son regard retourna vers la cascade.

-Être amoureux, c'est comme si tu te réveillais chaque matin en sachant que le cadeau de tes rêves t'attendait au pied de ton lit. Ton coeur se gonfle, tes yeux pétillent, tu as le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, le visage un peu niais, tu es l'homme le plus heureux de monde... tu sais quel est mon cadeau?

- Non?

- D'avoir la chance de pouvoir me réveiller chaque matin dans les bras de celui que j'aime. De voir son visage paisible, ou son sourire s'il me regarde dormir, de sentir ses baisers sur mon visage pour me réveiller doucement. Et toi, quel serait ton cadeau?

Draco regarda Sirius qui lui souriait, puis il baissa les yeux. Son cadeau...? Ce serait juste d'avoir une jolie petite maison, un grand jardin, et peut-être un chien... et... non, tout ça lui paraissait sans saveur. Il essayait de s'inventer un futur dont il ne voulait pas, ou simplement qu'il ne voulait pas sans Harry.

Oui, il voulait se réveiller chaque matin en sentant les bras de Harry autour de lui, le regarder dormir, l'embrasser. Juste faire ce que faisaient tous les couples amoureux, faire leur courses ensemble, la cuisine, manger en tête-à-tête, regarder un film enlacés sur leur canapé, puis aller se coucher, et là lui faire l'amour et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Toutes ces pensées lui faisaient l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé dans le coeur. Il se prit la tête dans les mains de tristesse. Sirius sachant que ce qu'il dirait lui ferait du mal en fût triste pour lui mais la vie n'était pas rose et c'était la seule façon de le faire réagir.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui serra, puis se leva pour le laisser seul à ses pensées. Il passa juste une main sur les cheveux blonds de Draco.

- Un jour, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde m'a dit quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais.

Il se baissa pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets.

La phrase tourna dans la tête de Draco. Et si il avait tord? Et si sa vie avec Harry n'était que bonheur? Et s'ils vivaient dans un monde merveilleux?

- Bonne chance... cette dernière parole lui fut doucement murmurée, puis Sirius s'éloigna.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il le reconnu facilement à son odeur et à la chaleur de sa présence. Il préféra continuer à regarder le décor merveilleux, légèrement mal à l'aise par rapport à lui. Il baissa la tête et son regard tomba sur les chaussures de Harry, il ne put empêcher son regard de remonter le long du corps qu'il désirait tant serrer contre lui. Arrivé à son visage, il vit le regard de Harry dirigé vers les étoiles, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et son sourire s'accentua.

**- Je suis désolé. **

- Désolé de quoi?

**- D'être ce que je suis.**

- Ce que tu es ? Mais...

Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers le ciel, toujours le même sourire collé aux lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "d'être ce que je suis?"

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui. Personne n'était plus parfait que lui, alors pourquoi lui disait-il ça?

Le blond attrapa le visage de Harry dans ses mains et encra ses yeux dans les siens.

- Personne, je dit bien personne, ne mérite quelqu'un comme toi.

Il lâcha son visage et s'affaissa sur ses genoux, la tête dans les mains. Harry l'entendit murmurer:

- et moi encore moins...

Le blond n'entendit plus un geste, même plus sa respiration. Il tourna la tête vers lui pour voir Harry les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges tomates.

Il se rendit compte de la boulette qu'il avait fait et se gifla mentalement.

Harry, vraiment mal à l'aise, voulut se lever. Quand il amorça le mouvement, Draco s'empara de sa main pour le ramener près de lui. Ses doigts allèrent caresser le visage encore juvénile du brun. Sous la caresse Harry ferma les yeux de bonheur et Draco ne le trouva que plus beau.

Son regard était fixé sur les lèvres rouges et sans doutes si douces, sa main passa sur la nuque de Harry, lui faisant ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, et rapprocha leurs visages. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, prisent d'une passion commune.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tadam! La confession de Draco a notre pauvre 'Ryry désespéré caché derrière un sourire… qu'est-ce que je suis méchant… Malheureusement pour moi je sens que je vais recevoir des menaces de morts pour le prochain chapitre!

Bah! Au moins ils se sont roulé une pelle! Héhéhé! (on va finir par me détester…lol)

Les chapitre deviennent de plus en plus triste… Moi qui ne suis pas très fan du angst (ça me fait pleurer…) je suis en bonne voie… avec tout ces évanouissements, anorexiques et ces handicapés sentimentale… Lol!

Promis c'est une happy-end! Moi et ma mièvrerie serons de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! … (tout va bien… j'fait juste un remake de pokemon!)

Prochain chapitre encore plus tortueux que ça…

Encore merci a la petite hime pour ses corrections express!

Et un kisu a toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont lu!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Draco sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de joie. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi complet qu'à ce moment là.

Il se vit dans une belle maison, Harry jouant avec des enfants dans un jardin fleuri, le même sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Puis sa vision changea, il vit son père, Lucius Malfoy en personne rire, à ses pieds une masse informe y reposait. Quand la vision fut plus claire il put apercevoir Harry les yeux grands ouverts d'horreur, du sang coulant de sa bouche et une grande tache écarlate s'étendait au sol.

- NON!

Il repoussa Harry loin de lui, avec tellement de force que ce dernier se retrouva sur les fesses par terre, le regard perdu.

- Ne m'approche plus! Cria Draco d'une voix suppliante avant de s'enfuir vers la forêt.

Il ne put voir les larmes coulées sur les fines joues du brun.

Alors c'était lui qui avait raison, pas Remus, ni Théo, mais lui. Il le dégoûtait tellement qu'il lui hurlait dessus de ne plus l'approcher. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé alors? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Draco courait, courait et courait encore. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui, pour toujours, pour que jamais sa vision ne se réalise. Il portait le malheur partout, et pour Harry il voulait le bonheur. Il fallait que plus jamais ils ne se retrouvent ensembles... Alors il se dirigea vers le campement et il entendit quelqu'un.

- Draco?

La voix le stoppa et il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers la silhouette qu'il avait du mal à apercevoir dans la pénombre. Il essuya son visage pour enlever les traces de larmes de sur ses joues.

- Qui est là?

- C'est moi... Aï.

Il détourna le regard quand les yeux du japonais fixèrent les siens.

- Tu as pl...?

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco le plaquait contre un arbre pour l'embrasser avec violence. Aï loin de refuser se laissa faire avec joie.

_(Note de la correctrice : O.O auteur sadique !)_

Il l'avait décidé, jamais plus il ne devait approcher Harry. Si s'éloigner ne marchait pas alors il emploierait les grands moyens. Il attiserait sa haine pour que se soit lui qui s'éloigne de son propre chef. Lui et tous les autres...

Et quel meilleur moyen de les énerver que Aï. Il avait aussi un immense besoin de soulager sa frustration et le fait qu'il lui tombe sous la main était parfait.

Le dégoût de lui même passa au delà du dégoût de ses actions alors qu'il plaquait encore plus le japonais contre l'arbre et lui arrachait ses vêtements avec une brutalité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Bien heureux de son sort, Aï le laissa lui faire son affaire à quelques mètres seulement du campement.

Harry rentrait en traînant des pieds, la gorge serrée, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Il se forçait à retenir ses tremblements ou le tressautement de ses pleurs. Il savait qu'il se dirigeait vers le campement mais il n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est de son coeur brisé.

Un mouvement lui fit relever la tête. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui donna la nausée. Les yeux écarquillés et une grimace de tristesse et d'écœurement sur le visage, il regardait Aï, les jambes croisées dans le dos de Draco, se faire prendre avec bestialité et violence.

Harry à ce moment là voulut par dessus tout lui faire ravaler ses gémissements et ses cris mais quand Aï ouvrit les yeux et l'aperçut, il eu un sourire cruel et un regard signifiant: "Tu vois, j'ai gagné!"

Pour en rajouter une couche, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Harry, il dit haut et fort:

- Oh oui! Draco! Prends moi plus fort!

Harry se retourna et partit en courant, pleurant comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Le ventre retourné, arrivé près de sa tente, il vomit tout le contenu de son estomac, c'est à dire pas grand chose à part une grande quantité de bile.

- Blaise, t'as pas entendu quelques chose? Fut chuchoté de la tente voisine.

- Hein?

Un corps sortit de derrière la toile et regarda dans l'obscurité des arbres. Un nouveau son provint à ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu... Bébé!

Théo fut à ses cotés en quelques enjambées. Il releva le corps de Harry, agenouillé au dessus d'une flaque de vomit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ais arrivé? Cria Blaise qui venait de les rejoindre.

Harry éclata en sanglots alors qu'il se frottait la bouche comme pour faire partir le goût. Blaise revint avec une bouteille d'eau et Harry se rinça la bouche avec, avant que Théo ne l'emmène dans la tente.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Harry?

Il se remit une fois de plus à pleurer et Théo et Blaise commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Une fois calmé, il raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, en commerçant par le soir d'avant où Draco avait clairement dit qu'il aimait un autre, puis le fait qu'il ne l'approche plus, leur baiser et son rejet, lui demandant de ne plus l'approcher... Mais le pire à dire fut qu'il avait surprit les deux hommes s'envoyer en l'air comme deux animaux... Et le regard d'Aï...

Il sentit à nouveau la nausée le prendre et plaqua un main sur sa bouche. Blaise lui frotta le dos pour le calmer.

Comment Draco avait-il put faire ça? Blaise ne le comprenait plus, tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire était de se foutre en l'air, entraînant Harry dans son sillage.

Le poing de Blaise atterri durement sur le sol, pour se défouler. On pouvait aussi voir Théo trembler de rage.

Harry fini par s'endormir, secouer de temps à autre par un sanglot, les bras autour de ses genoux, le corps recroquevillé.

- Il a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Dit Blaise d'un ton dur.

- Il ne se fera pas pardonner aussi facilement. Ajouta Théo sur le même ton.

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il cherche.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Blaise essaya de parler avec Draco mais celui-ci l'évita avec brio. Les seules fois où il leur adressa la parole fut pour les rabaisser, les regardant de haut et haineusement, même dans leur tente. Aï s'affichait clairement avec lui, le collant 24h/24.

Harry pleurait de plus en plus souvent, il semblait plus fragile que jamais et avait même du mal à rester en présence de quelqu'un. Il se renfermait sur lui même, il avait recommencé à mettre ses gros pulls et s'enfermait dans sa tente toute la journée sans que personne ne réussisse à l'en faire sortir. Même Sirius n'y arrivait pas en voulant le faire sortir de force, ressortant de la tente les mains accrochées au ventre, plié en deux.

_(Note de la correctrice : poussin, je 't'ai dit que t'auras la mort de lectrices sur la conscience -.-)_

- Un coup pied perdu... même Moony n'est pas aussi bestial... Arriva-t-il à souffler avant de s'étaler par terre.

D'ailleurs il ne fut pas le seul à en ressortir abîmé, un soir alors que Harry retournait discrètement à sa tente après une envie pressante, il eu le « bonheur » de tomber sur Aï.

- Mais ça ne serait pas notre petit bébé?

Aï s'approcha de lui et le regarda de haut. Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde était plus grand que lui? Quand est ce qu'il allait enfin avoir sa poussé de croissance?

- Pas trop déçu d'avoir été jeté par Dray?

Le sang de Harry commença à bouillir. En plus il n'avait même pas son calepin pour pouvoir lui répondre quelque chose de cynique.

- Je me demande vraiment comme il a fait pour rester avec une erreur de la nature comme toi.

Le brun était maintenant figé et il sentait la fureur se répandre partout dans son corps. S'il continuait ainsi il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- C'est malheureux pour toi, tu ne sauras jamais ce que ça fait de le tenir dans tes bras, ou encore de quelles façons il pourrait te baiser.

Cette fois le sang de Harry faisait carrément des bulles.

- De nous d'eux, très franchement, c'est toi la pute...

Aï n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry alla écraser son poing sur le nez parfaitement refait de cette espèce de tête rouge moche, conne et chiante. Incontestablement, Harry devait être vraiment énervé pour penser des choses comme ça!

Allongé sur le sol, Aï se tenait le nez, se roulant presque par terre sous la douleur insoutenable du coup. Décidemment, ce qu'il pouvait être robuste ce gars... Harry trouva que Aï était vraiment à sa place, au sol dans la poussière. Le brun arrivait presque à se choquer, jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de pensées... Et puis, qui est ce qui n'en avait jamais eus d'abord? Que celui qui n'a jamais péché lui jette la première pierre... Non, à se niveau là ce commençait à craindre!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

De son côté Théo était de plus en plus énervé et cherchait toujours le moyen de se retrouver en présence de Draco, il essayait à chaque fois de le pousser à bout. Jusqu'au jours où il craqua.

- Dire que je croyais que t'étais mon frère...

Draco partit sans un regard pour lui.

Sirius ne supportant plus tout le mal qu'il faisait autour de lui avait l'irrésistible envi de la frapper, mais il était toujours retenu par Remus qui lui le regardait d'un air profondément triste.

Ainsi passa le reste des vacances pour presque tout le monde.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Je sens le que le courou va s'abattre sur moi... oskouuuur! mdr!

Je suis désolé de vous decevoir comme ça... mais l'histoire était prévu comme ça depuis longtemps! Mais Harry colle quand même son poing sur le nez de Ai! content!

ça ne va pas vraiment durer longtemps ne vous inquiétez pas... En plus il n'y a plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin! (je ne sais pas combien malheureusement!)

Bon tout ça pour dire que vous allez quand même me maudire et vouloir surement me faire subir des tortures innommables... Je sais bien que j'ai un coté masochiste profond mais... je reste un petite nature! mdr!

En plus le chapitre est très court mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de taper en ce moment... entre le travail et les devoir de vacances (obligatoire) je m'en sors plus! lol!

Mici a Chaïmae pour sa correction, encore une fois, des plus rapide! (c'est dingue a la vitesse où elle corrige!) c'est une beta-killeuse! mdr!

un gros kisu a tous même si vous me haïssez et merci a toute les personnes qui m'ont laissez des reviews ( j'ai apparement des problemes ou de messagerie ou avec parce que je ne reçois pas tout les messages...)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Un mois était passé depuis le voyage. Rien n'avait changé dans le comportement de Draco, et Harry ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il était d'habitude. Il rendrait rouge de jalousie un mannequin, avait des valises sous les yeux et ne souriait presque plus. Ses yeux étaient voilés et cernés de noir. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, lui donnant un teint maladif. Draco ne paraissait guère mieux, mais ne laissait rien paraître.

Le susnommé n'avait pas changé de chambre, mais il partait très tôt le matin et ne revenait que tard le soir, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas croiser Harry. Il ne le regardait pas non plus de peur de craquer et de tomber à genoux devant lui et de lui hurler qu'il l'aimait, alors il ne se rendait pas compte de l'état du brun.

Harry continuait les entraînements mais il régressait de jour en jour, inquiétant beaucoup Sirius qui pensait que son béguin pour le bond passerait. Remus, sur des sentiments de Harry, se demandait quand Draco allait arrêter son manège malsain. Ça les tuaient de voir Harry se détruire.

Blaise et Théo faisaient en sorte d'être toujours avec lui, par peur de le voir s'effondrer à chacun de ses pas et le forcé à manger aussi. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là car sans eux Harry ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Sans arrêt les objets lui échappaient des mains, il tombait ou se mettait à pleurer sans aucunes raisons précises.

On approchait de Noël et l'effervescence était à son comble. Seul Harry errait dans les couloirs, après avoir échappé à Theo ou Blaise, il ne savait plus. Il voulait être seul car il savait que c'était son destin... de finir seul.

Son regard se portait sur le jardin enneigé du château, appuyé contre une fenêtre, au milieu d'un couloir perdu. Il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à l'ouvrir et l'enjamber pour en finir avec ses tourments. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage, ou la lâcheté d'un autre point de vue.

Le front appuyé sur la fenêtre, les mains serrées sur le rebord, il attendait en vain sa délivrance...

- Bébé! Je t'ai cherché partout!

Mais se fut son geôlier qui vint à lui.

- tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler!

**- Théo... Je ne veux pas y aller...**

- Ah non! J'en ai marre de te voir comma ça! T'as l'air d'un zombi!

Un zombi...? Le mot était juste, il était un mort-vivant. Vivant dans son corps mais mort dans son coeur.

Le pire était que Théo était à cran depuis que la date de son opération avait été fixée.

- Harry c'est la fête de Noël ce soir, tu ne peux pas nous fausser compagnie. Lui dit Theo en lui faisant une moue larmoyante.

**- …D'accord…**

- Super! J'ai déjà préparé ton costume!

Harry fit un mouvement vers le mur pour s'y écraser la tête mais Théo le tirait déjà vers sa chambre ainsi que celle de Blaise.

Il n'en revenait pas! Comment ce sale blondinet pervers pouvait lui faire porter des habits aussi… Aussi… Lubrique?

En effet, il portait un haut en cuire sans manches et un minuscule short de même matière, très moulant. Des lanières de cuire entouraient ses bras et des pics s'ajoutaient à ses poignets. Il portait aussi des rangers militaires et du noir entourait ses yeux, lui ôtant tout air de fatigue.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais porter cette… Chose?**

- Parce que c'est un de mes plus grands fantasmes! S'écria Theo en sautillant de joie.

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

- À vrai dire c'est le plus grand fantasme de quelque un d'autre… Murmura-t-il sans que Harry ne l'entende. Attends moi là, je vais essayer de coiffer la tignasse qui me sert de cheveux.

Et il partit vers la salle de bain. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur nul autre que Blaise.

- Chéri, c'est toi? Fut crié de la salle d'eau.

- Oui! C'est…

Il fut coupé dans ses paroles car Harry se trouvait debout au milieu de la pièce en train de rajuster ses affaires.

- Théo, je crois que je vais être obligé de te tromper!

- QUOI?!

Il sortit comme une furie de la salle de bain. Lui aussi avait revêtu son costume, il portait une simple toge blanche romaine attaché sur une épaule. Sauf que cette toge remontait magnifiquement au ras de ses cuisses, il avait aussi lâché ses cheveux qui retombaient en légères boucles blondes et dorées.

- J'ai… rien… dit…

Blaise bavait littéralement devant lui.

- T'es encore plus magnifique quand t'es en colère. Ajouta-il en plongeant la tête dans son cou, sa main remontant le long de ses cuisses pour essayer de se loger sous le morceau de tissus.

- Blaise, pas maintenant… Et surtout pas devant bébé…

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu portais quelque chose dessous.

- Pourquoi je porterais rien?

- Parce que t'es d'origine Irlandaise?

Théo lui jeta un regard septique, puis regarda Harry. Celui-ci avait reprit son habituelle couleur rouge.

- T'as réussis à le faire rougir… Murmura Théo à son homme avant de l'embrasser comme récompense.

Après que Blaise ait revêtu à son tour son costume de commandant d'armée romaine assortit à celui de Theo, ils descendirent en direction de la salle de bal en tirant Harry pour qu'il les suive.

Une grande estrade avait été montée et un groupe de musiciens y jouait une musique forte et rythmée.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule dansante et heureuse. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse déprimer en paix.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, la foule sembla se figer, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et des murmures empressés se firent entendre.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, tous ces regards sur lui le gênait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le fixait comme ça, alors qu'ils savaient qu'il était horrible. Il en avait eu l'exemple avec Draco…

Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à décerner cette lueur dans leurs yeux…?

En réalité la salle entière se rinçait les yeux sur lui, même une fille de Hufflepuff semblait sur le point de s'évanouir sous le choc de la vision. Voir Harry en cuir, mélangeant son innocence à la perversité de son costume, était une des plus jouissive apparition.

Il y eu soudain un bruit de verre cassé et les regards se tournèrent vers un grand blond dans un déguisement sexy de vampire, très cliché mais qui lui allait à ravir. Mais celui-ci avait le dos tourné et les poings très serrés, semblant sur le point d'éclater de colère, il tremblait presque de rage.

À ses cotés, un japonais habillé en arlequin ridicule regardait Harry avec la plus grande menace de mort promise.

Blaise et Théo n'avaient rien manqué de leur réaction.

Draco qui faisait tout pour ne jamais regarder Harry avait suivit le regard de toute la foule. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer un léger halètement qui ne fut perçu que par Theo, Blaise mais surtout par Aï.

Celui-ci avait alors attrapé sa main pour qu'il ne pose son regard que sur lui, mais Draco avait retiré sa main avec une telle violence qu'il avait envoyé voler un verre contre le mur le plus proche. Énervé par la vision de Harry et le comportement trop possessif du japonais, il s'était levé brusquement, surtout pour se détourner du brun.

A présent il se dirigeait vers le bar. Malheureusement pour lui, la personne s'occupant du service n'était autre que Sirius -était-ce vraiment sérieux de lui confier se poste?- Il s'assit quand même sur un des sièges. Il leva le regard pour tomber sur son professeur qui le regardait de façon moqueuse.

- Y aurait pas un truc assez alcoolisé pour me faire oublier que je vie? Demanda-t-il d'un ton brut et las.

- J'ai rien de plus fort que du jus de raisin. Et puis, ce n'est pas ça qui va régler tes problèmes…

- J'ai pas besoin de tes leçons, t'es pas mon père.

- Encore heureux, parce que si je l'avait été ça ferait longtemps que je t'en aurait collé une… Juste histoire de te remettre les idées en place.

Draco lui jeta un regard méchant Sirius le regardait simplement de façon déçu en secouant la tête.

Harry, Blaise et Theo étaient maintenant assis à une table. Le brun bougonnait en essayent de cacher au mieux ses cuisses en tirant sur son short car celui-ci avait la merveilleuse idée de remonter sans arrêt. La soirée passa lentement pour lui, s'ennuyant à sa table et refusant fermement de danser avec quiconque venait lui demander.

- Bébé, tu ne pourras pas rester comme ça toute ta vie… Lui souffla Théo, qui était de moins en moins patient surtout à cause de sa futur opération.

**- J'ai pas envi, c'est tout.**

- À la prochaine personne qui t'invite, t'es obligé d'accepter sinon… Je m'énerve et là je te jure que tu le regrettera amèrement!

Il avait parlé assez calmement mais on sentait une vraie menace et de la colère dans sa dernière phrase. Son doigt était pointé sur Harry et une veine palpitait férocement à sa tempe. Harry ne put que hocher de la tête, se reculant de peur que le blond s'énerve vraiment contre lui.

Bien sûr, un garçon ne manqua pas de l'inviter. En fait les plus courageux de la salle lui avait déjà fait la demande et d'autre venaient encore.

Il était grand, pas autant que Draco mais toujours plus que lui, il dansait bien, mais pas comme le blond de ses rêves, son contact était chaud mais pas aussi brûlant que lui.

Il le trouvait trop proche de lui, comme si son corps tout entier le rejetait. Il ne voulait que les bras du blond autour de lui.

Il trouva un moyen de se séparer du garçon et retourna à sa table avec un regard pour Théo signifiant 'tu vois, je l'ai fait. Content?'

Un peu plus loin, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher maintenant de le regarder. Bien sûr, lui était observé par une toute autre personne qui elle était pour le moins désagréable.

- Draco, la vue te plaît? Fit Aï avec une voix où la colère était contenue.

- Si je te dis oui, tu feras quoi?

- Comment tu peux oser me dire ça alors qu'on sort ensemble?!

Le ton d'Aï commençait à monter mais il était couvert par la musique.

- Aï, tu sais très bien que…

- Oui! Mais je ne suis pas assez bien? Faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu me regardes? Me coiffer avec un pétard mettre des lentilles vertes et me couper les cordes vocales?

- Non, mais au moins que tu es le Q.I plus élevé que celui d'une huître dans le coma…

La main de Aï s'éleva avec pour intension de s'abattre sur la joue du blond mais c'était sans compter ses réflexes. Sa main fut rattrapée sans difficulté

Aï rapprocha son visage du sien et fixa ses yeux coléreux dans les siens.

- Sais-tu au moins que c'est son nom que tu cris quand tu jouis? Lui chuchota-t-il hargneusement

Draco le repoussa avec violence et se leva pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais!

Il le bouscula et sortit de la salle pour aller errer dans le couloir, la rage bouillonnant dans ses veines. Son poing se serra et alla rencontrer un casier qui prit la forme de sa main. Il s'acharna dessus jusqu'à se qu'il se décroche et atterrisse au sol dans un fracas.

Il regarda sa main et remarqua le sang qui coulait sur son poignet. Il avait mal, mais la douleur dans son cœur le faisait souffrir mille fois plus.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus garder tous ses sentiments en lui, ça le détruisait. Tout son corps réclamait Harry, sa présence son odeur, son contact, même un infime sourire.

Un sanglot le traversa et cacha son visage dans ses mains comme pour retenir ses larmes qui ne cessaient de rouler de ses yeux rouges de fatigue et de tristesse.

Il se lassa glisser contre les casiers pour plonger sa tête dans ses genoux et que ses mains allaient se crisper dans ses cheveux. Son corps était secoué de tressautements et des gémissements étaient étouffés par ses genoux.

C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il craquait… et Harry n'était pas à ses cotés.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Et voilou! Encore un chapitre! Très court par contre... ouaip... I don't have time... c'est triste! enfin... Vous devez en avoir marre que je vous raconte ma vie! On s'en fout d'un pauvre type qui a des gosses a nourrir... (Le gars qui veut se faire plaindre! mdr!) Je pensais pouvoir poster plus tôt mais une fois de plus mon emplois du temps ma fait defaut... je passe en vitesse poster ce chapitre et je retourne bosser... faudrait peut etre que je mange aussi! mdr!

La question est... Est-ce que Draco ecoutera son coeur? Ce laissera t-il porter par ses sentiments? Avoura t-il son amour a Harry? Harry le pardonnera t-il? S'aimeront-ils au grand jour? Comment peut-on survire a la tenu de Harry? Draco se jettera t-il sur lui? Blaise arrrivera t-il enfin a glisser ses mains sous la toge de Theo?... Nous le saurons au prochain episode de la vois de mon coeur!... (Imaginez le tout avec le générique des feux de l'amour!mdr!)(Je vais me faire soigner... promis!)

Bonne nouvelle pour le prochain chapitre! Blaise a decidé de remettre du plomb dans la tête blonde de notre cher Draco! WARNING chapitre très cucul! mdr

Je vous remerci pour toute vos reviews! J'ai haluciné quand j'ai ouvert ma boite a messages aujourd'hui! Un gros bisou pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un gentil commentaire! love you!

Kisu


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

- Si c'est pas pitoyable de retrouver le grand Draco Malfoy dans cet état…

Draco n'eu même pas la force de jeter un regard méchant à Blaise, qui le toisait froidement.

- Alors c'est ça que tu veux? Crever seul dans ton coin? Si c'est-ce que tu te demandes, oui tu me fais pitié.

Il alla s'appuyer sur le mur d'en face avec dédain.

- C'est pas qu'à toi que tu fais du mal, aussi à Théo, à moi… Mais surtout à Harry! Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment il va? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait être dans le même état que toi?

Draco hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non… Il est mieux sans moi…

- Il meurt sans toi! Lui hurla Blaise en l'attrapant par le col et le soulevant pour le pousser férocement contre les casiers.

- Où est passé le Draco si sarcastique, si chiant et pourtant si gentil que je connaissais? Où est passé mon frère?

- … Il est pourtant devant toi…

- Non, ce que j'ai devant moi c'est une loque! Un lâche qui a simplement peur d'aimer! Je vais te montrer quelqu'un de fort et pourtant briser par l'amour!

Il tira sur le col de Draco pour le traîner derrière lui en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la salle des fêtes. Il lui pointa Harry, qui était affalé sur la table où était aussi assis Théo. Il regardait la bougie au centre de la table se consumer avec un regard perdu.

Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que Théo lui parlait et parfois hochait de la tête. Son visage était d'une pâleur maladive, on y lisait la fatigue et laissait apparaître de grands cernes sous ses yeux éteints.

On voyait aussi qu'il semblait fragile et qu'il avait perdu énormément de poids. Il avait l'air triste et seul.

- Tu vois le résultat ? Tu es fier de toi? 'Il est mieux sans moi'. Imita-t-il avec une voix piteuse.

Draco regardait Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce qui était un morceau de vérité.

Il semblait si triste à regarder cette bougie, était-ce de sa faute? Il était toujours heureux avant, il souriait constamment, il bougeait, il inspirait la joie et le bonheur. Et voila à quoi il était réduit?

- Tu l'as blessé. Pire, tu lui as brisé le cœur, tu lui as tué son âme. Tu sais pourquoi il souriait avant?

Draco le regarda interrogateur et baissa les yeux.

- Parce que tu étais à ses cotés. Parce qu'il t'aime plus que tout.

Le blond plongea la tête dans ses mains.

- Tu es en train de gâcher votre vie. Je t'ai dit 'un jour tu seras heureux', ce jour est venu, Dray. Parce que le seul endroit où tu seras heureux c'est entre ses bras et sa place est dans les tiens.

Draco vit Theo hausser le ton envers Harry pour qu'il arrête de se morfondre. Le brun sursauta et d'un coup se mit à pleurer en cachant sa tête dans ses bras, le corps secoués de sanglots violents. Théo alla s'excuser en le prenant dans ses bras.

Quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de Draco à cette vue. La main de Blaise se posa sur son épaule et il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Aime le.

Draco sembla réfléchir puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Blaise avant de partir en direction de Harry.

Il se stoppa soudain. Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir et lui dire tout simplement 'Harry, je suis désolé, je t'aime' et l'embrasser. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.

Son regard parcouru la salle a la recherche d'une idée quand il tomba sur la scène où le groupe de rock continuait de jouer. Oui! Pour lui prouver il allait se foutre la honte devant tout le monde!

Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la scène. Une chance pour lui que la chanson se finissait. Il en profita pour aller parler au chanteur qui lui fit signe affirmatif.

Harry s'essuyait les yeux sous le regard désolé de Théo. Ce n'est pas que celui-ci avait été méchant avec lui mais le ton lui avait fait plus peur qu'autre chose.

La mélodie qui s'éleva lui donna du baume au cœur, il adorait cette chanson qui parlait d'amour sans être trop guimauve non plus.

Les premières paroles débutèrent et une voix plus douce que celle du chanteur s'éleva. Il avait l'impression de la connaître par cœur.

This time, This place / _Cette fois, cet endroit__  
_Misused, Mistakes / _Abusé, Erreurs_  
Too long, Too late / _Trop longtemps, trop tard_  
Who was I to make you wait / _Qui était-je pour te faire attendre_  
Just one chance / _Juste une chance_  
Just one breath/ _Juste un souffle_  
Just in case there's just one left/ _Juste au cas où il y aurait un oubli_  
'Cause you know/ _Parce que tu sais_  
you know, you know / _tu sais, tu sais_

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour apercevoir Draco planté devant un micro sur pied au beau milieu de la scène.

Draco regardait Harry dans les yeux, celui-ci semblait perdu de le voir perché sur la grande scène.

_  
_That I love you_ / Que je t'aime  
_I have loved you all along_/ Je t'ais aimé tout le long __  
_And I miss you /_ Et tu me manque  
_Been far away for far too long_/ être loin, si loin aussi longtemps  
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_/ Je continue à rêver de toi et moi__  
_and you'll never go /_ et que tu ne partiras jamais  
_Stop breathing if /_ je cesserais de respirer si  
_I don't see you anymore _/ Je ne te vois plus_

Est-ce que c'était lui ou bien Draco le regardait?  
_  
_On my knees, I'll ask_ / À__ genoux je demanderai_

Last chance for one last dance /_ une dernière chance pour une dernière danse  
_'Cause with you, I'd withstand /_parce que pour toi je résisterais  
_All of hell to hold your hand / _à tout les enfer pour tenir tes mains  
_I'd give it all _/ je donnerais tout pour toi  
_I'd give for us /_ Je donnerais tout pour nous  
_Give anything but I won't give up_ / Donner quelque chose, mais je ne viendrais pas  
_'Cause you know,/ _parce que tu sais  
_you know, you know_/ tu sais, tu sais_

Non ce n'était pas lui. Juste devant leur table se trouvait Aï. C'était lui que Draco regardait.

That I love you /_ Que je t'aime  
_I have loved you all along/_ Je t'ai aimé tout le long  
_And I miss you /_ Et tu me manques  
_Been far away for far too long/_ être éloigné, si loin aussi longtemps  
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me/_ Je continue à rêver de toi et moi  
_and you'll never go /_ et que tu ne partiras jamais  
_Stop breathing if_ / je cesserais de respirer si,  
_I don't see you anymore_ / je ne te vois plus_

Comment pouvait-il espérer croire que Draco chante cette chanson pour lui…

So far away /_ si loin  
_Been far away for far too long_ / Étant loin aussi longtemps  
_So far away/_ si loin  
_Been far away for far too long/_ Étant loin aussi longtemps  
_But you know,_ / mais tu sais,_

You know, you know/_ tu sais, tu sais_

Draco prit le micro et descendit de la scène. Il avança vers Harry qui ne semblait pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait du l'être, selon Blaise. Il se sentit alors un peu mal à l'aise mais continua.

I wanted /_j'ai __voulu__  
_I wanted you to stay/_j'ai __voulu __que __tu __restes_

'Cause I needed /_parce__ que j__'__ai eu besoin  
_I need to hear you say /_j__'__ai besoin de t__'__entendre dire :  
_That I love you /_ « Que je t'aime  
_I have loved you all along / _je t__'__ai aimé tout le long  
_And I forgive you /_ et je te pardonne  
_For being away for far too long_ / Pour être partit, trop loin aussi longtemps »_

Harry voyait Draco se diriger vers Aï.

So keep breathing _/ainsi couper le souffle  
_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_/ puisque que je ne te quitte plus  
_Believe it_/ crois en ça  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go/ _tu peux compter sur moi, et ne me laisse plus partir  
_

Mais au moment où il aurait du s'arrêter devant le japonais, il lui passa devant pour venir se planter en face de lui. Harry le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés

Keep breathing _/couper le souffle  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go_/ tu peux compter sur moi et, ne me laisse plus partir _

Hold on to me and, never let me go_/ tu peux compter sur moi et, ne me laisse plus partir _

Hold on to me and, never let me go_/ tu peux compter sur moi et, ne me laisse plus partir_

- Je t'aime Harry.

Il se sentit fondre sur sa chaise (ndC : c'est pas le seul XD) et cru qu'il venait de devenir complètement fou. Qu'est-ce que Théo avait bien pu mettre dans son verre?

Draco s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses mains où il posa sa joue.

- Je suis désolé. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre et j'ai tout foiré. Je suis un connard…

Toute la salle se mit à applaudir à tout rompre.

Harry et Draco rougirent de gêne mais portaient un sourire heureux.

Il le retrouvait enfin se sourire si adorable qu'il aimait tant.

- Est-ce que… On peut aller discuter… Enfin… Tous les deux?

Harry hocha de la tête et ils sortirent de la salle, Draco tenant la main de son brun. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir éloigné de la salle au cas où l'un des élèves aurait l'idée de venir les gêner.

Draco planta son regard dans celui de Harry.

- Je suis un tel crétin ! Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour? Est-ce que je peux au moins rester ton ami?

**-Tu n'es pas mon ami…**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Salut salut! Je profite de ma soirée de libre (car je travaille tard dans la nuit... remake du type que veux se faire plaindre!) pour poster ce nouveau chapitre qui est de nouveau très court! mais au moins Dray a trouvé le moyen de surmonter sa peur et Harry... Ben pour la réaction faudra attendre le prochain chapitre! héhéhé! (ouai a ce niveau là sa devient du sadisme a l'etat pur...)

C'est encore moi qui ai traduit les paroles de la chansons de Dray... Donc il doit y avoir pas mal de fautes de traduction! Si vous ne connaissez pas c'est Far away de Nickelback! Musique que j'écoute jusqu'à saturation...

Un mici enorme ma super bêta killeuse! qui corrige mes fautes avec beaucoup de courage! (car il en faut!)

Et un autre mici a toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une reviews et a tout mes lecteurs et lectrices qui ont fait peter mes hits a plus de 100000! Halucinant!

I will be back! (again...)

Comme l'a si bien dit Alfred de Musset ' le seul vrai langue au monde est un baisé' alors... KISU!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

_**- Tu n'es pas mon ami…**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco aurait pleuré de désespoir mais avant qu'il ne se mette vraiment à le faire, Harry signa:

**- Tu es celui que j'aime.**

Le blond eu comme une décharge au niveau du cœur et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci lui sourait timidement.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et il fixa ses deux orbes d'un magnifique vert. Il était la beauté incarnée.

Le brun sentait son cœur battre à une allure folle, n'osant croire tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Cette fois il ne laisserait pas le blond partir, foi de Black!

Il s'approcha à son tour et serra la chemise de Draco pour se serrer contre lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord timidement puis se gouttèrent plus franchement, se délectant l'une de l'autre. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et elles partirent pour une danse effrénée, si heureuses de se retrouver.

Ce fut un long baiser passionnel, qui leur fit partager tous leurs sentiments de par leurs lèvres. Un brasier éclata en eux, leur brûlant le cœur, comme si la chose qui leur manquait venait d'imploser dans leurs âmes.

Cela les consumait doucement et rapidement à la fois, leurs bouches se heurtant l'une à l'autre dans la plus torride des douleurs, le cœur saignant d'amour pour sa moitié, dans une danse romantique et érotique.

Deux contraires qui se complètent enfin. Deux antithèses rassemblées par le destin.

Ils se séparent, haletant, les yeux voilés de désir les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les cheveux emmêlés par les mains qui s'y étaient glissées, leurs joues empourprées de fièvre et une forte chaleur brûlant au niveau de leurs reins.

Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, ils se trouvaient enfin à leur place.

Harry laissa sa main effleurer la nuque de Draco, pour ensuite la fit glisser tendrement dans son cou, la faisant passer sous la chemise noir, ce qui fit frémir de plaisir le blond qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier le geste autant qu'il put.

- Harry… Souffla-t-il entre le geignement et le gémissement

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour tomber dans un océan vert remplit de désir.

- Harry… Je…

Le brun posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Draco pour l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait comprit depuis le début. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la chair rougie et douce. Il y posa à nouveau un léger baiser.

Puis il se retira vite et attrapa doucement la main de son amour, mêla ses doigts aux siens et partit d'un pas rapide dans le couloir en entraînant le blond derrière lui.

Il se demandait où Harry voulait l'emmener et il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que ce soit là où il pensait.

Quand le brun stoppa devant la porte de leur dortoir, Draco faillit sauter de joie, mais il se dit que ça n'était pas vraiment le moment. Harry sortait les clefs de sa poche et ouvrait la porte, alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, le blond stressait comme un fou. Comment cela se passerait-il une fois la porte franchie ?

Ils entrèrent finalement, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers le centre de la pièce, Draco lui était resté prostré à coté de la porte. Il regardait Harry qui lui tournait le dos, plus stressé que jamais.

Il n'avait jamais sentit l'adrénaline monter en présence d'un amant quelconque, il n'avait jamais eu peur de la moindre de leurs réactions, il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'aucun d'eux.

Harry se retourna vers lui et le fixa intensément faisant accélérer, si cela fut possible, encore plus le cœur de Draco. Le brun arracha les bracelets de piques de ses poignets, les colliers aussi, et envoya voler ses lunettes, avec rapidité dans un coin de la pièce.

**- Fais-moi tiens.**

Un gémissement passa les lèvres de Draco. Les yeux de Harry étaient tamisés de désir et sa respiration était saccadée et rapide. Son vis-à-vis fit deux grandes enjambées rapides, il lui attrapa les hanches pour le presser contre lui et se saisit de nouveau de la bouche de son amour.

Comment avait-il pu se passer de ça depuis le début? C'était tellement plus fort qu'avec Aï. La seule vue des yeux émeraude aurait pu lui faire atteindre l'orgasme.

Harry s'accrochait à lui de toute la force qu'il avait, ses mains caressaient le cou, la nuque et le début du torse du blond. Il passait ses mains sous sa chemise, alors que celui-ci avait les siennes sous le haut serré d'Harry et frôlait sa peau douce, les faisant frissonner.

Ni tenant plus, Harry arracha les boutons de la chemise qui n'avait rien à faire là pour le moment et la jeta loin derrière lui. Draco fut surpris du geste, bien qu'il fût loin de lui déplaire. Il était en train de découvrir une nouvelle nature de la personnalité du brun. Un Harry sauvage.

Il plongea son visage dans le cou de son amour et se mit à embrasser, lécher, mordre tout ce qu'il avait à portée de ses lèvres. Le tout fit gémir Draco alors que les mains du plus petit se baladaient sur son torse imberbe et pâle.

Il était tellement euphorisé qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne retournait pas les caresses que lui procurait son brun. Harry releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il put voir le trouble du blond qui semblait être sur un nuage, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux dans le vague, le visage légèrement rougit et les cheveux emmêlés.

Il sourit à la vue de la réaction de Draco, il ne savait pas qu'il avait un tel pouvoir sur lui.

Le blond sortit de son état quand il remarqua que les caresses avaient cessées. Il vit Harry sourire moqueusement, et il grogna contre se sourire si adorable. Tellement adorable qu'il fut obligé de se saisir à nouveau des lèvres déjà gonflées de plaisir pour les mordiller doucement en guise de punition.

Il fit remonter une de ses mains, qui était toujours sous le tee-shirt du brun et alla taquiner les bouts de chair sensibles de son torse. L'autre main retenant toujours le fin corps qu'il appréciait tant contre lui tout en lui caressant le dos.

Harry venait de retrouver le Draco sûr de lui. Il haletait contre sa bouche alors qu'il continuait de faire balader ses mains partout sur lui.

Finalement, le haut d'Harry fut jeté dans le même coin que la chemise précédemment. Harry avait maintenant les cheveux plus ébouriffé que jamais, ce qui eu dont d'exciter encore plus Draco.

Ils reculèrent alors dans la pièce buttant contre le lit, qui devait être celui de Draco, et ils s'y allongèrent tout en s'embrassant. Leurs mains caressaient le plus de parties du corps de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient.

C'est quand Harry tira sur la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il eu le sentiment que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Il fit sauter aussi les boutons du short du brun.

- Bébé… Tu es vraiment sur que…?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit

- Parce que… après ça je pourrais plus m'arrêter…

Draco lui souriait assez piteusement, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur. Il n'avait même pas peur car il était dans les bras de son blond et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Alors il fit glisser le short sur ses jambes en prenant bien soin de caresser sa peau douce et chaude.

Il retourna l'embrasser et fit passer ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer d'Harry et le sentit frissonner. Ses mains passèrent sur ses fesses rondes et le susnommé se cambra pour l'aider à enlever le bout de cuir trop petit.

Une fois nu, le regard de Draco se posa sur chaque partie de son corps. De la tête aux pieds, en passant par son torse couvert de cicatrices. Il était splendide et ces marques lui donnaient un air sauvage.

- Tu es magnifique.

Harry rougit de son regard et Draco ne le trouva que plus beau. Le Harry si mignon et innocent était de retour. Il ne put que l'embrasser de nouveau et ses mains repartirent à la découverte de son corps frêle mais si sexy.

Sa langue alla butiner le cou du brun et il l'entendit haleter légèrement avant de pencher sa tête en arrière pour qu'il accentue ses caresses. Bien sûr Harry ne restait pas de marbre dans tout ça, il faisait courir ses doigts sur le dos de son amant, s'accrochant parfois à ses épaules pour ne pas sombrer totalement dans le plaisir.

Alors que Draco descendait le long de son corps, il enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et les serrait de plus en plus fur à mesure que Draco se rapprochait de son bas ventre et surtout de son érection.

Il sentit les doigts fin de Draco entourer son membre dur et imprimer un lent mouvement du poignet. Harry du s'accrocher au montant du lit pour ne pas arracher les cheveux que le blond affectionnait tant.

Il ferma les yeux mais les ouvrit d'un seul coup quand il sentit la langue du blond jouer avec le bout de son sexe en le regardant avec fièvre.

Le brun se redressa difficilement pour voir la délicieuse bouche se saisir de lui en l'engloutissant goulûment, lui donnant un avant goût de ce que pouvait être le 7eme ciel.

Après juste quelques allées et venues et coups de langues affolant, il se libera de tout son saoul et Draco s'enivra de son goût dans sa bouche.

Celui-ci toujours accroché à la tête du lit, reprenait son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Draco remonta le long de son corps pour l'embrasser, il put voir ses yeux vert briller comme jamais avant et ses joues majestueusement enflammées : il semblait encore en extase.

Harry s'accrocha à son cou pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Draco s'allongea sur lui et le brun noua ses jambes dans son dos. Ils se caressèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Harry réagisse à nouveau, et à l'unisson leurs hanches se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, les faisant siffler de plaisir et d'insatisfaction, ils en voulaient bien plus.

Les mains d'Harry s'attaquèrent à la fermeture éclair du pantalon du blond, avec un peu de maladresse.

- Hum… Bébé… attend…

Harry crut qu'il avait mal fait et rougit en baissant les yeux. Draco le remarqua et sourit avant de l'embrasser et de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Attend juste deux petites secondes…

Il se leva et Harry se releva légèrement pour le voir fouiller dans sa commode et revenir sur le lit avec quelques choses dans les mains, qui fit rougir le brun et sourire une fois de plus Draco.

- Ça, c'est pour pas te blesser… Lui dit-il en lui montrant un tube de lubrifiant. Et ça c'est pour éviter d'en mettre partout… Soufflât-il en ouvrant sa main où reposaient deux préservatifs.

Harry le regarda un peu craintivement et avec une étincelle interrogatrice dans les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi faire, je te promets que tout ce passera bien.

Le brun hocha de la tête et regarda Draco enlever son pantalon et son boxer avant de les laisser choirent sur le sol. Harry se rendit compte que tout son corps était parfait et il déglutit en voyant son sexe… est-ce qu'il pourrait le recevoir en lui sans souffrir? Il doutait fort de cette possibilité en voyant sa taille.

Le blond se replaça entre ses jambes et ils feulèrent quand leurs érections se rencontrèrent.

- Maintenant… je vais te faire l'amour… Souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser.

Il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant et en badigeonna sur ses doigts. Il jeta un regard sur Harry, légèrement pantelant, en dessous de lui et il lut sur ses lèvres un 'je t'aime'.

- Moi aussi… je t'aime…

Leurs lèvres se sellèrent une énième fois alors que Draco faisait couler ses doigts entre les fesses d'Harry. Il prit soin de l'habituer à son contact à cet endroit avant de faire entrer un doigt en lui, attentif aux expressions de son visage.

Un bref froncement de sourcil lui fit comprendre qu'il était légèrement mal à l'aise. Il le détendit alors avec de légères allées et venues de son doigt avant d'en rajouter un autre qui fit grimacer le brun plus franchement. Il amorça alors un mouvement de ciseau avant de chercher son point sensible.

Harry se cambra et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un halètement qui aurait du être un gémissement que Draco trouva des plus excitants. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au regard qu'il lui lança. Il comprit alors sa demande alors il déchira un des emballages de préservatif avant de le faire glisser sur le sexe d'Harry et de faire de même sur le sien.

Il se plaça correctement entre ses cuisses. D'un regard il demanda à Harry s'il était prêt pour le recevoir et celui-ci hocha de la tête avec un sourire.

Harry sentit le sexe de Draco contre son entrée. Il redoutait un peu la douleur mais Théo l'avait assuré que ce n'était qu'un stade à passer et qu'après il ne ressentirait que le plaisir. Alors il appuya sur le dos du blond pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était totalement prêt.

Il sentit le blond s'enfoncer en lui et du se mordre la lèvre à cause de la brûlure qu'il ressentait un peu plus fur a mesure qu'il entrait.

Deux choses vinrent à l'esprit de Draco, la première était qu'il venait de prendre totalement possession d'Harry, son esprit, son cœur et son corps. Et la deuxième était qu'il venait de lui voler ce petit bout d'innocence qu'il aurait mérité de garder.

Il se maudit de gémir de son étroitesse alors qu'il lisait de la douleur sur les magnifiques traits fins de son visage. Une fois totalement en lui il se força à s'arrêter, le temps qu'Harry s'habitue, alors qu'il aurait voulut le faire entièrement sien tout de suite.

Harry fit glisser sa main sur sa joue pâle et encra ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.

Non, il n'avait rien perdu de son innocence, ils faisaient simplement l'amour. Aucune débauche, aucune malséance, juste deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui se le prouvent.

Draco amorça un léger mouvement de va et viens jusqu'à ce que le regard d'Harry se fasse plus brillant et que sa respiration s'accélère. Il sentit les ongles du brun s'enfoncer dans sa peau, ses mains s'appuyer sur ses épaules, et ses hanches venir à sa rencontre.

N'en pouvant plus, Draco s'enfonça plus hardiment en lui, le faisant haleter et il sentit le corps d'Harry se tendre contre le sien, sa bouche ouverte sur un gémissement silencieux. Ses yeux ne disaient qu'une chose 'recommence'.

Leurs corps s'enflammaient et se serraient l'un contre l'autre de toutes leurs forces en accélérant le mouvement de plus en plus.

Draco haletait et gémissait en regardant le visage d'Harry prendre des traits tourmentés par le plaisir.

Au fur à mesure que les coups de reins devenaient plus intenses, Draco gémissait de plus en plus fort, totalement submergé par la jouissance, et il imaginait Harry répondre à ses cris. Oui, il gémissait avec lui, criait avec lui. Il l'entendait.

Sans s'arrêter, il sortit de sa transe pour se rendre compte que c'était vrai. Des sons un peu enraillés passaient les lèvres rouge et entrouverte.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, encore plus excité par ses sons, et donna de plus langoureux coups de butoirs.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de plaisir, il était entrain de sombrer dans une douce folie. Il ne voulait jamais s'arrêter, il voulait mourir entre les bras fort de l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait que lui et de ne plus l'abandonner, il voulait crier son prénom dans sa jouissance.

Harry arriva au summum du plaisir et il jouit dans un cri légèrement étouffé.

- Dra… co…

Et Draco se laissa aller à son tour avant de s'effondrer sur le torse du brun.

- Oh Harry…

Ils émergèrent des limbes du plaisir et Draco se redressa, toujours essoufflé, pour regarder Harry avec de grands yeux.

- Bébé… tu…?

Harry écarquilla aussi les yeux et plaqua deux mains sur sa bouche.

- Tu as parlé…

Draco était éberlué alors qu'il voyait les larmes couler sur les joues de son amour.

- Harry c'est merveilleux! Tu parles!

Le blond essuya les gouttes salées sur son visage et lui enleva les mains de sur la bouche avant de l'embrasser.

- Essaye encore…

Harry renifla et Draco vit ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne sortait. Le blond réfléchit un instant.

- Lève la voix peut être…

Cette fois quelques sons indescriptibles franchir ses lèvres et arracha un sourire au plus grand.

- Tu y arrives… c'est génial…

Et il l'embrassa encore.

**- Apparemment ça marche que quand je… cris.**

Harry rougit et sa cacha derrière ses mains. Surtout au vu de la position dans laquelle il était. Pas qu'elle soit inconfortable, au contraire, mais embarrassante pour lui.

Draco, toujours en lui et au dessus de lui, leurs corps collés. Son sexe reposait, inerte, entre leurs deux bassins, encore enfermé dans le préservatif.

Le blond se retira de lui et jeta leurs deux capotes à la poubelle avant d'enlacer Harry et de lui souffler à l'oreille.

- Ne te cache pas… Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis.

Ils se regardèrent et Harry sourit tendrement.

- Non, en fait tu es magnifique tout le temps…

Et ils repartirent dans un baiser passionné mais bourré de tendresse et d'amour.

- Je t'aime bébé.

Il lut la même chose sur les lèvres qu'il aimait tellement.

- Je suis sur qu'un jour tu me le diras de vive voix…

Harry hocha de la tête, alors que Draco s'enlevait de sur lui pour se caler à ses coté comme il put dans le petit lit une place et de l'attirer à lui pour qu'il s'allonge contre son torse.

- Le plus important c'est que je l'entende…

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur signifiant 'quoi?'.

- La voix de ton cœur…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

C'est dingue quand même! j'essaye de faire du suspens et tout le monde arrive a decouvrir ce qui va se passer! ... Faut dire aussi que c'est pas bien dur... lol

Et voilà le LEMON tant attendu! tadam! j'espère qu'il vous a plu! il n'est pas trop romantique mais je trouve qu'il fait plus réel... du moins, c'est mon avis... donc on s'en fout! mdr!

La palme de la 1000ème review revient a ma jolie petite fée la louve! (oui j'ai rajouté 'jolie' et si tu dit quelques chose t'auras a faire a nounou...grr!) le hasard fait bien les chose! a moins que tu ai attendu pour mettre une review? aller avoue! mdr!

Bien sur, merci a toute les personne qui m'en on laissé !et vous allez vous dire que encore une fois je n'ai pas eu le temps de repondre a toute les reviews! et je m'en excuse a genoux! je fais un beau boulet... (je fais pas le remake de gars qui se plaint, cette fois! promis! mdr!)

Je vous annonce que la fin approche mes ami(e)s... je suis aussi attristé que vous de la finir ( ou je me fais des idées tout seul?) mais j'ai des tonnes d'idées en tête alors je reviendrais encore et encore avec des écriture tordues... voir completement déphasées... héhé! Mais il reste encore un chapitre et l'épilogue, of course!

Et bien sur un hola pour ma bêta-killeuse Chaïmae! (Que j'ai même pas eu le temps de remercier... si c'est pas triste...)

Encore un enorme merci a vous! je vous aimeuh!

Kisu!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Il se réveilla en sentant des doigts qui le firent frissonner glisser sur son ventre plat. Il tomba sur deux saphirs argentés qui le regardaient avec amour.

Harry fit son plus beau sourire et Draco ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser.

**- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?**

- 10 ou 20 minutes…

**- Et tu m'as regardé dormir tout ce temps?**

- Tu es magnifique quand tu dors.

**- Arrête de dire ça… je vais finir par le croire.**

- Tu.es.magnifique. Point! Y a pas à discuter.

Harry lui fit un sourire résigné et posa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres.

Le blond s'assit ensuite au bord du lit, le visage tourné vers l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

- Que dirais tu d'une douche bien chaude? Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas prise…

Harry regarda le blond avec de grands yeux.

- Je parle de douches chaudes! Parce que depuis que tu es dans ce dortoir je n'ai pratiquement prit que des douches froides… fit-il en se penchant vers lui.

Harry lui accorda un baiser avant de se redresser. Il du se mordre la lèvre, fermer les yeux très fort et souffler un bon coup pour faire passer la douleur qu'il ressentait bien en bas.

**- Je te déteste.**

Draco lui fit un regard de chien battu.

- Tu regrettes?

**- Non, mais aide moi à me lever.**

- Avec plaisir!

Il souleva Harry avec facilité, pour le porter dans ses bras. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et le força à le poser par terre, faisant bouder Draco.

- Moi qui voulais prendre une douche en amoureux. Dit le blond en soupirant faussement.

**- Juste ça?**

- Ben oui. Une douche où je t'aurais lavé et fais des tonnes de bisous chastes et innocents…

**- Moi qui pensais que l'ont pouvais faire pleins de choses plus intéressantes dans une douche…**

Une petite moue déçue ornait les lèvres d'Harry.

- C'est dingue ce que tu peux être sur de toi et allumeur quand il est question de sexe… s'étonna Draco avec un sourire appréciateur.

**- Je sais pas… J'étais vierge jusqu'à hier soir… **Signa-il en passant la porte de la salle de bain en lui lançant un regard langoureux et bourré de promesses plus alléchantes les une que les autres.

- Je sens que ça va être la douche la plus longue de toute ma vie… Souffla Draco avant de se jeter dans la salle d'eau mais surtout sur un petit brun excitant pour vérifier si ses cordes vocales marchaient encore.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ils s'étaient enfin décidés à descendre quand leurs estomacs s'étaient mis à crier famine, aux alentour de midi.

Alors que Harry fermait la porte, Draco lui, l'enlaçait par derrière et déposait une myriade de baisers dans son cou. Il lui saisit ensuite la main et ils prirent ensemble la direction de la cafétéria.

Dans la salle, assis à leur table habituelle, discutaient Théo, Blaise, Sirius et Remus. Draco déglutit respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers la table.

- Vous êtes tous d'accord pour dire que je suis un connard?

Quatre regards surpris se tournèrent dans sa direction.

- Ouais… moi je suis d'accord. Tu es un connard… Dit Théo en se levant.

Il se campa devant lui et lui colla la plus grande tarte que Draco ait prise de sa vie… et il en avait prise.

- Et… Est-ce que vous étés d'accord pour m'excuser?

Théo lui jeta un regard perçant, puis sa lèvre se mit à trembler et il renifla avant de se jeter dans les bras du blond.

- Je te déteste!

Théo retourna s'asseoir comme-ci de rien n'était et continua à manger… euh… à se goinfrer serait le terme le plus approprié.

- Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ou quoi? Demanda-t-il à Harry avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi Harry te détesterait? Demanda Remus.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et grimaça quand Draco l'attira sur ses genoux. Celui-ci lui souffla à l'oreille:

- Je te promets que c'est plus confortable que sur une chaise.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant de se détourner.

- Oh… Je comprends maintenant, pouffa Remus.

- Je compatis! S'exclama le petit blond.

- C'est vrai que ça fait mal la première fois… Souffla le châtain.

- Tu t'en souviens encore? Lui demanda Sirius.

- Comment oublier… J'étais à poil au milieu d'un stade de foot!

Harry et Théo pouffèrent alors que Blaise et Draco les regardaient bizarrement.

- Aaah… Mon bébé est devenu un homme! S'écria Remus avec un sourire mélancolique

Harry rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et regarda le châtain bouche bée. Quelle idée avait-il de crier ça en plein milieu de la cafétéria?!

Draco ricana derrière lui et le brun lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Celui-ci se vengea en lui pinçant les hanches le faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur et de stupéfaction.

Alors qu'ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, les autres avaient les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur Harry qui s'octroyait maintenant une séance d'apnée avec son blond.

- Ça a marché! La pommade a marché! Hurlèrent Théo et Remus en se levant pour s'adonner à une petite danse de la victoire.

Ce fut au tour de Draco et d'Harry de les regarder bizarrement. Harry fit le rapprochement entre la pommade qu'il se passait tous les matins et le soir et aussi les infusions que Remus lui amenait avec un sourire angélique le matin.

- Oh oui! C'est vrai! À force de t'entendre c'est presque devenu une habitude…

Draco se prit un autre coup de coude de sa part… Il portait son éternelle couleur rouge.

- Est-ce qu'on peut connaître la raison de la combustion des joues d'Harry? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et bien… C'est juste qu'ont l'à découvert d'une façon, dirons-nous… original. Pouffa le blond alors que son amant enfonçait son visage dans son cou.

- Je suis vraiment content pour toi mon bébé. Dit Remus avec des larmes plein les yeux avant de se lever pour les étreindre tous les deux.

- Remus… n'étouffe… s'cour…

Quand le châtain les lâcha, Harry et Draco prirent une grande respiration avec un mouvement de recule.

- Oups…

Sirius l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Il ne mesure jamais sa force… Surtout quand il s'agit d'étreintes. Dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

- Aïe! Aïe! Aïe!

Sirius se tordait maintenant sur sa chaise en se massant le bras, où le poing de Remus s'était posé sans douceur.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais… Sourit Blaise en regardant Remus réprimander Sirius alors que celui-ci essayait de faire bouger son bras sans grimacer.

Les autres acquiescèrent en se moquant gentiment d'eux.

- Remuuuuuus! Tu es mechaaaaaant! Je souffreuuh!

- Et toi tu es stupide…

- Je le savais… tu ne m'aimes plus…

Sirius faisait semblant de pleurer dans son coin alors que Remus secouait la tête de dépit avec un sourire.

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais resté avec un crétin pendant plus de 17 ans si je ne l'aimais pas?

- c'est juste… tu m'aimes?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi.

- Et je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'excuse correctement?

- Je suis sur que tu vas trouver de très bonnes idées pour ça….

Sirius lui jetait un regard pervers alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel.

Pendant ce temps là Théo et Blaise pouffaient de leurs âneries. Draco donnait la becqué à Harry, piquant tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour le lui offrir lui-même en laissant souvent ses doigts errer sur ses lèvres soyeuses, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les sottises des deux mariés.

- Répugnant… Fut soufflé à coté d'eux.

Aï les regardait avec dégoût mais surtout avec irritation. Draco souffla un coup et se leva en déposant Harry sur la chaise, qui grimaça d'inconfort et surtout parce que Draco allait parler avec cet imbécile de première.

Le blond s'éloigna un peu avec le japonais mais resta à la vue du groupe.

- Hum… Je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir traité ainsi.

- Pff! De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je t'aimais… Tu m'as bien servit pendant quelques temps, j'ai pu claquer le bec de monsieur perfection. Au moins je ne me suis pas ennuyé… Tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation une vraie bête de sexe. J'espère que ta pute arrivera à te combler…

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça!

En entendant le ton monter, Harry s'approcha d'eux.

- Quand on parle du loup… Tu te sens fier Harry? Es-tu content de m'avoir ridiculisé?

- Tu te ridiculises tout seul, Aï… rétorqua Draco.

Celui-ci leva la main dans le but de frapper, mais ce ne fut pas Draco la cible mais Harry.

Draco attrapa la main du Japonais et la repoussa loin d'Harry.

- Essaye ne serais-ce que de le toucher et je t'étripe! Effleure-le, approche-le... Et je ne réponds plus de moi!

Le débile... pardon Aï se mit à se débattre de la poigne de Draco et se mit à l'insulter de tous les noms. Ce fit Sirius, qui intervient au bon moment, qui les sépara et qui tira le japonais en direction du bureau du directeur. Aï se mit à se débattre une nouvelle fois et cria à Harry:

- je te déteste! Je déteste tout ce que tu es! Toi et ta vie parfaite! Le gosse prodigue! Ton innocence me fait gerber! Tu es répugnant! Tu m'écœures! Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre! Tu es un monstre! Un MONSTRE!

Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer devant les paroles cruelles du Ravenclaw, ces mots qu'il s'était toujours répété venaient de lui être jeté au visage. Et puis si sa vie était parfaite, il en avait bavé pour qu'elle le soit…

Il sentit ses jambes flageoler, il cru qu'elles allaient le lâcher quand il fut attiré contre un torse chaud, une main passa dans ses cheveux et de douces lèvres se posèrent sur son front.

Il leva les yeux vers Draco et celui-ci l'embrasse de tout son cœur.

- N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit… Tu es magnifique, merveilleux et sans toi je ne suis rien…

- Nous on t'aime bébé. Tu es notre rayon de soleil. Approuva Remus avec son habituel sourire.

- Ouais, t'es notre petit frère! Ajouta Blaise.

- Ce type est mentalement instable ou quoi?! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi débile et de faire chier son monde! Gueula Théo avant de tousser et de reprendre sa respiration.

Blaise lui caressa le dos en voulant l'aider à respirer.

- Et en plus il essaye de me tuer!!! Beugla-t-il à nouveau.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva alors dans la pièce faisant stopper tout autre bruit. Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche, choque d'avoir laissé échapper un tel bruit.

Tout le monde put voir les yeux de Draco briller avant que celui-ci se jette sur les lèvres coupables de ce magnifique son. Il s'en suivit une longue séance de baisers… Vraiment longue…

- Bon… On les décolle? Demanda Théo en se grattant la tête.

- Euh… Bébé, Dray? Youhou! Z'avez fini là?! S'époumona Blaise en faisant de grands gestes pour attirer leur attention.

Son homme souffla, complètement dépité, et se tourna vers Remus.

- Tu n'aurais pas un pied de biche?

- Roooh! Laissez-les, ils sont tellement mignons! Fit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ouais… enfin… à ce rythme là ça va finir par être interdit à un public de moins de 18 ans et y vont se faire choper pour attentat à la pudeur!

- Mais non… bébé n'est pas comme ça! Fit le châtain, confiant.

- Ouais, je veux bien te croire… enfin… tu m'expliqueras quand même pourquoi la main de Harry est en train de se faufiler dans le boxer a Dray…

- KOA?! Bébé! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, allons!

Draco et Harry se détachèrent et le brun hotta sa main de sur les fesses du blond et surtout du boxer. Il eu tout de même la décence de rougir et fit un petit sourire incertain.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Demanda la voix de Sirius qui revenait du bureau du directeur.

- Ben… Y'a Remus qui a faillit faire un infarctus parce que Harry s'octroyait une bonne séance de pelotage publique du postérieur de Dray directement dans son pantalon…

- Théo… J'adore t'as franchise mais… Il t'arrive de dire les choses moins crûment? Le questionna Sirius.

- Crûment?! Si je m'écoutais penser je t'aurais dit sûrement quelque chose que ton âme sensible ne serait pas en état de supporter!!!

- Évite de trop t'enflammer Théo, ça risquerait d'aggraver ton état.

L'intéressé était encore en train de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté.

- C'est bon… C'est ok… Tout va bien…

Il se redressa et inspira un bon coup avant de déclarer:

- Quelle journée riche en événements! Est ce qu'il reste du dessert?!

Tous le regardèrent avec exaspération et le suivirent à la table où ils se rassirent.

- Un jour tu finiras énorme, à manger autant… Lui dit Draco.

- Tu rigoles?! Pour devenir une grande star je dois être plus beau que tout! Et puis Blaise entretient très bien mon corps!

Draco plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles avec son habituel grimace.

- Et puis moi je ne suis pas obnubilé par mon image… se moqua Théo avec un sourire.

- Et moi je ne suis pas obnubilé par le cul de mon copain… Lui siffla-t-il avec le même sourire.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et souffla:

- Quoi que…

Ce qui le fit bien sur rougir et lui valut un doux baiser de son blond. Baiser qui finit par être passionné… peut être trop…

- Bébé a une double personnalité ou quoi? Un coup il rougit comme une pucelle et deux secondes après il se jette sur Dray sans aucune pudeur… Fit remarquer Blaise.

- C'est peut-être la frustration… Dit Théo en haussant des épaules

- Mais non… C'est juste qu'il n'y a aucune gène et aucune limite dans leur amour. Affirma Remus avec un air rêveur.

- Et moi je trouve qu'il n'y a aucune limite à ton romantisme! Fit Sirius.

- Et ben excuse-moi de préférer ma version à celle de Théo. Bouda-t-il dans son coin.

- Encore heureux que je la préfère…

Les quatre autre regardèrent Harry et Draco s'embrasser comme des perdus.

- Si ça se trouve dans dix ans ils seront tous les deux dans une jolie maison, avec de beaux métiers, des tas d'enfants et…

- Je l'espère pour eux, chéri. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche comme ça…

- M'en fou… J'veux des petits-enfants…

- Ouais… pleins de p'tits monstres avec qui je pourrais…

- Non, je t'interdis de leur apprendre tes blagues stupides…

- Mais…

- Au secours! Si je t'avais laissé l'éducation d'Harry aujourd'hui il serait un délinquant en pension dans un camp de redressement pour mineurs…

- Mais non!

- Ouais… Il n'empêche que c'est là où t'as faillit finir…

- Heureusement que j'étais fort en sport, ils ont été obligé de me garder! Et puis ont aurait peut-être pas été ensemble si j'étais partit.

Sirius souriait à la moue boudeuse de son mari.

- Je ne préfère même pas savoir pourquoi… Souffla Blaise.

- J'ai enfermé Snivel' et Rem dans une salle de classe un soir de pleine lune…

- Euh… et il s'est passé quoi? Demanda le jeune blond un peu dépité.

- Ben… allez savoir pourquoi, mais Rem a certaines pulsions meurtrières les soirs de pleines lunes et Snivel est passé à la casserole ce soir là… Il a faillit y rester! Rigola Sirius!

Les autres regardaient plutôt Remus, qui avait baissé la tête, avec de grands yeux.

- Et comme Rem n'est pas responsable de ses actes ces soirs là, la faute a été rejetée sur moi. Et heureusement que Prongs est arrivé à temps pour le sortir de là ou alors c'était un allé simple pour le camp…

- Et surtout pour Severus, imagine si je l'avais tué?!

- Ouais, mais lui il compte pas… personne t'en aurait voulut…

Remus le regarda avec exaspération avant de retourner bouder.

- Tout ça pour dire que je suis la seule personne à pouvoir l'approcher en pleine lune… Il est un peu comme un loup.

- La seule personne à pouvoir l'approcher? S'étonna Theo.

- Oui, on va dire qu'avec moi il a une toute autre manière d'extérioriser ses pulsions! Et je peux vous dire que c'est sauvage!

Sirius se prit, bien sûr, une claque derrière la tête alors que Théo et Blaise se marraient dans leurs coins.

- Il n'empêche que ça va faire dix bonnes minutes que Bébé et Dray se récurent les amygdales… dit Théo.

-… Hum… koa? Demanda le blond en se détachant un instant.

-… Non rien…

Draco le regarda bizarrement puis retourna à ses occupations.

- Et dire que c'est ces deux choses là qui nous critiquaient… Souffla-t-il à Blaise.

Sirius regarda Remus faire semblant de bouder, puis le petit ventre sur pattes engloutir son dessert sous le regard mi-amusé mi-horrifié de son copain et bien sûr Harry et Draco scotchés l'un à l'autre. Il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à envier à toutes les familles, liées par le sang.

Sa famille était reconstituée, pour certains, bizarre, ou, pas aux normes pour d'autres. Mais lui il l'aimait plus que tout et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Salut! Malheureusement pour vous ce n'est pas nounou (comment ça c'est slythebi son pseudo?) qui poste cette fois, vu qu'il est dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Alors je lui ai, gentiment, proposé de le faire... (vu que c'est la seule façon de pouvoir lire ce chapitre.)

Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu repondre et vous remercie pour vos reviews comme l'être chaste et pur qu'il est... (PTDR, mieux vaut pas que son mari lise ça ou il meut d'une crise cardiaque.)

Le prochain chapitre est sois-disant assez long et personne, je dis bien personne, même pas moi (!), ne sait se qui s'y passe.

Donc ce cher poussin blond vous embrasse tous et vous remercie de votre fidélité!


	26. EPILOGUE

Epilogue

- Chéri, je suis rentré !

N'entendant aucune réponse, il posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau du petit hall d'entré avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un et alla poser les sacs qu'il portait sur l'établit, avant de sentir deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Il se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Elle vient juste de s'endormir…

- Je suis déçu, moi qui voulais embrasser ma fille avant qu'elle ne dorme… Je suis sur que tu l'as fait exprès.

- Bien sur ! Puisse que c'est ma fille a moi tout seul !

- C'est bizarre, les seules fois où c'est ma fille… c'est quand elle se réveille au milieu de la nuit.

- Ne joue pas au rabat-joie, Bébé. Ce rôle ne te va pas du tout…

- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt ton genre…

Le blond en face de lui grogna et le poussa contre le plan de travail pour l'embrasser profondément, il passa ses deux mains sur les fesses de son homme et le souleva pour l'asseoir et coller son corps contre le sien.

- Est-ce que tu rends compte que quand Camaël sera plus grande, on ne pourra plus faire l'amour dans cette cuisine ?

- Un mal pour un bien… Et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci on ne pouvait pas le faire ailleurs. Il y aura toujours la chambre… On pourra toujours s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et…

- … et si tu continu comme ça, je pense pas être en moyen de recevoir nos invités…

- C'est vrai que ça serait inconvenant… Dit le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ooh ! Toi tu ne payes rien pour attendre !

Cela faisait plus de 5 ans que Harry et Draco avaient finit leurs études à Poudlard et s'étaient installés dans cet appartement plutôt proche de Londres. Sans être ni trop grand, ni trop petit, il était très confortable. Il comportait deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon qui faisant office de salle à manger. Du haut de son troisième étage, on pouvait apercevoir au loin l'horloge Big Ben.

- J'ai pris à boire, mais pas trop… Je veux pas que Sirius se bourre la gueule… Expliqua le brun.

- C'est vrai que le tapis du salon s'en souvient encore…

- Je te signale que l'idée du 'bourrons nous la gueule tant que nos hommes ne sont pas là' venait de toi… Je ne vous laisserais jamais plus tout les deux tout seuls sans surveillance.

- C'est pourtant toi qui disais qu'on pouvait bien attendre deux heures que vous reveniez…

- Et bien, la prochaine fois vous viendrez avec Rem et moi au cinéma.

- Surement pas ! Si c'est pour devenir sourd et sursauter toute les deux secondes… très peu pour moi !

- Tu sais que de nous deux, c'est toi qui fais le plus tapette ?

- Non mais j'te permets pas ! Espèce de nabot efféminé !

- Tu sais que ce surnom débile est dépassé depuis longtemps ?

- Il n'empêche que même si tu es plus grand, tu reste efféminé…

- Et tu sais que si tu continus a me pourrir tu risque de passer la nuit sur le canapé ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

- Mais c'est ce qui fait ta beauté ! Et qui fait que je t'aime encore plus chaque jour !

- C'est une tentative foireuse pour te rattraper ?

- Euh… oui ?

- Bien essayer, mais…

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase car la sonnerie a l'entrée résonnât dans leurs oreilles.

- Tu ne payes rien pour attendre… Lui souffla-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte avec un sourire amusé, imaginant très bien la grimace sur le visage de Draco.

Il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

- Bons… Outch !

- Mon Bébééééé ! Comme tu m'as manquééééé !

- Où est ma petite fille préférée ?! Viens voir Papy Padfoot mon cœur !

- Calmez-vous… Camaël dort… Rem… peux plus respirer…

Remus relâcha Harry et Sirius fit une tête de chien battu et se mit à bouder.

- Moi qui venais exprès pour elle…

- Nounours ! On est là parce que c'est un jour spécial pour Bébé ! S'insurgea son mari.

- Et si vous rentiez ? Juste histoire de ne pas passer la soirée sur le pas de la porte… Proposa Harry.

Remus entra dans le vestibule et se dirigea vers le salon. Sirius et Harry entendirent un simple :

- Bonsoir Rem… Outch !

Sirius se tourna vers Harry et lui donna un paquet cadeau.

- Tiens, tu le donneras à ta fille vu que tu la prives de son grand père adoré…

Harry sourit et serra le paquet contre lui. Avant même qu'il puisse réagir, Sirius l'attira dans une étreinte étroite et lui murmura :

- Je suis si fier de toi, Harry.

Il sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux mais se refusa de les laisser couler. A cet instant, rien au monde n'aurait put lui faire autant plaisir que les paroles de celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

Ils furent coupés dans leur étreinte par la sonnerie de l'entrée qui retentit à nouveau. Harry ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Blaise qui lui souriait du haut de ses 1m95.

- Salut petit frère !

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Blaise le souleva dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante.

- T'as pris du poids, dis moi. Tu serais pas enceint ?

Il se prit un coup sur la tête de la part d'Harry, le tout sous le regard moqueur de Sirius.

- Quel idiot tu fais ! Non mais j'te jure ! N'importe quoi !

- Bien quoi ? On peut toujours rêver… Et puis avec le pervers avec qui tu vis, on sait jamais ! Lui assura Blaise, sous le regard affligé d'Harry.

- Bon ! Je prendrais bien un verre !

Il attrapa à nouveau Harry pour le porter sous le bras et se dirigea vers le salon, suivit de Sirius.

- Blaise… Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de remettre mon cher et tendre sur la terre ferme ? Lui demanda Draco, avec un sourcil perplexe levé.

- Oh ! Mais bien sur, cher ami !

Une fois sur terre, Harry frappa légèrement sur l'épaule de Blaise avec un regard exaspéré.

- Bon ! Asseyez-vous ! Mais éviter de trop tasser les coussins, Draco risque d'en avoir besoin pour cette nuit.

- Mais Bébéééééééé !

Les autres étaient assez habitués a se genre de scènes, même si Draco faisait son homme fier et fort, il était totalement mené à la baguette par Harry, qui y prenait un certain plaisir sadique parfois.

- De toute façon… on sait très bien que vous pouvez pas dormir l'un sans l'autre… Au pire Harry viendra dormir avec toi, alors… prenez vous pas la tête se soir ! Faite plutôt péter la bibine ! Dit Blaise en changeant de sujet.

- Très bonne idée ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Ooh ! Toi ! J'ai pas envi de te trainer se soir ! Alors molo sur l'alcool ! Exposa Remus avec un regard dangereux.

Sirius bouda tout le temps où Harry et Blaise ramenèrent les bières, pour ensuite se servir avec un regard moqueur pour Remus.

- J't'ais prit du coca, Rem. Ça ira ? Ou on a de la limonade dans le frigo, si tu veux ? Proposa Harry.

- Du coca ira très bien !

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu buvais pas d'alcool ? Demanda Blaise au châtain.

- Parce que c'est pas joli à voir… Souffla Sirius avec une grimace.

Remus lui frappa sur le bras avec un regard agacé.

- Disons que j'ai l'alcool triste et qu'en général je fini la tête penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes… même à petite dose…

- Oh ! Ben on te prendra du Champomy pour le mariage de Bébé et Dray !

- Qui te dit qu'on va se marier ? Demanda Harry, un peu surpris.

Blaise les regarda avec une moue contrarié.

- Parce que vous êtes très amoureux, que vous avez une jolie petite fille et que l'anneau qui est à votre doigt est loin de passer inaperçu, du fait qu'ils m'éblouissent depuis tout à l'heure !

- C'est purement symbolique… Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- C'est surtout parce que ça fait fuir les rapaces qui lui tournent autour… Souffla Draco en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de son homme.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête, amusé de son comportement.

- Et puis ça n'aurait pas vraiment de valeur au niveau de la loi. Tant que nous somme légalement les parents adoptifs de Camaël il n'y a pas de problèmes… On n'a pas besoin de ça pour s'aimer, non ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Draco.

- C'est sur. Répondit celui-ci en l'embrassant légèrement du bout des lèvres.

- Mouai… fit Blaise avec un air un peu déçu. Enfin… Moi si j'avais pu me marier avec Theo, je l'aurais fait…

Son regard se fit triste et il baissa les yeux pour cacher son trouble. Tous les autres le regardèrent avec compassion et une pointe de mélancolie. Il y avait un tel vide depuis que Theo était partit.

- Il me manque tellement… Souffla-t-il au dépourvu.

Draco posa une main sur son épaule et lui pressa comme pour lui donner de sa force. Harry lui prit les mains et lui fit un regard qui lui redonna du courage.

- Bon ! Buvons pour oublier ! S'exclama-t-il en ce reprenant et tendant son verre de bière.

- Oui ! Buvons ! S'écria Sirius en faisant de même sous l'œil exaspéré des autres.

- Si seulement tu pouvais boire pour oublier de boire… Fit Draco, pourtant habitué du comportement du plus vieux.

- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Rétorqua celui-ci.

- Chut ! Moins fort ! Vous allez réveiller Camaël ! Ragea Harry en baissant d'un ton.

Malgré l'avertissement, des pleurs se firent entendre de la chambre de la petite. Harry souffla de lassitude envers ses invités et Draco se leva après lui avoir posé un baisé sur le front.

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon elle devait avoir faim.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille alors qu'Harry lui préparait son biberon dans la cuisine.

Draco revint avec un petit paquet emmitouflé dans une couette, qui semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Chut… ma chérie, regarde qui est venu nous voir… Y a Papy Padfoot et Papy Moony, et aussi Tonton Blaise…

- Mon Poupon ! Viens voir ton Papy préféré ! S'écria Sirius en prenant délicatement la petite dans ses bras en faisant des grimaces plus que ridicules.

Le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer et tendit ses bras vers son grand-père avec un sourire éclatant.

- Je comprends pourquoi elle se ballonne comme ça… Les têtes qu'il tire son terribles… Souffla Blaise à Remus, qui pouffa dans le dos de son mari.

Harry revint avec le biberon, prêt à être engloutit.

- Tu veux lui donner ? Proposa-t-il à Sirius, qui s'empressa de prendre le lait nourricier sans rien ajouter d'autre et de se rassoir a coté de Remus.

- Elle est trop belle… Ça lui fait quel âge ? Demanda Remus en regardant le visage gazouillant du bébé tirer sur sa tétine avec vigueur.

- 7 mois et 10 jours. Répondit Draco, fier comme un paon de sa fille.

- C'est une grande fifille a son Papy, hein ? Tu es trop jolie mon petit ange…

Sirius n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des compliments à Camaël, sous le regard légèrement jaloux de Draco.

- Il était pareil avec Bébé, je me souviens qu'il allait exprès chez James et Lily pour pouvoir le voir et passer ses journées avec lui. J'étais un peu jaloux… raconta Remus avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux brun clair de la petite et deux grands yeux bleus lui sourirent.

Harry regarda sa fille avec un beau sourire. Entouré de Sirius et Remus, ils faisaient un magnifique tableau. Ils avaient le même genre de photo sur le meuble de leur chambre.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le retentissement de la sonnerie dans l'entrée. Il tourna son regard vers Draco, qui se posait la même question ' Qui pouvait bien sonner a cette heure, alors qu'ils n'attendaient plus personne ?'.

- Je vais voir qui c'est. Dit Draco en posant une main sur la cuisse d'Harry, en lui demandant de rester assis.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, en attendant de savoir qui pouvait bien les déranger à cette heure. Soudain un 'Kyaaaaaaaaa !!!' résonna dans le vestibule, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Regarder ce que je viens de retrouver, perdu sur notre palier ! S'exclama Draco alors qu'il portait sur son dos un mignon petit…

- THEO !!!

Blaise se leva à vitesse supersonique pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser de tout son saoul.

- Oh ! Mon cœur ! Mon amour ! Ma vie ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Je t'aime ! S'écria-t-il en continuant ses baisés.

- Moi aussi ! Si tu savais !

Finalement, ils finirent par se séparer, avec un peu de regrets.

- Mais qu'est-que tu fais là ?! Demanda Harry, toujours sous le choc.

- Et bien… Quand j'ai su que tu avais battu, pour ne pas dire massacrer, ce connard de Riddle à la course, j'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour Londres, histoire de fêter ta victoire en famille !

Harry serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Mon dieu, Harry ! Tu es champion d'Angleterre ! Tu vas participer aux J.O ! Je pouvais pas rater ça !

Il alla aussi serrer Sirius et Remus dans ses bras, et se pencha vers Camaël.

- Comme tu as grandit ! Dis coucou à Tonton Theo ! T'es trop choupie ! Blaise j'veux la même !

Blaise eu un sourire devant le comportement toujours aussi enfantin de Theo. Après quelques gazouillement pour la petite, il alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Blaise, qui passa ses bras autour de lui, presque de peur qu'il s'envole à nouveau.

- Alors, comment ça se passe au Etats-Unis ? Demanda Draco.

- Ben… Les gens sont un peu froids, et puis c'est pas super dans la chorale… Comment veux-tu que je me fasse remarquer au milieu d'une cinquantaine de types coincés du cul ?! Je crois que je vais rentrer, écrire des chansons du tonnerre et me trouver une maison de disque… en plus les voix haut perchées sont a la mode en Angleterre !

- Alors tu reste ? demanda Blaise avec espoir.

- J'ai donné ma démission hier… je suis rien qu'à toi maintenant.

Blaise lui ravit les lèvres avec bonheur et Theo fut loin de s'offusquer… plus de suffoquer en fait…

Un petit raclement de gorge les ramena sur terre.

- Draco, je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai pas embrassé mon homme depuis-plus-de-3 mois ! Exposa Theo au blond.

- Ouai… Mais de là a copuler sur nos canapés, en présence de ma fille, je…

- Je te signale que, toi, tu as faillit le faire devant le monde entier…

Draco ouvrit grand la bouche et rougit, au même titre qu'Harry.

- Franchement, respect ! Vous avez choqué tellement de monde que c'est passé en direct sur la NBC en Amérique!

Ils détournèrent le regard, alors que les autres se bidonnaient dans leur coin.

- J'avais jamais vu ça ! Vous vous êtes roulé le plus gros patin du monde en plein milieu de la piste de course du stade d'Angleterre ! Et si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, Dray, j'aurais parié que t'aurais violé Bébé a même le sol !

Draco s'étouffa avec son verre en lançant un regard accusateur à Theo.

- Bon, je sais bien qu'Harry venait de gagner… Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que vous êtes classé dans les mecs les plus sexy dans tous les journaux ?! Maintenant c'est certain, y aura plus de rumeurs qui courront comme quoi vous êtes ensemble… Ils sont fixés maintenant !

- Oui, bon ! Et alors ! Si j'ai envi de l'embrasser, je le fais où je veux, non ?

Theo lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

- Vous êtes les pédales les plus célèbres du monde ! Pouffa-t-il. Enfin… après George Mickael et Elton John, bien sur…

On pu lire l'exaspération sur le visage d'Harry et Draco.

- Je me demande toujours comment vous êtes arrivez à garder vos secrets… comme l'adoption de Camaël, ou l'endroit où vous habitez…

- La discrétion, tu connais ? À non, c'est vrai, tu sais pas ce que c'est… Et puis je veux pas que mon Harry se fasse harceler…

- Une casquette et des lunettes de soleil et ont passe ni vu, ni connu…

- Par contre… je crois qu'ils ont trouvé l'adresse de la maison… Dit Sirius. Je crois que des gens rodent autours de la maison et j'ai vu des flashes pendant que je faisais l'amour à Moony dans le salon… AIEUH !

Sirius se massa les pieds avec une moue pour Remus, tout en faisant attention à Camaël dans ses bras.

- Ben oui, ils veulent tous savoir comment et où a vécu leur idole… Grogna-t-il.

- Bah … ? Pourtant c'est connu que Bébé a été élevé par un hystérique et un masochiste ! S'écria Theo, qui se prit deux regards septiques, plus une petite claque derrière la tête de la part de Sirius.

- Y a rien eu dans les journaux, j'espère ? Demanda Harry, horrifié de trouver ses deux parents en pleine action en ouvrant la première page d'un quotidien.

- Non, peut-être qu'ils gardent ça pour les journaux choc… Dit Remus avec une grimace.

- C'est sur que pour eux c'est un choc de voir deux mecs baiser. Ajouta Theo en haussant les épaules de dépit.

- Excuse-moi, Theo. Mais je fais l'amour, moi. Je ne baise pas… Le corrigea Sirius.

- Oh, désolé ! C'est juste une façon de parler…

Sirius attrapa la petite sous les bras et la fit tenir debout sur ses genoux.

- Et oui, ma belle ! Papy Padfoot adore faire l'amour à Papy Moony… OUahOuilleuh !

Cette fois Sirius avait eu droit à deux coups, un sur l'épaule de la part de Remus, bien sur. Et l'autre, qu'il reçu au tibia, fut envoyé par les bonnes grâces du pied d'Harry.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose à Camaël ! fit-il en récupérant sa fille. Mon dieu… à cause d'eux tu risque de finir comme ton père. Ajoutât-il en s'adressant à elle.

- Tu parles de toi, j'espère ? Demanda Draco avec un regard septique.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, mais lui retourna un regard lourd de sens tout en frottant le dos de la petite pour lui faire faire son rot.

- Je te signale quand même qu'entre nous, l'obsédé sexuel, c'est pas moi ! Lui rétorqua le blond.

Harry le regarda bouche-bée et se tourna vers sa fille.

- Papa dit des mensonges, mon cœur ! Papa est méchant avec moi !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi à ma fi…

- P'pa ! S'écria le bébé en tendant les bras vers Draco.

Celui-ci resta figé devant la petite avec la bouche grande ouverte, de même que Harry et les autres.

Il se saisit d'elle pour la porter à sa hauteur.

- Elle a dit Papa ! Comment je m'appelle ? Redis-le, ma chérie ! Papa !

- P'pa ! Fit-elle à nouveau en ce dandinant sur ses genoux.

Draco fit un grand sourire à Harry. Celui-ci les regardait avec les yeux brillant.

- Tu vois, elle a décidé que ça serait moi Papa.

Harry lui lança un regard purement exaspéré.

- On savait pas comment allait nous appeler Cam', alors on a décidé qu'elle choisirait elle. Expliqua Draco avec un sourire vainqueur.

- Gna gna gna… Fit Harry mauvais perdant.

- Tu veux aller voir maman, ma chérie ? Demanda le blond en ce moquant.

- Maman ?! Mais t'es malade ?! Chuis pas une fille ! S'exclama Harry.

- Bah… avec des prothèses et les cheveux longs ça peut passer…

Le brun le regarda méchamment.

- J'veux un truc qui ressemble à papa, comme… Papou. Non, trop ridicule… euh…

- Pape ? Proposa Draco.

- Tu veux que je me reconvertisse ?

- Euh… surement pas…

- Papo ?

- Non…

- Papu ?

- Beurk…

- C'est dingue cette façon que vous avez de jamais être d'accord… Dit Theo un peu éberlué.

Draco et Harry se mirent à bouder, se détournant l'un de l'autre alors que Camaël se roulaient sur leurs deux genoux.

- Euh… moi je vous propose Dad ou Daddy, c'est simple et mignon, et ont comprend tout de suite où on veut en venir. Leur exposa Remus avec son habituel sourire qui met à l'aise.

- Oh… oui c'est bien. Dit Harry lui aussi avec un sourire.

- Ouai, c'est pas mal… Ajouta Draco.

- mais Dad ou Daddy ?

- Dad, j'aime bien…

- Je préfère Daddy.

- Bof, ça fait… Commença à argumenter Draco.

- Daddy c'est super ! En plus ça va bien avec le prénom Harry ! Tu ne trouve pas Draco ? Demanda Remus avec son sourire mais dans son regard flottait une menace évidente de mort futur en cas de négation.

Draco ne put que déglutir et hocher de la tête.

- Très bien ! Pour une fois vous êtes d'accord.

Il hocha de nouveau de la tête et Remus eu un sourire satisfait.

Theo se tourna vers le Châtain avec un air très concerné.

- Rem, est-ce que ce truc marche avec tout le monde ?

- Quel truc ? Demanda-t-il avec son air angélique.

- Le truc pour faire dire tout ce que tu veux à n'importe qui… tu sais, avec tes yeux…

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… Fit-il en le regardant intensément.

Theo se figea et détourna le regard.

- … Euh… j'ai rien dit…

Un léger sourire ornait le visage de tous ceux qui n'avait pas été choqué mentalement par un simple regard…

- Remus est, et restera, la plus grande énigme de tout les temps… Souffla Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

- Faut être surhumain pour avoir autant de force et de vitesse, une gueule d'ange, du talent, le regard qui tue, de l'intelligence, cette manie de péter un câble pour du chocolat, de la gentillesse à en crever et surtout ces trucs bizarre que tu fais à la pleine lune… Dit Draco sur un ton inqualifiable.

Les yeux de Remus se remplirent de larmes et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- Dites-le si vous me trouvez bizarre… je…

- Oh ! Non, Rem ! Pas du tout ! Tu es parfait ! Et je peux t'assurer que si je n'aimais pas Bébé de tout mon cœur, j't'aurais demandé en mariage !

Il se prit un regard perforant de la part de Sirius et un coup de coude dans l'estomac venant d'Harry.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda le châtain avec une petite voix.

- Vrai de vrai ! Sirius a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir ! Comme tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir aussi… Ajoutât-il sous le regard bleu foncé meurtrier.

- Alors… tu m'aimes bien quand même ?

- Mieux que ça ! Je t'adore !

La scène se déroulait sous les yeux ébahit du petite groupe.

- Rem, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de lui faire avouer plus de sentiments en trois phrases qu'en 22 ans d'existence ? lui demanda Blaise.

- Je suis sur qu'il n'en a même pas avoué autant a Bébé. Ajouta Theo en ce tournant vers celui-ci.

Les bras croisés, le regard dirigé sur le mur, une moue collée au visage, Harry boudait visiblement.

- Moi qui croyais que c'était ma soirée… J'm'en prends plein la gueule…

Draco tourna un regard stupéfait vers lui et ne sut que dire pour sa défense.

- Mais bien sur que Draco aime Bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Remus au blond.

- Bien sur que oui ! C'est l'homme de ma vie ! Sans lui, je suis rien ! C'est mon Bébé, mon amour, ma vie entière ! Et à titre d'info… Dit Draco les yeux encré dans ceux du brun. Chéri, s'il ni avait pas tes parents, nos amis et notre fille dans cette pièce… je serais déjà en train de te faire l'amour comme une bête a même le sol…

Harry lâcha un halètement alors que sa bouche se rapprochait avec terrible envie de se saisir de celle qui venait de lui avouer ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis longtemps.

Remus se pencha vers eux, pour ce saisir de la petite sur les genoux et la ramener a lui.

Ce fut le signal pour Harry, qui se jeta sans ménagement sur Draco. Celui-ci se retrouva allongé dans le canapé avec un brun au-dessus de lui, qui avait la merveilleuse idée de glisser sa langue sucrée dans sa bouche et avait entreprit se sucer la sienne avec gourmandise.

Remus se tourna vers les autres invités avec un sourire victorieux et c'est en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste prétentieux qu'il leur fit un clin d'œil un peu trop appuyé pour être sérieux.

Il regarda ensuite sa petite fille sur ses genoux.

- Oh… mais tu bailles ma chérie. Papy Moony va t'emmener faire dodo, parce que Papa et Daddy sont occupé à être très amoureux pour le moment. J'espère que tu connaîtras ça aussi, quand tu seras plus grande mon ange…

- le premier qui touche ma fille j'le bu… hum !… oh bébé !

Remus regarda Sirius, qui préférait la vision du fond de son verre à celui du couple, puis Theo qui les regardaient de son air tranquille et ensuite Blaise qui avait feint une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes, avant de se rendre dans la chambre de l'enfant.

Il déposa la petite au fond de son lit à barreaux en bois blanc et la recouvra d'une petite couverture douce. Elle eu à peine le temps de fermer les yeux, qu'elle s'endormit profondément en serrant la peluche d'un petit chien noir dans sa main.

Remus repartit avec un sourire attendrit. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il regarda chacune des photos qui ornaient les murs. Sur la plus proche ont pouvait voir Harry et Theo faire la course sur le dos de Draco et Blaise.

Dans une autre Harry s'était endormit sous le pommier de chez Sirius et lui.

Un peu plus loin, ils s'étaient réunit tout les six pour les 19 ans de Blaise, Harry portait un chapeau de fête ridicule, Draco découpait laborieusement le gâteau, Sirius le portait sur ses genoux, comme par habitude, et tout les deux s'esclaffait de rire puisque Theo faisait enfourner une part géantissime de gâteau a Blaise, en lui promettant qu'il était possible de l'avaler sans s'étouffer.

A ça droite, on pouvait aussi voir un cliché où Draco portait une tenue d'hôpital et serrait dans ses bras, comme le plus beau des cadeaux, la petite Camaël tout juste née. On voyait clairement deux sillons de larmes courir sur ses joues tant son bonheur était intense.

Dans un autre cadre, lui et Sirius s'embrassaient amoureusement pour leurs 20 ans de mariage. Une autre où Harry prenait le ventre de Sirius pour un trampoline. Plus haut il se voyait essayant d'attraper du chocolat des mains de Blaise, bien trop grand pour lui.

Harry et Draco se faisant bronzer sur la plage. Camaël qui se tortillait au milieu d'un lit avec un magnifique sourire. Une vielle photo de classe de 1ère année a Poudlard. Sirius trimbalant Theo sous un bras et faisant le V de la victoire au photographe avec son sourire vainqueur.

Theo, Harry et lui en train de faire d'horrible grimace a l'appareil. Sirius et Blaise pendant un bras de fer. Une photo où ils descendaient tous des montagnes russes, Theo et Harry en riant, Draco et Sirius toujours aussi neutre, et Blaise et lui d'une couleur verte nauséeuse. Une autre prise le même jour, à la foire, où Draco se cachait derrière Harry de peur de se faire agresser par un clown.

Theo et Sirius déguisés en année 70 avec d'énormes perruques afro. Draco et Harry en train de jeter Sirius dans l'eau d'une piscine. Theo sur une scène en train de chanter. Draco et Camaël qui jouaient sur le sol du salon. Lui sortant d'une tente, le regard toujours endormit.

Et puis, le plus important, ou le plus imposant, un poster géant d'Harry torse nu, prenant une pose sexy, couvert de sueur ou d'eau, posant pour une grande marque de produits sportif. Même ces cicatrices ressortaient de façon excitantes. La même image que l'ont pouvait apercevoir sur les arrêts de bus et autres panneaux publicitaire.

Ce poster, Draco l'adorait et le détestait. Il l'adorait parce qu'Harry était d'une sensualité à en crever et il le détestait parce-que la terre entière pouvait le mater dans cette position.

Il passa la porte du salon pour remarquer qu'il ne restait plus que deux personnes dans la pièce. Et d'après ce que voyait Remus, ils avaient eu la décence de garder, plus ou moins, leur habits même si leur mains avaient bizarrement migrées dessous.

En passant a coté d'eux avec un sourire, il remarqua les cheveux complètement emmêlés de Draco par les mains fougueuses d'Harry ainsi que sa chemise légèrement ouverte. Il pouffa en voyant l'air de pure extase sur son visage alors que le brun faisait de plus en plus glisser sa bouche dans le cou pale de celui-ci, qui ne réussissait qu'à gémir son prénom et lâcher des halètements.

Le tout, sans remarquer sa présence dans la pièce…

Il prit ensuite le chemin de la cuisine où il retrouva Sirius, Blaise et Theo retranché autour de la cafetière.

- Un peu de café, Rem ? Lui proposa le blond.

- Non merci, sinon je risque de pas dormir de la nuit. Répondit-il.

- Qui t'as dit que j'allais te laisser dormir cette nuit ? Lui susurra Sirius à l'oreille avec un regard intense.

- Finalement, je dis pas non ! S'exclama-t-il avec un regard pour son mari.

- Bon, on y va ou ont les empêches de s'envoyer en l'air encore pendant un moment ? Demanda Theo en servant Remus.

- Je crois qu'ils ne résisteront plus très longtemps… Harry a commencé a léché bien bas… Leur dit le châtain sur le ton de la conversation.

- Moi, je serais pas contre de rentrer à la maison… Souffla Blaise en laissant sa main caresser le ventre plat de Theo.

- T'es sur ? J'aimerais bien les embêter plus longtemps… répondit celui-ci.

- Theo… ça fait trois mois… trois mois !

- Tu peux bien attendre une heure de plus alors ?

Blaise le regarda dans les yeux.

- Non.

Le blond se pelotonna contre lui en ronronnant.

- Tu crois que si je te chauffe tu seras encore plus fougueux ?

- Si tu me chauffe… j'te viol sur le plan de table !

Il y eu un silence. Sous le regard de Remus et Sirius, Theo souriait lubriquement en sentant les yeux flamboyant de Blaise parcourir son corps.

- OOOOOH OUI ! BEBE ! ENCORE !

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine, ahurie du cri poussé par Draco.

- Je crois qu'ils ont craqué… Dit finalement Remus.

Sirius eu une grimace, en s'imaginant des choses auquel il ne voulait pas penser.

- Super ! Maintenant on peut plus sortir de la cuisine ! Dit-il hargneusement.

- Bien sur que si ! Y a juste à… Fit Theo en prenant la poignée avec pour intension de l'ouvrir.

Sirius plaqua une main sur la porte et lança un regard mortellement dangereux au petit blond.

- Si tu ouvres cette porte et que j'aperçois Harry dans une position que _**jamais**_ je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir le trouver… Il pourrait t'arriver des malheurs…

Theo hocha de la tête alors que de l'autre coté de la porte de plus en plus de gémissements, voir de cris, s'élevaient.

- Oh, tu sais, ils sont si pervers et obsédé que je suis sur qu'ils ont inventé une position pour le faire sans se faire voir, ni se salir… Dit le blond avec un haussement d'épaule, ce qui valut une autre grimace de Sirius.

Un temps passa où Remus buvait son café assis sur la petite table de la cuisine, ses jambes allant et venant comme l'aurait fait un enfant, Blaise regardant pensivement son amant, et Sirius et Theo en pleine partie de bras de fer chinois. Le tout bercé de gémissements, cris, halètements, injures, prénom et tous se qui se accompagne habituellement une phénoménale partie de baise…

- DRAY ! AAAH !

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas réveiller Camaël… Souffla Remus en brisant le silence dans la pièce, tout en regardant le plafond d'un air indifférent. Bah… elle doit avec l'habitude de toute façon…

- Pau've gosse… Ajouta Theo sur le même ton.

- Chéri… commence à faire tard…

Blaise regardait sa montre presque toutes les deux secondes d'un air profondément ennuyé.

- C'est pas possible de mettre autant de temps ! S'exclama-t-il à bout de nerfs.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? T'as oubli é de donner a manger a Sniffle avant de partir ? Lui demanda Theo.

- Non ! Le problème c'est que tu dandines tes petites fesses rondes sous mon nez depuis tout à l'heure !

Remus eu un air exaspéré et leur demanda :

- Vous ne pensez donc qu'au cul ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Blaise sans le L ça fait baise ! Ma mère a du me cerner tout de suite !… non, sérieusement Remus, comprend-moi bien, ça fait trois mois que j'ai même pas pu le voir, ni même le toucher. Et pourtant c'est pas moi le plus nympho dans deux !

Un 'Hey !' de la part de Theo résonna dans la petite cuisine.

- Ouai… je veux bien te l'accorder… acquiesça Remus.

Puis son regard se tourna vers Sirius toujours légèrement prostré, du fait que son fils adoptif poussait de plus en plus de cris et jurons, dans la pièce à coté.

- Vous savez qu'un homme pense au sexe environ toutes les 12 secondes en moyenne ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

Tous le regardèrent étonné puis secouèrent la tête pour faire savoir qu'ils ne savaient rien.

- Et bien, il parait que pour les homos c'est toutes les 9 secondes…

Trois autres regards surpris le toisèrent, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Et ben chez vous c'est en continue ! Rugit-il avec un air agacé.

Mais il s'arrêta bien vite.

- Vous entendez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh… non. Répondit son mari, n'entendant rien d'autre que le silence.

- Ouf ! On va pouvoir sortir d'ici ! Fit-il en sautant de la table et défroissant son pantalon.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et elle s'ouvrit toute seule sur lui ou plutôt sur Draco qui venait de l'ouvrir, la chemise mal boutonné, les cheveux complètement emmêlé, le souffle encore un peu saccadé, mais surtout… très gêné.

- Je… désolé… Harry qui… Pas pu résister… et…

Remus, posté devant lui, lui remit sa chemise en place, lui arrangea les cheveux et posa deux petite claques affectueuses sur sa joue avec un sourire avant de passer dans la pièce à coté.

Harry se tenait assis dans le sofa, rouge comme une brique. Il osa lever le regard vers Remus et se prit la tête dans les mains de honte. Il essaya de s'excuser mais le châtain le coupa.

- Pas besoin d'excuse, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Et pis j'ai un peu provoqué tout ça… Personne n'est profondément choqué… en fait si, y a peut être Blaise qui tire un peu la gueule.

En parlant de celui-ci, il passa a coté de Draco.

- Superbes suçons… c'est pas a tout le monde que ça arrive…

Draco remontât du mieux sa chemise et se détourna pour retrouver prêt du canapé.

- Pouwa ! Ça pue le sexe ici ! S'exclama Theo.

Draco fit un bond sur ses pieds et alla ouvrir la fenêtre du salon en vitesse.

- Dray, pas la peine de stresser comme ça… personne ne vous en veut. Lui assura Remus.

- Si, moi. Affirma Blaise en boudant.

Le grand blond eu un réel regard bouleversé et Blaise ne put y résister.

- Mais non, t'inquiète… j't'en veux pas !

Draco eu un sourire et alla s'assoir près d'Harry en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Par contre tu nous passeras ton superbe sourire débile post-orgasme, s'teu plait…

Harry gloussa doucement à coté de lui et toussa en se massant le cou.

- Pour la millième fois Harry… ne pousse pas sur ta voix ! L'enguirlanda Sirius.

- Comme-ci c'était de ma faute… Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

- C'est pas tes cicatrices qui te font mal, Bébé ? Demanda Remus toujours aussi inquiet de sa santé. Car malgré le fait qu'il est retrouvé presque toute sa voix, il avait souvent des maux de gorge tout comme ses cicatrices qui n'étaient pas toutes parties.

- Non, tout va bien… je me porte comme un charme. Je pourrais même vous faire un remix du mariage de figaro !

- C'est pas ce que t'as fais tout a l'heure ? Demanda Blaise avec cynisme.

- Blaise, tout le monde a compris que tu avais besoin de t'envoyer en l'air… pas besoin d'être méchant.

Theo sourit quand Blaise tire la langue à Sirius et dit ensuite :

- Bon, on va y aller ! Parce que j'ai beau réussir à me contenir… j'en ai pas du tout envie !

Blaise fut sur ses pieds avant même que Theo ait finit sa phrase.

- On va y aller aussi, hein nounours ? Dit Remus en se tournant vers son mari.

- Ouaip ! Vous devez être fatigués… Fit-il avec un haussement de sourcils lourd de sens, les faisant rougir tout les deux.

Ils se dirigèrent tout vers le hall d'entré, accompagné d'Harry et Draco.

Alors que chacun enfilait sa veste, les étreintes fraternelles et paternelles habituelles furent partagées.

Harry serra Blaise contre lui et lui demanda :

- Vous venez manger demain midi ?

Blaise hocha de la tête et sortit dans le couloir attendant Theo toujours dans les bras de Draco.

- T'as intérêt à assurer au pieu parce que je le veux en pleine forme pour demain… sourire débile post-orgasmique obligatoire pour toute la journée. Susurra Draco a l'oreille du petit blond, bien qu'avec une grimace.

- Tu peux compter sur moi !

Theo et Blaise finirent par s'éclipser alors qu'Harry finissait d'embrasser Remus.

- Vous venez aussi, hein ?

- Bien sur, Bébé. Fit-il avec une autre étreinte. T'es bien trop grand pour moi maintenant. Je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser mon si petit bébé…

Harry lui fit un sourire auquel Remus lui répondit.

- Un bébé qui a si bien grandit et qui me rend fier chaque jour…

Remus passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux rebelles d'Harry avec un regard nostalgique.

Harry regarda le châtain passer la porte de sortie avec la gorge noué d'émotion. Draco se glissa derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et embrassa son cou avec amour.

Remus ferma la porte avec son sourire craquant. Harry se dit que de toutes les manières possible ils la franchiraient encore en encore, mais tout cela serait pour un autre jour…

Et d'ailleurs derrière celle-ci :

- Oh l'enfoiré ! Il a bloqué l'ascenseur ! Il aurait quand même pu attendre d'être chez lui pour tirer son coup !

**FIN**

Bonjour a tous ! (je dis bien bonjour parce qu'il est 8h30 du matin ! lol !) j'ai trouvé quelques minutes pour recopier le tout dernier chapitre, que j'avais écrit pendant les courts (c'est mal nounou ! c'est mal !). Merci a ma cousine sweet moony d'avoir posté le chapitre 25, même si pour ça elle ma supplié et ensuite agresser… hum…

Eeeeeeencore une fois je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews (suicide mentale), je suis effroyablement désolé ! J'essayerai de vous répondre cette fois !

Tout ça pour dire que…. C'EST LA FIN ! Faites péter le champagne ! J'avoue être un peu triste d'arrêter mais il faut bien passer a autre chose et puis ça commençais à faire répétition… c'est que je mis était attaché a mes p'tits chéris moa… Mais ne vous inquiété pas ! Je reviens avec pleins d'autre histoire aussi pérave ! héhéhé !

Comme vous avez du le remarquer… ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. J'ai fais de mon possible pour que ce soit lisible (ce dont je doute fort), mais moi et l'orthographe français avons un léger différent (pour ne pas dire qu'on se tape sur la gueule a longueur de journée… même mes mots finissent par se barrer tellement ils en ont marre !)

Haha ! Vous y avez cru que j'avais osé tuer Theo ? (c'est horrible dit ainsi…) Ben non ! Ça serait comme me tuer moi-même… chose que je ne ferais pas ! lol ! Quelle bande de dépravé cet Harry et ce Draco ! Mais bon, c'est pas comme-ci ils avaient pas l'habitude ! mdr !

Je remercie chacun(e) de vous pour toutes les gentilles choses que vous m'avez envoyées et je vous dis à une prochaine fois !

Kisu ultime !

Ps: ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai fumé le jour où j'ai écris ça...


End file.
